Final Fantasy Fanfic: Helping the Children of Jenova and OMega
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: This fanfic was made for fun mainly. My friend Simone and I wrote this a few years ago and just made it. As you follow along in the story, you'll see what its about. Jenova has a humanoid form and Omega's humanoid form is Laguna from FF VIII. So there will be OCness in this fanfic. Please enjoy and this fanfic is a mix of ratings T and M so keep that in mind as you read it. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my Final Fantasy fanfic with my friend from high school named Simone. Please support us as we wrote this fanfic for the hell of it and thought it would be fun. This is rated T and M for language, violence/gore, and possibly sexual themese(mainly jokes)**

 **Pairings:**

 **SephirothXAerith(Aeris)  
Jenova X Omega(Laguna and him are the same character in this)  
Angel(OC) X Vincent Valentine  
CloudXTifa  
ZackXCissnei(later on)**

 **The other couples will be revealed as the story goes further. No flaming or bashing please. We don't own Final Fantasy either. It is owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi and a whole lot of other people.**

* * *

Prologue

One dark and stormy night, two young five year old girls were running, a young girl with blue hair and silver streaks and another girl with brown hair and silver streaks. The brown haired silver streaked girl was named Simone and the other girl was named Angel. As Simone held the other girl's hand and ran, Angel looked behind them and grew scared when she realized the people after her and Simone were still going. "Simone you have to run on your own. I'll just slow you down," Angel said. Simone looked at Angel and said, "I am not leaving you behind sister. Just because Dad's not around doesn't mean we give up." Angel nodded her head and tried to keep up with her twin as they ran far away from the torturous place they lived in.  
For weeks, the girls ran and ran until one cold night, Angel collapsed and goes unconscious in front of a ship out of breath and Simone knocked on the door. A man with a cigarette in his mouth answered the door. "H-help us please," Simone said weakly and pointed at her collapsed sister. The man's eyes widen and puts on his coat. He walks out the door and towards the collapsed five year old. "What's her name?" the man asked. "Her name is Angel," Simone answered. The man nodded his head and gently carried the unconscious girl into his house with Simone following. Simone closed the door behind her as she followed the man into his ship/home. "What's your name mister?" Simone asked the man carrying her unconscious sister. "The name is Cid. What is your name kid?" Cid asked. "It's Simone," Simone said. Cid walked into a guest bedroom and lays Angel in the bed. Simone sits on the bed beside her sister and watching Cid with caution. The exhaustion and wariness finally overwhelmed Simone and she layed beside her sister, who was now sleeping peacefully. Then everything went black as Simone drifted off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

 **This is just how the story started out so please bare with us and don't be disgusted. It's a fanfic for fun and nothing more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy is owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi and others**

 **Chapter 1 done**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
The next morning, Simone opened her eyes to reveal hazel eyes and looked to her side. Noticing that her sister was gone, she quickly got out of the bed and search for her sister. Suddenly she heard voices and left the room. She looked around as she walked to where she heard talking. She walked into the living room like area of the ship to see her sister happily talking to a man with black clothing, red cloak-like cape and crimson eyes. Simone stared at her sister in shock as the man talked to her sister. Feeling another presence, Angel looked around and saw her sister. She smiled happily and got out of her seat on the couch. Angel ran to her sister and hugged her. Simone hugged her sister back and asked, "How are you feeling? You ok?" Angel nods her head and smiled. "I'm fine, they gave me some apples and some juice since I was hungry," Angel said with happiness. Simone smiled softly at her sister's child-like personality then looked at the man who was talking to her usually shy sister. Angel noticed her sister looking at the man with wary and said, "This is Vincent Valentine. I met him as I was eating my food and we instantly started talking."  
Vincent nodded at Simone and looked at Angel with a hint of admiration in his eyes. "Cid wants you both in the meeting room once you have eaten alright?" Vincent asked. Simone slowly nodded as her sister showed her to the kitchen. Simone grabbed an apple, a pear and some juice and began eating. Angel watched her sister happily then frowned. "Should we tell them about deepground?" Angel asked with a hint of fear. Simone looked at her sister and sighed. "We're gonna have to sis. Be a big girl about it alright? I know you're scared because of what happened to you but we have to let them know. We came to them for help," Simone said gently to reassure her twin sister. Angel nodded and the fear in her eyes starts to slowly vanish. After Simone ate, Simone and Angel left the kitchen to follow Vincent to the meeting room. Once they got there, Angel and Simone looked around to see Cid driving the ship and other people around. "They're here," Vincent said. "Simone, Angel where are you from and how did you find me?" Cid asked. Angel looked at sister with fear and Simone nodded in reassurance.  
"My sister and I are runaways from deepground and we came to ask you for help," Angel said. "Why did you run away?" Cid asked with curiousity. "We are experiments from deepground. We were kidnapped from our parents as infants and experimented on," Simone explained. "We need help to stay safe and far away," Angel said. Vincent looked around and watched as everyone went into an agreement. "We'll help," Cid said. Angel and Simone smiled happily.

* * *

Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this was made for fun so don't flame it. Thank you. Read and Review once you've read all we've made first**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Cid looks around at his comrades and asks Angel, "Tell us everything ok?" Angel slowly nodded and stepped from behind her sister. "Deepground is an origanization which I believe you all know about it correct?" Angel asked. Everyone nodded their heads and Angel continued, "We were taken from our family by deepground soliders and experimented on. Those were the orders of...I think their names are Nero and Weiss." Cid stares at Angel and Angel continued with tears forming, "They wanted us to become a deepground solider but what they needed failed because I am a child born of darkness and light just like my sister. Only i am half and half of both." Cid walks over to Angel and slowly reaches out to her. Angel looks at Cid and turns fearful. Two small blue and silver wolf ears pop out of her head and she runs to hide behind her sister. Simone stands protectively in front of her sister and glares at Cid.  
Everyone on the ship gasped as they saw Angel's wolf ears and Vincent observed the two girls. "My sister has a fear of people after what they did to her at deepground," Simone growled. "What did they do?" Vincent asked. "They beat me constantly so much that anyone who came close to me I'd back away from them and huddle into a corner," Angel said. Simone watched her sister closely as Cid said with anger in his voice, "Those bastards did that to you. That's not right it doesnt matter if they are turning you into one of them." Angel looked at Vincent with admiration in her eyes and slowly walks over to Vincent. "Thanks for caring so much for me Mr. Cid," Angel said happily to Cid and slowly holds onto Vincent's right leg. Vincent smiles as he and Angel stare into one another eyes in understanding and admiration, crimson clashing with sapphire.  
Simone watched her sister closely and notices that Angel is paler than normal. She walks over to Angel with worried eyes and places her hand over her sister's forehead. "You baka. You have a fever and you didn't say anything," Simone said with anger and Angel looks at her sister. "I'm sorry but we had to keep running and I don't like worrying you sister," Angel said sadly. Simone sighed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly Vincent lifted Angel into his arms and carried her out of the room. Everyone stared at Vincent in shock as he left and Simone ran after him so she can be there for her sister. Angel looked at Vincent with tired eyes and smiled a lil, cuddling against his chest. Vincent smiled a lil and walked to the guestroom both Simone and Angel sleep in with Simone following. Vincent placed Angel gently onto the bed once they walked into the room and he pulled the covers over her. Angel smiled in gratitude at Vincent and fell asleep as Simone sat on the bed near her. "Thank you Mr. Valentine for bring my sister here," Simone said gently rubbing a stray bang from her sister's face. "You're welcome," Vincent said as he stares at Angel. Simone looked at him then at her sister then back at him. "You like her already huh?" Simone asked with caution. Vincent lightly blushed and said, "I'm not entirely sure." Simone nodded and watched as Vincent turned towards the door and left without a word.  
Simone looked at her twin and smiles a lil. "What have you gotten yourself into little Angel?" Simone asked quietly as her sister slept.

* * *

 **Yes they may be children but they are kind of immortal so if they're with someone who is way older than them. It won't matter since love has no bounds .**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Simone was unable to keep her eyes open. Her hazelemerald eyes flickered open and close as she watched her angelic sister sleep. Losing the battle between awareness and sleep, her head hit the pillow and all went dark. Her body twitched softly in her sleep. Some drool spilled out. Days without sleep made the girls weak and in need of sleep. Angel who was farther gone felt like she was falling. A silver mist surrounded her as her feet lightly hit the ground. A voice called to her. Beckoning her farther into the mist.  
"Angel...Angel...come come...come," was the only thing she was able to comprehend. She walked farther and noticed her sister.  
"Simone?"  
"Yes?"  
"I told you to stay out of my dreams,"  
"I don't really think this is a dream sister," she said just as confused as her sister.  
"Come ...come ...come to me children...I seek repentance," the girls shivered as the voice circled them. "Help me ...help me find ...a way ...a way to seek the light." The girls grabbed each other in fear. A figure approached them. His catlike eyes glowed in the mist. The green of the eyes sparked a fear in Simone. She drew her sister toward herself. The figure grew closer and they could see his full form imposing on them.  
"Must you always strike fear into their hearts?" The girls turned around and the mist cleared. The new figure spoke with humor. He stood above them as well. "They are still children. Don't scare them away."  
"Hmmph."  
"They maybe able to help us." The mist cleared fully and displayed an endless forest. The silver haired man grunted and knelled down to Angel and Simone's level.  
"Seek us...find us..."  
Angel and Simone woke up and looked around. "What was that and who were they?" Angel thought to herself. "Why did they want us to find them?" Simone thought to herself. "What the heck is going on?" both girls thought.

In a far distances, two spirits in an endless forest wait to be reawaken by the two girls they talked to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let you all know...my character is Angel and my friend's character is Simone(another thing...Angel the hedgehog and Angel the child of Jenova and Omega are two different characters)**

* * *

Chapter 4  
"War of the Beasts?"  
Cloud rose from his bed. He had gotten little sleep the night before. He looked away sadly. His mind was troubled. He loved Tifa dearly. But there were somethings even she could not help him with. The little sleep he had were full of nightmares. He shook his trademark hair a bit.  
"Cid's right maybe i should get a haircut," he sighed. Dreams of that fearsome sword leaving the flesh of one of his dearest friend haunted his mind. It was rare for the thoughts to stalk him now as Tifa had worked hard to ease his troubled mind. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Sephiroth you monster," he yelled. He grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp, and hurled it across the room. If only I could kill you again. He remembered Aeris... his home...his mother. The lamp shattered into a million pieces. His hate grew with every passing second. The smirk taunted him. Realizing his mistake he quickly got dressed and sprinted out the room to meet the others in the kitchen.  
As Cloud walks into the kitchen, he notices that everyone but the two girls are there and looks around. Simone walked into the kitchen to get some food for her sister and herself. "Hey Simone," Cloud said. Simone waved tiredly and left the kitchen. Cloud watched her with a tiny hint of worry and as Cid and the other grew into a deep conversation, Cloud left the kitchen and walked to the girl's room. "Sister you feeling any better?" Cloud overhears Simone ask. "Yeah just tired. Those men in the dreams, I don't know why but they seem familiar but I don't know from where," Angel said in deep thought. "Don't worry. For now, let's get some more sleep," Simone said with a small yawn. Angel nods and lays down beside her sister. As they girls drifted off to sleep, Cloud went into deep thought and decided if one of them left, he'd follow.

Later that night, Angel woke up and looked around. "I need to find out who they are and why they keep calling sister and I," Angel thought to herself. Angel quietly got out of the bed and looked at her sleeping sister. As Angel slowly left the room her and her sister stay in, she heard a sound. Angel looked around and once she noticed the coast was clear, she left the ship and started towards the Endless Forest from her and her sister's dream, not knowing that Cloud was following behind her. As she neared the place from the dream, she saw two figures appear out of nowhere.

"Little one you have come for us…" the silver haired man said.

"W-Who are you and what do you want from me?" Angel said with fear.

"I am Sephiroth…."

"And I am Angeal…"

"And we need your help…" Sephiroth said.

"Demon!" A body crashed passed Angel and into Sephiroth. "Stay away from her." He swung his sword wildly trying to kill the man in front of him. The silver haired man summoned his sword into his hand. "Sephiroth don't you dare hurt another. I have killed you, your mother , your clones and you ...again...soon." He brought his sword down on the man. Metal clashed. The forest was alive. Fox fire emerged from the trees. It lit everything blue around them. As the attacks became fiercer the fire danced around them.

Simone noticing her sisters absence went to seek her out. Because just like the Disney Channel...Angel didn't seek an adult for help either. To Simone they may be twins but she was the older soul. She sighed as she dressed swiftly. She had to head for that forest. Knowing that Angel was most likely up to something stupid, she dug into her bag and pulled out a hidden blade. It was once a masterpiece of a sword. She sadly held the blade. Just as people died to Deepground, so had the sword. Rust sat on it's hilt and blood remained splattered on its blade. Grabbing the blade, she hurried out and followed her twin bond. She looked at the sky. The moon was colored red. Always one to stick to superstition, she shivered at its piercing glow. She learned to trust the signs as she was young.

A owl hooting in the day symbolized death. An upside down gill was bad luck to pick up. She instinctively knew which signs to follow. She could dream of visions of the future. Years or minutes before it happened. The down side is they had to be interpreted by symbols or she forgot them. Angel had gift too. A gift Simone could never understand. But it worked vis versa for the twins.

Simone carefully stalked through the forest. She was doing her best to see using the bright nights moon. At least thankful that it lit the sky for her journey. She listened for animals or monsters. Her sword would do her no good in a bigger fight. But the night was silent. It added more foreboding to her troubled mind. To ease her thoughts she decided to recall a poem. She forbid herself to say it allowed as she wanted to avoid a conflict. The poem calmed her a bit as she ventured deeper off the path. The forest was calling her. But it was different. It was a more gentler voice. It lulled her forward.

A battle woke her from her trance. Taking the path toward it may be foolish but the other end could be her sister. She mentally prepared herself to launch into the fray. Even if the marrow is barron of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. The quote burned through her skull. A searing pain passed through her. She stumbled forward but quickly rose. She needed her sister and no pain or death was going to stop her.

Angeal tried to calm Cloud but to no avail. He ran to Angel and scooped her up before Cloud's angry attacks could hit her. The flames were buring brighter. The intensity was blinding. He turned to Angel.

"Are you okay little one," he asked. The girl just nodded. Her fever was rising once more.

"Why wont you just stay dead," Cloud howled out as he attacked once more. The light blinded everyone around. The flames dimmed as the fighters rubbed their eyes. "What is this? Some new magic?"

He brought his sword down. He smirked as he piecred flesh. Sephiroth recoiled back to stop the bleeing in his arm. Cloud smiled.

"What is this? You can bleed blood now," he chuckled. He was still blinded but he felt the blood drip down his sword and onto his hand. "This blood belongs to me. Just as you have hurt me and taken what is presuse to me," he laughed cruelly. "Isn't it fair Sephiroth, I will kill the real you." He slashed down again. He forgot that Sephiroth had already jumped back. Still unable to see he brought his sword down on metal. He smirked as it cracked and hit his mark. There was a gasp from Angeal which Cloud ignored. I've got you now. Simone groaned in pain and fell to the earth. The sword still embeded deep in her shoulder and towards her heart. It just missed her organs. But still it was not lucky. Cloud withdrew his sword. He smirked at the sound of ripping flesh. The blood poured from the wound. She didn't understand why she blocked the hit. But maybe it wasnt a great idea afterall.

"What have you done," yelled Angeal to Cloud in horror.

"Your next buddy." Sephiroth stepped forward and knelled near the girl.

"You just killed a girl," Cloud looked back in horror. His eyes had adjusted once more. The foxfire faded and the light of the moon guided his eyes. Cloud swore and grabbed his cure matheria. Angel looked on afraid. She was scared for her sister and of the power the men in front of her had displayed. It was only only the top of deepgroud were allowed that kind of power. But this was on a new level.

Suddenly Angel's eyes started to glow blue and she closed her eyes. Cloud, Sephiroth and Angeal watched in awe as the little one of the twins glowed. The sword embedded into Simone's shoulder disappeared as well as the wound. When Simone saw what her sister was doing. "What is this power," Sephiroth thought to himself. "What is your sister Simone?" Angeal asked. "She is the healer and the reviver," Simone said. After a few minutes, Angel's glowing eyes stopped and Angel fell to the ground, unconscious and drained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
Sephiroth looked at Simone and started thinking what Simone if her sister is a healer and able to resurrect. Simone watched as her sister sleep on the forest ground but she felt that something terribly wrong is about to commence. Suddenly the ground began shaking and Sephiroth, Angeal and Cloud began to look around for the source of the sound. Suddenly a huge black demon dragon started towards them and roared. Simone looked up at the demon dragon and stood up to walk to her sister. She sat down beside her unconscious twin, watching the dragon. "Who dares trouble my forest?" the huge demon roared. Sephiroth looked at Cloud, who looked at the dragon in fear. As the demon dragon looked around, he noticed Simone and Angel and suddenly the feeling to protect overcame him. The demon dragon walked over to the two girls and had his tail close by in case he needed to move them.  
Cloud seeing this raised his sword in anger. The last time he hesitated it cost him dearly. He rushed at the beast with practiced quickness. The beast just swung his tail at him. Cloud was sent barreling into a tree. Sephiroth watched as the beast took down Cloud. Sephiroth had no fear of this creature. He had taken down dragons in on hit before. Why would that change now. He was curious as to why the beast lived in the forest. Sure they lived by them but never in them. Angeal and him exchanged glances. The other man was just as confused.  
The creature neared Angeal and the girls. Angeal decided to not do what Cloud had done. Instead he backed away from the girls. Many would think that this is foolish but the black beast seemed to demand that he do so. He backed up toward Sephiroth.  
"Any idea on what it wants?"  
"...no clue."  
The demon looked at the girls and smiled. Simone slowly smiled back at him and gently shook her twin sister awake. Angel opened her eyes and looked around tiredly. "Hello little ones," the demon said. Angel looked up at the dragon and her eyes widen in awe. As Sephiroth and Angeal stayed back and stare at the demon. The demon lifted two of his fingers and placed it on the crescent moon's on the girls head. The girls' crescent moons glowed brightly and five seconds later it died down. "Whenever you need my help, just call out for me," the demon said. Angel and Simone nodded their heads then touched their foreheads with a look of amazement.  
"But why help us," Simone questioned the demon. "Surly you must have a purpose."  
"That you will surly find out in due time," the demon faded away into a cloud of smoke. The smoke then hovered over Cloud and entered his body. Cloud coughed and woke up. He slowly rose to his full height and held his head in pain. He cursed and went to pick up his sword. He turned to the others.  
"What? Your still alive? This was not a dream!?"  
"No," said Angel as she slowly got up with the help of her sister. She stared at Cloud in fear of him becoming enraged again. Simone glared at her almost killer.  
"Come on then and stay away from Sephiroth. He is a heartless basterd and he will kill you without a second thought," Cloud grabbed their hands and began to drag them back. Simone bit his hand and squirmed out of his grasp.  
"Why should I trust you? You almost killed me," she growled at him fiercely. Cloud had dropped Angel's hand by now. He cursed in pain as a small bit of blood seeped out. Simone picked up what little remained of her blade and got in a defensive position. "Why should I even trust any of you."  
"Because we seek redemption," Angeal cut in sadly.  
"Yeah right. You may deserve it but that demon does not," the chocobo man yelled.  
"They called us for help Cloud and that's why I came out here in the first place. So I can help them and they can help my sister and I," Angel said and looked at her sister.  
"No he nearly killed me sister. How can you be so understanding and calm about this?" Simone growled at her sister.  
"We need all of their help sister. I understand what he did was horribly wrong but we would go berserk if we found out loved ones were killed by someone we love," Angel said, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.  
Simone stared at her sister then slowly put her blade away and nodded her head. Angel smiles and looks at the three men in front of them. "Let's get back to Cid. Maybe he can find out some ways to help us," Angel said softly. They nodded their heads in agreement and began to leave the forest. Sephiroth and Angeal in the front, Cloud in the middle and Angel and Simone in the back.  
"Sister are you sure about this?" Simone asked her twin.  
"Yes I am. If they can help us stop deepground then who will?" Angel asked her sister with a sad smiled.  
"You're right. We have to end the torment we went through," Simone said in determination.  
Angel smiled at her sister and nodded. The group continued back to the ship to see what Cid and the others can do to help the twin sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Vincent's POV  
I love Lucrecia and I have friends who fight along side me. Then I suddenly met two five year old girls, one with brown hair and emerald eyes and one with blue hair and sapphire eyes. I don't know why but the blue haired girl, there's something about her that makes me drawn to her but i don't know. The morning after Cid met the girls, I saw that girl again sitting on the couch looking around in awe. I went over to her and asked her what her name is?  
"Angel. My name is Angel," the girl with blue hair and sapphire eyes said to me  
"I am Vincent, Vincent Valentine," I said back.  
Angel smiled at me with the innocence I wished I had seen with Lucrecia. Before I realized it, Angel and I were telling one another about ourselves. I watched as she showed her admiration and amazement as I told her about my past and everything. Her smile. Her eyes. The light that radiance around her. It feels more pure than it did with Lucrecia. As I began to watch her, she noticed that her twin was with us and she introduced us. Her sister...Simone looked shocked and wary that Angel was talking to me.  
Throughout the meeting, I watched everyone as the girls told us about their past and their plan to stop deepground. I began to realize that most of the time I was watching Angel but I didn't know why. Angel looked at me and smiled. We stared into one another's eyes and I felt myself get lost into them. Usually I would be cold or show no emotions but this girl...makes me feel like showing my emotions to the world. When her ears poped out, I immediately just stared at her in awe.  
I then began to realized that Angel was looking more pale than this morning and began to worry. When she felt, I caughter her and the smell of jasmine, cherries and roses surrounded me. I carried her to the room she shared with her sister, Simone following behind me. When we got there, I placed Angel on the bed and watched as Simone sat next to her. The urge to protect Angel more than Simone surfaced but I held it back.  
"You like her don't you?" Simone asked me.  
"I don't really know," I answered.  
As I left, I began having a confict with both Angel and Lucrecia and my feelings for them both.  
I left my thoughts as I heard footsteps enter the ship. Ever so thankful for Galian Beast's hearing. Yeah right. I realized that maybe Yuffie and Tifa's harsh judgment on Lucrecia was correct. What kind of woman would give her lover a fate worse than death. Heck look at what she did to her son. I was brought up to believe that a woman would go to hell and back for her child. Just look at "Kill Bill".  
I listened to the foot falls but there were no voices. They passed my room and headed on toward the meeting room but most of the meetings during meteor were held in the control room anyway. Only the important meetings were held there. Chaos chose the moment to count the heart beats he could hear. Sick creature that he was, he took joy in the act of killing.  
I followed the noises to the room. In a flash I saw the silver hair. My failure to my love. I promised her that I would raise Sephiroth should anything happen to them. When I told this story to Clouds group it was met with disgust toward my true love. Couldn't anyone see how perfect she was. She loved me and I have failed her. Her only request from me and I blew it by hiding in a coffin for thirty years. But before that I offered her to come with me. Elope with me. She chose Hojo over me. How could I be so foolish? But she loved him too. She wanted to save her marriage. But then if she cared, why did she chase after me. I often wondered if Hojo was Sephiroth's father. What if he was mine; but I knew deep down that that was just wishful thinking. I was away during his conception.  
If I had raised him would he have been different? Would this man be such a monster? It was painful enough to have to watch him suffer under Jenova's control. This was the son of the woman I loved. The woman that I would gladly give my life again and again for, haunts my dreams. There next to him was a anther man dressed in a similar outfit to Cloud's during the journey. I didn't recognize him. Cloud stood near. His were eyes eternally glaring death at Sephiroth. Who could blame Cloud. Standing closest to the doorway was Simone. Her eyes shifted nervously around the room. She was waiting for something to strike. Near Sephiroth was Angel. My eyes were drawn to her. Chaos chuckled in my head. I ignored him and just continued to stare. Lucrecia, please forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
They had returned to the ship and Angel looked around, noticing Vincent was staring at her and she smiled happily. Vincent continued to stare at her and Simone fidgeted. Cloud had left the group to get everyone else and Angel walked over to Vincent. Vincent felt Chaos growl in possessiveness and Angel's ears twitch a little. Angel looked at Vincent and gently touched his hand. "Daemons are in no danger. Daemons are protector of others. Aren't you Chaos?" Angel mumbled softly. Vincent's eyes widen as he felt Chaos's surprise and how right his hand felt in Angel's. Angel looked up into Vincent's eyes and her sapphire eyes showed understatement and a deeper emotion that Vincent noticed. "Be my protector," Angel whispered softly. Vincent slowly kneeled in front of Angel and wrapped his arms around her small body. He inhaled her scent softly and Angel instantly relaxed in Vincent's arms.  
"I'm sorry but I cannot protect you."  
"But why," she asked slightly hurt. Simone came out from behind him and pushed him away roughly.  
"Stay away from her," Simone growled. "I do not know of your intentions. I don't like you and I don't trust you. You reek of demon and I don't trust men in red," shivers at the thought of Rosso. She glares at Vincent with much distain. She turned away as Angel was going to scold her. "I have heard it before so save it. I'm the best you got."  
"I'm sorry. She is just that she worries too much."  
"...," he turned and walked to his corner. Cloud returned with everyone following him. He sighed in relief as Sephiroth had not killed anyone yet. Tifa gasped when she saw him. Memories of her near death and her father haunted her. She thought that Cloud was telling a sick joke. Yuffie who was laughing at Tifa for beating Cloud for his "joke" started to choke as she saw the man who slaughtered her country. Red just walked right passed with Cid who took it well. And by well I mean he lit a cigarette in his mouth.  
"So?" Cid asked as he sat in his new chair. "What this shit about redemption?"  
"...What does it matter I'm not welcomed here anyway..."  
"Sephiroth," Angeal paused, " you may not know me but I am Angeal. And Sephiroth and I want to join your quest."  
"Why should we let you," asked Tifa.  
"We were sent here from the life stream...I believe a friend of yours sent us to you. She sends her regards to you. Aeris is deeply sorry for causing you any pain," Angeal sighed. "Sephiroth are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," Sephiroth answered. Angel walked over to Sephiroth and stood in front of him protectively. Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie stared at Angel in shock and Angel glared at them. "I understand that Sephiroth did bad things but Aeris sent him along with Angeal here and they needed my help. I don't care what grudge you have against him no one and I mean no one will say anything ten times worse no matter what he has done it the past," Angel said angrily. Sephiroth and Angeal looked at Angel in shock and awe as Angel continued to glare. Angel continued to glare as Tifa sighed. "He is here for redemption and if any of you have anything against this then I have lost my faith in you," Angel walked away in anger as everyone watched her leave. Simone sighed and followed her sister, glaring at Vincent. "She's right. Welcome to the group Sephiroth and Angeal we hope you have a good time or try to," Cid said. "Thank you," Angeal said. Sephiroth nodded in agreement then looked at Vincent. He walked over and sat in front of Vincent.  
"You like her…" Sephiroth said softly.  
"It doesn't matter. I can't be with her besides the age difference it's too great…" Vincent said sadly.  
"You should have learned that when you wanted to love my mom you know…."Sephiroth said and got up.  
Vincent stared at Sephiroth then began to think about Angel and him as couple. "She felt so right in my arms. Is she truly the one for me?" Vincent thought to himself. With the twins, Angel had layed down under the blankets and curled into a ball. Simone watched her sister and started to growl. She got off the bed and walked out the guestroom. She walked to where Vincent is and slaps him across the face. Everyone stared in shock as Simone glared hatefully at Vincent.  
"If you like her then don't push her away so much. I know what I said was what I wanted to and needed to say but you better make things right or else I'll skin you alive understand?" Simone growled.  
Vincent stared then slowly nodded his head. He walked into the guest room and sat on the bed beside Angel. "I need to talk to you." She looked at him and sighed.  
"Yes," she questioned tiredly.  
"I'm deeply sorry that I caused you such pain. It's just I am so unsure. It feels so right," Angel silenced him with a hug.  
"Its alright. I forgive you for it. It must be so hard to suffer alone like this," Vincent just nodded in reply. He leaned forward slightly. He was blushing slightly. Angel closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips were a hairwidth apart.  
Bam! Simone walked into the room and through the two apart. "It's night time. Get to your own room Valentine. Don't dirty my room with your foul ways," she growled and tossed Vincent into the opposite wall of the hall. "Lights out!"  
"Night Vincent!" Angel said as the door closed. Vincent waved and then got up. Angel pouted at her sister and said, "You could have let him give me a kiss sister." "No because you need to rest," Simone said sternly. Angel sighs and nods her head. She lays down and smiles as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Simone smiled a little and layed down on the bed too. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Vincent decided to sleep outside in the hallway so he will be able to see Angel in the morning.  
Cloud walked through the hallway on the way to his room. He startled at seeing the man on the floor. He kicked him and said.  
"Stop being a pedo slash stalker and go to bed I am your leader."  
After which he went to his own room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
"Nothing Shall Forestall my Return….."  
Simone was never a morning person. Everyone thought she was but that was just an act. Infact she proffered to sleep in. But she could barly sleep a wink. Her dreams were plagued with memories. But there was a problem to her dreams. She could not remember it as she woke. She looked at the clock and saw that it was still dark. She sighed and got up. There was no point. Memory or vision, she knew she would know the answer in time. But unfortunately for her, she was not the patient type. She looked at her closet and sighed. This was her last decent outfit. She didn't want to bug the others or borrow gill. She tied her broken sword to her waist.  
She felt like she was useless once more. After her years of mistreatment and slavery to deepground she had become determined to become self sufficient. She looked to her sister who was sound asleep. If Vincent comes in here alone again, I will kill him. She silently shut the door and went to the kitchen. She knew how to cook but decided against it. It would take too long and the sound or smell may awaken the others. Instead she chose two pears and an apple for a snack. It was a new apple to her. She had never seen a purple one before. Well the only fruit she saw were in books until she escaped with her sister.  
Heading to the door she decided to do some practice. It wasn't safe to go alone, especially with a broken weapon but she had to make do. She needed the gil that the monsters could supply. She decided to work extra hard to get her sister some gil too. They couldn't rely on the kindness of others forever. Maybe if she was lucky she could find a new sword. Sometimes monsters dropped them. She found hers at a poor man's unmarked grave. The man lay unburied and crushed. It was not a happy ending for him. She walked a bit. Her path lit by the remaining sliver of the moon. She heard a russle near her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
While Simone was out killing monsters, Angel had woken up two minutes after her sister left and she got out of bed. Angel's wolf ears twitched as she left the room and walked to the kitchen for a pear and an apple. She stared at the white apple and smiled. She began to eat her fruit and decided that she wanted to walk around the ship to know where everything is. Angel took a tour around the ship and made sure it was in her memory in case she needed to go there. She suddenly stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. She heard some noises behind the door and cocked her head to the side in curiousity. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Vincent and Angel smiled. Vincent looked at her tiredly and smiled.  
"Hey..." Vincent said.  
"Hey. Mind if I come in?" Angel asked.  
"No not at all. Come on in," Vincent said moving out of the way to allow Angel into the room.  
Angel walked into Vincent's room and walked over to his bed. SHe sat down and waited as Vincent closed the door and went to sit beside her on the bed. Vincent gently lifted Angel off his bed and onto his lap. Angel giggled and cuddled into Vincent's embrace. Vincent smiled and leaned down, slowly closing his eyes. Angel leaned up, closing her eyes and pressed her lips to his softly. The two kissed softly as the outside world became oblivious to them. When they pulled apart for air, Angel blushed and leaned her head on Vincent's chest. Vincent smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Wanna go back to sleep in here?" Vincent asked.  
"Yes," Angel said gently.  
Vincent laid back down and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. Angel cuddled in his arms and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with the feeling of being safe, secure and loved in Vincent's arms. As the two newly couple slept beside one another, Simone fought many monsters to get gill and be able to take care of herself and her sister. "Hmm...I feel a calming feeling from the bond between sister and I..." Simone thought and slowly smiled. Simone realized this is how her sister felt near Vincent and let it go until she returned so she can threaten Angel's first boyfriend if he hurt her sister, he'll be skinned alive, castrated, and hung so that the blood would drain from him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10  
"Once an experiment, always an experiment..."  
Simone returned back to the ship and went to the room she and her sister shares. Simone sighed until she felt a sudden pain in her shoulder. Suddenly a scream pierced through the quietness of the ship and Simone's heart nearly stopped as she realized it was her sister's scream. She ran to Vincent's room and opened the door to see Vincent trying to calm Angel down. Everyone on the ship ran to the source to see Angel curled into Vincent's arms.  
"What happened?" Cid asked.  
"I don't know. We were sleeping then she started screaming in pain..." Vincent said with worry.  
"Don't let them find us...Don't let them take us away...Don't let them hurt us..." Angel chanted with tears forming in her eyes and slowly falling down. Vincent gently kissed her forehead and comforted her.  
"They'r looking for us...we can feel it..." Simone said.  
"Fucking deep ground," swore Cid.  
"Angeal," Cloud called.  
"Yes?"  
"You never told us what you know about deep ground," Cloud gulped. "I...I ask the same from you Sephiroth." Cloud sighed. " You were both sent by Aeris for a reason."  
"Angeal? Should we tell them the truth of what we are up against," Sephiroth asked unsure of answering.

"Please you have to tell us everything you know," Cloud pleaded.  
"Genesis is the lead of deep ground and he's sending his troops and even some of the monsters to looking for Simone and Angel. Weiss and Nero are planning to attack us and take the girls…" Angeal said.  
Angel held tightly onto Vincent, who pulled her closer to him and gently kissed her forehead. Vincent watched as they began to think of a plan, Angel sitting in his lap. As everyone began discussing what the need to do, Angel started to drift off to sleep in Vincent's arms. "Let's make sure these two are hidden," Cid said looking at the girls. "Sister tell them….we're the only one's who knows…" Angel said in her sleep. Simone stared at her sister then sighed.  
"Sister and I are an important vessel in their plans," Simone said.  
Vincent slowly layed back and falls asleep, holding Angel close to him.  
"Wow sleep for thirty years and," realizing she made a mistake at knowing personal information Simone ran from the room to hide in the guest room. She locked the door behind her. Cloud stood there confused.  
"How could she know that," he wondered aloud as he ushered the others from the room. "I was sure that I never mentioned it."  
"There are a lot of things that will uncover themselves soon," Red said as he walked with Cloud. Cloud nodded.  
"I just hope that Aeris is right," Cloud said worriedly. Cloud turned to Tifa. "I love you," he said tenderly and kissed her. "You are my light, create my flight, and the reason I fight."  
"Cloud you don't always have to be a poet."  
"I know you like it and I like it when you blush. Its reservered for me only, " he smirked at her.  
Simone turned from locking the door and gasped in shock. The room was hit by a tornado. She grabbed the hilt of her new blade and drew it.  
"Well Well Well…who do we have here…." a male voice said darkly.  
"Who's there?" Simone shouted out.  
"Oh come now Simone you don't recognize me…" the red-haired man said.  
"Genesis, leader of Deepground, why are you here?" Simone asked.  
"Oh I just came for my experiments that ran away. Now where is the other one?" Genesis demanded.  
"Far away from you, where she should be?" Simone said glaring.  
Genesis walked over to Simone and grabbed her. Simone growled and stepped on his foot, making him let go of her and Simone unlocked the door and ran out the room. In Vincent's room, Angel sensed that her twin was in danger and shook Vincent.  
"What is it?" Vincent asked tiredly.  
"Simone's in danger," Angel said fearfully.  
Vincent got up and got ready. Angel got off the bed and went out the room with Vincent as the intruder alarm went off. Simone ran towards her sister and stopped.  
"We have to get out of here. Genesis found us," Simone said out of breath.  
Angel ran to the kitchen and grabbed a white apple. She looked at it and began to think. She got an idea and glowed blue. She made the apple into a pure apple but it stayed white. She stopped glowing and smiled. She ran to where she knows Genesis is and opened the bedroom door. Genesis grabbed her and smirked.  
"Got you little one," Genesis said darkly.  
Angel pretended to have a look of fear then said, "Please don't eat my apple evil creator. I need my strength to defeat you once I eat it." Genesis fell for Angel's plan and took the apple. He ate the apple then dropped Angel, clutching his chest. Angel smiled happily as the evil in Genesis was replaced with purity. A few minutes, Genesis looked at her and smiled. Angel got up and helped Genesis up. They walked to where Angel knew the others will be. Once they walked in, Genesis was jumped by Red and Angel stopped him.  
"Do not attack him. He is on our side now," Angel said.  
"What?!" Everyone but Angel and Genesis yelled.  
"It is true. She gave me an apple filled with purity and I have become pure. I no longer want to rule deep ground but help you stop what I have done," Genesis said truthfully.  
"He's not lying," Simone said. "I don't like it as much as any of you though," She growled spitfully. "If you want him on your side. Keep him away from me. He still reeks of the degeneration process."  
Angeal approached Angel and Genesis with caution. "Is it really you," he questioned with bravado. He recived a nod as a response and Cloud just growled.  
"I don't believe this. You two just turn good unexplainably. I have my eye on you two. I still think that this is a trap," he spoke allowed. "After all you indirectly caused Zack's death," he rose from his resting place on the wall," give me one good reason why I should let you live."  
"Because they are good," said Angel.  
"Foolish," yelled Simone to her sister. "You are too trusting," she accused, "I always have to clean up this mess. You trust and you fail. I cannot just sit here and listen to your foolishness. For all you know this could be a Genesis clone who turned good. But hey it could have been a trap. Purity is not in the apple, sister even you couldn't tell that he was a fake. Why would he come in person? And give up his leadership. That's the best one all day," she turned and left the room. "I have some shopping to do. If I need help ill just run as best as I can." She left the room completely.  
Red went over to Angel to confort her. He gently bumped his head into her leg. "She speaks some truth you know." Angel just nodded. "She only did that because she cares for you."  
"I….I think she has a point," Sephiroth added in, breaking off from his normal silence. If he wanted to fit in he would have to speak as well.  
"Cloud," Tifa questioned.  
"Hmm," he turned the thoughts in his head. He had to agree with Sephiroth. The first step to healing was forgiveness. "I think…..that you are …..right Sephiroth," Cloud spat out. He barely believed that he could be civil to the man who destroyed most of his life. "I need all of you to keep an eye Red bumped her again.  
"Its okay little one. We know that you are just trying to help," he tried to smile at her. He reveled his fangs a little. Yuffie went over to Angel. She understood her pain. She often made the same kind of mistakes. She was often known as the child of the group.  
"Hey, um….look I understand what you are going through," Angel just looked up at her and scoffed. In Angel's eyes Yuffie was a female threat to her relationship with Vincent. But the klutzy ninja took no notice of this. To her Vincent was her best friend, well he was the only one that could ignore her hyper ways aside from Cid. She often wished they were her father instead. Angel gave into her wolf side and growled at her. To which Yuffie backed away from her. Deciding to avoid conflict, she left the room. Vincent gave Angel a shocked look.  
Red growled slightly. His animal instinct was able to pick up why Angel was acting so strange. He sighed. "Is it too much for you to be nice to some people. Your jealousy over nothing will bring on needless conflict," He was very wise for his youth. He was old in human years but was young for his kind. He knew that he could never say kind now. He and Aeris had a common link besides Hojo's crazy scheme to breed the two of them. They were both the last of their kind. "It will cause a conflict that could be easily avoided," he stared her in the eyes as he said this. Angel nodded at this. She was still new to her new animal instincts.  
Cloud coughed to get everyone's attention. "We have a lot of work to do. I think we should split up and get some work accomplished." The people in the room nodded. "Cid will get the ship in shape for us to move. Tifa and I will get supplies. As for everyone else, stay on the ship."  
Angel watched everyone and softly sighed. She sat down and stared blankly at the wall. Red nudged her shoulder with his nose to comfort her. Angel smiled a little at him then looked at Genesis. "Maybe sister's right….I'm too trusting…I will be the first to die…right mama…" Angel thought sadly. Vincent walked over to her and helped her up. "Come on…you must be tired," Vincent said gently. Angel slowly nodded and left. Genesis watched as everyone left and thought, "I may have been evil then but I will prove that I am on their side this time."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
"Betrayal through blood siblings…"  
Angel and Vincent had reached Vincent's room and Vincent layed down on the bed. Angel layed behind him not knowing what she should do. Vincent wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her arm to soothe her. Angel smiled in gratitude then slowly frowned as she thought about her sister's words. "Do you think...I did the wrong thing Vincent?" Angel asked. "A bit yes but I understand why. You believed someone who has been in deepground for a long time to assist us in protecting your sister and you," Vincent said in reassurance. Angel stared at the ceiling and Vincent sighed a little. He gently kissed her cheek and said, "Sleep. We don't want you to get sick ok," Vincent said gently. Angel nodded her head and closed her eyes as sleep slowly overcame her. Vincent fell asleep after her, gently holding her close to him.  
In the control room of the ship Cid was mending some major repairs. "That damn Genesis just had to fuck up my baby." He picked up some parts replaced the old pieces. "This gear costs me. Ugh and he ruptured the fricken fuel tank." He was lucky that the man just didn't blow the place up. He sighed and used the welder to make temporary repairs. "Ill fix it as I go…." A few hours later the ship was in running shape. "Thank God Shera taught me some of this. Fricken complex machine. Shush its okay daddy's got you," he hugged the emergency brake. He heard noises from above. They must be back. He went upstairs to the noises.  
"Hi Cid," said a tired Tifa as she placed the groceries on the counter beside Cloud. He grunted in reply. "Repairs go well."  
"Hell no. I didn't even know that ass damaged the engine room so badly. I was lucky to get enough to get us off the ground."  
"He damaged the ship," Cloud questioned shocked. Cid nodded. "Ugh! Why me?"  
"Cloud please," Tifa begged.  
"No I am stuck in a ship surrounded by enemies. How am I supposed to act?"  
"Exactly," Simone said as she entered the room. "How is it that we are to trust everyone. I have seen several Genesis clones. I know this is a trap." Cloud nodded.  
"Yes, this just proves my point."  
"Did you get everything you needed," asked Tifa.  
"I got enough thank you, " she smiled softly. "I don't think I will be as much of a burden for now…"  
"Cid can we move now?"  
"Fuck yeah. I have to call Barret later though. He has sum parts that we need." Cloud smiled.  
"Great lets go now."  
"Where to," asked Cid as he watched them put away supplies.  
"The Golden Saucer for now," Cloud thought out. "It's crowded so we should be able to gather information. And….every child should be there once…"  
"How could my sister be so stupid? Doesn't she realize she might have put us all in danger," Simone thought clenching her hands into fists.  
Inside the ship, Genesis looked around and seeing the coast was clear, he looked for her communicator and took it off his wrist. Genesis walked over to a window and threw the communicator far away. "I'm doing this to prove myself to them. I am no longer the leader of Deepground," Genesis thought. Determined, Genesis left the room and looked for Sephiroth. Sephiroth was patrolling the inside of the ship when Genesis found him.  
"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked angrily.  
"To prove I am no longer leader of Deepground, I want you to take me as your prisoner," Genesis said, getting on his knees with his arms out. Sephiroth stared at him and sighed. When the others walked into the hallway, they realized Genesis was kneeled in front of Sephiroth and Cloud growled.  
"Traitor!" Cloud yelled at Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth looked at them and shook his head. "He wants to be a prisoner," Sephiroth said. Everyone stared at Sephiroth in disbelief then looked at Genesis. In Vincent's room, Angel slowly woke up and looked around tiredly. She looked at Vincent and smiled to notice he was still asleep. Angel tried to get out of his arms and the movement woke Vincent up.  
"Sweetheart go back to sleep," Vincent whispered gently.  
"I want some water though," Angel said innocently.  
Vincent chuckled gently and got up with Angel in his arms. He got out the bed and walked out the room to the kitchen, holding Angel. When they got into the hallway, they saw everyone glaring at Genesis. "What's going on here?" Vincent asked. "Genesis believes we'll trust him because he wants to be our prisoner," SImone growled. Angel looked at Genesis and cocked her head to the side. "You're too trusting sister," Simone said, looking at her twin. "You shouldn't trust everyone, including him," Cloud said angrily, pointing at Genesis. Angel growled and started pulsing. Vincent's eyes widen and he gently placed her on the ground. "I trust people like you even though you're my flesh and blood sister," Angel growled darkly at her sister. Simone's eyes widen in shock and looked down. Red walked over to Angel and nudged her with his nose. Angel stopped pulsing and baring her teeth at them. "Come with me little one," Red said.  
Angel's sad eyes looked at them and turned away to walk away with Red. Vincent began to follow them as Angel reached for his hand. Vincent and Angel held hands as they left with Red. Everyone continued to stare at Angel in shock then looked at Simone. "I'm related and yet she trusted with what she did…Am I a horrible sister…" Simone thought as she ran after them.  
Cloud coughed ligtly, "Yeah, no you are not being locked away. We don't even have a brig to put you in."  
"All we have is the Chocobo stables," Cid said laughing in his gruff manner. "Unless you want to sleep with a couple of oversized birds and their shit piles," Yuffie snorted in laughter.  
"Go away Genesis," said Sephiroth as he turned away from him. "You are not helping your case at all. You are indeed making it worse," he growled at the man at his feet and kicked him away. Angeal just looked away in shame.  
"Sephiroth please don't be too cruel to him," said the blond. "He knows not what he does. Because he has horrible aim." Cloud held up the lost communicator. "I am not that stupid. I was not called a leader for nothing. My friend Cait Sith found this on his way to the ship." Cloud walked away with everyone in tow.  
Simone ran to her sister. She caught up with her sister with sadness in her eyes. "I don't understand why you are stuck on trusting him. But, as far as I have seen, there has been no reason to trust him."  
Angel looked at her sister with anger. She broke away form Vincent and Red. "I trust you don't I!" Simone was never one to avoid a challenge, went toward angel.  
"I was all you got. As soon as you get near people you think you know the world. You may have been treated better than me in Deep Ground, but I saw the reality! In truth everyone is in it for themselves," she snarled," people are greedy they hurt you to get what they want! They edge you into a corrnor and make you fight! So why should I trust the leader of that! I still think it is a clone while the real one lies in wait! Like a spider," she was cut off when Angel slapped her. Simone's eyes grew wide and she slapped her back. "How dare you slap me! I knew it was the wrong idea to come here. Stay with your Vincent wild child….Its time I went my own path," Simone turned away to her room. "I trust you to keep her safe," she only let a single tear slide out as she made her resolve.  
She entered her room and checked her already packed bag. She was always ready to leave. Deciding to leave something behind. She looked in the mirror and cut her waist lenth hair into a shoulder length bob. She picked up the a bit of hair and braided it into a bracelet. She left it and the ship.  
With Vincent and Red, Angel collapsed onto her knees and started shaking as tears formed and fell. "I know the world is cruel. I know things in deep ground were better for me than my sister because she always protected me from cruelty. I know that I trust too easily. I know I'm probably the worse sister and twin that ever lived. I know that I have others now but…even though sister was all I had and all I got…how was I suppose to live completely without others…I know I have a path and so does my sister…now she hates me," Angel thought as she silently cried. Red walked over to Angel and gently nudged her shoulder. Angel looked at Red and got off the floor. Red stared at Angel as she ran to the room she shared with her sister. Angel stopped in front of the door and opened it to see it was empty. Angel walked in and saw her sister's hair braided into a bracelet. Angel cried as she grabbed it and placed it around her wrist. Angel left the room sadly, eyes bloodshot from crying and went back to Red and Vincent. When she reached them, Red looked at her and Angel shook her head no.  
"We will find her if you like…" Red said softly.  
"She'll never come back…she believes I don't need her…" Angel said sadly.  
"Maybe arguing wasn't the right thing to do little one," Red said gently.  
"I know it wasn't and I know I am wrong for it but if there is anyone who can help us with deep ground then it's the leader himself," Angel said with her ears drooped.  
Vincent gently picked her up and held her close. "I'll protect you alright," Vincent whispered to her. Angel slowly nodded her head and looked at her bracelet with sadness. Vincent and Red began to walk to a different area of the ship, Angel in Vincent's arms. Angel gently touches her crescent moon and felt it glow. "Sister I'm really sorry…I hope you'll be ok…I'm sorry I was such a disappoint sister," Angel sent through the mind link her and her sister have. Her crescent moon stopped glowing and Angel hid her face in Vincent's shirt.  
In a far away distance, Simone's crescent moon glowed purple and the message was sent through to her. Simone looked back with tears falling and continued walking away from her sister, the ones who might be the only people to help her stop deep ground and probably the real Genesis that had been turned good by her twin. "Sister you'll be ok without me…stay strong…maybe one day….we'll see one another again.." Simone sent through the mind link she had with Angel.  
What she doesn't know is that deep ground is waiting for her in her next destination with a fake Genesis leader since the real one is back on the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note we do know there may be spelling errors we're just kind of lazy to fix them and these were posted on DA like when we started on it so meh**

* * *

Chapter 12  
"The wandering soul knows no rest"

Simone followed the North Star. She knew from a map she "borrowed" that she was headed to the City of the Ancients. Her gaze followed the path of the moon. It was well after midnight. She sighed as she neared the Bone City. It was a place that housed a bunch of tents. This was where people excavated for the Lunar Harp. The Lunar Harp was something that she didn't have. She listened carefully to the forest. It was deadly silent. She noticed a full pine and climbed it. Ignoring the spiders that lived in its thick branches, she crawled into the thickest part. She curled herself tightly and calmed her nerves. She knew that there were a lot of things she couldn't fight yet. It was best to avoid conflict. She watched the world below.  
There were heavy foot falls. There were many of them. Then she heard barking. "Shit," she mumbled. They had those Deep Ground hounds. Those things could track better than a devil. At least they couldn't jump. I can't believe that I forgot about those. She waited as they appeared under her spot.  
"Any luck," a fuzzy voice questioned through the communicator.  
"No, no sign of them yet boss. We are still looking. The hounds will find them," spoke a commanding soldier. He ended the call. "Bring the hounds this way," he commanded his men. The barking grew louder as they neared.  
"Come this way," a feminine voice called. Simone looked around franticly for the voice. "Hurry up I am waiting," trusting the voice she leapt from the tree. The soldiers watched in shock and the hounds pricked their ears. Not caring if she was scratched or bitten, she ran through the underbrush. "Come on its not too far now. Just keep running."  
"Get her! She is one of them," commanded the leader of the group. She was tiring fast but adrenalin kept her going and the voice gave her energy. The bracken scraped her skin. It left behind trails of blood. She kept on. The cuts stinging from the dirt that now resided in them. The pursuers drew closer and faster. They had machines. She kept on going but couldn't stop as she saw a cliff up ahead. It was a shear drop. She screamed as she plummeted to the bottom. A light enveloped her as she fell. Was this a spell?  
Deep ground stopped their pursuit as they noticed the cliff and heard the scream. A few men followed and looked down to the bottom. The girl was gone. "Shit, Genesis is gunna kill us this time. If she is dead the plan is fucked." The other men nodded in agreement.  
Simone looked around when the light faded. The room had a white and peaceful glow. Looking around she felt that she wasn't alone. She stood and noticed that she was on a circular platform surrounded by water. The light hit the white platforms in a majestic way.  
"So now we finally meet," Simone whirled around with her hand on her sword. "I'm sorry did I startle you," the woman in front of her giggled. "I was waiting for you to come this way. I was hopping Cloud would bring you both hear." Simone scoffed.  
"Travel with Cloud, I just left their group," She said slightly saddened.  
"I know," the woman answered. "It was most likely for the best. How rude of me. I'm Aeris," the woman smiled.  
"I know that," Simone paused. "I had a dream." The woman just nodded.  
"I'm sorry," Simone looked confused. "You are no longer a child….and for that I'm sorry."  
"Yeah right, "she walked to the edge of the platform and looked into the calm, lapping waves. "No," she touched her face in shock.  
"There was nothing I could do," she looked away. "I so sorry that I had to take away ten years of your life. But if I had left you….you would have been dead." She watched the former child touch her face in a shocked manor. The former child cried over her old life. The woman calmly waited. Simone stood and turned back to the woman and nodded. She looked over at the woman. Her chestnut colored hair was tucked neatly into a braid. Her bangs framed her angelic face and vibrant green eyes. Her dress was simple and pink.  
"I am ready. Why do you need me," she asked with a new determination. Fire blazed in her eyes. The woman smiled.  
"I now see your strength. You are here to end the threat with Deep Ground. But one cannot travel alone in a world as corrupt and dangerous," She spoke with a smile. "Don't be afraid, I am with you now. But I fear that our friend is becoming impatient," she sighed, "men."  
"Hurry up the damn speech already. I want to make my entrance."  
"Shut up," she whispered. A body jumped from above and landed in front of them. Simone stumbled back startled at the figure in front of her. His muscular body stood tall above her petit four foot and five inches. He rose to his full height and scratched his messy black hair. A scar lay on his cheek. Just who is this loser? Simone thought as she watched him smirk.  
"Zack Fair at your service," he smirked.  
"Isn't that Cloud's sword," she asked then she remembered Angeal's sword. "Or Angeal's," she questioned confused.  
"Time paradox."  
"Bull shit"  
"You're the last one who should worry about that," he said smugly. Simone decided that she hated him.  
"You're an idiot," she said simply. Zack glared at her. "I cannot believe that you had to live in an existence for a couple of years with him," she said to Aeris. Aeris just shrugged.  
"Your dreams must be really vivid if you can say that," she said.  
"No the dreams I have only let me see the inevitable and most I forget," Simone shrugged. "It's a useless ability."  
"Hey," Zack interrupted, "we kinda have to move now."  
"Is Deep Ground here too," Simone asked fearfully. Her green eyes sparkled in worry as Zack nodded. "Where are we?"  
"We are in the City of the Ancients," she said. "But we cannot waist a single moment. They seem to know your every move."  
"Damn it," she cursed. "It must have been Genesis." Zack looked confused.  
"I thought he was purified," Simone scoffed.  
"What would you two know about that?"  
"Well, we were dead."  
"Ugh stupid dead people and their need to stalk the living," Simone groaned.  
"You get bored being dead," Aeris shrugged as Zack lead the way up. Simone and Aeris followed him. The ground was starting to shake violently as they got to the top. Simone grabbed the wall for support. There was a harsh crack as the ceiling started to cave in and Deep Ground dropped in.  
"Where is the girl," demanded the lead one.  
"She is not here," said Aeris angrily as her ancestor's home was being destroyed. A crack was heard as the front door was destroyed.  
"Don't bother fools," a voice broke through. Simone's eyes widened. It was another Genesis clone. The man loved himself way too much. "Can't you see she is in front of you?" The soldier looked over and smirked. The clone roughly grabbed Simone by her hair. "Where is your sister," he growled. Simone kicked him in the groin and spat in his face.  
She jumped back to the other two. She was ready to fight. Zack had another plan. He grabbed the two women and used an Ifrit summon to make a distraction. He jumped back down the hole and into the water. They swam out of the shell like building as the flames rose through it.  
As they swam, Simone started glowing purple and somehow a portal back to the ship appeared in front of them. They quickly swam through it and looked around in confusion. "How did we get back here?" Simone asked. "The link you share with your sister must have brought us here," Aeris said. They heard voices pass by the room they were in and Simone looked around, noticing that it was the room that she shared with her sister. "MY SISTER DOESN'T WANT TO COME BACK!" a child-like voice yelled. They heard crying and the pounding of feet as they ran past the door. "ANGEL COME BACK!" They heard Vincent yelled as he ran after her. "…She's upset….that I left…she feels alone…" Simone thought sadly. They walked out of the room and Genesis looked at them. "Zack…Aeris…how did…." Genesis started to say until he saw Simone. "S-Simone…." a voice said.  
Simone looked to the other side of the hallway to see her sister staring at her. "Angel…" Simone said softly. Angel smiled happily and ran towards her twin sister, jumping into her arms. Simone caught Angel and the twins hugged one another. Angel in tears hugged her sister tightly then looked at Aeris and Zack. "Aeris…you're here…" Angel said happily. Aeris nodded and took Angel out of her sister's arms and into her own. Aeris hugged Angel tightly as they heard voices in the hall. "AERIS!" Red and Cloud yelled. Aeris looked at them and nodded. They smiled happily and ran towards her.  
Zack butted in," What about me!"  
"What about you?" Angel asked.  
Zack glared at her and Angel giggled. "Hi Blue chocobo," Angel said. "Angel that's Zack…" Angeal said. "You mean that's the idiot that everyone talks about. HI I'm Angel," Angel said smiling and Zack glared at her more.  
"Enough, We have things to discuss," Aeris demanded.  
They all went to the meeting room of the ship and began to discuss what they were planning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13  
In the meeting room of the ship, everyone got ready. "For one...I like to apologize to my sister...it was the real Genesis that you had purified...I'm sorry I doubted and got mad at you..." Simone said to her twin. Angel smiled and said, "I'm sorry as well...for slapping you and for being so trusting." The two girls smiled at one another and Cid began to speak.  
"So far we know they want both of the girls is that correct Aeris?" Cid asked.  
"Yes it is," Aeris said.  
Everyone looked at Angel, who was deep in though and Sephiroth asked, "Angel, while you were getting the special treatment did you ever overhear something?" Angel began to think and suddenly remembered. "They need my power to awaken someone I believe and need my sister as a sacrifice for this to work. That was the night before I wanted to leave with my sister," Angel stated. Everyone looked at Angel then glared at Genesis. Genesis looked away in shame and said, "Simone and Angel is child born of the life stream and I mean the blood line." Angel looked bored and Simone leaned against the wall. "Who are your parents?" Red asked Angel and Simone. Angel and Simone looked at one another and Angel said, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."  
"Try me," said Cloud.  
"Omega and Jenova," Simone said off handedly. As she was the outspoken one of the two, she did not back down from a challenge. She leaned back against the wall. Angel just nodded.  
"I have heard worse," Cloud waved his hand dismissively. "We should get to the point." He turned to look at Genesis. "Well so great leader and founder of Deep Ground. What were you planning?" The group's eyes all stared at him expectantly.  
"Well," asked Angeal who was getting sick of this game.  
"Look why should I even tell you," he growled. "You wouldn't even trust me anyway."  
"Genesis, this is no time for games," added Sephiroth.

"He's right," said Cloud. "And why should we? He costs so many lives before with Dr. Hollander," Angeal shuddered at that name. He didn't want to think of his father. Who used his mother's DNA with Jenova cells to create Genesis.  
"Cloud," Zack cut in.  
"No! This man has a lot on his plate. Even if he doesn't answer to us, he has to answer for himself," Cloud yelled. Tifa held onto his arm.  
"Cloud it is not our concern."  
"Not our concern! He left Sephiroth and Angeal. He convinced Angeal he was a monster so that he would leave. Then Sephiroth went psycho out of being different and burned our home and killed your father and my mother," he raged. "Look I'm sorry but it is true and I feel that this meeting should be held off until I can control myself."  
"Enough," Angel growled out. Angel looked at Genesis and asked, "Please tell us?" Genesis looked at Angel's innocent eyes and nods. "We were planning to force a dark ritual that would cause the destruction of all against Deepground," Genesis said. "But you were just a winged man to the plan right Genesis?" Angel asked. Genesis nodded and looked at them. "All of this was Nero's and Weiss's idea. I enforced the kidnapping but the plan I have nothing to do with." Genesis said. "Angel…do you know something of this…?" Aeris asked gently. "Well as I left I grabbed something from Weiss and Nero but I lost it while we ran here," Angel said sadly.  
Simone sighed at her twin's behavior and asked, "Do you remember where you dropped it?" "No I wish I did," Angel said sadly. Simone patted her sister's head and smiled a little. "I wish daddy was here….he'd know what to do…" Angel thought sadly. Simone looked at her sister and sighed. "If we could find those plans my sister was smart enough to grab but stupid to drop we'd know what we're up against," Simone said. Angel glared at her sister but nodded in agreement.  
"There is no use in argueing…" Zack said. "Im hungry and Zack's stomach demands food"  
"ksfjasvsv sifjasofjsafjasv rar," the stomach said.  
"Zack," said Angeal.  
"Whhhaaatt," he whined. A stern look quieted him. "Atleast let me sleep."  
"You know what. Im going to bed," Simone left to take care of her injuries. Everyone stared at Zack.  
"Stop barking your giving me a headache," complained Sephiroth. Cloud laughed a bit. He remembered just how annoying he could be.  
"Cloudy you too," Zack whined again. "Anyway….where do we sleep. Or is it just you and Tifa that share a bed," Cloud and Tifa blushed.  
"As funny as this is," Aeris cut in. "We have work to discuss."  
"Yeah," Angel said happily because they were getting back on track. "We should try to locate the plans."  
"No," said Cloud. "It is lost or it has been recovered…..on to a later note. We actually had one question put in the comment box…Can we throw Genesis into the chocobo stable anyway…..happy face," Cloud snorted in laugher. Zack fell on the floor laughing.  
"Look at your face," Zack began to roll and cry out in pain as his sides began to hurt. Genesis had the most bewildered and confused face. Even Sephiroth couldn't contain his smirk.  
"Who said that," Genesis demanded.  
"All contributions to the box are discrete," Cloud answered amused.  
"It was sister," Angel said boldly. "This would not be the first time."  
"I don't care. I'm still hungry," Zack groaned.  
"Fine," Angel yelled. "We get it you're a brat!" The two had a glare off.  
"Fucking kids," Cid swore.  
"Fuck off Cid!" Angel and Zack yelled at Cid  
Everyone stared at Angel then started laughing. Angel then started laughing along with Zack. "But seriously Cid, fuck off," Angel said seriously. Angel smirked. Cid glared at Angel then shook his head. "I'll never understand you ," Cid said. "Of course you won't we're too special," Angel said happily. "Mood swings," everyone but Angel thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14  
"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess"

Simone sat on the out the deck of the ship. She silently watched the world below. It was a wonderful sight. But it was also very lonely. She wasn't upset about this at all. She watched some wolves run through the forest below. One of an unusual color caught her eye. Its coat was white. It was from the north. It was nuzzling the muzzle of a native wolf.  
"Like a fish out of water," she mumbled. Normally the ship would move much faster, but due to the damages caused by Genesis they had to move much slower. "How do you live my friend? Away from your own. How do you join a new pack?"  
Zack and Cloud exited the ship to practice their skills. "Can you beat me this time," Zack teased.  
"I don't know. I beat Sephiroth. The greatest swordsman who ever lived. You couldn't beat him. So doesn't that make me the best," Cloud taunted. Zack smirked at his buddy and slapped at his shoulder.  
"Don't get cocky bro," he joked. Cloud smiled in return. The two began laughing and got into their sparring positions. She watched as the two had fun. They continued to laugh as they hit at each other with their oversized swords. How could they trust so easily? As if they were brothers. She watched them with distain. She turned away.  
"Lucky those who could trust without a care in the world, "she mumbled. "What's the point? They only want to use and abuse you." She remembered a song. She smiled and sang lowly. "Sweet Dreams are made of these," she continued to sing the rest of the song. She remembered to keep her voice low as to not attract attention. Attention was always a bad thing for her.  
Her mind wondered to the time when life was easy. She couldn't remember the details of it. All she remembered was her mother's warm arms and her fare fathers laugh. The last thing would be her and her sister sleeping. That was before it all was brought to an end. No more mom or dad. No more home to call home. A dark room took their place. Gone was the sun. She became a slave to an evil cause. Her body was broken into the harsh ways of life. She only lived to serve and protect her sister of being broken. She only plotted to escape. A few times she tried to force her sister to go without her.  
"Who had a mind to disagree," she abandoned her song and watched the sunset. It was better this way right?  
Angel goes outside and smirks. "Hey Zack is that fighting or are you having a spasm?" Angel yelled out. Simone looked down at her sister and smiled a little. Angel starts laughing as she is chased by Zack and Cloud. "How can she be so carefree when there's danger everywhere?" Simone thought to herself. Angel giggled as she was chased and yelled for Sephiroth. Sephiroth comes out and grabs Angel. He starts tickling her and she starts laughing as Zack and Cloud joins in. As they stopped, Angel thinks and looks at the ship. She runs back inside and starts repairs or tries to. Everyone watches her in silence except her sister.  
Cid grabs her. "No, don't you touch my baby. I don't care what you do. Just stay out of this room." He carried her back out of the engine room. "Barret will meet us at the Golden Saucer. Just be happy your red friend didn't destroy the entire thing." Cid locked the door and left. Simone walked back in and rubbed her sister's hair.  
"Stay out of the old man's way. It's his toy," she continued walking to the chocobo stables. Simone chuckled at her sister. She walked to the chocobo stalls. It was easier to talk to them. Angel watched her sister leave and decided to mess with Angeal. She found him relaxinging in the kitchen. He was leaning on the counter talking to Genesis. She snuck up on him and tugged on his pant leg. He looked down at her. The conversation ceased.  
"Angeal!" she cheered happily.  
"…What is it?"  
"Why does Zack look like you?"  
"What are you talking about," He asked. Genesis choked on his apple.  
"Zack looks like you," she said smirking.  
"No, he dosen't."  
"Yes, yes he does," teased Genesis as he left the room to avoid a attack.  
"Yeah," Angel teased.  
"I'm not related to the puppy," he groaned.

"No, I am not his father," he was used to this order of questions.  
While she messed with the wisest of the first class, her sister took comfort in the chocobos. She had always wanted one. They were smart creatures. They never judged a person by their appearance or history. They based their choice on character. She petted the gentle bird. The feathers were smooth like silk.  
"Would you be my friend," she asked aloud. "I hate being alone. I am always alone. I just watch and wait. I know that I should try. But it's so hard," she sighed sadly. "I want to….,"  
The chocobo gently nuzzled her as she pet it. "You have to be his daddy! He looks like you but stupider," Angel said. Angeal glares and stares chasing Angel. Angel laughs and yells, "Help the father of Zack is gonna kill me!" Genesis laughs and shakes his head while he continued away from the room. Angel ran out the room and passed Genesis, running to Vincent's room. She went in and closed the door, sighing in relief when she hears Angeal's running footsteps pass the room. Angel looked around and saw Vincent staring at her.  
"Hey," Angel said.  
"Hey what did you do?" Vincent asked.  
"Pissed Angeal off because I think he's Zack's dad," Angel answered.  
"Ask Aeris for a D.N.A test," Vincent suggested.  
Angel smiled and nodded. Vincent kneeled on the ground and Angel ran over so she could give him a kiss. They kissed for 5 minutes with their eyes closed then separated. Angel smiled at him and left the room to look for Aeris.  
"AERIS!" Angel called out.  
Aeris turned around and looked at Angel. "What is it Angel?" Aeris asked. "Do you think you can do a D.N.A test for Angeal and Zack? I think Zack is Angeal's kid," Angel said. Aeris looked at Angel and nodded her head. "Sure go get them," Aeris said. "ANGEAL! ZACK! AERIS NEEDS YOU BOTH TO COME HERE!" Angel yelled out. Angeal and Zack walked in an hour later and Angel skipped out the room to go to Vincent.  
"Why are we here," asked Zack.  
"Aeris, this better not have to do with before," Angeal glared.  
"I need you here while I aske the lifestream to do a dna test," she smiled at them.  
"I'm confused," said Zack.  
"That is not new," said Cloud as he passed by.  
"Cloudy!"  
"Zacky," he mocked. Zack glared at his friend. "Look it is okay. Your teddy bear still loves you."  
"Anyway the test is done," she smiled. "The lifestream knows all."  
Simone petted the chocobo. "I'm glad that you are my friend." She giggled as she petted it. She looked back into the hall. Vincent and Angel were holding hands. He whispered things into her ear. She blushed and giggled. "Sister is so lucky. I did my job well," she smiled to the bird. The bird warked happily. She watched them pass throught the hall. Yes, she did do a great job at protecting her sister. But at what cost did it cost her. As they passed, Simone turned back to the bird. She broke down and hugged the chickenlike beast of burden.  
The bird wrapped its neck and hugged her back. She stroked its feathers in a attempted to calm down. It was never good to show one's pain. They used it against you. But here she is. It was a different world. This one had love and trust. Hate was all she knew. Everyone hated her, all except for her sister and a bird. She knew that she had to let go of her sister. It was time for her to do so. She could bond easy to other people. She succeeded in earning their trust. But it was hard for Simone.  
She stood straight up. "As far as I can see. I have three choices. To remain here sulking…..No. To try to get to know them and for a bond….or steal this bird and run. Is that all I'm good at? Fighting or running?"  
Angel and Vincent stopped walking when Genesis walked near them. Genesis looked deep in thought and Angel cocked her head to the side  
"What's wrong?" Angel asmed  
"I feel…different around your sister…" Genesis mumbled.  
"You fell in love with my sister," Angel stated.  
Genesis nodded and sighed sadly. Angel and Vincent looked at one another knowingly and Angel thought of something. Angel let go of Vincent's hand and ran to the chocobo stables. Angel sees her sister and walks over to her.  
"Sister, do you want to be loved?" Angel asked suddenly.  
Simone turned around to look at her sister with surprised eyes but she nodded her head. Angel bites her bottom lip ad relaxes. "I know you hate him for what he did at deep ground but Genesis really likes you. I think you should give him a chance I don't like that you're lonely," Angel stated with her head down and her ears drooped. Simone stared at her sister and smiled a little bit. "I appreciate that you care so much for me sister," Simone said. "Please go out with Genesis sister and if you don't like it then…I will sacrifice the sister bond we have because you are my sister and I love you…you deserve a chance at happiness too even if it is with someone who was once your enemy," Angel said. Simone thought a bit and looked at her sister. "Would it back you happy if I gave Genesis a chance?" Simone asked. Angel nodded and looked at her sister with her innocent and caring eyes. Simone sighed and patted her sister's head. "I guess I could try it," Simone said with a smile. Angel smiled happily and hugged her sister. Simone hugged back and then everything went silent when they heard a scream.  
"Daddy!" Zack said.  
"This can't be right!" Angeal said.  
"The life stream said you were related as his father and the life stream never lies," Aeris said.  
Angel started laughing with her sister, Vincent and Genesis.  
"Why did you let me be adopted, or did you have an affair with my mom?"  
"Is this some kind of joke?"  
"Afraid not," Aeris said with a smile. Sephiroth walked in.  
"Is it true? Is it finally out," he asked. Aeris just smiled and nodded.  
"I'm gunna call mom," Zack called his mother on the cell phone. "Oh!...No this is not a joke…No its me…Zack…I forgot to call didn't I…yeah it has been a while….Wait no one told you I was dead…You didn't know….but Cloud….Ok….I was dead….Sorry for dying…Yeah I'm alive now….Is my father Angeal….Mom…MOM," Zack was scared. "Mom!" Everyone deadpanned at Zack's phone call. Talk about awkward phone call.  
"You did not just do that," Angeal said monotone.  
"Yeah that's him mom," Zack said.  
"Poor puppy's life is a lie," Genesis laughed. Simone kicked him hard.  
"As I recall… you were worse," She scolded. "Let's give them some privacy."  
"Sorry Zack I forgot to tell your mom that you were dead," Cloud said earnestly. Zack waved his hand dismissively. He started to pace the room. Angeal had a look of extreme shock on his face. He could not believe that he did something like that. That night was the last night he drank with Genesis.  
Angel was escorted out of the room with Vincent and Angel leaned against him. Simone looked at Genesis and glared. "If you mess you your chance with this one date then I'll shred you to pieces then burn you got it," Simone growled out. Genesis nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15  
On the ship, Genesis was getting ready for his date with Simone and Simone was making sure everything will be ok with her not there. Angel sighed and looked at her sister with a bored expression. "You sure you'll be alright without me sister," Simone asked Angel worriedly. Angel sighed while sitting on Vincent's lap. "Yes sister I'll be fine. If I need anything I can ask the lifestream or Aeris so I'll be fine. Go out and have fun," Angel said with a smile. Vincent held Angel close to him and nodded at Simone. Simone looked around at everyone and slowly nodded. Genesis walked in the room wearing casual clothes and smiled at Simone. "Ready to go?" Genesis asked. "Just a minute," Simone said. She looked at her sister and asked, "If this date doesnt work out, I don't won't the bond to be gone ok sister?" Angel nodded her head and smiled. "Have fun sister and stop babying me. I'll be fine and alive when you get back," Angel said with a giggle. Simone nodded then left to the carnival with Genesis.  
"You sure this will go well?" Angeal asked.  
"We'll have to wait and see won't we daddy Angeal?" Angel mockingly asked.  
Angeal glared at the young girl and shook his head.  
"For the last time...I cannot be his father!" Zack began to cry softly.  
"Look at what you did to him," Sephiroth groaned as he watched Zack. "You are as heartless as Hojo."  
"I can agree to that," Vincent murrmured. Zack left the room in deprssion. Cloud followed him to cheer him up. Why should Cloud be so emo any more? He gained back almost everything he lost. Sephiroth glared at his friend.  
"Where is your honor Angeal. So what you find out he is your son. Be happy. You have a family again...Some people never have that," Sephiroth said angerily. "You have something that I will never have," he looked away sadly. Never one to show his emotion, he left the room to be alone.

"You screw up one time. I will kill you," Simone warned him. She toyed with her short hair thoughtfully. "Zack informed me of your...what's the word...oh yes...harlots." He stared at her stunned. "I do my homework...before I make any mistakes." She looked over at him. "I better not be added to that list. I will not let you." She looked at the children playing in the arcade. So this was the Golden Saucer.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," he said camly. He strode next to her. He was going to show her what kind of gentleman he could be.  
"Sure," she scoffed disbelievingly. She looked at the attractions. She heard from Tifa that she went on a date with Cloud here. She had heard that they had to participate in a play. Simone giggled slightly at the thought of Cloud screwing up his lines. He did such a bad job that Tifa punched him and beat the "evil" dragon. Then the kingdom lived happily ever after. Some legendary hero Cloud was or rather the legendary hero Alfred.  
"What's so funny," Genesis asked. He was slightly confused.  
"Nothing," she walked forward and left him behind. He sighed.  
"This is not going well," he thought out loud. He really did not want to screw this up. He couldn't figure out why she was so angry or at least aloof. He followed her swiftly. It was easy because she was rather short. He smirked at that. She was pretty cute that way. He blushed at this. Luckily Simone was distracted at looking at a map of the Golden Saucer.  
"Where should we go first? Oh they have chocobo races," her eyes lit up at the word chocobo. The man looked at the sign but when he looked to his date, she was gone. He chuckled softly and followed her through the chocobo race tunnel. He arrived at the other end to see Simone looking around delightedly. He reached her side. A man wearing a business suit approached the two. Genesis watched him with concern. He was not going to let this man steal his date. Simone looked older than her sister now, but they were still twins.  
"Excuse me young lady?"  
"Yes," she questioned as she eyed the man in front of her. He was balding in the back but tried to hide it with a comb over. His suit was wrinkled horribly and face showed a worried look.  
"I need two chocobo riders. Would you please ride my chocobos in this race for me," he asked with a lot of worry.  
"Really," she asked. Genesis eyes Simone with a look of horror. He, Genesis Rhapsodos, did not ride a chocobo. It was beneath him. He coughed to try and get her attention. He couldn't let his person be messed up by the bird.  
"We will do it."  
"Fuc-"  
"That's great," the man smiled gleefully. He dragged them to the stables. "Okay I only have two birds. The girl can ride the black one and the boy can use the blue one." Genesis glared at the man forcing them to ride the birds. "Have any of you ever ridden one before?" They both shook their heads no. "Then I will explain. It is really easy." And explain he did.  
"Get ready to start." Before they knew it, the birds were lined up and ready to race.  
"What are you scared about," Simone asked Genesis. "It's just a race." He glared at her.  
"I don't ride chocobos."  
"Whatever you say." She petted the black bird named Cole. He hated how calm she could be. He hated these birds. "Why do you hate them," she asked quietly. "They are loving creatures."  
Before he could answer, the race started. His bird was so happy that it raced forward. He learned that River, his borrowed chocobo, loved to run. Run it did. It ran circles around the other chocobos literally. He had little control of the bird. Simone did not have the same problem. The bird was fast. Infact it already crossed the finish line and was cheering happily. He groaned when he realized that he was in the long race. This was gunna be a while. The bird he was on finished last. He learned that his bird had the best stamina and speed. He could have won. But the bird's intelligence level was extremely low.  
"Cheer up. River had fun," she smiled as she cashed in her winnings for a new materia.  
"Your just saying that because you won."  
"Yep," she said cheerfully. "Let's go to the fighting arena" she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the tunnel. "I heard you get to fight your way through tough monsters here. And if you win you could get an awesome prize. But you have to go solo." She said this and pushed him through the door. "I entered you already. Have fun. Don't die." To avoid being bored she went to look at the trophy room. There were some oddly shaped trophies there too. She giggled at the thought of him failing.  
Genesis stared in disbelief after his date left then sighed. "I can do this…I hope," Genesis thought. Genesis ran through the tunnel and saw a cat demon. The cat demon growled darkly at him and he felt his sword appear in his hand. The two ran at one another and attacked. A few minutes later, Genesis and the cat landed on the ground. The cat demon fell to the ground and Genesis ran to continue in the fighting arena. Every battle he fought he ended up winning and Genesis's confidence rose as he thought about what he would do if Simone accepted him as her boyfriend or boy toy.  
"You made it this far huh?" a dark voice asked.  
"Who's there?" Genesis yelled/asked out.  
A demon that is made an exact copy of Genesis walked out and smirked. "I am a demon that mirrors my opponents," the fake Genesis said. Genesis glared and got into a fighting stance. The fake Genesis got into a fighting stance and smirked. "If I win, I wonder how much I can make your date hate you even more," the fake Genesis said. Genesis growled and started attacking his fake copy. The fake Genesis fought back and Genesis dodged an attack from the fake Genesis. An hour later, both the real and fake Genesis were out of breath and glared at one another. "Simone will never love you and will never be with you because of what you did to her," the fake taunted.  
"I know what I did in the past was wrong and I know she'll never forgive me. I love her no matter what her decision is and I won't let deep ground or a fake like you tell me otherwise," Genesis said angrily as he attacked the demon once again. The fake Genesis fell to his knees as Genesis stood with victory. In the audience, Simone stared and shook her head. "What have I gotten myself into mom, dad?" Simone thought to herself.  
"The winner is Genesis Rhapsodos," the announcer yelled out as the man gave Genesis the trophy.  
"I don't want it," Genesis said.  
The crowd stared in shock and Simone looked at him in disbelief. Genesis looked at Simone and smiled a little.  
"I want to give this to someone very important and special to me…SIMONE!" Genesis called out.  
Simone went down from the audience and stood in front of Genesis when she finally got down to the arena. Genesis handed her the trophy and said, "You deserve this more than I do." Simone stared at him then the trophy then back at Genesis. "Sister was right. He really has changed and he does love me," Simone thought. They left the arena and Genesis looked at Simone. "If this date has gone wrong, we can go back to the ship and act like none of this ever occurred and I'll disappear from everyone's lives once the mission is over," Genesis said. Simone looked at him then looked around. She tried to hide her blush.  
"Don-Don't do that," she stuttered. "I'm sorry." He looked at her in confusion. "I…um…let's go to the gondola before we go." She took his hand and lead him to the ride. The woman let them on the ride.. "I'm surprised that this is still made of wood…." The ride started to ascend. Simone sat across from Genesis. She knew she was wrong to judge him so quickly. There were some actions he did that she would ask about later. She caught him staring at her. She met him in the eye. "Maybe we could make this work," she said. She did her best to hide her nervousness. His eyes lit up with hope.  
"I'm glad you think so," he smirked and leaned back on the ride.  
"Don't get cocky. You still have a few minutes before this ends. His smirk fell a little bit. He sighed.  
"Even if the marrow is Barron of promises…nothing shall forestall my return…to become the dew that quenches the land….to spare the sands…the seas…the skys….I offer thee this silent sacrifice…" He finished his quote. Simone looked at him in wonder. Those were some of the quotes that burned in her mind.  
"What was that," she asked. He looked confused.  
"It's a famous poem….that was turned into a play….It's LOVELESS….haven't you ever read it before," He asked. It was clearly the wrong choice. As she looked away  
"I never read anything….with beauty….only science books….and signs on dangerous objects," she turned away. "If you could quote something so beautiful. Why did you destroy so much….Why…."  
Genesis sighed and closed his eyes. "To be honest Simone, I think it was the fact that I had Jenova cells in me and that I've never really truly found someone to love," Genesis said truthfully. "So you blame my mother for what happened to you," Simone said accusingly. "I don't think of you as Jenova's child more like a gentle flower that loves to be fierce when she can but gentle to those around her," Genesis said. Simone blushed lightly and looked at her hands. Genesis opened his eyes and looked at her with love and the will to protect in his eyes. "Simone I love you with my whole heart…the truth is…I've always have even as the leader of deep ground…if I had known what we were truly doing…I would have gotten you and your sister out of there," Genesis said as he reached for one of Simone's hands. Simone looked up at him and to Genesis, they looked like sparkling fireflies. "Your eyes…are really lovely, beautiful and unique because they are who you are," Genesis said with love and admiration in his voice.  
"Genesis…" Simone said softly.  
The ride ended and Simone and Genesis got out. They left the amusement park and continued their walk to the ship in the night. As they continued to walk, Genesis saw a red rose and went to pick it up. Simone watched him and Genesis walked over to put the rose in Simone's hair. "You look like a true goddess," Genesis said softly. Simone blushed and looked into Genesis's eyes. They began to hold hands on their way back but half way there Genesis's stopped them to look at the full moon. "Wow it's beautiful," Simone said as she looked up at the moon. Genesis looked at her and watched as her beauty was captured in the moonlight and his eyes softened.  
"Yes it is but you are the essence of its beauty," Genesis said as he turned Simone to look at him, his arm wrapping around her waist to bring her into an embrace. Simone blushed deeply and let go of his hand. Simone returned the embrace and smiled. "So this is how sister felt when she fell in love with Vincent…secure….protected….love….warm…" Simone thought. Genesis gently leaned away from their embrace to tilt Simone's head up with his left hand gently and leaned down. Genesis gently pressed his lips against hers under the moonlight and Simone felt her heart leap at the loving kiss. Simone closed her eyes and gently returned the kiss that she shared with Genesis.  
"Thank you….truly…," Simone smiled and leaned into Genesis.  
"Zack are you okay," Cloud questioned him. He had found Zack sulking on the bridge of the ship. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"No, but I don't really want to talk about it," Cloud nodded.  
"I understand. I do know what it is like….I don't have a father," Zack looked at Cloud.  
"It would be weird if we were related," Zack laughed. Cloud looked at him and laughed as well.  
"What if you are related," Angel said walking to them, holding Vincent's hand.  
They looked at Angel then at one another. "Let's go ask Aeris," Zack suggested. Cloud nodded and followed Zack to Aeris. Angel heard the ship door open and close. She went with Vincent to see what was going on to see Genesis and Simone holding hands. Angel squealed in happiness and ran to her sister. Simone looked at Angel and smiled. "You were right…he has changed…and he's my boyfriend…but if he screws up…it'll be hell to pay," Simone said sweetly. Angel giggled and looked at Vincent happily. Vincent smiled and watched his girlfriend .  
"Oh we should double date one day," Angel said.  
"Hmm….sounds like fun right Genesis?" Simone said looking at her boyfriend.  
"Sure," Genesis said and Vincent nodded in agreement.  
"Or maybe a triple date the way that Sephiroth and Aeris seem to hang around one another 24/7," Angel said.  
They stared at her in shock and looked at one another. "Am I related/dating a matchmaker," Simone/Vincent thought. Genesis shook his head and watched Angel as she ran off. Vincent sighed and followed his girlfriend. Everyone heard a child-like laughter and smiled knowing it was Angel.  
They all began to wonder what will happen next.


	17. Chapter 17

**Simone(Another OC, my friend Simone's character) X Genesis**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Your desire is the bringer of life…"  
Zack and Cloud had dragged a confused Angeal across the ship. He struggled to be awake. He realized that a lot of mistakes were starting to come back and haunt him. It was the exact reason he changed his life to focus on honor. Genesis better be watching. Angeal is cruel when it comes to revenge.  
"Zack, Cloud, why are you dragging me around the ship," he said groggily.  
"To do another dna test with Aeris," Cloud said seriously.  
"You have to be kidding me," he slapped his forehead. "This is not happening to me."  
"Yes it is. I'm sorry dad but we need to know if we are half-brothers." They dragged him into the same room as before.  
"Wait here for me…I'll get Aeris," Cloud said as he left the room. He ventured through the hallway. He spotted a silver flicker pass through the hallway. He was still wary of the older man. He speed up his pace. "Sephiroth," the man turned.  
"Cloud," he greeted.  
"What are you doing on this side of the ship?"  
"Patrolling like I said I would," he reminded Cloud.  
"Oh, I remember now. Do you know if Cid finished his repairs? It's not safe to stay in the same spot."  
"Yes, he got the parts. As far as I know he has not finished his repairs," the man said in a monotone tone.  
"Thanks," Cloud smiled slightly. He supposed it was nicer to be on the other side of the blade for once.  
"Cloud?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Where are you headed?"  
"To Aeris's room. I need her help with something," Cloud answered.  
"May I come with you," he asked. Cloud was confused by the request but shrugged it of.  
"Do what you want. Just don't do anything stupid. " Cloud continued onward. He made a left and knocked on the door. "Aeris are you there."  
Aeris opened the door and smiled. "What is it Cloud?" she asked. "Zack and I were wondering if you can do another DNA test to see if Zack and I are half-brothers?" Cloud asked. Aeris nodded and left the room. As Cloud walked back, Sephiroth and Aeris shared a loving gaze then followed him. When they got to where Zack, Cloud and Angeal were, they saw Angel, Simone, Vincent and Genesis in the corner.  
"How was your date?" Aeris asked.  
"It was great actually," Simone said then giggled when Genesis nuzzled her neck.  
Everyone stared in disbelief except Angel and Vincent who smiled at one another. Aeris began the DNA test and waited for the results. They waited for an hour with no response and Aeris grew worried.  
"That's strange I should have gotten the message by now," Aeris said. Angel's and Simone's crescent moons began to glow and they both said," The life stream said the test is positive." Everyone stared as the girls' crescents moons stopped glowing then looked at Angeal. "What a whore," Angel said. Everyone but Angeal laughed and Zack and Cloud looked at one another with happy faces. "Sister don't be mean to our cousins," Simone said. "COUSINS?!" Everyone but Angel and Simone yelled out. "Yeah cousins…is that such a shock?" Angel asked. Everyone stared at Angel and Simone then Zack and Cloud then Angeal. "By the way since Sephiroth, sister and I are technically kids of Jenova we're related as well," Simone said matter-of-factly. Angel nodded and smiled. "We are one strange and almost loving family," Angel said.  
"Sister we are not blood related to Zack and Cloud, you just call him that."  
"Tsk, whatever you say sister," she glared at Simone. "You just like to spoil my fun."  
"Genesis I am gunna kill you," Angeal ran at Genesis. Genesis broke away from the group and raced down the hallway. "This is your fault. Get back here!" Angeal removed his sword from his back.  
"I did nothing."  
"Lies! You got me drunk!"  
"Oh shit," he dodged getting hit. He summoned Rapier to his hand to block the next hit.  
"Daddy no," both Zack and Cloud yelled. Angeal stumbled and Genesis ran behind Sephiroth who stood impassively still. It appeared as if he were deep in thought. Angeal walked back into the room calmly.  
"I'm alright," he sat down next to Cid and poured himself some magic juice.  
"You need to be a better daddy," Angel said cutely to him.  
"Yeah after if figure this out," he rubbed his head and gulped down his drink.  
"You shouldn't have to worry. They love you anyway," she said with a smile before she hopped over to Vincent. Simone watched the scene with vivid amusement. Her eyes followed Sephiroth's gaze. Perhaps her sister is right. Simone thought over the idea.  
"Sister I don't want you to play matchmaker anymore," she commanded. Angel looked at her with a pleading look.  
"But I want to help," she whined.  
"No! I don't think this one should be forced until the last moment when he needs that final push."  
"Hey," Genesis poked Sephiroth. "Do you like her?"  
"Who?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Aeris…"Genesis said.  
"…yes I do but don't tell anyone…" Sephiroth said softly.  
"Wow Angel was right after all," Genesis thought.  
"Ask her out…" Genesis whispered.  
"I don't know if I can…" Sephiroth said.  
"Why not? I'm sure she likes you too," Genesis suggested.  
"I killed her though…why would she like me?" Sephiroth stated.  
"Because you're here now and she must feel safe with you," Genesis said.  
Sephiroth looked at Genesis then nodded and walked over to Aeris. "Hey Aeris?" Sephiroth asked. "Yeah Sephiroth?" Aeris asked. "I was wondering….if….you would….umm…."Sephiroth was really nervous and Angel skipped over with a grin. "Aeris?" Angel asked cutely. "Yes sweetie?" Aeris asked. "Can you, Sephiroth, Genesis, Vincent take me and my sister to the carnival?" Angel asked innocently. "hmm…I don't see why not…what about you Sephiroth?" Aeris said then asked Sephiroth. "Um…that's fine with me," Sephiroth answered. "When would you like to go?" Aeris asked. "Tomorrow night please…I heard carnivals are really pretty at night," Angel said child-like. Aeris nodded and smiled.  
Simone chuckled as she watched her sister work her magic. Angeal and Cid became strange after the magic juice. They watched Sephiroth fail to ask the girl and started to jeer at him.  
"Poor silver haired general can't get the girl."  
"Maybe he is a she," Cid hiccupped out. Sephiroth blushed fiercely and fled the room.  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Your picking on one of the most sheltered and abused men known to man," Aeris slapped them. Zack and Cloud winced. When Zack had dated her he had never seen this side of her before. "Just because he was under Jenova's influence, does not give you the right to be asses!"  
"She reminds me of Cissnei," murmured Zack as he remembered his good friend. "I miss her sometimes," Cloud watched Zack in amusment.  
"Girlfriend," Cloud asked. In the background Cid and Angeal passed out on top of each other.  
"Almost," Zack said.  
"Ah," Cloud answered. They turned and looked at Angeal and Cid. "Wow."  
"Yep."  
"I would hate to leave this thrilling night behind but I'm tired," Simone declared. She smiled at Genesis and left the room. Vincent and Angel decided to do the same. Cloud went over to Angeal.  
"Daddy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Would you tuck us in?"  
"Sure, whatever," Angeal rose up and lead the two to their shared room. They entered the dark room and he tucked them in.  
"Tell us a story," Zack demanded. Angeal began to read a story and fell asleep while doing so.  
"Daddy sucks at story telling," Cloud said and Zack nodded in agreement.  
In Vincent's room, Vincent was helping Angel get into one of his t-shirts for bed and Angel looked at him. "What is it?" Vincent asked her. "Am I a good matchmaker?" Angel asked. "Yes you are," Vincent said with a smile. Angel smiled happily and jumped onto their shared bed, lightly bouncing and giggling. Vincent shook his head at his child-like girlfriend. "I can't wait until tomorrow," Angel said happily. "Sleep so you can enjoy the carnival alright," Vincent said, getting into the bed and holding her close. Angel yawned and fell asleep in Vincent's protective arms. Vincent smiled and fell asleep after her.  
In Simone's room, she looked around and sighed wondering where she's going to sleep. "You can sleep in my guestroom. It's the least I can do for what I did to this room," Genesis said suddenly. Simone looked at him and smiled. Simone and Genesis walked to Genesis's guest room and went inside. "Um you can sleep on the bed and I'll be on the floor," Genesis stated as he layed down on the floor and Simone layed down on his bed. She watched him and bit her bottom lip. "Genesis come lay down with me but don't do anything funny or you'll be sleeping with the fishes got it?" Simone said and threatened sweetly. Genesis nodded and went to sleep on the bed, Simone following afterwards.  
Everyone went to sleep wondering what tomorrow was going to bring.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"Oh mighty goddess of love..."  
The next morning, Angel woke up slowly and looked up to see Vincent still asleep. Feeling the need to talk to the life stream, she gently got out of Vincent's protective arms and left the room. Angel looked around to see the hallway was quiet and deserted. She walked to the living room part of the ship and noticed Sephiroth nor Angeal was in there sleeping. Angel walked to the middle of the room and sat down. Angel closed her eyes, relaxed and called the life stream.  
"Hello little one," the life stream said to Angel.  
"Life stream, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you for a long time but I was wondering something," Angel said gently.  
"It's alright. What is it little one?" the life stream asked.  
"What abilities do sister and I have?" Angel asked innocently.  
"Your sister has shape shifting, being able to make a sword appear out of nowhere, and dark magic. You, little one, have the ability to heal, revive, magic of any kind, and shape shifting," the life stream said.  
"I never realized sister and I were that powerful," Angel said innocently.  
"Here take this," the life stream said and a book appeared in front of Angel. "You know what to do but please keep this book in case you need a spell," the life stream said.  
Angel nodded and smiled. She took the book and felt the life stream leave. Once she opened her eyes and saw a white and black book in her hands, she smiled and got off the floor in the living room. She went to wake everyone up so they can start the new day.  
"Ahhhugh," Angeal screamed as he was tackled to the ground by Zack and Cloud. He didn't even realize that he was in their room. The boys were crushing his limbs as they dog piled on top of him. Lord only knows what Zack ate. The boy could eat a whale and still remain in the exact same shape. The boy was unreal. "Zack...Cloud...get off me," he growled. Zack and Cloud looked at each other and nodded. They picked up their feathers and started to assult him. A loud laughter rang out of the ship. Several people were rudely awakened. Cid and Barret had dropped their tool on their feet. They began to curse loudly at their pain.  
"What the frig are those kids doing," Cid cursed at the ceiling above him.  
"Fool don't cha know what your doing," He followed Cid's lead.

Simone startled awake. Being a active sleeper. She kicked in her sleep a lot. She preferred to sleep at the edge of the bed. Not a great choice when you toss and turn a lot. It wasn't the first time she feel out of bed and surely it wouldn't be the last.  
Thud! She hit the floor again. Startled from the loud sound. "Ow!" She realized that she had fallen out of bed. Again.  
"Simone are you alright?" Genesis asked his girlfriend worriedly.  
"Baka does it look like I'm ok?" Simone asked angrily.  
Genesis helped Simone back on the bed and Simone growled. "The fuck was that noise?" Simone asked. Genesis looked at her then answered, "It must be Zack and Cloud." Simone groaned in annoyance. "I don't need this right now. If we're irritated, sister will never be able to go to the carnival," Simone said annoyed. Genesis nodded and got out of bed with Simone. "Angel save me!" everyone heard Angeal scream out. Everyone that was awake left what they were doing and went to Zack and Cloud's shared room. They saw Angel standing there and Angeal reaching for her. Angel sighed and kicked Cloud and Zack into the wall. They flew over to the wall and slid down. Everyone stared in shock at Angel, who helped Angeal up and walked over to Zack and Cloud.  
"If I didn't consider you both as cousins, I would have killed you both," Angel said darkly sweet.  
Zack and Cloud shivered in fear and looked at Angel with fear. "Now are there going to be any more annoyances?" Angel asked them. They both quickly shook their heads no with looks of fear. Angel smiled happily and said, "Good." Angel skipped out of the room happily and into Vincent's arms. Vincent stared at his girlfriend with shock and Angel cuddled in his arms. "The hell was that…." Everyone thought to themselves. Angel yawned and fell asleep in Vincent's arms. "We best not disturb her," Simone said, Everyone nodded and went to the living room. When they got there, they all sat or stood. Red was near Vincent, staring at Angel sleeping peacefully.  
"How can something so cute, innocent and child-like be so dark and scary?" Zack asked.  
"Easy. She's Jenova's daughter as well as Omega's. Omega's good while Jenova is dark," Simone said boredly, leaning against Genesis, who is leaning against a wall with his arms around Simone's waist. "Or ... you could just believe that you were high...whatever makes you happy. By the way...if i had gotten to you first you can best believe that you would be dead." She smirked evily at them.  
"No, that's not necessary," Cloud waved his hands wildly. Simone nodded.  
"Good, keep it that way," Simone smiled. Genesis chuckled lightly at her threat. Angel looked behind her and smiled evilly at Cloud and Zack. They decided to be smart and leave the girl alone. Cloud went to the front of the living room. He entered his leader mode.  
"Meeting time. It has come to my attention that many of us have discovered a family member...or have started dating," Cloud paused. "I don't want this getting in anyone's way. I know this is hard but it has to be done. If we are not careful there may be dire consequences. I know this to be true." He turned to Angel. "I do not intend to be harsh. You, Simone, and Sephiroth contain Jenova's DNA. I need to know if this will be a problem in any way." There was a long pause.  
"I don't think so," Sephiroth answered. "At least not with me. I contain less cells than them."  
"I cannot make any promises," Simone said as she drew away from Genesis. "I know so little about her that it is undecidable," she finished with a serious look on her face. Cloud nodded.  
"I agree with my sister," Angel said.  
"Okay with that said. Many of you may have noticed that Yuffie has been gone. I sent her to gather information at the near by Cosmo Caynon. She decided to take Red with her as it is his home. Deep Ground is back and they want something from these two. I was told it was to awaken something. My guess is Omega again. If anyone has any questions see me later. As of now you are free to do as you wish. Cloud out," he smiled as he left the room.  
The ideal chatter continued as he left. "Vincent, do you think that I am a monster."  
"Yes," he smiled. "A spoiled brat," he smirked behind his cape as Angel tugged on his cape in a failing attempt to choke him. "You're my spoiled brat," he hugged her. After words he went back to his brooding silence. Angel sighed boredly and decided to mess with Sephiroth. It looked like the man had fallen asleep while listening to Angeal's speech. She tackled him into the couch.  
"Kitty," she yelled as she collided with him. His eyes widened in confusion. He tried his best not to summon his long sword into his hand. He was a lefty. It would have been so easy. Instead he humphed as he hit the couch. "I'm a lion," Angel said as she pretended to be Simba. Simone shook her head at Angel. Her sister had to be bipolar. She giggled as she watched Angel lick Sephiroth's face. Angeal looked like he was going to die from laughter and Genesis and Zack were already on the floor laughing.  
"Nom Nom Nom," she uttered as she gnawed on his hair.  
Sephiroth's eyes began to twitch in annoyance and Angel suddenly turned into a lion cub.  
"And you thought I was joking," the little lion cub Angel said and ran off.  
Everyone watched as she ran then they heard a chase. "Oh damn," Simone said. "We have to find her and get everything back to normal before Cid gets more pissed than he is," Zack said. They all split-up to look for the little lion cub Angel, who had started singing "I just can't wait to be king". Everyone continued to look for her until they heard a "Get the hell off me you chibi cub!" from near the kitchen. "That sounded like Sephiroth," Simone said and everyone went to the kitchen area to see Sephiroth on the ground being licked on the face by the little lion cub Angel. Vincent walked over and gently got her off of Sephiroth. He held her in his arms and started laughing when the little lion cub Angel licked his face happily.  
Simone laughed along with Genesis and Zack was rolling on the floor in laughter. Sephiroth's face was covered in saliva and he looked pissed off. "Amusement park!" the little lion cub said. "Later Angel sweetie," Aeris said gently rubbing the lion cub. Angel purred and leaned closer to the touch. "Wow she gets more love than Sephiroth," Angeal thought.  
"You should watch what you say aloud," Sephiroth growled as he got up. He left the room angrily.  
"Sister, you should be nice...and where did you learn that?"  
"We were always able to."  
"Hmm." Angel shifted back. She growled and hopped out of Vincent's hands and attacked the fridge. She opened it and grabbed some milk. She leaped over to the counter and grabbed a bowl and a box of ShinRa O's. All the while she was making growling noises. Simone grabbed a squirt bottle. It was a gift to Red from Yuffie as a joke. She aimed it at her sister and sprayed her with the bottle.  
"You're so embarrassing," she said. Angel fell to the floor. She then attacked her sister but had to keep away because of the water. Simone took joy in the torture of her sister. Vincent took the bottle from Simone and scolded her.  
"That is uncalled for," he glared and picked up Angel. Simone just shrugged and grabbed went for the pancake mix and the dumb apples. She felt everyone stare as she started to measure the ingredients. "What," she sounded offended. The room was cleared. Within ten minutes Simone came out with dumb apple pancakes. She just made enough for everyone. She carefully placed pancakes on the table and sat beside Genesis. "I made yours special." She handed dumb apple pancakes with a side of fried dumb apples. He smiled gratefully.  
Cloud and Zack dug into their plate like hungry lions to a kill. Poor Angeal tried to remind them to use their manners. It was a useless try. Food flew everywhere. Sephiroth had actually taken his plate and left to eat alone. This was not unusual if it weren't for the fact that he was sitting next to Aeris. Cid grabbed his plate and moved it away from Zack when he saw the hungry eyes on his plate. Cloud and Zack began to fight over each others plate. You could hear the tension between the two.  
Poor Angel did not get a plate. She had her ShinRa O's instead. She was not happy with the actions of the two full grown men ,but she had to make due. Her sister planned not to give her a hot meal. She supposed that it was her own fault. She should have waited like a good lion cub. She would get her revenge later. Simone watched her sister with a glint in her eye. The one who controls the kitchen always wins.  
"Damn, you kids," Cid cursed when Zack tried to steal his food. He slammed his fist on Zack's head. Angel shook her head and ate her cereal. Vincent fed her some of his pancakes and she smiled happily at him. Once everyone finished eating, Angel levitated the dirty dishes to the kitchen and used levitate to clean the kitchen and the dishes. Everyone kept staring at her and Angel continued her concentration. Once she was done, she looked at them and asked, "Can we go to the amusement park now?" Aeris nodded as her Vincent, Genesis and Simone got up to leave. "Oh can we go?" Zack asked pleadingly. "No," Angel said darkly. Zack hid under the blanket and everyone continued to stare at Angel. "Have fun you all," Angeal said as the group left the room. Sephiroth met them at the exit and joined them silently.  
On the way there, Angel picked flowers and stayed by Vincent's side at all time. When they were close to the Golden Saucer, Angel saw deep ground solider far away from where they were and growled lowly. They walked into the amusement park and separated. Genesis and Simone went on the Ferris wheel, Angel pushed Sephiroth and Aeris onto the tunnel of love ride, Angel and Vincent went on roller coasters. A lot of the time, Angel would look around to see if there were any deep ground soldiers and would growl lowly when she would see some. Vincent began to worry about her as Aeris, Sephiroth, Simone and Genesis joined them on a rollercoaster. After riding every ride in the park, they started playing the games and Angel separated without anyone including her sister noticing. She followed the deep ground soldiers quietly and made sure she was well hidden from them. She followed them all the way to the entrance.  
"Sir we can't find them anywhere," one of the soldiers said into his communicator.  
"Find them and bring me the Angel girl. She is the link we need in reawakening Jenova and Omega," the fake Genesis replied.  
Angel gasped silently when she heard and started walking away only to bump into one of the soldiers on patrol. "Well what do we have here?" the soldier asked with a smirk. Angel's eyes widen and suddenly called the fire element to her. The fire element burned the soldier as Angel ran back to the carnival and smiled when she saw everyone looking for her. "Sister!" Angel yelled out. Simone turned around and sighed in relief. "Angel where were you? What happened? Are you hurt?" Vincent asked his girlfriend and looking her over to see if she was hurt. Angel shook her head and looked at them. " I know what deep ground is planning….I followed a bunch of soldiers and found out deep grounds plan…" Angel said innocently only to be slapped across the face by her sister. Tears began to form in Angel's eyes as she looked at her sister, who glared at her and put her hand down. "Don't ever run off like that again you understand…you're the only family I have right now…" Simone said angrily then calmly, kneeling in front of her twin sister. Angel sniffled as tears fell and she said, "I-I'm sorry….I-I didn't mean to worry you…" Simone sighed and hugged her sister. "Let's get to the ship so you can tell us their plan," Sephiroth said, holding hands with Aeris. Angel nodded and was picked up by Vincent. The group walked back to the ship to inform everyone of deep ground's plans.  
They returned to the ship only to find out that Cloud, Zack and Tifa resting in the living room. The center of attention was a Q-Box Connect 180. Zack had influenced Cloud to play against him. They were dancing to Gummy Bear. Sadly Sephiroth was the first to see this and almost went into shock. His body became still and a unfortunate Genesis crashed into him.  
"My soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey," he quoted as he hit the brick wall called Sephiroth hard and slide to the ground. Simone boredly poked him with an empty cotton candy stick.  
"Sephiroth. You killed my boyfriend," she jested and continued into the room. She stepped over Genesis and around the brick wall. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. She face palmed. Angeal, Vincent, Angel and Aeris had managed to step over Genesis and push said brick wall away. Vincent and Angeal looked like they wanted to die. In one case die again. Angel and Aeris burst out laughing. Sephiroth could not pull his eyes away from the dancing bear and the two dancers in front of it. Tifa stopped her laughing and looked back. She waved at the group.  
Genesis was confused at the silence and the music, stood up and looked at the scene. It was as if he died and went to the Life stream. "This has got to be a joke," he said aloud.  
"No," Sephiroth had left his shock behind and started to smirk. Zack and Cloud were still oblivious to their fans.  
Angel took out a video camera and started filming. Once Zack and Cloud were done, they turned around and saw they had an audience. Angel stopped filming and put the camera away. "Now since you two idiots are done, I have something to inform everyone," Angel said calmly. Everyone stared at her with shock then looked at Sephiroth. "What did he do to her that made her act more like him," Everyone but Angel, Simone and Sephiroth thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"Path of a monster and the desire to choose"  
"What is this about," Cloud asked in his leader tone. "I need more information on your past." He watched as the twins stood together.  
"You should take a seat," Angel said.  
"It is a long story," Simone added. She watched as most of them took a seat. Sephiroth preferred to sit in the darkened corner. Angeal sat between Cloud and Zack. Tifa sat on the armrest next to Cloud. Aeris had chosen the opposite side of Tifa. Vincent leaned on the doorway. His eyes were hidden behind his cape. Genesis had decided to take the chair across from Angeal. Simone and Angel stood at one side of the room together. "I shall go first. " Simone stood taller and held my head high. She cleared her throat.  
"It started when we were young. I remember a bit more of this because my sister was asleep," Angel nodded. "My mother was scared. We were discovered. She had regenerated after the aftermath with the remnants. She had fallen in love with Omega. You may think he only has a single form. But he dosen't. He can take many forms," she sighed. "It was the last day that we would know home. The last night I would feel my mother's arms or my father's laugh. Yes, Deep Ground came and destroyed our home." Tears started to well up in her eyes. Angel put her hand on Simone's. She smiled at her sister. "It was lead by you Genesis. You took away our home."  
"I know that there was nothing I can do to fix that," he looked at Simone in pain.  
"It's fine. I am healing. Next we were taken to Deep Ground. No more love. Only sorrow remained. If we were old enough to walk. We were old enough to talk. Nero and Weiss took us into their care. They were nice at first. Earning our trust easily. They gave us simple tasks. Then as we grew older they were harder. That's when they started to hurt us. If we failed we were beaten. They took away our beds. At times we had to eat rocks to survive if our crumbs or rotten meat wasn't there. Our water was something we could never figure out. We were lucky if it was semi black or not yellow brown. It was enough make us vomit. We lacked decent clothing. We shivered in the dark cell that was our room. I had to protect my sister. I would take her beatings. I have scars all over for when a cure materia was too weak. Over time our watch became weak. I began to notice patterns. That was how we escaped. And here we are." She sighed and fell to her knees to cry.  
"Angel let's hear your version of this," Cloud said.  
"We were infants basically and mom had put down for a nap but I remember seeing fear in her eyes as she laid me down. One night, I had woke up to get some water and got out of my crib and started crawling to the kitchen. Daddy and Mommy were asleep then that's when everything changed, I saw men in uniforms come into the house and killed our parents. By the shock of it, my mind shut down and I was taken along with my sister to deep ground that was lead by Genesis. We could talk and walk but then we met Nero and Weiss. They always played games with us but mostly me. They gained my trust but sister was wary of them but she gave them her trust as well. That's when everything went bad. Every time we did something, we were fed less, beaten or forced to sleep on a cell floor. One day we were helping with carrying some files to Weiss and I fell due to dehydration and one of the soldiers began to whip me. I was screaming in pain until my sister went in front of me and took it for me. Sister always told me before things went bad that she would protect me and that deep ground wanted to break me so I will never show who I am again. I could see in my sister's eyes the pain, the anger, the loneliness and the anguish. I wanted to help free us so one night as my sister slept after being double beaten for something I did wrong. I asked the guard if I could get some water and he told me he would allow it once. So I walked to the kitchen and got me some water. I overheard two soldiers talking about sacrifices and reawakening and I got scared. I had a mental breakdown and destroy the kitchen. After the mental breakdown, I went back to where sister was and shook her awake. I told her what they were trying to do and that we should get help. She knocked out the pipe and we used the cell window to get out. We climbed out the window and jumped. We landed on our feet and started running. I believe we were half way free when I tripped and looked back to see some of the soldiers running after us. Sister grabbed my hand and helped me up. We started running again and I felt myself getting weaken and I sensed it from my sister as well. That's when we met Cid and I collapsed. So here we are and now that we escaped, I found out I was going to be the sacrifice to bring our parent back to life which is what I overheard when we were still at the amusement park," Angel said with tears falling from her eyes.  
Everyone stared at her with sadness then looked at Simone. Simone stood back up and hugged her sister. Once again she hid her pain. She hugged her close. Tears fell into Angel's hair.  
"It's fine sister. You are safe here with me. Even with that scumbag Vincent who stole you from me," she made Angel laugh a bit. She led Angel to Vincent. "Take her to bed. I will finish this." Vincent took Angel's hand and led her to their shared room. Simone watched them leave. "Now we are on the run from them. I don't want my sister to be taken by them. If I must. I will sacrifice myself to them. I will not allow them to take my sister." Her eyes showed determination behind her tears. "I have already promised to do so. If anything should happen. All of you must keep her away. They cannot enact their plan without me. They cannot do anything without her. They need us both. Don't worry. I will do my best to escape. They cannot kill me until they have her." She finished. "Please don't fail me. She will do anything to save me."  
"I bet my life on it. I'm sure everyone else here would do the same," Cloud said. Everyone nodded in agreement but Genesis.  
"I cannot promise that I would not chase after you," he looked at Simone sadly. "I don't think I could let you leave with them. They would have to kill me first." He stated boldly. Simone smiled at him. She walked over and sat next to him.  
"Our relationship is something that should never have happened," she said. She wrapped her arms around him leaned into him. "I would not take back our two days together for the world. But if I must it would be for Angel." He returned her embrace.  
"It seems that they are going through a lot of trouble to just revive them," Zack said. All eyes shifted to him. He began to feel uncomfortable. "What! I can be smart too!"  
"The puppy is right," Sephiroth said. "It is not how they will revive Jenova or Omega. It is why they want them in the first place. What will they do with them? Why did they kill them in the first place?"  
"I don't know," Simone answered. "Please, I just want to go to sleep," she stood and walked out of the room.  
Genesis followed her silently as Sephiroth watched them. "I want let them take you from me when I just got you Simone," Genesis said, sitting on the bed of their shared room. "I know Genesis but I need to protect my sister," Simone said gently. "Let's find out why they want to bring your parents back in the first place before we decide anything please," Genesis pleaded. Simone looked at her boyfriend and slowly smiled. "Alright," Simone said as she and Genesis layed down together and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, holding onto one another closely..  
Vincent walked into his and Angel's shared room silently and Angel stayed silent. He lead them over to the bed and helped her into his t-shirt. Angel crawled into the bed and Vincent smiled as he got on and layed down. Angel curled up against him and Vincent smiled. "You ok?" Vincent asked softly. "Yeah I just don't want my sister to give everything up because of me. I know she will always protect me but I can't lose her as well," Angel said. Vincent gently played with Angel's long blue/silver hair and kissed her forehead. Angel yawned a little and Vincent kissed her nose. "Let's sleep for now ok," Vincent said. Angel nodded and her and Vincent drifted into an dreamless sleep, holding on another.  
Simone waited to midnight. She shifted out of Genesis's embrace. She carefully ran out of the room. She went to her old room and got changed. She tied her sword to her hip. She checked over her outfit. It was bright and vivid. Perfect. She wanted to be spotted. She added rips to her shirt and cut herself to make blood. She carefully made sure to make small cuts and veins to avoid problems. She ran out of the ship quietly. She did not notice the figure following her or the catlike eyes that watched her run out.  
She ran to where she last saw them. She sneaked carefully to the gate. She was about to come out and make herself known when a hand clamped over her mouth. She screamed into the hand. The hand muffled her screams.  
"Shush!" Simone continued to struggle. She was flipped around and her lips were recovered with a pair of lips. She froze. The lips pulled away. "Relax it's just me." Simone searched for his eyes. Their eyes met and she gasped. "Shh. Relax. I told you that I would not leave you."  
"But why would you follow me? This is foolish," he cut her off with another kiss.  
"I told you I would not leave," he stated. He looked her deeply in the eyes. "Trust me. I have an idea." Simone nodded. "We do this together." He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her where they could be seen. "Useless men," he shouted. The Deep Ground soldiers returned.  
"Lord Genesis your back. We were worried that you would betray us. And you caught the girl. You are such a genus master," the grunt groveled before him. "I the head of this mission shall report your return." The man called headquarters. "Genesis has returned. Yeah he brought the target too. Okay we will be returning." He watched the girls squirm in Genesis's arm. "Someone get the handcuffs and whip."  
Another soldier brought out the handcuffs and whip. The soldier handcuffed Simone and took the whip. He started whipping her again and again. Genesis's eyes hid his sadness and his need to get her out of there. "AH!" Simone screamed in pain as the whipping continued. "Tell us where the other one is," the soldier said. "I rather die than tell you," Simone said with pain in her voice.  
What the soldiers, Simone and Genesis hadn't realized was that Angel and Vincent were hiding away from where they are. "Don't worry sister, Genesis…we'll get you out of this," Angel thought


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19  
"The power of a small girl can do much damage..."  
As the soldiers and Genesis walked away, Angel and Vincent quietly followed close behind them and hid whenever a soldier would look back. The soldiers got into their van, pushing Simone inside and Genesis got in. Angel took out her spell book and looked for a motorcycle spell. "I call the power of magic to bring me a silent motorcycle so I may help my sister and Genesis," Angel said as a bright light flashed. A black and red motorcycle appeared in front of them and Vincent got on. ANgel got in behind him and Vincent drove off silently fast behind the van. Angel used a invisible spell on them so the soldiers wouldn't know they were being followed. In the front, there were two soliders, the middle three soliders and in the back there was Genesis and Simone. When they weren't being watched, Genesis would quickly kiss her on the lips or genlty kiss her hand. As they neared the headquarters, a burst of flames appeared in front of the van and the van stopped.  
"What's going on?" Genesis angrily asked.  
"Sir, there's a fire wall. We can't get through," one of the soldiers said.  
"Sister," Simone whispered softly.  
Genesis and Simone looked at one another longingly then looked away so no one would notice. Angel smiled happily as her magic worked and the invisible spell wore off. They stopped near the van and the soldiers along with Genesis and Simone came out. "So you finally come to us little Angel," one of the soldiers said. Angel looked at the soldiers angrily and said, "You will not hurt us or use us for your plans any longer." Growling, a bright light surround Angel and in front of her was the black demon dragon. The demon dragon used its tail to grab Simone and Genesis gently and bring it close to them. "Baka what are you doing?" Simone asked. "Saving you from making the stupidest mistake you've ever made," Angel said. Her crescent moon glowed blue and she said, "The revival ritual will never work because our parents aren't dead." Simone gasped and asked, "But how is that possible?" "I had a dream and I saw mommy and daddy. They're alive and looking for us sister," Angel said. Simone's eyes began to tear up and Genesis smiled a little. "Mighty black demon dragon...hear my plea...kill these soldiers...who mean harm to those you are protecting," Angel said. The black demon dragon opened its mouth and black flames came out. The soldiers screamed in agony as the flames burned them and continued to slowly kill them.  
"Sister," Simone glared. "You are an idiot. I could have discovered all of their plans. And now you almost ruined Genesis's cover." Simone flinched as her back bled. "Vincent. I trusted you to keep her out of harm's way." She glared at Vincent. She shifted her back. Her wounds reopened on her back. She ignored the feeling of hot blood pouring out of her back. "I think you are," she paused, "unworthy of my trust."  
Vincent glared at Simone. "I made no such promise to you." Simone glared.  
"I'll never consider you my brother," she growled. "I don't want to deal with this anymore." She turned away and starts to walk back alone. Genesis ran up to her but she pushed him away.  
"Hey, that was kind of harsh for you. Look if you are tired...I can fly us back," he said. Simone nodded. Simone turned to look at him. A black wing flared out from behind his back. Simone reached to touch it. He reared back. "Don't...this is the wing of a monster."  
"No, it is the wing of my Crimson Knight. It deserves praise," Genesis blushed. He did not rear away as it was petted. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her into the sky. She cuddled in tightly. She watched as he focused on flying. His hair fluttered in the breeze and each wing flap soothed her mind. She did not realize that she had fallen asleep.  
"A real knight would have protected you," he said very sadly.  
Vincent turned and hugged Angel. He wiped her tears away with his cape. "It's alright. You did what you thought was right. When Sephiroth informed us, I should have acted faster." He hugged Angel. "There is one problem...I think this is kind of funny. I lost the bike."  
Angel looked at the deep ground lair and looked at Vincent. "Go on back…I need to do something," Angel said as she summoned another motorcycle for Vincent. "What about you?" Vincent asked. Angel kissed his cheek and said, "Don't look back." The motorcycle drove off as Angel ran into the deep ground lair. After a few hours, the intruder alarm finally triggered and Angel ran away, carrying a bunch of plan documents, CDs, journals, blueprints and everything that had something to do with deep grounds plot. She found the first motorcycle she summoned and placed the information in the compartment. She drove off back to the ship, knowing her sister was still made, Vincent must be worried and everyone probably wide awake.  
Genesis had landed in front of the ship and gently carried Simone to their shared room. His wing disappeared as he placed her on the bed and got in beside her. He held her close as he drifted off to sleep with her peaceful calm breathing. Vincent had returned and waited for Angel. A few minutes later, Angel walked in, carrying a bunch of deep ground plan information and went to take it to her sister's room. Angel placed the stuff on the ground silently and left back to hers and Vincent's share room.  
Simone groaned in her sleep. The burning in her back was endless. She awoke from the pain. Gasping as she woke up, she took in the room she was in. She recalled what happened. She looked back to where she was laying. Bloodstains marred the white sheets. She looked a bit higher and saw Genesis sleeping. Her back still burned. The welts were oozing. She reached back an felt her back. Big mistake, it seared at the touch. She drew her hand back and looked at it. Tears from the pain streaked her face. The hand was coated lightly with blood. She decided to stand so she could find Aeris. The skin on her back felt like it was ripping apart. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream.  
Finally making it to the door, she reveled in a sense of victory. Only three-thousand more steps to go. She got passed the door. Her eyes burned with the tears from her pain. She passed the bundle on the floor and slammed into the wall. Blood streaked on the wall as she used its cool temperature to sooth the ach. She leaned on the wall and continued to walk through the hallway. Her shoulder slumped against the wall. She reached the turn. She took a second to breathe. She took a second to lie on the wall. The slumping burned and the change of temperature took longer for it to sooth her back. Blood welled up and dripped down her back. She turned down the hallway. She stumbled at a step and fell. She gasped in agony. Her back uncontrollably arched in pain. It made it much worse. Rising to stand nearly broke her. She screamed softly. She was blinded by her tears. She raised her fist and lightly knocked on the door.  
"Aeris," her voice was cracked and filled with pain. The door opened to reveal the needed woman. Simone could have collapse in joy if it weren't for the pain that would follow. Simone raised her swollen red eyes to meet Aeris's. The woman's eyes widened and ushered Simone in. Simone was covered in cuts. Some cuts were from her disguise and others from the whipping and kicking that Deep Ground. Her back was covered in blood. They had not used an ordinary whip. The whip had been covered in small spikes. The tip of the spikes had been coated with a special fluid. It would create a lasting burning sensation. It was a common fluid. It couldn't be poison because they needed her alive. Simone fell again. She landed on the bed and she passed out from the pain.  
"What is this," Sephiroth questioned when he saw the bloodstains on the wall. He traced his gloved fingers on the wall. He examined the trail. He looked at the small trail. It was barely noticeable to human eyes. But his eyes weren't very human like. He knew that this wasn't a threat. Nothing bleeding like this could be a threat. But Cloud could argue differently. He remembered Cloud mentioning the horror of the gore Jenova left as she escaped her holdings and killed everything in her way. The blood that trailed behind her dragging body and the claw marks that scoured the walls were enough to make the strongest man gag. He knew that this happened on his watch. He would hear a mouthful from Cloud if he didn't get to the bottom of this. If it was an enemy, he or she had to be eliminated immediately. It could also mean that the enemy had killed or hurt someone. He began to worry.  
He made quick strides to make up for the time he missed. The blood was beginning to dry. That meant that what had made the wall art was still close.  
Sephiroth followed the blood and saw it lead to Aeris's room. He panicked and ran in. "Aeris?!" Sephiroth called out. "I'm right here," Aeris said as she began to heal and bandage Simone's back. Sephiroth sighed in relief and winced as he looked at Simone. "They're pretty deep Simone," Aeris said. "I know…please keep this from my sister…she doesn't need to see more blood or horror as she had when she saw our parents being killed," Simone said in pain. "Alright," Aeris said as she continued to clean and bandage Simone's wounds.  
In Angel and Vincent's room, Angel was having a nightmare and clinging to Vincent in her sleep.  
"Come here little girl. You can't run forever. After all, you're a monster just like Sephiroth," One of the deep ground soldiers sneered.  
"No you're wrong. I'm not a monster," Angel said.  
"Look around dear one," Weiss said with an evil smirk.  
Angel looked around and saw the dead bodies of her friends and family.  
"No…I didn't do this…." Angel said as she slowly looked at her hands.  
Angel's eyes widened as she saw blood on her clothes and hands.  
"N-No…I couldn't have done this…" Angel said shaking in fear.  
"Really little one…we made you more like a monster in deep ground…why can't you accept it?" Nero calmly said with an evil smile.  
"No…" Angel said with tears in her eyes.  
"Angel…how could you do this to us," the spirit of Cloud said with anger.  
"No I didn't-" she was cut off by Genesis.  
"Angel you did this to us…we're your friends…" the spirit of Genesis said.  
"I'm a sister to a monster…" the spirit of Simone said sadly.  
Angel looked around at the spirit of her friends and family. Tears began to form as she looked around.  
"Sweetheart…why did you do this," the spirit of Omega said.  
"I gave birth to a monster," the spirit of Jenova said.  
"Mom…Dad…everyone…." Angel said.  
Angel looked around then at Nero and Weiss, who were laughing evilly.  
"We need you to rule the world little after all you're the key to the planet's survival," Weiss said evilly.  
"No…No….NO!" Angel screamed as she woke up and sat up. She was covered in sweat and tears as she looked around. Vincent had woken up to do her screaming and pulled her closer. "Shh….baby it's ok," Vincent whispered to try and calm her down. Angel cried in Vincent's chest.  
In Aeris's room, Simone looked up and her eyes widened. "Sister…something's wrong…I have to see if she's ok," Simone said weakly. "Sephiroth go check on Angel," Aeris said gently. Sephiroth nodded and went to Angel's and Vincent's room.  
Angel was crying in Vincent's arms when Sephiroth walked in. "I'm a monster…." Angel repeatedly said whispering. "No you're not sweetheart," Vincent said, gently caressing her hair. Sephiroth looked at Vincent and Vincent shook his head sadly.  
"No you do not yet know the definition of monster," Sephiroth started softly. "You know you're not so why let anyone say otherwise." He growled. "I'll show you a monster. Don't doubt yourself. Doubt leads to inner pain. Look." He showed Vincent and Angel everything that he did. He started from the Wutai War to the incident at Niebelheim. "See," he growled. "That is a monster. No respect for life. Undeserving of respect, honor, or love!" Angel flinched at his harsh tone. The silent man had never displayed anything but being calm. It scared Vincent and Angel. His eyes filled with rage. His green cat-eyes looked as if a fire had started in them. His eyes glowed in the darkened room.  
Angel clung to Vincent. Sephiroth growled and hung his head in shame. "Doubt creates monsters," Sephiroth said. He turned to leave. "I'm sorry but you had to see that. Your sister is fine. I think it's best if you leave her alone for a while." He left the room. He returned to his work. He found the supply closet and found a mop. He began to mop the blood up. It took a while. In fact it took a long time. He never mopped before in his life. The mop was covered in blood. He went to wash it in the utility sink. He was glad that he had black leather gloves. The blood would not stain his hands. He didn't understand why he was doing this. He just knew it was what he had to do.  
It was still early. Cloud went to get a report from Sephiroth. He stopped when he noticed a bundle of papers on the ground. He picked it up. He could not have asked for a better morning paper. Yuffie and Red were due to be back today. Now he could fill in the blank. Here were the missing plans he needed. He grabbed the paper and headed to the meeting room. He laid down the plans. He spread the plans out in front of himself. Yes, he would now know where this was headed. This is like the golden chocobo had laid an egg. Yes, his prized golden chocobo laid him a golden egg.  
His phone rang. "Cloud," he answered. "Yuffie, perfect. That's great. Yeah, see ya soon. No! You are not getting my material for payment," he chuckled. "Yeah yeah just get back." He smiled down at the papers. He was now in the lead with this war. Cloud smiled. It was now time for a good breakfast. He headed to the kitchen.  
"Tifa," he smiled and brought her into his embrace. He smiled and kissed her neck. "Cooking breakfast I see." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you."  
"I love you too. But that is not gunna get you feed and faster," she lightly pushed him away and laughed. "Go set the table. Everyone is gunna be up soon." She returned to the eggs and bacon. Cloud smiled and went to set up the china. To his surprise he had to set a place for Yuffie and Red. They had returned earlier than expected.  
"Cloud," Yuffie chirped happily. "We found out a lot from the elders and books. Red actually had to dig in the back. Litterly!"  
"You promised you wouldn't tell them," Red groaned at his friends enthusiasm.  
"Red. We wouldn't have found it if you didn't. I'm grateful for your awesomeness." Yuffie smiled happily. "So how is everyone? I hope Angel is doing wonders for our favorite vampire."  
"They are doing wonderful together. Everyone is fine," Cloud nodded. "Oh! That reminds me I have to check in with Sephiroth." Red and Yuffie nodded.  
"Well to get to the blunt of it," Red cut in. "Once the two are revived. They are planning on controlling their power by using mind control."  
"There is one problem with the plan," Yuffie cut in. "From my sources. As being Princess of Wutai. I have discovered Jenova and Omega still live." Red nodded.  
"This brings phase one, two, and three of their plan," Cloud said.  
"You got the plans! This is just great," Yuffie said as she jumped around. She stopped and asked, "Where did you find the plans?"  
"They were in front of Genesis's room," Cloud answered. He thought about it for a minute. "Wouldn't he just have given them to me?"  
"Unless they were left there for him," Red suggested. Sephiroth walked in.  
"Cloud," Sephiroth said. "I'm sorry I was late for report."  
"It's fine. Just one question what happened last night," he asked.  
"Well I know Simone, Genesis, Angel and Vincent left the ship. But they returned at different times. First to return was Genesis and Simone. Then Vincent. Finally Angel," Sephiroth answered. "I think Angel had a bundle." Cloud nodded his thanks. The room filled in. Only a few people were not there.  
"Where are the twins, Aeris, Genesis, and Vincent," Cloud asked.  
"Sleeping in," Sephiroth said automatically.  
"We will have to go without them then," Cloud said. After everyone finished breakfast, cleaned up, and sat back down. "Well, to start Deep Ground is at a delema. They need the girls. Their reason's are useless now. But as soon as they find out. They will use the girls as a leverage. From what I could see. They are planning to rewrite time by creating a time vortex. They will rule the world by taking it over from when the Cetra were still around. Right around the time Jenova first landed," Cloud finished.  
"This is a fine shit hole," Cid took a long drag. "Just more shit caused by ShinRa." Tifa nodded in agreement.  
"We have to act," Zack stated.  
"I agree with Puppy," Angeal said.  
"However we do this," Tifa paused, "we have to act fast."  
"Sephiroth," the silver haired man looked up. "I want you to fill everyone in." Sephiroth just nodded.  
"Understood."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20  
"The fruit of life is the key to the world..."  
As Sephiroth began filling everyone in on everything, a tired Vincent walked in , carrying an asleep Angel. "Morning everyone," Vincent said tiredly. Everyone looked at Vincent then at Angel. "What happened to you?" Yuffie asked. "Angel finally went back to sleep after her nightmare," Vincent said sadly. Sephiroth looked at Vincent then at Angel and sighed. Genesis walked in and waved at everyone. "Hey Genesis when did you get Deep ground plans?" TIfa asked. Genesis looked at her in confusion and said, "I never got the plans. Angel blew Simone and my cover along with Vincent last night so I was never able to get the plans," Genesis explained. "I left when Angel told me to. She was looking at the deep ground lair too," Vincent said as he looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. A few hours late after everyone ate the breakfast TIfa cooked, Simone walked in wincing. "Simone you shouldn't be moving," Aeris said worriedly. "I'll be fine Aeris," Simone said with a small smile. Simone glared at Vincent who glared back then looked down worriedly at Angel.  
Simone looked at her sister and gasped in shock. Angel looked really pale and she had dry tear streaks on her face. Simone ran over to Vincent and picked her sister out of his arms. "Sister are you ok?" Simone asked softly. Angel opened her tired eyes and looked at her sister with bloodshot eyes. "I'm fine sister," Angel said weakly. Sephiroth looked at the two sisters and sighed. "She had a nightmare thinking she was a monster and I showed her what a monster is truly like," Sephiroth said and looked away. Everyone stated at him in shock until Angel weakly got out of her sister's arms and walked over to Sephiroth. "You're not a monster...you were forced into being one...a true monster is one who has the desire to kill even around loved ones..." Angel stated. Everyone looked at her worriedly and Angel looked at them with sadness and turmoil in her eyes.  
"When Simone and Genesis left, I told VIncent to leave on a motorcycle I had created with my magic and once he was out of view. I ran into the lair and took every document and saw something that I wished I didn't. I looked into the file that had my name and saw what they planned to do with me. The only one who can make Jenova and Omega do evil things is the one girl who has the magic of the lifestream. I grabbed everything and came back here. I placed the stuff in front of the room so Genesis can see what he missed and I went to Vincent's and my room. When we went to sleep, my nightmare showed me everyone dead and I saw blood on my hands and I...liked it...but also denied doing it and hated it...hated who I am...I'm who Weiss and Nero want...they want my sister because they need her blood for the portal to open but they need me to make it all come true. I'm a monster because of this," Angel said sadly.  
Everyone stared at her then looked at one another as Simone walked to her sister. Simone wince but placed her hand on Angel. "I'm still mad at you. But you need to stop believing your dreams. Visions are my thing. I copyright that." She made her sister smile.  
"This puts me in danger too," Aeris added thoughtfully. "I am half Cetra. Our job was to care for the planet and the life stream...All of my magic is from the life stream...That would mean that you were given the abilities of a Cetra. All because Omega was born of the life stream." Aeris thought aloud. She looked at the ground. "Yet again. I will just get in the way. Again."  
"I feel the same way," Simone muttered. She sat down at the edge of the chair to avoid hurting her back. Sephiroth looked around the room.  
"As far as I can see," he paused. "They still need someone with the magic of the life stream. So it is either Aeris or Angel are needed for the magic. And Simone for a sacrifice." Sephiroth took a breath. "They have no one as of yet."  
"Then we have nothing to worry about," Genesis pulled out his copy of LOVELESS.  
"As for now," Cloud added  
"We need to stay on our toes," Angeal added.  
"I can't wait till I can land a punch into Weiss or Nero's skull," Tifa said angrily. "No one should be allowed to do that to children." She had left Denzel and Marlene with Barret. He had to leave them with Elymra, Aeris's adoptive mother, temporarily so that the ship can be repaired.  
"On another note the ship is in top shape. We are ready to move anytime you want leader," Cid stated proudly.  
"Good," Cloud said. "We need a new destination."  
"How about the Northern Crater. It is the closest place to the lifestream," Tifa suggested.  
"Sister…I know your back is hurting you…I saw you being whipped and beaten," Angel said sadly.  
Angel placed her hands on her sister's back and her hands began to glow blue. Angel began to heal her sister's wounds and Simone stared at her sister. "I know a place really close to the life stream. I saw it in my dream when I saw our parents were alive. It was forest far from deep ground. It's called the forest of the life stream and it is probably a good place to go but we can go to your destination instead. Sister I know there will be time before you can forgive me for what I did but you have to realize you can't do something stupid to get yourself killed even if it's to protect me…we came here to be protected…if you had continued your plan not only would our effort to leave be in vain but so would asking these people to help us in the first place," Angel said. Simone stared at everyone and everyone nodded at her.  
"Our mission would have been useless if we didn't have both of you girls," Red said calmly.  
"Their plan would have already began," Cloud said.  
"You can't make these decisions to protect your sister on your own," Angeal said.  
"We're all together because you both gave us a purpose," Zack said.  
"We will protect the children of the life stream and that means both of you," Genesis said.  
"That is the mission you two gave us," Tifa said.  
"You are important to us just like your sister Simone," Yuffie said.  
"You and your sister both experienced something painful and it would be a shame if you two separated," Cid said.  
"In a way we are all a family," Sephiroth said calmly.  
"And we will defeat deep ground with you two at our side," Vincent declared.  
Simone looked around at everyone as tears formed in her eyes and fell down slowly.  
"Sister…you're the only family I have right now until we are reunited with mom and dad…don't leave me behind anymore…let me feel the same pain as you…the one we both had to experience at deep ground….I don't want you to continue protecting me if I can't protect you too," Angel said softly, finishing healing her sister's back. "Before…I always believed that I was the only one my sister needed but now I see….I needed someone too," Simone said as she looked at Genesis. "We both have someone to love and who love us as well sister…let's not let it go since we have found it at last….the need to belong and be loved…" Angel said softly.  
Vincent walked over and picked Angel up. Angel hugged Vincent happily and he hugged her back. Genesis walked over to Simone and pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss. Simone returned the kiss, as Angel smiled in happiness. Everyone else smiled happily at the newly made couple and thought, "You are both loved…by all of us."  
"So…that forest would have been found by ShinRa long ago," Zack sighed and leaned back.  
"Yeah they would have found it by now if you think about it," Yuffie cut in. "Back when ShinRa was looking for the Promised Land…They searched for mako…and a healthy source of mako comes from the life stream. It would have been the perfect place for them to harvest it…The Northern Crater is only accessible by ship. It also would make it hard to track since it is at the magnetic pole," she turned and saw everyone's gaze. "Look even I can become eighteen," she pouted.  
"I agree that the Northern Crater would be better," Simone cut in. She rolled her still painful back. She hissed in pain. The cuts were only freshly closed and the skin stretched painfully.  
"There is a problem with it," Tifa added. "It is full of the strongest monsters and so many can travel in one place at once."  
"Then we will separate into groups. The twins cannot be in the same group. This cave will have fearsome creatures. For example, there are some very impressive dragons there. We need to plan this carefully," Cloud stated. "Instead of our normal three we will go in groups of four. Form your groups." Cloud sighed and asked Tifa, Zack, and Cid to be in his group. Vincent, Angel, Yuffie and Red made their group. That left Simone, Genesis, Sephiroth and Aeris to their own group. "Good. That settles things for our departure."  
"About two days to till we hit that fucking ice mountain again," Cid said.  
"It's an ice island. What do you expect," added Red. Cait entered the room. He had to charge as Cloud was using him as a spy on some of the newer members.  
"You say that cause you have fur," exclaimed Yuffie.  
"Shut your mouth lassy," Cait scolded.  
"You can't even feel the cold from your office chair Reeve," she accused.  
"Enough," Vincent said. He hid his amusement in his cape. "We have to be prepared."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever vampire." Vincent just shrugged and hugged Angel tightly. Simone giggled.  
"Do you sparkle," Simone asked seriously. Zack and Yuffie fell to the ground in laugher. Vincent glared at Simone in distain. She returned the look.  
"Enough sister…" Angel said.  
"Come on I'm serious," Simone whined.  
"No I don't sparkle alright," Vincent answered.  
Everyone laughed at Angel and Vincent's annoyed look and Simone smirked.  
"Come on sister it was just a joke," Simone said.  
"A bad one," Angel said.  
"Oh boy…" Red said.  
Angel suddenly looked at them and smiled.  
"A place full of dragons maybe that's where our demon dragon friend is from," Angel thought to herself.  
"I am little one," the dragon said in Angel's mind.  
"We're going near the demon dragon's home land!" Angel yelled happily.  
Everyone stared at her in shock and looked at Simone.  
"Is she always like this?" Cid asked.  
"I think so," Simone said uncertain.  
"She's so cute," Yuffie said.  
"What did you say you brat?" Angel said to Yuffie.  
"Hey I'm not a brat," Yuffie said.  
"Oh that's right you're more of a child than I am," Angel said smugly.  
Yuffie and Angel began arguing and everyone watched in mild amusement. Red sighed and shook his head as the girls started calling each other names.  
"Brat," Angel said.  
"Nuissance," Yuffie said.  
"Materia hogging child."  
"Lonely Vampire."  
"At least this vampire has a boyfriend."  
"You did not just go there."  
"Yes I did," Angel said smugly.  
Everyone sighed at the childish behavior and looked at Vincent. Vincent started throwing Angel up into the air and catching her in his arms. Angel began giggling with excitement and Vincent smiled. The ship ride to their destination began to go peacefully.  
"Sister your not a vampire….just a hyper brat," Simone said. The chaos ensued once again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21  
"The end of the dream and the awakening of the dawn"  
"This is it," Cloud said. "From here we split up. Yuffie, Angel, behave yourselves. Angel no instigating. Red be the leader of your group." Red nodded. "You will be the last group in. Hmm? Sephiroth. I know that I still don't trust you completely. I trust you to lead your group. " Sephiroth nodded. He was happy to be trusted some more by the man that hated him. "I will lead my group."  
"But, I want to lead," whined Zack.  
"No! I am leader. I know this cave like I know the back of my hand," Cloud stated.  
"See you guys latter," Tifa waved as their group left.  
"Fricken cold," Cid swore into the cold air.  
"I guess it's us next," Aeris muttered.  
"Don't worry. You will do fine. Just remember what I taught you," Sephiroth encouraged. He wiped some spare bangs form her face and gazed into her eyes. He smiled and moved away. "Are you ready Genesis, Simone," he asked. They nodded. They were nervous of what to expect. "Let's go then," he grabbed Aeris's hand and lead the way.  
"Are we ready," asked Red.  
"How can anyone be ready for this cold," Yuffie complained.  
"SHUT UP," Angel yelled.  
"Just wait till you get out there," Yuffie warned. Angel just stuck her tounge out.  
"Not lady like, " Vincent scolded softly.  
"Girls. Behave," Red growled. He lead the way out side.  
"Life stream," Angel cursed. "It is freezing out here. Vincent," Angel whined.  
"No," Vincent walked passed. Angel pouted.  
"Please," she begged.  
"No, I told you it is the highest place on the planet. I told you it would be cold," Vincent scolded. "That's why you are wearing a coat." Angel pouted in defeat.  
"That is why we don't mock people," Yuffie reminded her. Angel glared. "I like you a lot angel. You remind me of myself at your age," She smiled and walked beside Red.  
"Cloud," Cid said. "Which way do we go?"  
"It's straight down the tunnel," Cloud led.  
They continued down the tunnel and they noticed a whole bunch of dragons were asleep. They silently walked so they wouldn't disturb the dragons. With Sephiroth's group, there were a horde of demon cats and they stayed as quiet as they could as to not wake the demon cats. With Red's group, Angel continued to shiver and noticed that her group was a bit ahead of her so she ran to catch up. They walked down the same tunnel Cloud's group went and Angel looked at all the dragons with excitement.  
"Lets not get separated," Red whispered to his group and Vincent and Yuffie nodded in agreement. What they didn't realize was that Angel was cuddled against a blue dragon and the dragon's tail had wrapped around her waist protectively. A few hours later, each group had made it to their destination and Cloud decided to check to see if everyone was there.  
"Zack," Cloud called out.  
"Here."  
"Tifa."  
"Here."  
"Cid."  
"Here."  
"Genesis."  
"Here."  
"Sephiroth."  
"Here."  
"Red."  
"Here."  
"Aeris."  
"Here."  
"Vincent."  
"Here."  
"Simone."  
"Here."  
"Angel."  
No answer.  
"Angel?"  
No answer.  
Cloud looked at Red and asked, "Where's Angel?"  
"She was right behind us," Red said with confusion.  
Sephiroth and Vincent looked at one another and nodded. "Everyone stay here, we'll go look for her," Sephiroth said. Sephiroth and Vincent went back down the tunnel and saw the sleeping horde of dragons. Vincent nodded a blue-silver haired child laying beside a blue dragon and his eyes widen.  
"Over there," Vincent whispered as he pointed to where Angel was.  
Sephiroth and Vincent quietly went over and saw that the dragon had its tail wrapped around Angel protectively.  
"Angel…" Vincent whispered quietly.  
Angel opened her tired eyes and looked at them. She smiled at them and they looked at the dragon.  
"Mind telling us why you're beside a dragon," Sephiroth whispered quietly.  
"It was really cold so I cuddled with this beautiful blue dragon then I guess I fell asleep," Angel explained. Simone caught up to them.  
"This is not a game," she scolded in whispered tone. "Stop goofing off," Simone was getting really tired of her sister's need to cause trouble. "The longer we are here the higher the chance we will be discovered. Think about it," Simone left her sister and the two men behind.  
"She is right," Sephiroth added. "We have no time and Cait and Angeal cannot protect the ship alone. I'm going back to the others," he walked after Simone. Vincent stood silently. Angel stared at him expectantly.  
"Look you may have this bond with the dragon thing but you need to choose what you are doing," he said. "I'm not mad. But we are on a mission. We need to go and not fall asleep," he scolded. "You had us all worried and you even made a mess of Red's leadership skills." He paused. "I'll wait for you to decide." Angel glared.  
"I am not stupid," she said.  
"Never said you were. This is not cute either," he scolded. "We need to move and you are costing us greatly." She glared. "You are pushing me into this. You are young so stay near an adult." Vincent stood still waiting for Angel. "I don't know if I can have a relationship with you when you cannot take the end of the world seriously.  
"Back," Simone said as she and Sephiroth returned. She waved dismissively," she is fine, she is just fooling around," Simone said clearly irritated. "Vincent is with her."  
"Okay so now we have just a bit farther till we hit the largest mako stream on the planet. Now we are separated. I can see that Vincent is staying with her. I don't want to keep moving but we cannot stop. We are going to continue as two groups. Us and the other two," Cloud said.  
"It is for the best," Sephiroth said. He looked at Aeris. "I told you that you would do fine," he smiled at her and she smiled back. Simone sighed and leaned into Genesis. Most of her back had healed enough to not sting as bad. Genesis wrapped his arm around her waist. Cloud glared at the look Sephiroth and Aeris were sharing. He did not want one of his best friends to be hurt. He would have to watch them.  
"We should go now," prompted Zack. The others nodded in agreement and walked through the rest of the cave.  
Angel unwrapped the dragon's tail from her waist and got up. She walked back to where Vincent and Sephiroth came from and Vincent followed her silently. They continued through the rest of the cave and finally caught up to the rest of their group. "Nice to see you finally stopped messing around Angel," Sephiroth said. Angel remained quiet and waited for orders. Vincent and Simone looked at her then at one another in confusion. They finally reached the mako stream and walked towards it until they noticed Angel staying far back. "Angel we don't have time for this," VIncent said irritated. "This is as far as I can go," Angel stated. Simone walked over and tried to pull her sister closer to the mako stream until she screamed in pain. Simone quickly let go and turned her sister's arm around and her eyes widen. Angel's skin looked black and Simone looked at them. "She's not kidding she really can't come closer," Simone said. Aeris walked over and looked at Angel's slightly blackened arm. "Are you…allergic to mako?" Aeris asked. "No…I just…can't be near it that's why I stayed with the dragon…just carry on without me," Angel said sadly. Vincent walked over to Angel and tried to pull her closer. The arm began to go a bit more black and Vincent let go in shock. "Why didn't you say anything?" Simone said angrily. "Because in you alls' eyes I'm a trouble-making child and a nuisance. Would you have believed me if I told you I can't go anywhere near mako? No you wouldn't have," Angel said angrily.  
"I doesn't matter this is as far as we have to go anyway," Cloud glared at her. "Stop creating a scene. What you did with the dragon was a problem." He turned to the stream. "Angel this is the best place for you to connect to the lifestream. Mako makes up the lifestream. Get to work." Simone glared at her sister and approached the lifestream. "Nobody touch it. It will kill you," he warned. Yuffie sighed. There was a lot going on between the sisters. The differences between them were becoming too great. She turned her attention to Aeris who began to knell down and pray like she did at the temple of the ancients. Only this time, she noticed, Sephiroth was knelling beside her. It was strange to watch the man who was the lion sit with the lamb. She looked around. She had to be the girl who was random. It was her job to cause chaos. She decided to look for materia. Mako streams were hotbeds for them.  
Simone reached out and touched the mako stream. She gasped as she felt the cool mako envelop her hand. The mako climbed up her arm and soon surrounded her. She closed her eyes and soon everything around her faded. She was in a different world. She felt the lifestream. She felt the planet. It was breathing. She opened her eyes and she was still in the same room. But it was different. No one she was with was there. She turned around and gasped. This was the site that Jenova crashed and began to poison the planet. She could see the dark ooze streaming into the mako. Simone fell and closed her eyes.  
She opened her eyes. Was she back? Her eye's flickered around the room. She saw two men. They were arguing around the body of her mother. She blinked and only one man remained. The other must have lost the argument. She watched the man poke around at Jenova's body. She already knew the two men were scientists. She blinked again and saw the body was moved and the man was gone. Instead the other man stood there. He was laughing. His greasy ponytail flapped across his back. There were others with him. They were in suits though. Sometime had passed and all they could talk about was the Promised Land. They stopped talking. It was then she noticed AVALANCH. They were yelling up at Cloud. Cloud held a black orb in his hand. The orb and hand phased through a mako crystal. The people around her were yelling at him to stop. It was too late Cloud had put the black orb into the crystal. She looked at the crystal and gasped. Inside it was shirtless man. (OMG XD) It was unmistakably Sephiroth. The room began to quake. Everyone fled the room. Tifa was screaming at Cloud to come down from his flying stunt. There was darkness. She could feel the cold room once again. She felt eyes on her. Zack was shaking her. He was trying to get her attention. She spluttered. Everyone sighed in relief. Mako poisoning could be a bitch.  
She looked around and saw that her sister had tried to come closer. She sighed. "Get back sister. I'm fine." She stood up with some help from Zack. "Thanks," he nodded. Simone stood up alone. "I saw it. I saw mother," she said sadly. "I saw Cloud give a black orb to Sephiroth," Cloud shuddered. Sephiroth looked like a scolded child. "I saw them take mother away."  
Angel looked confused. "What do you mean sister?"  
"I saw the event's of meteor. I saw the scientist take mom for experiments. I saw Jenova poisoning the world." Simone sighed and leaned against one of the walls. She felt tired. The visions wore her out. "I don't know how this helps. Maybe we are to know of what happened. I think that it explains how her spawn were created. The scientist who lost the fight the first time looked really nasty. His long nasty hair and mean face. He must have killed the other one and had taken mother." She slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry," she smiled and relaxed her shoulders.  
"Interesting vision but it gets us nowhere," Cloud had spoken up after a long silence.  
"Yes, it does," Tifa thought. "I think we got what we needed from here." Cloud looked confused. "We have a direction now. We have to head to where Omega was last seen." Vincent nodded.  
"So we have to go where Vinny killed Omega," Yuffie asked. "I hope we don't run into Weiss or Nero again." She shivered at the memory of the dark endless vortex.  
"It would appear so," Aeris broke the silence. "We have no direction. We have to go where they were last spotted."  
"I agree," Red nodded. "We find out what is missing. We know at some point we will have to fight them again."  
"What I started has to end," Genesis added. "I created a scourge to kill this world. I need to fix this. I caused too much damage. To the point where I should be slain. I am the reason Angeal's mom killed herself….I killed two entire towns and more…"  
"We will do what we can to fix this," Sephiroth rested a hand on his shoulder. "Then when we do. We wil do more to make this planet peaceful."  
"I know a faster way to my father," Angel suddenly said. Everyone glared at her and Cloud sneered, "Having you caused enough trouble." Angel looked away and said, "Sister has visions but I do too. They are my dreams and I know where to find my parents. If you don't believe me then I don't care," Angel said turning and running away. Simone sighed and got up. "My sister's a brat but she knows what she's capable of," Simone said. "I don't know if we can go the way she went," Cloud said. "We go to the place Vincent killed Omega like we originally planned," Sephiroth said. They started back to the ship and when they went through the tunnel with that had the sleeping dragons they noticed they were all gone. "Where they go?" Red asked. "With Angel probably, she has a bond with them," Tifa said. Simone rolled her eyes and continued walking with the group to the ship. "She's probably on the ship awaiting orders," Vincent thought to himself.  
When they got on the ship, Vincent walked to his and Angel's room and his eyes widen. Angel's stuff and book was gone and he ran out the room. "Well?" Cid asked. Vincent shook his head and Simone sighed irritated. "So she really went on her own," Aeris said worriedly. Angeal and Cait Sith walked in and smiled. "Glad you all are back…where's the wee lass?" Cait Sith asked. "Gone," Vincent said. Angeal looked at them and sighed. "You all were hard on her. She's the childish one between the twins and the one who needs protecting not scolding because of the way she acts," Angeal explained. Everyone looked at one another with sadness and Simone sighed. "Let's just go to where Vincent killed Omega," Sephiroth said. Everyone nodded and Cid steered the ship to their next destination. Vincent, Genesis and Simone looked at one another and Aeris sighed. "I didn't get to get rid of the mako poisoning either," Aeris said sadly. Cloud quickly looked at Aeris and said, "You mean Angel left with the poison still on her arm." Aeris nodded her head sadly and Simone's eyes widen. "Sister where did you go?" Simone asked to herself.  
Faraway on a blue dragon, Angel rode to where her dream showed where her parents were. "I'll show you all that just because I'm more of a child. I can help too," Angel thought angrily to herself. On her arm, the mako posion started to vanish and Angel continued on to her destination.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22  
"A foolish mistake"  
Angel flew through the sky with her barrowed dragon. She was nearing her destination. The dragon suddenly began to feel sleepy. Its wing beats slowed to a gentle flap. The trees grew closer and closer. The forest had an eerie glow to it. It called to Angel. She waited until she saw an clearing in the forest and landed the dragon.  
The beast began to sleep. Its scales glowed in the light of the setting sun. Angle slid off of its smooth scales. She began to wander the forest. There were tons of noises around every corner. It was just like her dream. She journeyed through the muddy path. She knew this was the path she needed to go. She noticed that it was leading her to a pond. On the edge of the pond there were toads. There were many of them.  
She reached down to pet them. The toad leapt onto her hand. Angel smiled at it. They had big eyes and a nice green tone to its skin. It croaked at her and jumped off. It went behind her to push her to the pond. She smiled thinking she was going to find her parents. She didn't notice that the toad left slime on her. The slime was sucking a lot of her energy from her body rapidly.  
She looked at the pond. Angel thought it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. The water was crystal clear. It sparkled red in the sunset. The lily pads were lightly shifting on its surface. Angel watched as the dragonflies danced on the water's edges. They skirted the water leaving behind soft ripples that made the water appear to be magic.  
She noticed that she was standing on it's edged. There were tons of lily pads there. She blinked and sighed softly. She would show them how right she was. The forest grew silent.  
"What," she gasped. It was too late hundreds of toads had jumped her. Most came from the pond. When she fell to the ground she was exhausted. The ripples quieted themselves. She stared in horror as the toads changed into Deep Ground soldiers.  
"As if ve veren't prepared," a tall woman rose up from the soldiers. Her red slutty attire and her red hair was the last thing hundreds of people would see. No it would be her red boots as she stepped on them. Yes, her boots would be the last thing they saw. "Now thanks to you ve got half of vhat we need." Angel squirmed. "How you vonder? Simple. Ve have been invading your dreams. All your visions have been lies since birth," she said. Her voice held a heavy accent. "You remember me no? I have been hunting you down a vhile."  
"Shut up," Angel yelled.  
"Gag her," Rosso commanded. The soldiers complied with her command. Angel was gagged and now tied up. "Now vhat we need are some vhereabouts. You vill tell us soon. I need to now vhat happened to your sister and Genesis. He vas supposed to come back to me. Vell your at it you will tell us vere the last Cetra is no." She beat her boot into Angels head. "Sleep tight. Men put her in the draining pipe and toss her in the back of the truck." Angel was tossed inside of the energy draining tube and was tossed into the back of the van. "My mission is complete Nero," Rosso said into her phone. "Ves I vill bring her in."  
"Angel," Simone gasped. Everyone turned to look at Simone who was panicing. "She was captured…"  
"What?!" Everyone yelled.  
"It's her fault for not listening…we will continue with the plan…" Cloud said.  
Everyone stared at him in shock and Simone glared. "No I will not continue unless we get my sister back," Simone said angrily.  
"Until we get to your parents and tell them what's going on…we have to continue without her," Zack said.  
Simone stared at them in shock then looked at Vincent, who looked away. "It was pointless coming to you for help then…if you don't have both of the twins then they will succeeded," Simone said sadly.  
In Deep ground, Angel opened her tired eyes and looked around. She gasped when she saw Weiss and Nero in front of her. "Tell us where your sister is dear one," Weiss said. Angel glared and spit at him. Weiss wiped the spit off and glared. Two of deep ground guards began to beat Angel, who screamed in pain. "Tell us where she is!" Nero yelled. "No!" Angel yelled in pain. The guards continued to beat her and Weiss stopped them. "We need her alive…she knows the spell to our goal," Weiss said. Angel had scars and bruises all over her body. She looked at them tiredly and hurt. "Come on…tell me…remember…I'm papa Weiss…you can tell me anything…" Weiss said, kneeling in front of her with a loving smile. "The day I tell you….is the day I die," Angel said, kicking him in between his legs. Weiss fell to the ground in pain and Nero ran over to him. "Brother…" Nero said. "That hurt," Weiss said in pain. Nero kneeled in front of Angel and said in a loving voice, "Angel remember me….I'm uncle Nero…tell us where your sister is so we can be a family again." Angel gasped and head butted Nero in the face. "Kiss my immortal ass you bastard," Angel growled.  
One of the deep ground guards brought out a whip and began to whip her. Angel screamed in pain but told them nothing. After a few minutes of whipping and no answers, they left Angel on the ground beaten and bleeding. "Sister…continue with…finding our parents…don't…come for me in deep ground…I beg of you…please…" Angel thought to her sister then passed out from blood loss.  
Simone's eyes widen when she got her sister's message and thought, "We'll get you back sister…I promise."  
They continued to where Omega was killed by Vincent. Once they landed, two people walked over to them and smiled. They all exited the ship and the two people looked at them.  
"Long time no see Vincent," the male said.  
"Who are you?" Cloud asked.  
"I'm Omega…" the male said with a bored look on his face.  
"I'm Jenova…" the woman said.  
Simone ran over to them and Omega's arms opened, Simone jumped into Omega's arms and Omega hugged his daughter happily. "I'm so glad you're alive and safe," Omega said, hugging his daughter. Jenova looked around then frowned. "Where's the other one?" she asked. "She was captured by deep ground," Cloud said. "That's little angel…always wanting to help," Omega said and Jenova nodded. "She's hurt. We have to get my sister back…" Simone said sadly. "We will sweetheart but for now we have to keep hidden," Jenova said softly. "But this isn't a family with Angel here mom. I want my twin back…" Simone said sadly. "Don't worry we'll get her back…we just need to make a plan," Genesis said gently.  
"There isn't much time," Simone snapped. She glared and walked away. "I want to be alone."  
"What do we do Cloud," Zack asked. "We need to get Angel back."  
"She chose to leave," Cloud said with distain. "She lacks obedience. That will make her stupid in some ways…She will never listen and she will always think that she is the only one. I was once this way. Right now we are in Midgar. We need to find their hideout." His eyes showed determination. He turned to face the others. "I want only a small group. Since Angel is a moronic child," he scoffed. "Simone and Genesis could have killed a large part of Deep Ground." Cloud did not shudder under Jenova and Omega's scrutiny. "We will have to do this carefully. We cannot have another war like the last time. We lost too many during the first ordeal. (Or how Angel Plays Dirge of Cerberus) We need to be careful. I will send two groups into the base. I assume it is the same place. The groups will four each. First group will be lead by me. Vincent, Zack, Tifa. Second group will be Angeal, Sephiroth, Cid and Aeris. I want Red to be our messenger. I do not trust the phone signals here. They could track us using it." The group nodded.  
"What about me? Aren't I to be trusted," Genesis glared.  
"Who is going to keep Simone away," Cloud answered. "Cait Cid has to monitor our movements and keep the ship out of their sight." Genesis nodded.  
"Understood."  
"We have to go to sector nine of Midgar. We are in the abandoned train yard right now. Let's get ready and leave in a half hour." The group nodded and went to prepare. They turned off their phones and readied their weapons with their strongest material.  
In Deep ground, Weiss and Nero began to become annoyed that their prisoner would not answer them. Rosso walked in and Weiss asked, "I need your help on getting her to speak." "Vhat do vou need me to vo?" Rosso asked in her whorish outfit, "Take her out and watch her but let her have some child like fun," Nero said. Rosso nodded and walked to where they kept Angel prisoner. Angel was looking at the sky when Rosso had walked in. "Let's go have some fun," Rosso said. Angel quietly got up and looked at Rosso with blank eyes. "Let's go to Midgar and have vou run avound for a bit no," Rosso said. Angel slowly nodded and held Rosso's hand. The two of them left Deep ground and headed to Midgar. Rosso got in one of the deep ground van with two guards and Angel got in the back. One of the guards drove the van to Midgar, not knowing that the group they were looking for was heading there as well.  
When the two group had separately reached the base, they began to quietly and sneakily wonder the base. Cloud saw a van pull up near the building he was hiding behind and his eyes widened when he saw two deep ground guards, Rosso and Angel walk out. "Now go vun avound little one," Rosso said boredly. Angel began to walk away and just walked around the different allies. As she was walking she was quickly grabbed and pulled towards a warmer body. She looked up to see Vincent had grabbed her and she stared at them. "What are you doing here…." Angel asked blankly. Vincent continued to look at her and said, "You needed more information…I'm glad we got you back…your parents are worried about you…" TIfa said quietly. Angel looked at them with her blank and emotionaless eyes. They gasped silently in horror when they looked in Angel's eyes. In her eyes they saw darkness, sadness and anger. Vincent held her close and Cloud looked at Angel. "Do you know where their hide out is?" Cloud asked. Angel nodded her head but continued to stare at them. "It's in ShinRa Corporation….I'm returning to Rosso…good luck on your mission…" Angel told them with no emotions as she began to walk back to Rosso and the guards. Vincent's grip on her tightened and he turned her around. "What have the done to you?" Vincent asked sadly. "They broke me….like they tried to do years ago…they succeeded….and now…I just want you to keep my sister away…." Angel said blankly. Tifa looked at her and said, "Let's return you to your family."  
"No," Angel said.  
"Why not?" Tifa asked.  
"I'm worthless on this mission of yours…just leave me alone….and don't rescue me….I'll only be a burden….right Cloud?" Angel stated as she looked at Cloud.  
Angel got out of Vincent's hold and walked back to the van. "Vhat took vou so long?" Rosso asked irritated. Angel said nothing as she got back into the van and said, "I want to go back now." Rosso and the guards got back into the van. The van drove away as Vincent stared in shock. Cloud looked down in shame as Angel's words continued to echo in his head.  
"Don't take it so hard Cloud," Tifa put a hand on his shoulder. "You never called her a burden. It's just obvious she is unfit for this line of work. She needs to be a little girl." Tifa sighed. She gave the unmoving Cloud a hug. "It will be fine. I feel she was stupid to go back too. But hey you have done stupid stuff too." She smiled.  
"Vincent," Yuffie went to check on him. "I know your not okay right now. So don't try to ignore it. I know you're just a sap when it comes to self blame. This is not your fault. Call me a liar but this is far from over," she sighed. "After we do this I will help you find her," he looked at her confused.  
"But you two act as if you hate each other."  
"You have a lot to learn about girls Vinnie," she taunted. "Let's go. The sooner this is done. The sooner we get to Angel."  
Simone was pacing her shared room. Every step she took Genesis watched. He was not letting her leave. That much was for sure. He even stalked her into the bathroom. To which she responded by tossing him into a wall for. She was not about to let anyone take her privacy. Not even her annoying boyfriend. She told him that he would have would have to wait a long while before he could even see her stomach. She sighed as she felt his eyes narrowing on her.  
"My friend do you fly away now…to a world that abhors you and I…all that waits you is somber marrow…no matter where the winds may blow…my friend your desire is the bringer of life…the gift of the Goddess. Even if the marrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." He recited aloud. Normally she would be entranced in his voice but today was not a day she had chosen to listen. Today was a day for action. She was not going to let him get in her way. She just needed to distract him. It was easier said than done.  
He could practically see the gears turning in her head. Her pacing was not helping. He noticed her back pain got more pronounced as she took every step. "Hey why don't you lie down a bit," he offered. She turned to him and nodded. She lay down on her side of the bed. She groaned in pain. Yes she would use this to her advange.  
"Hey I'll get you some medicine. Don't move," he left the room. Simone sat up fast. The door wouldn't be the best choice. So that left the air ducts or the window. She looked at the window then the vent. The vent would get hot and show signs of forced entry. Plus it may shrink in certain spots. She was able to open the window easily. She knew this was stupid but what other choice did she have. Her sister always forced her into these things. She thanked the magic that saved her before. If she wasn't taller than she was before this would have been much harder. She sighed as she prepared to jump. It just had to be that special time of the month. She was not a happy camper today. She jumped from the ship. The window closed behind her. Luckily the ship was docked or that would have been really painful.  
She started to run for cover. She could not let herself get caught. She looked forward and saw Rosso and Angel. Simone growled and hide behind some rubble. She waited until Angel left. Rosso began to command the soldiers to get things for her. "And then there was one," Simone muttered as she attacked Rosso. After a long battle, she was able to knock Rosso out and turn her into a toad using Rosso's own transform material. She smirked. "If Angel can do it. So can I," she said. She transformed into Rosso. "Oh my God it is cold," she complained at the skimpy attire. "You're a whore," She told Rosso.  
"Rosso," Angel questioned.  
"Ow that's my cue," she walked to Angel. "Vhat took vou so long?"  
Angel got back into the van and said, "I want to go back." Rosso/Simone got into the van with the two guards and drove away. As they drove back to deep gorund, Rosso/Simone attacked and knocked the guards out then took control of the van. Simone turned back into her normal teenage self and drove back to the ship. Angel looked at her sister and smiles a little. "Your blood could've given you away sister," ANgel said with no emotion. Simone nodded and stopped the van. She got out and grabbed her sister. "Come on let's get back to the others," Simone said. They disappeared back onto the ship in Simone and Genesis's shared room. Genesis walked in and started talking, "Well I found some bandages and peroxide to clean your wounds." When Genesis looked up, his eyes widen when he saw Angel standing there with a blank look on her face. "Get me to a computer," Angel said emotionlessly. They walked to the meeting room and Angel walked over to the computer. She began hacking into deep ground's codes and Genesis watched her and her sister closely. A few hours later, the two groups came back to the ship and walked into the meeting room. When they walked in, they stopped when they saw Angel on the computer of the ship. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cid yelled/asked.  
"Helping…" Angel said lifelessly.  
"What did they do to you in Deep ground?" Aeris asked, when she saw that Angel's shirt was covered in blood.  
"They beat and whipped me…but I really don't care," Angel said as she continued working.  
Vincent walked over to her and looked at her sadly.  
"Return Angel to us…" Vincent said sadly.  
"I am Angel….just….more broken than ever," Angel explained sadly.  
Everyone stared then Angel smirked a lil.  
"There…every thing you need has been accessed," Angel said.  
"When did you learn how to hack computers and files?" Cloud asked.  
"None of your business child killer," Angel said glaring at him then looked away.  
"W-What does…she mean…." Cloud said.  
"You all treated her as a bratty child…she can be a brat but she's not as mature as her sister….we all needed to understand that….but there was no right in saying that Angel." Red said.  
"Don't say my name!" Angel said angrily.  
Everyone looked at her with shock in her eyes and Angel ran out the room.  
"She's having a mental breakdown," Simone said.  
They heard a lot of thudding sounds coming from the room the girls shared together when they first came here and ran to the room. When they opened the door, they saw Angel shaking and curled into a ball in a destroyed room. Vincent walked over and said softly, "Angel…we're here…." Tears began to form in Angel's eyes as she silently cried curled in her ball.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23  
"Broken child..."  
Everyone had been in the meeting room for the past few hours in silence. Vincent and Aeris were with Angel as everyone else waited patiently and impatiently for what is wrong with Angel. A few minutes later, a tired Aeris walked in and Simone looked at her quickly. Aeris looked around at everyone and smiled a little. Vincent walked in holding a sleeping Angel, who would grip his cape tighter. Aeris went to over to helping Simone with her back as Vincent went to sit down on the couch. Everyone kept remembering what Angel said which is why the room was quiet until Zack broke the silence.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Zack asked Aeris.  
"She was beatened and whipped pretty badly but I believe she will be fine," Aeris said.  
"But why doesn't she want to be called by her name?" Cloud asked.  
"When she wakes up, you have to ask her what they did to break her," Aeris said.  
Vincent looked down at Angel with sad eyes and gently kissed her forehead. Angel's ears twitch softly and she opened her eyes and looked into crimson eyes with her own saphhire ones.  
"Sweetheart," Vincent said softly.  
Everyone looked at Vincent and saw that Angel was up. They continued to look at her as she looked around at everyone else. Angel looked at Cloud then looked away from him.  
"What did they do to you?" Vincent asked softly.  
"Beat me and whipped me because I wouldn't tell my sister's whereabouts," Angel said.  
"Why didn't you tell them?!" Simone asked angrily.  
Angel looked at her sister with a broken look and said, "Because I didn't know..."  
Everyone stared her with sad eyes and looked at one another. Cloud nodded and left the room. Suddenly two figures walked in behind Cloud and Angel looked at then.  
"My little Angel," Omega said with some tears in his eyes.  
"Our baby Angel," Jenova said.  
Angel looked at them and got out of Vincent's arms. She walked over to her parents and stared at them. Omega brought ANgel in to a hug and Jenova joined in. Angel didn't hug her parents back which worried Omega. When he pulled away, he looked into his daughter's saphhire eyes and gasped when he saw turmoil and hatred but also sadness and loneliness in them.  
"Angel..." Omega said quietly.

"Sweetie.." Jenova whispered.

"Angel," Simone hissed as a sensitive spot on her back was touched. "We came so far. Fuck Nero and Weiss. You are home don't let the fuckers bring them down."  
"Yes, sister," Angel said. She smiled a bit.  
"Sister do not miss what you always wanted. You have it now. Don't let my years of pain be in vain." Angel smiled and hugged her parents. Simone smiled happily. Her newfound love for foul language really was a help. She was sure that some people on the ship were not pleased. Angeal hated it. Simone could tell she was going to get a talk from him soon. She sighed as Aeris's treatment ended.  
"From what I can see. You're almost healed. I'm surprised," she smiled happily.  
"Thanks to you and Angel," she smiled. "How are you doing with Sephiroth." She blushed cherry red.  
"Um...I really don't know if he likes me," she said sadly.  
"Oh he does. Just don't give up on him. He will come a long in time. He just feels like he is unworthy of you," Simone finished and smiled. "He is not an easy catch. In fact he has less emotional experience than a log. Not to mention he has never experienced love." Simone patted her hand. "The time will come. But in the meantime it is always good to express your interest." Aeris smiled.  
"Zack," Angeal called. "Don't cheat in go fish," Angeal scolded.  
"Aww come on!"  
"You were cheating," Cloud yelled.  
"Fucking kid. Lucky we weren't playing poker," Cid scowled.  
"Zack," Tifa sighed. "This is not the time to show you are a total loser to everyone around the ship."  
"Hey! I am not a loser," he complained  
"Sorry lad but you are," Cait Sith cut in. Cait watched the scene with Angel and her family hang out. It was nice to see a happy smile on her face.  
"Come on Sephiroth," Genesis prompted. "Just ask her. It couldn't hurt. Does she look like she will be too mean?"  
"I guess not," Sephiroth said as he looked at Aeris.  
When Angel saw that look he gave Aeris, she smiled a little and leaned back against her dad. She slowly fell asleep in her dad's arms as Omega gently rubbed her blue-silver hair. Jenova looked as her daughter fell asleep and she gently moved a stray bang back to its place. Vincent watched with a gentle smile then looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth walked over to Aeris and lightly blushed. He looked back and Genesis gave him the thumbs up and Sephiroth sighed.  
"Aeris," Sephiroth called softly.  
"Yes?" Aeris asked when she turned around.  
Sephiroth gently grabbed one of Aeris's hands and gently lifted it close to his lips. He place a gently kiss on the back of Aeris's hand and Aeris blushed lightly.  
"I really like you Aeris….Will you be mine," Sephiroth asked gently.  
Aeris blushed but smiled happily and nodded. Sephiroth smiled happily and gently brought her close to him. He used his other hand to gently lift her head up then pressed his lips against Aeris's. Aeris relaxed and kissed him back. Everyone watched as the two kiss and Simone looked at Genesis with a smile. Genesis winked at her and Simone walked over to him. When Simone was closer, Genesis brought her into his arms and gently pressed his lips to hers. Simone returned the gentle kiss which turned passionate and full of love. Omega and Jenova looked at one another with a smile and Angel opened her eyes tiredly. She smiled when she saw that both Aeris and Sephiroth realized their feelings. Angel looked at Vincent and smiled. "I love you Vincent," she said through her eyes as she and Vincent looked at one another. Vincent smiled gently and walked over to the parents. He picked Angel up and Angel kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss as Jenova and Omega looked at them.  
"I'd say pedophile but Angel looks really happy with Vincent," Omega said and Jenova nodded in agreement.  
"I still don't trust him. She is five," Jenova reminded him.  
"ZACK," Cloud was embarrassed by his half-brother. Zack jumped onto Clouds back.  
"Giddy Up Chocobo," Zack yelled. He made Cloud run circles around the room.  
"Children," Angeal scolded. He slapped his face into his palm.  
"Angeal, what do you expect," Sephiroth had began to chuckle at him. "I think that you should realize by now that Zack is special. And that he can rope Cloud into anything." Simone yawned.  
"I'm really tired Genesis," Simone said. "I'm gunna go to bed. Night mom, dad, Geneis," Simone left the room.  
"You should go to bed," Omega said to Angel. "Vincent take her to bed. We will still be here in the morning." Vincent took Angel to bed. He tucked her in and crawled in after her.  
"Goodnight sweet," he whispered.  
"Night," Angel fell asleep fast. Vincent cuddled up against her.  
"Rosso. Where is Angel," Nero asked angrily.  
"I'm sorry my love but she was bewitched out of my hand," Rosso pleaded on her knees.  
"Her sister had enough power to overtake you," He asked.  
"Ves I am so sorry I failed you,"  
"Yes. I'm sure you are," he grabbed her by her hair and pulled.  
"Don't please don't. I beg of you. I am pregnant vith your child," she pleaded.  
"Hmm…don't worry my dear I won't hurt you…" Nero said and kissed her intensely.  
Rosso returned his kiss and Weiss walked in. "No more failures…understand Rosso," Weiss demanded. Nero pulled away from Rosso, who nodded at Weiss and he smirked. Nero gently placed his hand on Rosso's stomach and smirks evilly. "My child…hmm…" Nero said with a smirk. Rosso looked at her love and watched him. "Get out of here now," Nero demanded. Rosso nodded and quickly left. Weiss looked at his brother and smirked. "A child huh…" Weiss said. "Yes…a child…" Nero said with a smirk.  
Angel slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. She noticed it was around midnight and she slowly got up. Vincent's arms tightened around her and he whispered, "Where are you going?"  
"I was gonna go to the bathroom," Angel whispered.  
Vincent let her go and watched as she ran out the room to the bathroom. A few minutes, there was a flash and the sound of running water. After she finished washing her hands, Angel walked out of the bathroom and went back to the room she shared with Vincent. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She ran over to Vincent and got onto the bed. Angel crawled closer to him and Vincent smiled. Angel leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his. Vincent kissed her back and gently pulled her a bit closer. They kissed for a few more minutes before they pulled apart.  
"You alright?" Vincent asked.  
"Yeah," Angel said softly.  
"You sure?" Vincent asked gently stroking her hair.  
Angel layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She relaxed as she heard his heartbeat and sighed peacefully. "I'm sure," Angel said gently. Vincent continued to gently stroke her hair and Angel nuzzled his neck. "How come I never saw you as Chaos?" Angel asked suddenly. "I don't want you to see the daemons inside me," Vincent answered sincerely.  
"Please…I love you…you shouldn't hide them from me…they are still you," Angel said gently.  
Vincent smiled and closed his eyes. He slowly turned into Chaos and when he opened his eyes, he looked at her with yellow eyes and Angel smiled. Angel gently touched his face and felt mesmerized. "Are you ok?" Chaos asked her. Angel nodded and smiled. "You're beautiful in my eyes…you are not a monster at all…you're a gift…." Angel said gently. Chaos's eyes widen and gently pressed his lips to hers. Angel kissed back and gently gripped onto his shoulder. When they pulled away for air, Angel smiled and asked, "Can you stay like this for a few days?" Chaos slowly nodded and Angel smiled happily. She curled against him and slowly fell asleep. Chaos held her close to him and smiled. "I won't let anyone take you from me….my precious little Angel," Chaos thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
"Holy hot dogs on a chocobo's ass," Zack yelled the next morning when he saw Chaos.  
"Shut up baka. That's Vincent," Yuffie scolded.  
"Oh sorry Vincent," Zack apologized. Vincent glared at him.  
"You're so dead when Angel finds out you said that," Yuffie grinned evilly.  
"What did you do to Vincent," Angel yelled. Yuffie blinked and Zack had began to run. She laughed at Zack's heart spotted underwear that was shown as his pajama pants slipped.  
"Thank goodness it was not a thong," Tifa teased as she usher Chaos and Angel in. Yuffie had almost fallen out of her chair from the laugher. Aeris had to tried to hide her blush behind her napkin. "Welcome Angel, Vincent. Hope you like what I made." Angel nodded happily. Simone walked in with Genesis behind her.  
"Did I just see Zack's-" Genesis was cut off.  
"Yes," Tifa and Yuffie burst out into laugher. Cloud entered the room.  
"Hi dear," he kissed Tifa. "Got my breakfast babe?" Tifa nodded and handed him his breakfast. Angeal and Sephiroth came into the room chuckling.  
"Why is it that Zack is the opposite of you? I mean it. The boy is running around and dragging his pants," Sephiroth stated. "You still have Cloud Angeal." Angeal scoffed.  
"Cloud couldn't find his way out of a paper bag."  
"Hey! I'm right here!"  
"Yeah, whatever. Holy dumb apples," he cursed. "Vincent is that you?"  
"Yeah it is me," Chaos said.  
"Just checking," Angeal waved.  
"Why is Zack doing that anyway? Genesis asked.  
"Cause he's afraid I'm gonna beat the shit out of him…which reminds me…" Angel stated as she got up and walked to where she knows where Zack is.  
Suddenly everyone heard a crash and a girly scream. A few minutes later, Angel came back with a satisfied smiled and went back to eat her breakfast.  
"What did you do?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Beat him then gave him a wedgie then I cleaned my hands and came back here," Angel said.  
Zack walked in with his underwear over his head and a look of fear on his face.  
"I'm sorry about what I said Vincent," Zack said fearfully when he noticed a dark aura around Angel.  
"It's fine," Chaos said.  
"What made you turn into Chaos anyway?" Yuffie asked.  
"Angel wanted to see me in this form and asked me to stay like this," Chaos explained.  
Angel smiled sweetly and leaned against Chaos, who smiled down at her. "But why?" Zack asked. Angel looked at him with a deadly look and said, "Because I wanted him to." Angel smiled sweetly and cuddled against Chaos, who continued to eat his food. "I never knew you liked daemons," Sephiroth said. "Actually I never been around daemons before until I met Vincent," Angel said with a smile. Everyone except Simone stared at her in shock.  
"How did you know he was one?" Yuffie asked.  
"His scent and his aura," Angel said innocently.  
"His scent?" Sephiroth asked.  
"His aura?" Tifa asked.  
Chaos looked at her with surprised eyes and Angel looked up at him with a smile.  
"What do you mean by that sweetie?" Aeris asked.  
"There was something about Vincent that made me want to be closer to him," Angel said happily.  
"So you fell in love with him…because of his scent and his aura?" Zack asked.  
"Hmm…halfly," Angel said.  
"What's the other half?" Genesis asked.  
"I felt safer than I ever had," Angel said with a soft smile.  
Everyone looked at her with a smile and Simone said, "So…you never felt safe with me sister…"  
"No I always feel safe with my sister at my side," Angel said honestly.  
Everyone smiled at the twins as Omega and Jenova walked in.  
"HOLY HELL!" Omega yelled as he looked at Vincent.  
Angel growled at her dad and stood protectively in front of Chaos. "Mine," Angel growled out. Everyone stared at her in shock except Red. Red walked over to her and said to everyone, "She's not in heat just over protective of her mate it's natural."  
"Her…" Omega started saying.  
"Mate…." Jenova finished.  
Omega and Jenova looked at Angel as she glared at them and held onto Chaos.  
"I don't like this because you're only five years old but…I'll accept it," Omega said gently to Angel.  
Jenova nodded in agreement and Angel stopped growling. She smiled happily at her parents and let go of Chaos. She ran towards them and jumped into their arms. Omega and Jenova hugged their child-like daughter and looked at Simone. "Come over here so we can hug both our daughters," Omega said. Simone smiled and walked over to them. The family shared a group hug and everyone smiled at the family.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24  
"Happiness is slowly fading..."  
While the reunited family have a family moment, Cloud looked around at everyone the at the family. "The twins have their family back...so what's the use in continuing," Cloud thought. Angel began to struggle in the family hug and Omega pulled away from it to place her down. Angel ran over to Cloud and lifted her arms up indicating she wants him to pick her up. Cloud looked down at her and picked her up. Chaos watched her with overprotective eyes as Angel smiled. "We still need your help Cloud...just because we're reunited with our parents doesn't mean the mission is over just yet," Angel said. "She's right," Simone said with a smile. "We're still gunna be used to make our parents evil and only you and your friends can help us," Angel said. Everyone stared at her with a smile and Simone nodded. Cloud looked around at everyone then smiled. "After breakfast, we're having a meeting in the main room," Cloud ordered.  
"Yes sir," everyone said.  
Angel smiled happily as Cloud handed her to Chaos, who she automatically cuddled into. Chaos smiled and kissed her forehead. Angel held onto him as he got up along with Genesis. Genesis walked over to SImone and held his hand out. SImone smiled and took it. The two of them left the room, Chaos right behind them holding Angel. Sephiroth and Aeris got up as well and began to follow the other newly-developed couples.  
"Cloud," Tifa smiled, "you are such a baka. Of course they need us...We still need to stop Deep Ground." Her tone turned serious, "Deep Ground is a threat to humanity, or rather the planet." She reminded him. "Sure we got everything that they need. But Cloud, we cannot leave off here. Don't you wonder why so many powerful people were revived." He looked at Tifa and nodded.  
"Your right," he paused. "We have a lot of work to do. We have to figure out their new plans."  
"Right, but how are we going to obtain the information. I'm sure we will work it out," She encouraged.  
"Yeah...let's go the others are waiting," he lead Tifa through the hallway and to the meeting room. He took his spot in the back of the room and Tifa stood to his right. Zack ran in.  
"Yo! Sorry I was late," Zack puffed. "I was distracted by my underwear. Then I went looking for Cloud but I mixed him up at the chocobo stable."  
"I wasn't anywhere near there Zack," Cloud sighed.  
"Yeah. I know that now. You don't taste like chocobo."  
"What did you do to my chocobo!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Don't tell me that you bit my chocobo."  
"So I lie then?"  
"Zack," Cloud yelled. Everyone stared at Zack with a disgusted look on their face. Zack waved his hand.  
"Don't worry the bird did more damage to me then me to it," Cloud sighed in relief. "Hey whats for lunch."  
"Didn't you eat breakfast?"  
"No. Angel ruined that. I wants me some KFC," Zack said as his mouth watered and he rubbed his hands together.  
"KFC," asked Genesis.  
"Kentucky Fried Chocobo," Zack said joyfully. Cloud looked like he was going to strangle Zack. "What's wrong with that?"  
"Zack," Aeris warned.  
"What's wrong with chocobo meat?"  
"Zack! Shut up," Angel yelled at him.  
"Fine," Zack stood in the corner angrily.  
"You may start now Cloud," Angeal prompted.  
"Okay," Cloud sucked in some air. "There are a lot of options of where we could go."  
"Zack," Tifa warned as she saw him begin to open his mouth.  
"I have decided that we will go to Costa De Sol to relax for a little. There we will plan to move forward. We have what they need. So we cannot stay on the same continent as Deep Ground. They will not strike Costa De Sol as it is a favorite vacation spot and a public area."  
"This has nothing to do with your beach condo does it Cloud," Yuffie asked.  
"No! That's just a bonus. And everyone can fit there as long as they can share rooms," Cloud defended.  
"Right," Yuffie said sarcastically and she quieted. She had already proved her point.  
"So we are to stay there-" Cloud was cut off by Zack.  
"When did you get real-estate chocobo," Zack asked loudly.  
"Since I spent two-hundred thousand gil on it Zack," Cloud answered coldly.  
"Your rich," Zack shouted loudly.  
"Shut-up," Genesis yelled as he smacked Zack upside his head. He was getting a headache from Zack.  
"Stupid puppy," Angeal groaned.  
"I'm for a little R&R," Cid said happily. "An ol man like me needs a rest from you kids."  
"Cid," Yuffie said. "Red and Vincent are older than you."  
"Shut it! Fucking brat," Cid cursed loudly. Cloud waited until the room calmed down.  
"This is just a period to rest, regroup, and plan. This is not a Golden Saucer vacation," Cloud reminded.  
Angel took out a computer and started quickly typing and hacking deep ground files. Chaos watched her and asked, "How are you able to do that?" "I may be a child and a brat but I'm great with electronics," Angel said happily. "When it comes to hacking files and typing quickly my sister is the best at it. Weiss and Nero taught her when we were three how to hack, de-code patterns, disarm bombs and just about everything that has to do with engineering," Simone stated. Cid looked at the twins and asked, "And you never planned to tell us this?"  
"You never asked," Angel said as she continued working.  
Everyone watched as she smirked and looked at Chaos. Chaos shrugged and watched his girlfriend do what she does best. Angel smirked and looked up at Cloud. "You're in now you can get everything Deep ground plans…where they are hiding…where they are stationed….and just about everything else," Angel said. Everyone except Simone stared at Angel in shock. Cloud walked over to the computer Angel pulled out and looked at all the data she got. "Wow you're really fast," Cloud said. Angel shrugged and looked at Chaos.  
"Wait…why did Weiss and Nero teach you these things?" Tifa asked.  
"I was really into computers," Angel said.  
Simone nodded and smirked as Cloud continued to look at the information. "Oh and Zack if you ever touch those chocobos, you're gunna be 60 feet under," Angel threatened. Zack gulped in fear and nodded. Angel smirked at his fear and Simone snickered.  
"Sister. If he bit that chocobo. I'm gunna kill him. I love that chocobo."  
"Ok ok I lied I didn't bit him," Zack waved his arms fearfully. He was not to be trusted.  
"Zack stay out of trouble."  
"Yes, father. I'm sorry that I am a trouble maker," Zack answered.  
"And you were lecturing me on manners Zack," Yuffies snickered.  
"Why you little."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Save it for someone who cares Zackary," Yuffie laughed at Zack who was becoming flustered. "Cool your jets huh? Angel just got us some important data!" She pondered. "Where did you get the laptop anyway."  
"I got it from Cid."  
"Oh I see," she answered. "But why didn't you hack them in the first place? It would have saved us a ton of trouble." Angel looked away.  
"I don't know. I forgot I guess."  
"What kind of answer is that," Chaos questioned.  
"Sister is a baka," Simone answered. She was hit by Jenova. "Ow! Wow mom! Protect your favorite why don't you," Simone snapped. Jenova and Omega glared at Simone. "Please you know it is true and don't pull she is the youngest card! Sure you love me but she is the golden child all because she is closer to the planet!" Simone walked away to stand in a corner and wait for Cloud's orders.  
"That child," Jenova was angry. Omega glared at Simone.  
"But she went through a lot," Angel tried to defend her.  
"No buts Angel," Omega snapped. "She knows exactly what she said." Angel stayed quiet.  
"Okay! Most of this data I already have. There are no new orders waiting. They seem to be planning as well." Cloud sighed.  
"It's okay. It's too soon for their plans to change when they still think the old plan is a go," Red suggested.  
"Good it means we still have time," Simone offered. "It means that we can lead them off track and play keep away," her eye's had a sly flicker to them. "Whatever keeps us on top."  
"Will lead us to victory," Cait finished and Simone nodded.  
"Right," Cloud took the spotlight. "This will not be an easy task."  
"But someone has to do it," Tifa smirked.  
"Exactly. We will use this to our advantage."  
"Being small is a good thing in this case," Sephiroth thought aloud. "We do not need computers to tell each other what to do." He took the laptop. "Nor do we need them to use as a diary," he points to Azul's blog.  
"So what we have to do is lay low," Angeal said smirking. Zack took the laptop.  
"Hahahahah," Everyone stared at Zack. "Weiss….Weiss has a twitter."  
"I know…I made it for him when I was three," Angel said boredly.  
"Why?" Chaos asked.  
Angel shrugged then looked at her parents. "I do not care if I'm a golden child nor closer to the planet but I will not allow you to treat my sister like you did. Parents or not she has been there for me like a parent and a sibling while you were quickly recovering," Angel said glaring. Omega and Jenova stared at one another. Angel grabbed her laptop back from Zack and glared at him. "No one…touches my laptop understand," Angel said glaring at Zack, who nodded in fear. "What's with you and computers?" Tifa asked. "She's attached," Simone said bordly. Angel smiled at her sister who smiled back at her. Angel looked at her computer and nearly dropped it.  
"Holy mother of hell!" Angel yelled out.  
Everyone looked at her as she turned pale. "Sister what is it?" Simone asked worriedly. "I'm looking at Rosso's pregnancy file and it's positive…and Nero's the father," Angel said. "The whore can have kids?" Yuffie asked. "It seems so," Angel said. Simone took a look and turned pale as well. "Why are you pale?" Zack asked. "Because…in a sense…that thing…is related to us….since we were adopted by Nero and Weiss…" Angel said. Simone nodded and looked at them.  
Everyone stared at the twins and Angel quickly started looking at other things. Simone walked over to Genesis and leaned against him. Genesis held her close to him while Chaos went over to Angel and hugged her gently.  
"I worry for the kid though," Yuffie said. "Just think about it. Will it end up being another Sephiroth. Not that you are bad Sephy. What I mean to say…is…um…they are going to experiment on it. You know it may be really messed up…Ugh.. I'm not good with words without being insulting."  
"I think she means they will experiment and abuse the baby," Red righted what was being said. "In a way they will destroy its chances at a happy life."  
"Thanks Red! You're the best," the ninja hugged the lion like creature. "But yeah they would do crazy stuff to the poor thing."  
"Yes, they would wouldn't they," Sephiroth added sadly. He laid his head on his arm lazily. Aeris rested her head on his shoulder.  
"That's disgusting," she murmured.  
"What can we do," Angeal added carefully. He and Sephiroth's existence were one in the same. They were experimented on differently. Genesis was created from the DNA from Angeal's own mother. What a horrible existence the baby would have if it grew up in Deep Ground. He and Genesis were lucky to have grown up in the country. He sighed. It was not enough to stop Genesis's madness. No his own mother was gone and so was the entire village.  
"Nothing as of now," Cloud began. "For now we will worry about the whole takeover of the world drama."  
"Yes, we have some good leads," Red added.  
"We know if they have a weakness. The internet," Yuffie cheered.  
"Fucking idiots are abusing the internet," Cid chuckled happily. "We can beat them using good ol fashion common sense."  
"It simplies things a lot," Angel said happily.  
"Angel," Cloud started. "I never said you were weak or useless. I think you are just learning the rules of the game. Just keep up with the group okay." Angel nodded happily. "I'm sorry that it was misinterpreted Angel." Angel looked at Cloud and hugged him.  
"Why is it Sephiroth can use the laptop but not me," Zack finally noticed and complained.  
"Because you're too be of an idiot and I'd have to kill you," Angel said darkly.  
They stared at her and Angel smiled. "Just kidding," Angel said.  
Simone hit her sister on the bad of her head with an irritated look. "Ow! Simone!" Angel whined. "You're being a nuisance just get back to work," Simone said angrily. Angel nodded and got back to work.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25  
As Angel continued working, Chaos watched her with protective eyes and Simone leaned against Genesis. Cloud looked around at everyone then at Angel. "You're dismissed for now everyone," Cloud said. Everyone got up and left except Genesis, Simone, Angel and Chaos. "Angel you should take a break and a small nap if you need to," Cloud said. Angel looked at him and gave him a smile. "I will in a bit. I'm almost done," Angel said. Simone gently grabbed Genesis's hand and left the meeting room. Cloud left and Chaos continued to watch Angel. A few minutes later, he sighed and got up. "Come on time for your break and nap," Chaos said gently. Angel looked at him and nodded, closing her laptop. They left the room holding hands and feeling relaxed because of each other's presence. Chaos looked down at her then began thinking of the huge age difference.  
"How can I stay with her when we have such a big age difference?" Chaos thought. Angel looked at him and noticed how deep in thought he was. She frowned and stopped walking, cauisng him to stop as well. He looked down at her and picked her up. Angel stared into his eyes and gently touched his cheek.  
"Love is Love no matter the age," Angel said gently. Chaos smiled softly and kissed her forehead. Angel smiled back and layed her head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep in Chaos's arms. (Too much Twilight for you Angel...Vincent's like 60 something and ur five ...also what is about the height difference)  
"Sure it is my love," Chaos carried her to their shared room and tucked her in for her much needed nap. He decided to go get some needed lunch. He entered the kitchen and made a simple turkey sandwich. He entered the living room to eat his sandwich.  
"We should totally watch a movie," said Zack.  
"That sound's neat," Yuffie said. "Best idea you have had yet."  
"Fine with me," Cloud said.  
"I'll tell everyone," Tifa said as she got up. "We will meet here in an hour," she left the room.  
"What movie are we going to watch Zack," Cloud asked.  
"Evil Dead," he smirked.  
"Dad would never let me see it. I'm in," Yuffie exclaimed. Zack smirked.  
"You will just love it," Zack had a sly look on his face.  
"What is this movie about," Chaos asked.  
"Nothing really. Just a horror movie with demons or daemons," Zack answered. "It's supposed to be really good. I don't want to give it away." Zack had seen the movie a ton of times. He just wanted to freak everyone out.  
"I'll ask Angel if she wants to see it," Chaos left the room.  
"I find it funny that he can get his wings through those doors," Yuffie pointed out.  
"You won't be laughing for long brat," Zack thought.  
An hour later everyone minus Cid and Cait had decided to watch the movie. Sephiroth and Aeris had taken one of the three couches. On the third seat of their couch sat Red. He waved his tail bordly. Chaos, Angel and Yuffie sat on the one across from them. Angel lay in between them. She rested her head on Chaos's lap. She smiled happily at being near him. Angeal sat with Tifa and Cloud who were cuddling together. Simone and Genesis lay on their stomachs on the floor. They were situated in the middle of the room.  
"Be prepared to be scared out of your minds and piss your pants," he laughed crazily. He handed out popcorn and drinks. "Everyone cozy," he asked. Everyone nodded. He turned off the lights and started the movie. Aeris cuddled into Sephiroth as the scene with the car began in the movie. She was a bit nervous over Zack's choice in movie. But if anything did pop out. It would be more afraid of Sephiroth.  
Zack began to laugh as the cars were about to hit each other. Angeal silenced him with a boot thrown ever so gracefully into his head. "Ow," Zack yelled.  
"Shush," everyone told him. As the movie progressed the teenagers made it to the creepy cabin.  
Why anyone would leave so many teenager's alone at once was a mystery to Chaos. Angel yawned and he began to pet her hair. She smiled at his loving gesture. Yuffie smiled at them. She was happy that her friend could finally find peace with his past. It did also help that he had a girlfriend too. He was more open and happy. Just being in the Chaos form proved that. She turned her attention to the screen. She screamed when the guys friend spooked him. Angel snorted and kicked her. She glared at Angel who just smirked in return. Zack snorted in laughter at Yuffie.  
"What's wrong. Give it an hour. It gets better princess," Zack said meanly. It was his mistake that he shifted closer to her when he was hit by the boot. She kicked him in the face. "Ow!" Cloud and Tifa choose to use the time to their advantage. They cuddled closely and lovingly. She clung to him when the movie started pick up. The chick was beginning to look like a creepy clown. Cloud enjoyed that. Angeal looked like he was going to hurl. Red had fallen asleep. Simone cuddled closer to Genesis. Aeris was terrified that she went completely still like a deer caught in the road.  
The film was nearing its end. Zack was coated in bruises. Simone and Genesis had decided to sit and now they were clinging to each other for dear life. Aeris was practically ripping Sephiroth's coat as he held her against him. His eyes were glued to the movie. Angeal was ready to kill Zack. Chaos and Angel just cuddled as if nothing were happening. It was like they were watching a children's movie. The hero was covered in blood. The possessed corpses of his dead friends surrounded him. They were trying to rip him apart. He had already axed one of the girls and slayed his dead girlfriend. Zack was smirking still. Yuffie was now clinging to a couch pillow as if it would protect her in the end. Red who had woken up was freaked out as the dead corpses that were attacking the hero.  
The movie had come to a close.  
Angel looked at the scared Yuffie, Red and Aeris and she smirked. She gently got out of Chaos's embrace and went behind the couch. When Zack turned off the tv and turned on the lights. Angel just from behind the couch and shouted, "Boo!" Yuffie screamed and jumped out of her seat, Aeris screamed and hid her face in Sephiroth's chest, and Red ran out the room. Angel laughed at Yuffie and so did Zack. Simone glared at her sister and Zack.  
"Angel that wasn't very nice," Angeal scolded.  
"You know better," Chaos said, gently grabbing her and placing her on his lap.  
"It was Zack's fault if you think of it," Angel said leaning back against him.  
Everyone looked at Zack with dark looks except Yuffie, Red and Aeris. Zack looked around and gulped in fear. "She's right," Genesis said darkly. "It was all Zack's idea to scare us," Simone said. "B-But why didn't it at least scare Angel?" Zack asked fearfully. Everyone but Chaos looked at Angel, who had a calm aura and a peaceful smile. "She was with Vincent the whole time….that's why it didn't scare her," Tifa said slowly. The background behind Angel was a bunch of different colored roses and lilies which started to creep everyone except Chaos out. "She's kind of scary-looking when she's like this and she has Vincent wrapped around her little finger," Cloud said. Simone looked at her sister and shook her head in disbelief. "Simone is like that when she's cuddling with Genesis," Zack said. Simone cuddled with Genesis and the background was a bunch of flowers and a gentle breeze. Zack ran out the room in fear and everyone watched as he ran away.  
"What is Zack so afraid of?" Angel asked sweetly.  
"Yeah what is he afraid of?" Simone asked happily.  
The background behind Aeris and Sephiroth was a rainbow and bunch of flowers. They backgrounds behind the newly developed couples began to creep everyone out so much that they ran out the room in fear. "Why did they run away?" Aeris asked the girls happily. The twins shrugged their shoulders with smiles on their faces. Genesis continued to hold on Simone, Sephiroth continued to hold onto Aeris and Chaos continued his loving embrace with Angel.  
"I know what they ran from," Simone started chuckling. Genesis looked at her confused. She pointed to a painting on the wall. "You like?"  
"When did that get there," Genesis asked.  
"When the movie started I hung it," she answered. The painting looked so realistic. It was a yaoi scene between Cloud and Zack. She then pointed to the other side. It was a yoai picture between Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack and Cloud. Simone was not a yaoi fan like her sister. But that didn't mean it wasn't funny to tease her friends. She stole the pictures off of Angel's computer and had them printed at the Golden Saucer. Her sister had worse pictures. Simone just didn't want to be beyond disgusting. The last wall was a picture of Cid and Vincent. She was glad Cid wasn't here to see that. Poor people didn't even realize what they saw. Vincent, Sephiroth and Genesis ran from the room.  
"Simone that was horrible," Aeris said while clutching her aching side. She and Angel were laughing hysterically. Simone couldn't stop herself from laughing. Soon her laughter turned into her maniacal one and everyone just stared. Zack almost walked back in.  
"Who revived Hojo," he said from the hallway. He did not want to see those images again. Simone glared. She took the more decorated picture crumpled it up and through it at Zack. "What's this," he asked.  
"Don't un-crumble it until you have all the guys together. It will reveal a treasure map," she said. Zack ran out to gather all the males he could find.  
"I thought I was evil," Angel giggled. Simone shrugged.  
"Not my fault he is gullible." There was a thud and silence. She could have sworn she heard a girly scream.  
"Then there were three," Aeris giggled. "Hey if they fainted who wants to shove them all in the same bed."  
"I thought you were supposed to be nice," Angel accused.  
"I'm game," Simone laughed. Angel smirked evilly.  
"Me too," Angel said.  
The next morning.  
Angeal woke up and looked around. "This isn't my room," Angeal thought. "Ow my head," Zack said as he got up. "All I remember is horrible images," CLoud said as he got up. "Same with me," Sephiroth said as he got up. "What the hell happened," Genesis said as he got up. Angeal, Genesis, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth looked at each other then looked down to see they were half naked. They screamed (Zack like a little girl) when they noticed they were in the same bed. The scream woke Chaos and Cid up. They looked down to see they were half naked as well but on the ground and they screamed. Omega and Red woke up from the screaming and looked at themselves. They screamed in horror as well. Angel walked in and looked at them. She laughed and ran out of the room after taking her video camera out of the room and taking a picture with her digital camera. The guys got up and ran after the laughing five year old to the living room. When they got inside, they saw Yuffie, Angel, Simone, Jenova, Tifa and Aeris laughing looking at the film of what happened. When Simone, Aeris and Angel looked at them, they started laughing again and Vincent walked over to Angel. He grabbed her and dragged her to their room. Sephiroth carried Aeris to their room and Genesis carried Simone to their room. Omega picked up Jenova kicking and laughing to the guestroom.  
"Help! He's gonna punish me," Angel laughed and said.  
"We're in trouble," Simone laughed.  
"Yes we are," Aeris laughed.  
Four doors closed a few minutes later and the rest of the girls looked at the rest of the guys. The girls laughed and ran off.  
In the room with Vincent and Angel, Chaos was pacing and Angel was watching him as she sat on the bed. "Chaos?" Angel asked. "What?" Chaos asked with a glare. "Are you mad at me?" Angel asked. "Yes I'm mad at you right now," Chaos said. Angel looked down in shame, her wolf ears drooped in sadness. Chaos sighed and walked over to her. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled gently at her. Angel smiled back and kissed his cheek in happiness  
"I can never stay mad at you," he sighed. "Don't do that again." Angel nodded happily as she cuddled into Chaos. "I don't understand why you prefer Chaos over Vincent. Vincent is my true form."  
"I love them both," she said simply.  
"You know that it is not true. You are attracted to one more than the other." Angel looked away guiltily.  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I guess it's just too hard to explain…"  
"Do think it over okay," Chaos said. Angel nodded slowly. "Let's go eat breakfast," He said. Angel smiled and they left to eat some of Zack's cooking. They soon found out that the food will eat you instead.  
"Sephiroth," Aeris smiled. "What's wrong? I didn't do anything to upset you did I?"  
"Yes, you have," Sephiroth glared. "That was evil of you. I know it was your idea," he smirks. She blushed and looked at her hands. "I'm so proud," he purred. She started to blush brightly. He put his hand on her face to lift her eyes to met his. Her eyes grew wide. He brought his face in front of her's. Their noses began to touch. She went still. He smirked and went for her lips.  
He blinked when his lips only met air. She disappeared. He turned just in time to hear the door close. He smiled. If she wanted to play cat and mouse, he would play as the cat. After all he was a good hunter. He followed her trail. His ears could pick up the sounds of her heavy boots wondering the ship.  
"Come out my little mouse," he laughed aloud. "You can run but you cannot hide," his eyes glowed at the challenge.  
"Come on Genesis," Simone complained. "What did I do wrong," she did not like the smirk on his face. He came nearer. His eyes flickered dangerously. His smirk was growing wider.  
"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess….we seek it thus and take to the sky…ripples form on the waters surface…the wandering soul knows no rest….," he paused. "There is no hate…only joy for you are beloved by the Goddess," he drew nearer and smirked down at her. She looked up. She had to keep her act up just a bit longer if she wanted to escape. He was like a hawk over its pray. She looked up and smiled. She was not going to be caught. He swooped his arms around her. She turned into a red panda and scurried out of the room. "The arrow has left….the bow of the Goddess," he murmured as he chased the creature down.  
Chaos and Angel decided not to eat what Zack made after the almost food eating them incident and Angel started thinking. They sat down in the living room and sat comfortable with each other's presence. "Do I love Chaos more than Vincent although they are the same?" Angel thought looking at Chaos. "Can you turn back into your true form?" Angel asked. Chaos nodded and turned back into Vincent. Angel continued staring at him and smiled. She cuddled close to him and said gently, "I know I feel more attached to you when you're Chaos but I do love you and all your other forms too." Vincent looked down at her and gently plays with her hair. "Are you sure you love me as my true self other than me as Chaos?" Vincent asked gently. Angel looked up into Vincent's red eyes and said honestly, "I love you both because it's you." Vincent gently placed her on his lap and lifted her head up with his hand. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Angel kissed him back, putting her love for him in it. Aeris and the red panda Simone ran in and saw them kissing. When the two pulled away with smiles on their face, Angel turned to see Aeris and her sister as a red panda staring at them. "Running from your boyfriends?" Angel asked. They nodded and Angel sighed. "Then fight fire with fire. If Sephiroth is trying to seduce you Aeris then seduce him back. If Genesis is scaring you then scare him back sister," Angel stated calmly.  
Aeris and Simone looked at one another then Aeris looked at Angel. Simone turned back to normal and looked at her sister They both nodded and waited for their boyfriends to come find them. When Sephiroth found Aeris, he took her back to their room and tried to kiss her again. When Genesis found Simone, he brought her back to their room and tried to do what he did before she ran away. "You think it's gonna work?" Vincent asked. "Depends," Angel said as she cuddled close to him. Aeris thought about what Angel said and smiled seductively at Sephiroth. Aeris pressed her lips against Sephiroth's and kissed him with love put into it. Genesis brought Simone into his arms and kissed her softly. Simone kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Angel continued to cuddle with Vincent and smiled. "I love you…Vincent Valentine….and Vincent's other self Chaos…" Angel thought to herself with a smile.  
"Genesis," Simone said breaking from the kiss.  
"Hmm," he opened his eyes to see Sephiroth.  
"What are you doing?!"  
Somewhere on the ship Aeris and Simone were eating ice cream as they watched the camera roll.  
Angel and Vincent are laughing at the two idiot men, eating ice cream as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26  
"Costa De Sol"  
"Get off the ship," Cid yelled. Cloud lead the group off the ship.  
"Just a quarter of a mile to Costa De Sol. Remember there are monsters," Cloud said from his position on the chocobo. Tifa sat on his back. Cloud was having the stables built to house more of the birds. For now they had two. Vincent and Angel rode on the second one. Everyone else had to walk. Cid would be taking the ship to Rocket Town for repairs and for the expansion on the stable.  
"Equip your materia carefully. I don't want anyone walking too close," Tifa said after Cloud. "If you walk too close you may get in someone's way if a monster appears." Yuffie was skipping happily. She loved Costa De Sol. As long as it wasn't Wutai she was happy. A little fun in the sun never hurt anyone. She started to laugh loudly.  
"What pray tell is so funny," Zack asked. The others that were curious watched the exchange.  
"Hojo," she had to calm herself a little. "Hojo vacationed here and he was surrounded by women." She paused and when Tifa asked Cloud if he saw this," she giggled. "He answered 'what the babes in the bikinis'."  
"Yuffie," Cloud said as he turned red.  
"Really now…Cloud…I didn't know you were window shopping," Sephiroth smirked.  
"I'm just surprised that women actually liked him," Genesis added.  
"Oh like how Simone hated you and resisted what you call 'dashing good looks' many times," Angeal laughed. Genesis glared.  
"At least I have had girlfriends," he shot back.  
"What! I didn't know that a one night stand actually counts as a girlfriend," he said back. Genesis leered at him. Sephiroth looked amused.  
"So why did the women surround him anyway Yuffie," Sephiroth asked.  
"They said his coat meant that he was a genus and that being one was 'sexy'," Yuffie giggled.  
"This is going to be my first decent vacation there. Every time I was promised vacation time it was swamped with monsters. I had to take out two hundred sand worms….Then I just did squats," Zack stated.  
"EW! Why would anyone do squats constantly," Yuffie exclaimed. "No woman was going to look at you anyway….unless you wanted a man," she taunted.  
"Why you," he yelled as he started to chase her. Zack could not keep up with her. He was a slow runner. Aeris giggled as she saw Zack trip three times over his own shoe. He was no Pepe La Pew.  
"Zack," Angeal called. "Stop chasing the girl. She doesn't want you."  
"I think he is gay…he doesn't seem to be a ladies' man like Vincent, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth," Angel said.  
"What would you know about a ladies' man?" Zack asked her.  
"Don't make me kick you the balls for your stupidity Zack," Angel said.  
"How can you stand being related to that thing?" Zack asked Simone.  
Angel started to pulse darkly and Simone glared at Zack darkly. Vincent growled at Zack and Zack gulped fearfully.  
"Now now everyone let's not fight," Tifa said.  
Angel nodded and stopped pulsing. Simone continued walking with Genesis, who is holding her hand. A few hours later, they made it to their destination and went into the building. Cloud looked at them and smiled. "Welcome to my resort," Cloud said happily and led everyone to their rooms. Everyone got a key card to their rooms and went their separate ways.  
Room 1- Cloud, Tifa, Zack and Angeal  
Room 2- Red, Angel, Vincent, Simone, and Genesis  
Room 3- Sephiroth, Aeris, Cait Sith, and Yuffie  
Once they were all settled in, Angel went to work on her laptop to see if she could get more information for them to use against deep ground. Vincent watched her as she worked and Simone relaxed on the comfortable bed she and her sister were gonna share. After what happened with Genesis and Sephiroth, Simone doesn't want any chance that Genesis was gonna have sex with her until he will stay with her and not use her as pleasure only.  
"Sister what if they figure it out and cross hack you," Simone stated. She was messing with her new best friend. It was a white ipod touch. She saved up some money from her time gathering money before. She had given the money to Cid who gave her it. She had gotten a card to download apps with as well. She loved it. It was an escape from her sister when Angel is annoying.  
"I sure that they couldn't do that," Angel said.  
"I'm not so certain….Hey! What was with the 'Welcome to my resort'," Simone chuckled. "I just hope Sephy doesn't do anything stupid. You know since Yuffie and Cait will probably be away. I didn't even know he was flirty," Simone paused. "Hey Genesis!" He looked up hopefully. "Was Sephiroth a good kisser," she giggled. He glared at her and growled slightly. "Aw don't be that way." Angel was laughing at them.  
"Well was he," she asked.  
"Shut up!"  
"I wonder how mom and dad are doing. After all we had to leave them behind. You know since it is so hidden," Angel asked.  
"I'm sure they are fine," Vincent answered.  
"The vampire talks," Simone said.  
"Really," Vincent retorted.  
"Yeah what about it Edward Cullen," she replied. Genesis snickered and Angel snorted.  
"Your immature."  
"You sparkle."  
"Your annoying."  
"You're a slave to a five year old."  
"You can't argue with that," Genesis said.  
"You're a man whore," Vincent growled.  
"What a whore," Angel butted in.  
"Hey!" There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Angel cheered. Cloud walked in.  
"Hey guys we are going to go swimming. Want to come with us," He asked.  
"Sure," Angel smiled. Tifa had taken them shopping and they each got one piece suits.  
"Count me in. But won't Vincent sparkle in public," Simone said earnestly. Vincent glared at Simone who smirked in return. The girls shared a look and put their electronics into their chargers. They ran out of the room. Cloud followed behind.  
"Don't they need to change," asked Vincent. Genesis turned and said.  
"This is Costa De Sol. You wear your suit under your clothing you pervert."  
"Honestly. You sleep for thirty years and the whole world thinks you're a pervert when you ask if something are done a certain way."  
"Lighten up….It's Costa De Sol…The best vacationing spot on Gaia. There is sand, water, sun, chicks in bikinis, and sun," Genesis counted.  
"You said sun twice," Vincent said.  
"That's cuz you sparkle," Genesis said. He took off his coat and shirt. He grabbed a towel and LOVELESS. He would never leave his baby behind. His rapier was left next in the weapons closet in case things got wild. "Your coming right," he asked the scowling man. Vincent nodded and followed him. "You are going to burn up in that."  
"I don't care…I don't want to sparkle," he joked and walked passed Genesis.  
Aeris was sharing a bed with Yuffie. The two were looking at manga. Yuffie was reading Tail of the Moon. Ironically they story was about a clumsy ninja who's mission it was to marry another ninja. But he would not take her due to a lack of interest. Aeris was reading Sailor Moon.  
"Both of these story's main character's name is Usagi," Yuffie pointed out. Aeris looked and laughed.  
"They are not so different either," Aeris added.  
"Yeah both are klutzy and annoying," Cait said.  
"Shut up," they yelled at him.  
"Go read your own book," Yuffie said. Sephiroth was lying on his bed. He was flipping through television channels. He had taken off his coat and boots. He put on a black t-shirt instead. He wanted to remain decent in front of the girls. He was annoyed by the sweat and his hair sticking to his back. So he liked the shirt for now. He still preferred his coat but it was not practice in this heat. He rested his head on his folded arms as he lay on his stomach facing the tv. He listened to their argument with Cait.  
"This is why you don't have a girlfriend Reeve," Sephiroth smirked. "You create rude robotic cats."  
"That's not true. Yuffie was checking me out!"  
"You had a dangling bugger you old man," she accused.  
"Point proven Reeve," Sephiroth said as he gazed at Aeris.  
"Well I did not kiss Genesis," said Reeve through Cait.  
"You have a death wish. Don't you," the robot went back to being Cait. "Thought so." He turned his head lazily to face Aeris. "That was so harsh of you my lady."  
"You were trying to do something that we are not ready for," she smiled. Yuffie giggled.  
"I didn't think you would go that far Sephy." He glared slightly at the name. "Sorry but I like nicknames. And it only means I trust you Sephy," Yuffie said honestly. Sephiroth calmed his features. Yuffie turned to Aeris with a wild look in her eye. She whispered, "Hey lets jump on him." Aeris nodded. Sephiroth had heard them but decided to play along. They jumped on his back and pinned him down. They were giggling while Sephiroth "struggled" to get free. There was a knock and Tifa entered.  
"Pardon my intrusion," she smiled as the trio blushed. "We are heading to the beach." They noticed that Tifa was wearing a summer dress. "Well are you guys coming?" Yuffie jumped up.  
"I am," she tore off her outfit to reveal a modest bikini. She raced out the door. Aeris chuckled as she heard Zack making fun of Yuffie.  
"That man is such a flirt. A bad one too," Tifa said. "Cloud nearly killed him for trying to flirt with me. Angeal beat him to it though," she laughed. They heard Angeal hit Zack for insulting Yuffie's enthusiasm. "So are you three coming."  
"No thanks lassie," Cait said. "Water and cats just don't mix."  
"I'll go," Aeris smiled. "I'm ready right now. Are you coming Sephy?"  
"I guess. I don't want to stay with the cat," he got up and followed them out.  
When they got to the beach part of the resort, they saw Angel in a blue one piece swimsuit and Simone in a purple one. Angel looked at Vincent and closes her eyes. When she opened them, her magic made Vincent change into a red swim trunks and Angel continued to stare at him. Vincent smirked at his innocent little girlfriend and asked, "See something you like?" Angel slowly nodded and looked at everyone with a blush on her face. Simone laughed at her sister and ran to the water with everyone else who was swimming and was ready to swim. Angel grabbed Vincent's hand and ran to the water with him running behind her. When they got to the water, Angel went underwater and swam away from Vincent. She saw Cloud's legs and grabbed them. "Hey what the-" Cloud said before he was dragged underwater. Angel came up and laughed. Angel looked at Genesis and Sephiroth, who were out of the water and pouted. She used her magic and they instantly changed into swim trunks. Sephiroth was wearing silver trunks with black stripes and Genesis was wearing red trunks with the words "LOVELESS" imprinted on them. "Get in here," Angel yelled out to them. Genesis put him book away and ran to the water, Sephiroth followed after. Angel and Yuffie began to splash one another as Cloud finally came back up.  
"What was that for Angel? How can you and your sister swim?" Cloud asked.  
"We were taught by Rosso….and because it was funny," Angel said as she splashed Vincent. Vincent swam over to her and grabbed her. Angel giggled happily and Vincent lifted her up and threw her into the water. Angel came back up and looked at him happily.  
"Again!" Angel said happily.  
Vincent lifter her up and threw her into the water again. Angel came back to the surface, giggling happily.  
"Lets play Marco Polo," Zack stated. Red was laying on the beach watching them play.  
"Sure," Aeris said.  
Everyone picked Cloud to be it and got ready.  
"Marco!"  
"Polo," Tifa and Zack said as they swam away.  
"Marco!"  
"Polo!" Angel said happily. Cloud came closer towards her and Angel splashed him. She grabbed Vincent and they swam from Cloud's reach.  
"Marco!"  
"Polo!" Everyone yelled. Cloud swam towards Yuffie and grabbed her.  
"Got you," Cloud said.  
Angel started to get bored and climb onto Vincent's back. Vincent smiled and held onto her legs.  
As Angel and Vincent watched everyone continue with the game, they enjoyed the breeze of the sea and the calmness of the world around them.  
"You think it will always be like this?" Angel asked.  
"Once we stop deep ground, Maybe," Vincent said.  
"Hmm…I use to think of it as home until sister and I turned five then…it was hell…" Angel said sadly.  
"You have a home against…and it's with us," Vincent stated gently.  
"But why sister and I in the first place?" Angel asked.  
"You are both important to the world, born of the two most powerful and dangers people ever," Vincent stated.  
"I love you Vincent," Angel said sweetly.  
"I love you too my little angel," Vincent said. Angel got off his shoulders and back into the water. Vincent smiled and picked her up. Angel giggled and nuzzles his cheek. Vincent nuzzled her cheek back and watched everyone splash one another, dunk one another and have fun together.  
"Lunch time," Cloud called. "Come out of the water!" Cloud had grilled hotdogs and unpacked the sandwiches. He had taken out some soda as well. "After we eat…wait a half hour." He gave everyone their food. They were all chatting happily. "Thanks for making the sandwiches Tifa." She smiled and held his hand.  
"Let's split ice cream and we will call it even," she flirted with Cloud. Cloud smiled happily. He was glade that he didn't have to be alone anymore.  
"Zack," Angeal hit him for stealing his chips.  
"Dad!"  
"Look at your brother Cloud. He doesn't need to steal food when there is a pile right in front of him of unclaimed food. Don't be rude."  
"Sorry," Zack said.  
"Haha," Yuffie laughed. "You got in trouble."  
"Dad make her stop," Zack whined.  
"Your kid is calling you," Genesis snickered.  
"You deserved it Zack," Angeal groaned.  
"Owned," said Angel.  
"Zacky can't grow up," Simone mocked. Sephiroth chuckled at his misfortune.  
"Shut it," Zack warned.  
"Zack," Genesis growled. Simone stuck her tongue out at Zack.  
"Put your tongue to good use and," he didn't get a chance to finish it because his face was smothered in sand.  
"Freaking pig," Simone said as she and Yuffie force his face into the sand.  
"Let's see your tongue get you out of this," Sephiroth mocked.  
"Baka," Angel muttered about Zack. The girls let him go. His face was covered in sand. Just to spite him.  
"You have natures litter box in your mouth," Genesis smirked.  
Later they returned to the water. Simone and Angel made two teams to play beach ball in the water. Simone had Cloud, Tifa, and Angeal. Angel's team had Zack, Vincent, and Genesis. Red chose to play with some kids in the sand. Yuffie decided to comb the beach for shells. Sephiroth and Aeris went for a walk around the shore.  
Angel spiked the ball at Cloud who used his head to hit it to Vincent. Vincent hit it to Tifa. Tifa slammed it into the water earning a point. Genesis served it over only to be hit at Zack from Angeal. Zack was showing off lost his team a point.  
"Zack you baka," Angel shouted. During this Cloud disappeared under the water and stole Zack's trunks. Zack began to blush. Cloud resurfaced and tucked the shorts in his pocket. He would use it later. Zack Served the ball and Tifa missed. He scored a point. Tifa served it back. Angel hit it back. Simone spiked it at Vincent. Vincent hit it to Cloud. Cloud missed and Angeal hit it back. Genesis missed when he saw a pair of shorts float by him. The ball hit his head and splashed next to him. Sephiroth saw the shorts floating by and chuckled loudly. Aeris confused by the oc nature looked and saw the shorts floating by.  
"Wipe out," Sephiroth muttered. He picked up the shorts. "Let's join them." Aeris nodded. Sephiroth pulled her over to the game. "Zack is this yours."  
"Yes," he blushed and grabbed them as everyone stared at him. Cloud could not control his laughter and it cost a point. "Fuc," he was cut off as Vincent dunked him underwater for cursing.  
"Watch your languge," Angeal scolded. "Cloud don't steal your brothers pants. I have no idea why you want to get in them so badly."  
"Oh," Genesis laughed. Aeris joined Angel's team to make fair. Sephiroth joined Simone's team. The game was tied. Simone and Angel glared at each other. They were in their competitive mode. You could almost hear One Winged Angel in the background. They hit it back and forth. The ball never seemed to stop moving. It was until Zack had the strangest look on his face.  
"Why is the water warmer," Vincent asked.  
"Zack you didn't," Angeal face palmed. The ball was forgotten and everyone swam from Zack.  
Angel sighed and shook her head at Zack's stupidity. Angel gently touched the water and used a cleansing of urination spell. The water returned to it's regular warm temperature and Angel smiled.  
"Guys the waters fine again," Angel said.  
"We're not going back in there after Zack peed," Cloud said  
"Ok," Angel said and goes back over to Zack.  
"Sorry…I ruined the game because I couldn't hold it," Zack said guiltily.  
"It's ok it happens to a lot of people," Angel said gently patting his arm with a smile.  
"If it wasn't for the fact that you're dating Vincent and you couldn't urn evil too soon, I'd date you," Zack said, gently kissing her forehead.  
Angel smiled at him and giggled. Vincent growled darkly at the gesture that Zack showed to Angel. Angel smiled and began playing one-on-one volleyball with Zack happily. Zack smiled at her and Angel swam away. Zack glared playfully and swam after her. When Zack caught her, he picked her up and threw her into the water. Angel resurfaced and laughed. Zack and Angel began splashing each other happily and Vincent swam towards them. Angel looked at Vincent and smiled happily. She swam towards him and Vincent picked her up and held her possessively.  
"Vincent?" Angel asked.  
"You're mine," Vincent said to her.  
"Always," ANgel said with a smile.  
"Don't let anyone else kiss you…it makes me over possessive and overprotective of who belongs to me," Vincent whispers in her ear.  
"Ok," Angel said with a blush on her face.  
"Gross," Simone threw the ball at Vincent. "Remember kids always use protection when you're around vampires." Simone holds a random stake. Yuffie was convinced by Simone to play in the water. They were going to pretend to be sharks. But neither could resist to mess with the vampire. Vincent glared at the two as they ducked underwater. Yuffie had snagged to underwater material.  
The two girls giggled as they walked underwater. They saw many tropical fish and played with turtles. The water shimmered magically. They saw their friends floating above and they snickered. Yuffie gathered some dolphins. They talked to the dolphins and told them to bump into some of their friends and circle them. A dolphin began to bump Angeal. Angeal stood still in the water. His eyes flickered to the fin that he saw. More appeared around him. Simone and Yuffie pantsed Angeal and disappeared with the "Sharks". They got to Zack and then Cloud. They left Vincent alone since Angel would spoil the fun. They got Sephiroth easily. He was distracted with watching a dolphin jump. Now Aeris was trying to get him to get out of the water.  
"Come on Sephiroth," she called. "You said we could get some now."  
"Now is um not a good time."  
"Please."  
"I cannot."  
"Why"  
"I lost my pants," he said. She blushed badly at the buck naked man in front of her. His eyes held the upmost seriousness about them. Yuffie and Simone were dying of laugher from the scene. So far all that was left was Genesis. He was in a round inner tube. His head was resting on the ring. He was floating lazily. Simone and Yuffie easily did their job.  
They returned to the shore and stored the shorts in Cloud's beach bag. They snickered. They decided to make a castle in the sand using shell and a bucket.  
Angel sighed and shook her head. Angel thought and Vincent put her back in the water. Angel smirked and used a mermaid spell on everyone in the water, Simone, Aeris and Yuffie. Angel giggled and went underwater with Vincent. They continued swimming and waited for everyone else to join them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27  
"Mermaid paradise and a dark surprise..."  
One everyone got into the water and swam towards Angel and Vincent, they glared at Angel and Vincent smirked. Angel swam away with everyone following. They swam until they saw clean city under the ocean. They swam towards it and Angel smiled happily.  
"What is this place?" Cloud asked.  
"It looks like a Mermaid palace," Tifa said.  
"That's because it is ma'am," a young boy with a blue mermaid tail said. "I'm Max and welcome to underwater Utopia or Atlantis as many would say."  
"Hi Max, I'm Angel," Angel said happily,  
"Welcome Angel and...friends then to Atlantis," Max said with a smile. "Come I will show you around."  
The ground followed Max as he showed them around and introduced them everyone. Angel looked at the palace and separated from the group. She swam towards the palace gates and looked at the castle in awe.  
"Who are you?!" a mer-man guard yelled/asked.  
"I'm Angel...I'm from the surface...and I'm a spell caster," Angel said innocently.  
The guards let Angel in and take her to the king of Atlantis. Once inside the palace, Angel looked around in awe and admiration. They went to the throne room and the guard gently shoved Angel in.  
"Your Majesty, this girl is from the surface and she's a spell caster," the mer-man guard said.  
"What is your name young one?" the king asked.  
"I'm Angel...one of the daughters of Jenova and Omega," Angel said timidly.  
"I am King Poseidon of the Ocean," the king said.  
"My friends will be looking for me," Angel said scaredly.  
"I want you to keep our palace save and be our royal spell caster forever," the king said.  
Angel shakes her head and tries to swim away but she was blocked by the guards.  
"VINCENT!" Angel yelled out.  
Suddenly there was a crash and Angel smiled happily when she saw it was Vincent. She quickly swam towards him and Vincent held her protectively in his arms. Everyone had followed Vincent and saw Angel. They shook their head in disbelief and Max looked at Angel.  
"What happened?" Simone asked boredly.  
"I was really fascinated by the castle and swam towards it to admire it. Then the guards asked me who I was and I told them I was from the surface and I'm a spell caster. So they brought me in here and the king said I have to stay here forever," Angel explained.  
"No way in hell," Vincent growled.  
"She can keep our peaceful and clean city pure," The King said angrily.  
"No I don't want to," Angel said.  
The King looked at Angel in shock and asked, "Why not?"  
"I'm sorry your Majesty but I only came here to enjoy being underwater and spending time with my family and friends. I am glad to have met Max though. He's a great person," Angel said.  
Everyone stared at Angel and nodded. Simone was confused but glared at Poseidon. She did not trust him just yet. She growled. It was in her nature to fight. She always liked the challenge. She just loved a good verbal fight and often started one without trying.  
"So you just intended to keep my sister. Geeze just how many do you royals just kidnap for your insane wants," she stared into his eyes as she said this. His eyes narrowed back at hers. Simone had no tail due to the rare underwater materia. She had no need for Angel's spell.  
"You are an outsider. You could never understand our plight."  
"Excuse me! I had no idea that the ocean was separate from Gaia." He glared at her. "We are trying to stop a evil organization bent on world domination. As cheesy as it sounds, your ocean can wait. Besides, land is so much better."  
"Silence! You ignorant fool," he yelled.  
"Ignorant! I at least know that your oceans are the least to worry about. Everything runs on mako...Not oil. Volcanoes do more damage. Mako does not poison water," Simone shouted back.  
"Shut up," Poseidon yelled. He was getting very annoyed.  
"Sister," Angel said.  
"No the almighty king needs to know that the world is more important than his mighty...um...uh... Tail fin?" Simone backed down anyway. The damage was done and she had went too far. The king's eyes were nearly red with rage. She looked at him.  
"You, outsider, have disgraced me and my people."  
"No, just you," she retorted.  
"This is not good," Cloud whispered. Tifa and Zack nodded in agreement. Sephiroth was too distracted with his hair. His hair kept flowing around his head and getting in his way. When Aeris was not looking he took the scrunchie of her braid and tied his own hair. No one was really paying attention so he figured he would be okay for now. He wondered how Vincent's hair had not became a problem either. He shrugged. Let mysteries be mysteries.  
"I propose a duel in my honor," the king said.  
"No," Angel said, swimming in front of the king.  
"What? You dare protect any outsider," the king yelled.  
"Yes because this outsider is my sister," Angel said glaring. "And if you want me to protect your city as your spell caster, you will not duel against my sister."  
Everyone stared at Angel then at the King. The King continued to stare at Angel and asked, "If we help destroy this organization that seems to be after you and the…outsiders. Will you stay here forever?"  
"I will stay here as long as I want but I will live here," Angel said.  
"Very well," the King said, taking out a blue amulet and wraps it around Angel's neck. "Use this when you need the power of the sea."  
"Yes your Majesty," Angel said bowing.  
Simone stared at her sister in shock along with everyone else. Vincent grabbed Angel's hand and swam away to talk to her in private.  
"I won't let you stay here," Vincent said.  
"I know but it's the only way," Angel said.  
Vincent looked at her and slowly nodded.  
"I trust you," Vincent said as he slowly hugged her.  
"I'm glad," Angel said.  
They swam back to see Simone and Poseidon glaring at one another, Aeris and Sephiroth fighting over a scrunchie, and everyone just staring at them. Angel mumbled a spell and Sephiroth's hair went back to the way it was and stayed that way. Aeris got her scrunchy back and tied her hair up. Angel swam in between her sister and Poseidon and glared at them both. "That's enough from the both of you," Angel said angrily. "He's taking you from the surface world sister, and I don't trust him," Simone growled out. "I know sister...but you do trust me," Angel said. Simone looked at her sister and nodded.  
"I do trust you but I think this is stupid. #* & the ocean," Simone was beyond angry. She was blood thirsty now. "If your not there to help with Deep Ground the ocean will be shit anyway. You were stupid to make this deal. This was my fight," she growled. "I will not have you interrupt!" Her eyes flashed angrily. Her crescent moon glowed. She looked more like a wild animal by the second. She just went from human to a feral animal.  
"She is correct," Genesis had chosen now to talk. He was mourning over his spare copy of LOVELESS that he had lost when Angel did her spell. Angeal had been patting his shoulder to help cheer up his friend. "There are better ways than to trade your life. Such as teaching them cleansing spells," his eyebrows rose as he reminded her of the obvious. Angel sweet dropped at her obliviousness.  
"Oops!"  
"Baka," Sephiroth said from the sidelines. He was just trying to cover up for his failure at stealing a simple scrunchie. Now that Jenova's influence was gone he had reverted back to his earlier self with some minor changes.  
"Shut up," Angel blushed. Simone and Poseidon were still glaring at each other. (Joey and Poseidon XD thanks for reminding me of that Angel) Simone wished she still had her sword. Poseidon raised his trident.  
"I will not take this insolence any longer," he said as he lunged at Simone.  
"My words exactly," she smirked as he just scraped her. She leaped at him. With no weapon in hand, she shifted into a small mako shark. This way she could avoid the trident, be fast and still get a bit in. She hoped. Angel was pulled back by Vincent. The guards stood back as they watched their kings behavior. It was not the first time that this happened.  
Simone was failing her fight. She was not used to being a fish. He had the advantage of experience. She was losing fast. But she knew all she had to do was get his hand or neck. But his experience was good enough to keep him away. It was not easy on his side of the fight. He was losing blood fast. He had to finish her fast. As she was swimming to his neck he stabbed her with his trident. She shifted back and had it pierced in her chest. She glared as blood poured from her mouth.  
"Yep defiantly a lung," Zack commented. Simone smirked. She grabbed the trident and sent a jolt of Jolt III magic through it. She shocked herself but she also got Poseidon. The water multiplied the magic's effect. She was lucky that she snagged the materia off of Genesis. It was just the spell she needed. She and Poseidon screamed in pain. There was a blinding light and everyone had to cover their eyes.  
Angel covered her eyes along with everyone else. When the light died down, everyone saw Simone and Poseidon on the ground, unconscious. Angel quickly swam to her sister and used a healing materia on her. Aeris swam over to help Angel along with Genesis.  
"Angel let's go back to the surface," Zack said.  
Angel looked at Zack then sighed.  
"You all go on back to the surface. Once you get out of the water, the mermaid fins will go away. I'm staying here for a while," Angel said as she looked at Poseidon.  
"No we are not leaving you down here," Sephiroth said.  
"This is my responsibly as a daughter of Omega and Jenova. Now leave," Angel said as she swam towards the guards.  
"Angel…" Vincent said.  
Angel looked at him and smiled softly.  
"I'll be fine," Angel said. "If I get in trouble, I'll swim to the surface."  
Everyone stared as Angel swam with the guards to take the king to the infirmary and they looked at one another with confusion. Max waved goodbye to them and swam after Angel. Genesis held Simone as they swam out of the palace and towards the surface. They continued to swim to the beach and when they finally got there, they walked onto the sand and sat away from the water. Genesis held Simone close in his arms as he stared out at the sea, waiting to see if Angel had followed. Vincent was silent as he watched any signs for Angel.  
In the palace, Angel helped heal the king and once she was done, she swam out of the infirmary and towards the surface.  
"Vincent I want you to keep an eye out for her," Cloud ordered. "Genesis I want her in a separate bed from you still. I will not have any chaos tonight. He turned to Tifa. "You can shower first. Tifa nodded gratefully.  
"Thanks Cloud," Tifa said as she left.  
"Zack, father, Sephiroth," he ordered. "Clean this all up." Cloud walked off. He needed sometime to think. On this trip he realized that he wanted to ask Tifa an important question. It was something he wanted to ask since he realized that he may not have as much time as he thought on this world. He already died once.  
"Damn," Zack cursed. "He's back to his moods."  
"Maybe if someone wasn't so bent on annoying him, he would be okay," Angeal scolded.  
"Whatever old man," Zack smirked.  
"I am not old," Angeal scoffed. "Besides this 'old man' is better looking than you already."  
"Wha," Zack was cut off.  
"Guys," Sephiroth cut off. They looked at him then to Vincent who was running to Angel as she came out of the water. "For the record Vincent is the only other man with a girl here."  
"No way," Zack gasped. "We just got served by Sephiroth." Angeal nodded.  
"Later boys," Sephiroth said as he packed the rest of his part and left. They watched him go in awe.  
"There goes the playboy of the year," Zack said.  
"For the fifthteenth year running," Angeal added. Vincent walked past carrying Angel.  
"I got her and I'll inform Cloud." Angeal nodded.  
"Zack did you finish your," Angeal stopped as he saw Zack flirting with some girls. He went over to drag him away. "No, bad puppy." Ironically Zack was whining like a puppy. The girls laughed at him. "Seriously what about Cissnei?" Zack looked ashamed. "You chase the poor girl and don't have the decency to stay honorable. Fifty laps around the beach then five thousand squats."  
"You can't do that! You aren't my teacher anymore," Zack smirked.  
"Your right," Zack's grin went wider. "I'm worse. I'm your father." Zack's eyes widened in horror.  
Zack looked down and began to run around the beach. Vincent handed Angel to Angeal and went back to the room. Angeal looked down at Angel with anger in his eyes and Angel looked away.  
"Mind telling me why you wanted to give yourself to them like that?" Angeal asked angrily.  
Angel looked at him with remorse in her eyes and said, "Because…they can't learn what I can. Their last spell caster was murdered because she betrayed them. I didn't want that to happen again."  
Angeal stared at her and then looked confused.  
"They can't learn the cleansing spell?" Angeal asked.  
"No otherwise their waters will be tainted," Angel said softly.  
Zack continued running then went into his other torturing exercise as the girls laughed at him. Angel looked at the group of girls and jumped out of Angeal's arms. She walked over to the girls and tapped one of the thigh. The girl looked down and screamed. "Freak!" the girl yelled. Her group of friends laughed at Angel and Angel's hand clenched into fist from anger. The girls began to taunt Angel, who began to pulse. Angeal and Zack looked at Angel and began to run over to her. Everyone inside looked outside to see Angel pulsing and Vincent quickly ran out the resort to where Angel.  
"What a freak," a girl in green bikini said.  
"No one will love something that disturbing," the lead girl in a blue bikini said with a smirk.  
"YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH MY HIKARI!" a darker female voice said.  
Everyone looked at Angel in shock as she looked up, her crescent moon red and so are her eyes.  
"W-Who are you?" Zack asked in fear.  
"I am Crimson, Angel's yami," Angel said with a darker voice.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28  
"The Jenova Cells did what?!"  
Simone lay asleep on her bed. Her body had not moved an inch except for her shallow breaths. Genesis watched from his perch on his bed. He had placed her there an hour ago. He was worried but did little to show it. He did not want to be out of character. He sighed and decided to pick up LOVELESS the other copy lay in the ocean. Piece by piece that book fell apart. Its words are lost to the sea. He decided to do his normal ritual.  
Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a notebook and a pen. As much as he believed that the book had been a prediction of his and his friends lives, he knew that the world went in a circle. Flipping to a blank page was starting to become irritating. Zack had placed random drawings in his notebook again. Angeal had insisted that they give the man-child a coloring book, but Genesis said there was no need because the puppy was a man. Next time he should expect the obvious with Zack. Upon finding a page he flipped his book to a random page. It opened on act four. He sighed. He wished the final act wasn't missing. It would complete his puzzle. But then what else would he do with his spare time. He wasn't like Angeal who gardened or like Sephiroth, who spent his time trying to figure out why people did what they did. The poor man didn't even know the difference bettween genders until he was jumped by fan girls. He returned to his book.  
"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams. No honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess," he softly read aloud. He jotted some thoughts on the first stanza of the act. Could it be that a simple action could creat something so dangerus. The last time he read this he thought it was about himself. He thought he was going to die. But could it have to do with Angel. Or would it be her sister. Could it be Deep Ground. It has to be. His own creation was seeking the power to destroy the world. Putting his pen down he looked to the next stanza.  
"My soul, currupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment. To find the end of the journey. In my own salvation. And your eternal slumber," he again read alloud. Picking up his pen, he turned to the paper. "Someone's pain is believed to end with the death of another. They seek revenge to avenge what they seek as right. Was I really this mad? To want to destroy everything when my own enemy was who I was helping to begin with," he placed his hand in his hair and frowned. "This is a life I do not deserve," he returned to his work. Just one more stanza.  
"Legend shall speak. Of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely." He placed his pen on the paper and paused. Dose it mean mythology or truth? What does legend mean? "Could it mean an unusable tale?" He scribbled it down. "The end of a world could mean a long battle," he figured this meaning never changed. "The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly but surely. I guess that could mean a small action could escalate to a large action without bringing much attention to itself." He looked over at the sleeping girl. He replaced his notebook and pen. He would study it later. He studied the face of the sleeping girl. She lay emotionless and scared. He stood and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her face to wipe away some of her bangs. He rested his hand on her cheek and smiled softly. This life form did not care if he had a black wing nor if he was estranged. Her eyes flashed open. He removed his hand and stared. Gone were her emerald eyes. They were replaced by aqua blue eyes. They glowed with a sinister power.  
"My Hikari has been injured," Simone said with a darker feminine voice.  
"Who are you?" Genesis said.  
"I am Wave, Simone's yami," Simone said with a darker feminine voice.  
Out on the beach, Angel/Crimson stared at Angeal, Zack and Vincent with emotionless eyes. She stared at the girls who had distressed her hikari and growled darkly. A dark ball form in her right hand and she held it towards the now frightened girls.  
"Perish," Crimson said darkly.  
Suddenly the dark ball disappeared and Crimson sighed.  
"Fine hikari have it your way," Crimson said.  
"Angel are you alright?" Vincent asked worriedly.  
"She's fine," Crimson said.  
The frightened girls ran away as Vincent and Crimson talked. Angeal, Zack, Vincent and Crimson walked back into the resort and towards a private room. When they got there, they saw Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, Sephiroth, Genesis, Simone/Wave, Red, Cid, and Yuffie.  
"I want to know what's going on," Genesis said angrily.  
"It's simple really. We are the darkness inside the girls known as Angel and Simone," Wave said with boredom in her voice.  
"Now sister that's no way to respond to our elders," Crimson said smugly.  
"Sister good to see you," Wave said.  
Everyone looked at the two girls and then one another.  
"We were created by Jenova cells to switch places whenever the twins felt a negative emotion. We were locked away because of deep ground and their stupidity," Wave explained.  
"Now that we are away from that hell hole and able to come out when our hikaris are distressed. We find great fun in it," Wave said.  
Sephiroth looked at the two twin girls then at Genesis. Everyone in the room was silent and Vincent tried to pick up Angel/Crimson. The girl allowed him to pick her up and Vincent sighed in relief. Genesis tried to bring Simone/Wave close to him and the girl allowed the touch as well and Genesis smiled. The two girls stared at one another and smirked.  
"You are the mates of our hikaris and in a way our mates as well. We only allow your touch when we are like this isn't that right sister?" Crimson said with a smile.  
Wave nodded then smiled at Genesis. Genesis smiled back and gently kissed her forehead. Vincent held Angel/Crimson close and asked, "When will they come back?" "Hmm…in a few days maybe," Wave said. "Will they remember any of this?" Sephiroth asked curiously. "Of course, they are conscious in a sense but they are in great turmoil to resurface to their body," Crimson answered. Wave nodded as she leaned back against Genesis and relaxed. Vincent smiled a bit at Angel/Crimson, who smiled back at him.  
"Never the less," Wave smirked slightly. "We are still dark. Darkness does what darkness does best," Wave smirked evily. Genesis looked down to notice that she had disapeared.  
"This can't be good," Genesis groaned.  
"Not good indeed," Crimsons cackeled as she too disapeared.  
"Fu-"  
"Not now Yuffie," Cloud scolded. At the beach Wave snickered cruely.  
"You were picked on by skinny tarts."  
"Shut-up," Crimson growled. "Your the worst sister. You lack control."  
"Whatever," Wave waved off. "Your just jealous that i can do this and Simone agrees with it." The beach girls had lost their clothing and were freezing in the cold water. "I love sunsets. The view, the color, and the worms that tremble at my feet."  
"I agree with you sister. I can see the beauty in this as well."  
"Glad you see it my way." She paused. "We have company." The girls turned to meet the glowing eyes of Sephiroth.  
"You've had your fun. It's time you went back now." His features burned with seriousness.  
"I think not," Crimson said.  
"Aw our Jenova cell brother disagrees with our fun. Should we awaken his side," Wave asked Crimson.  
"Not yet sister. For now lets just have our fun. Catch us if you can," Crimson smiled.  
"Oh chase how fun," Wave grabbed Crimson's hand and ran off. Sephiroth's silver hair glowed bloody red as he chased the two girls. He was cursing a silent death threat at them. He chased them into a pub. There he lost them in the crowd. The two girls escaped through the second floor window and made their way back to the beach to watch the women suffer.  
"I think our Jenova cell brother has finally found his darker half," Crimson said with a smile.  
"I agree," Wave said smirking. "Unfortunately for us. He will have to be watched." Crimson nodded.  
"Yes this could be a problem."  
"I'm in the mood for a little chaos," Wave liked her lips. "Nothing bad came from a little destruction."  
"Sister everything bad comes from a little destruction," Crimson chidded.  
"Oh, you just want some action too. I feel it tingling in my nerves," Wave sneered.  
"Yes. That I do," Crimson smiled. "Lets go have some fun."  
"I knew you would see it that way dear sister. Lead the way," Wave smirked. Crimson lead them away from the beach.  
"Hmm? What poor sap can we mess with today."  
"Choose wisely dear sister. It's not everyday that the Hikari sleep." Crimson nodded.  
"This I know," her eyes scanned the street. There were a few drunks walking about. Crimson's eyes flashed. Wave smirked. "Bingo."  
"Oh nice choice," Wave cheered. She rubbed her hands excitedly. "What shall we do to him." They looked on at the lone figure. He stood up straight unlike the drunks around him.  
"Lets go," Cimson and Wave melted into the shadows. They crept like ninja as they stalked the man. The man began to run as he felt their presence behind him. He made a wrong turn.  
In Cloud's beach house he got a disturbance call. "Reeve where are you," he shouted.  
"In an ally. Cloud please hurry," the phone dropped dead.  
The two girls continued their way to their prey with evil grins of their faces. Reeve turned around and screamed when he saw the two girls. Crimson continued to look at him then grabbed her sister's arm. "Wait a minute," Crimson said. Wave groaned in anger and glared at her sister. "What now," Wave asked. "I think this one is one of Cloud's friends," Crimson said as she continued to look at Reeve. "I'm Reeve…how do you two know Cloud?" Reeve asked fearfully. "Reeve…you're the guy who works on that cat robot thing…Cait Sith," Crimson said with calculations in her eyes. Reeve nodded then they all heard running footsteps. Crimson and Wave turned around and sighed. "Damn it's Cloud," Wave said angrily.  
Cloud walked over and glared at the two girls. "What the hell do the both of you think you were gonna do?" Cloud asked the twins. Crimson's eyes flashed again and suddenly a fist ended up punching Cloud in the stomach and a foot ended up kicking him in the balls. Cloud fell to the ground in agony. "Well we didn't get to do destruction but ever since I've looked at Cloud through my hikari's eyes, I've wanted to do that," Crimson said with delight in her voice. Wave nodded in agreement as she placed her foot down. Reeve looked at both the girls then at his friend on the ground, curled up in a ball.  
Suddenly they all felt a presence and looked behind them to see a red-haired, angry looking Sephiroth and the twins yelped when they were suddenly picked up. "Come on big brother it wasn't that bad," Crimson said. "Yeah it was all for fun," Wave said. "You two are in big trouble," Sephiroth said angrily as he dragged them back to Cloud's beach. Once Cloud halfly recovered from his balls being kicked and being winded, he got up and followed Sephiroth with Reeve.  
When they finally returned to the beach, Vincent and Genesis both ran out and looked at their girlfriends. "What did you do?" Genesis asked. "We got Sephiroth mad," Crimson said. "Yep," Sephiroth said as he dragged them both to separate rooms with Vincent and Genesis following. Wave was thrown onto the bed she was to share with the other girls in the room. "Ow," Wave said as Genesis walked over to her and took out his Loveless book. "Would you like me to read to you?" Genesis asked. Wave looked at him then at the book and nodded. Genesis and Wave layed on the bed as Genesis began reading,  
Crimson was in her room with Vincent, sitting on his lap. "You know you and your sister went too far this time," Vincent said gently. Crimson looked at him and nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence until Crimson got off Vincent's lap. Crimson reached under her bed and took out the original addition of Genesis's Loveless book. "I found it and used a spell to have it go back to normal before my hikari turned everyone into mer-people and the book got wet," Crimson said as Vincent smiled. "Genesis will be very happy to get it back," Vincent said. Crimson nodded and smiled happily. "Is Angel awake?" Vincent suddenly asked.  
Crimson stared at him then slowly nodded. "Yes she is," Crimson said then slowly glowed blue. Once the glowing died down, Angel was back to her normal self and smiled at Vincent. "Vincent!" Angel yelled happily as she tackled. Vincent laughed as he was tackled by his girlfriend. Angel continued to hug him then suddenly looked at him. "Now I know how you felt when you believe I loved the Chaos you than you now," Angel said softly. Vincent gently played with her blue hair with his left hand as he held her closer with his right hand. "Yeah but I learned to get to it. I'm just happy you don't mind the other halves of me," Vincent said as he gently kissed Angel's forehead. "Ok," Angel said.  
As Genesis read his LOVELESS book, Wave began to glow purple then when the glow died down, Simone had resurfaced. Simone smiled as Genesis looked at her worriedly then cuddled closer to him. Genesis smiled and gently kissed Simone's forehead the went back to reading his Loveless book.  
"Cloud? What happend to you," Zack asked as he watched his friend return. Cloud looked up at his friend who had more holes than swill cheese.  
"The girls," Cloud groaned. "Sephiroth saved us."  
"No. You were the one that needed saving," Reeve reminded. Cloud scoffed.  
"Oh save me Cloud. Save me!"  
"Shut up," Reeve blushed.  
"Okay. Calm down," Zack laughed.  
"Fine," both men pouted.  
"Good. And Cloud I'm sure you have earned it," Zack said. Cloud grumbled and went to get some ice.  
"Grumpy," Reeve commented.  
"You have no idea. He never used to be like this. I blaim myself," Zack sighed. Reeve looked at the man sadly.  
"I am sorry it had to end like that. I only wish I was in charge then," Reeve said with regret.  
"It's nothing. It cannot be undone. If only I had taken Genesis as well as Cloud. Then maybe those children could have," he was cut off as a tear ran down his face.  
"Zack," Zack looked at Reeve. "What happend was not your fault. ShinRa did not know that Weiss and Nero would do that." Zack nodded.  
"Your right," Zack wipped his face. "I'm fine. Where is Sephiroth?"  
"He was here a minute ago," Reeve looked around. "He must have snuck off."  
"Why did he dye his hair red. He looks stupid," Zack giggled.  
"Uhh…Zack….he didn't dye his hair red, that's an effect of his Jenova cells when he is angered by Angel and Simone's yamis," Reeve said.  
Cloud come back with two ice packs, one against his stomach and the other against his clothed penis.  
"Cloud what happened?" Tifa asked as she walked into the room.  
"Simone's yami Wave kicked me in the balls while Angel's yami Crimson knocked the wind out of me by punching me in the gut," Cloud said in pain.  
Zack and Tifa stared at Cloud then suddenly they heard a sinister manly laughter. They turned around to see a now laughing Sephiroth with his hair back to normal. They stared in shock as the once cold soldier laughed. "So where's the twins Sephiroth?" Zack asked. "In separate rooms. They're being punished," Sephiroth said. "But can you tell me why their boyfriends are in there with them?" Angeal asked as he walked into the room.  
"They know how to keep those girls sane," Sephiroth said.  
"That make sense I guess," Angeal said.  
In Angel's punishment room, Angel began to sit up on Vincent's stomach and look around for the something to occupy her child-like mind. Angel picked up the LOVELESS original copy and began to read it silently. Vincent watched her as she read and smiled. "You like reading that much huh?" Vincent asked. "Reading has been my hobby since I was three," Angel said as she continued to read. "Well that makes sense," Vincent said. Angel looked at him and smiled, still sitting on his stomach. "Can you get off of me?" Vincent asked. Angel nodded and got off of him. "I wonder what sister is doing," Angel thought.

The journey has gotten a bit more strange but how much longer will it be until the girls can finally have their revenge and shut down Deep Ground permanently. Find out in Chapter 29.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29  
"An apple a day keeps Hojo away"  
It appeared to Genesis that Simone had fallen alseep. He smirked and tucked her in. He had convert another into LOVELESS. One day the entire planet will know of its quotes. He returned to his notebook. Flipping through the pages he noticed that Zack had decided to add more drawings to it. His fingers went to rip the offending page out. He smirked as he heard the tear. Zack would soon be out of his mind. He stopped. His sight narrowed on to a page.  
"Zack Fair's bucket list," he read and chuckled darkly. "Too late for that now Zack. You kicked the bucket already. I suppose you have a second chance," he scanned the page. "To find cloud. Check. Beat Sephiroth. Beat Angeal. He already did that. Burn LOVELESS," he glared at this. "Find out Cissnei's true name. Eat a bagel. Check. Find out how my parents are. Check. Find out where Cloud left my Angeal's sword." The sword one was covered in squiggles. "Find a way to repair the sword before Angeal finds out. Buy super glue. Check," he chuckled. "The puppy sure knows how to leave black mail. Cissnei. That sounds familiar. Whatever it is the puppy's problem." He left the page in and got to a clean one. He started to write down the plot to LOVELESS.  
"There were three friends. The one that ran away, the hero, and the prisoner," he wrote. Soon he became so emursed in his work that he did not notice the time. Sephiroth walked into the room to check on Simone. He glanced at Genesis who perched himself in the large window. The full moon provided enough light for the man to see his books.  
"Going to sleep tonight," the silver-haired man asked. The red clad man looked up.  
"I hope so," he closed his book.  
"Don't worry about it. The past is over," Sephiroth said.  
"Why did it have to happen?"  
"It just did. Don't let it haunt you," he said kindly.  
"Says the man who had zero experience in anything but war," Genesis smiled. "Yeah. I guess I will go to bed." Sephiroth nodded.  
"Watch her. I think that she is the rebellious one of the two," he warned. "If she is gone it is on your head." Sephiroth left the room as quietly as he entered. Genesis removed his coat and placed it on the door's hook. He sighed.  
"Sephiroth can still give orders," he smiled. He turned to the men's bed. He had switched with Aeris and Sephiroth. The robot cat was charging in the corner. Soon Yuffie would return to sleep next to Simone. Angel and Vincent had to share a room with them now. He wished them luck. Sephiroth was right if he wanted any sleep. He better do it before Yuffie tries too.  
Simone waited till she heard Genesis's light breathing to escape from the room. She rushed to the window. The red clad man had foolishly left it open. She escaped onto the roof and climbed down the jittery drain pipe. She only had a short time until midnight. She rushed down the empty road and into the shadows.  
In the room where Angel and Vincent were, Angel noticed Vincent had fallen asleep while she read and smiled. Angel looked out the window to see the moon then looked at the clock. She gasped when she saw how close it was to midnight and gently got out of the bed. She looked out the window and looked worried. "I hope Simone is okay." Angel thought worriedly. Angel looked at the moon again then looked back at her sleeping boyfriend. Angel yawned softly as she went back to the bed she and Vincent are sharing. She layed down beside him and cuddles close to him as she slowly falls asleep. What Angel didn't realize was that her magic was sending magic waves and signals around the world.  
As everyone went to their rooms, they felt a strange magic surge and Sephiroth looked at Aeris. Aeris looked at him and shook her head. "It's not coming from me," Aeris said. "It must be coming from Angel although you do have magic," Sephiroth said. "That is true but Angel is a part of the life stream and has a spell book," Aeris said.  
"Um guys," Zack prodded, "it this a bad thing." They looked at him in confusion.  
"I don't know," Aeris answered.  
"We will discuss it in the morning," Cloud said. "In two days we leave Costa De Sol and head to my home town. We are going to go to ShinRa manor.  
"Why must we do that Cloud," Angeal who had know idea what the old house had to do with anything asked.  
"There is a library. If Hojo used it than there is a chance we may find something," Cloud answered.  
"Wait what about Dr. Ghast's research," Tifa asked Cloud. "He was studying Jenova there before Hojo killed him and took his wife and child."  
"Your right. But it is a slim chance. The recording that was left there showed Hojo taking all of the documents," Cloud thought outloud.  
"What else was Ghast studying Cloud," Yuffie pipped up. "I think he said it was the Centra too." Cloud gave her a warning stare. "Aeris has the right to know who her parents are Cloud," Yuffie glared right back.  
"Yuffie," Cloud scolded. "Now is not the time."  
"Both of you stop it," Aeris said angrily. "I do have the right to know. But if you think it hinders the mission than you are wrong. It may hurt but I think you of all people want to know who your parents are." Sephiroth placed an arm gently on her waist. It was a small geaster but he was just learning how to be human again.  
"Cloud, Yuffie, enough," Sephiroth looked at them with distain in his cat-like eyes. Cloud and Yuffie looked away from him. Sephiroth had a cold look to his face once more. His expression went back to being blank. His eyes were the only thing that showed his anger.  
"I think we should head to bed," Tifa stated. Everyone quickly agreed. Red was carried by Zack to his bed because he fell asleep outside. All the while the world slept, Simone was standing alone on the beach. She did not know what to feel. Element spells were considered dark magic. Yet everyone used those. But these spells were stronger. It was not created from materia. It was the raw magic of the life stream. It was more than elements she would practice.  
"Death," she tossed the spell in her mind. Was this really the right choice. This magic held a strong pull. It called to her to wield it. "Ultima, meteor, quake, summoning, bio, transformation, and then there is Death. All of this at my finger tips." It seemed like she decided to concede to the darkness. She raised her hand to the heavens and smirked. She manipulated a storm. The once perfectly clear sky now was covered in dark clouds. The wind howled. Wind blew in every open widow. It awakened everyone with a open window. The curtains would flap and snap to the unyielding wind. Simone smirked. Her short hair kept it from her eyes.  
"This power is amazing," her eyes glowed in the darkened night. Her laughter began normally and quickly turned insane, ending in a soft laughter. It was unbelievable. The wind became stronger. It bent back road signs and picked up left behind beach umbrellas. Then the lightning started to strike. It struck cars, polls, and some homes. The rain began to fall in thick sheets. It put out the fire instantly. Simone was covered in the warm rain water. She danced in the sand as it fell. The power of it quickly overcame her fear of it. All she wanted was more. And a larger storm. To test this, she turned to the ocean and froze the top layer of it. She watched as the ice spread as far as she could see. And she smiled as her work began to show.  
Angel quickly got out of bed when she saw how dark the outside had gotten. She ran to the window and looked at the chaos that had erupted. "I have to stop this from continuing," Angel thought as she quietly and quickly walked to the door. She looked back at her sleeping boyfriend and decided to write a letter to him. She wrote:  
Dear Vincent and everyone else,  
I left to see what was going on outside. I know my sister was behind this because she knows how to use dark magic. I'll be fine but please remain inside. Sephiroth this was not Genesis's fault for leaving the room, it was my sister's fault for leaving. I don't know what's going to happen to my sister and I. We love you all as a family. You all are the best people of our lives and we thank you for all you have done so far. I love you all and this is good-bye for now.  
From the light,  
Angel  
Once her letter was done, she left the room and quietly closed the door. She ran out the room quietly and out to the destruction that was occurring. She called all of her elements to her and continued running to beach where her sister was. She ran to her sister when she saw her yelling for her to stop. Simone growled and looked at her sister. Angel looked at her sister then looked at the destruction and chaos around her. "Sister that is enough," Angel said pleadingly. "You always want to play by the rules don't you daddy's little girl?" Simone asked darkly. "Sister please stop before they find us. This will lead deep ground right to us," Angel said trying to stop the overuse of elements in the air. Suddenly meteor appeared in Simone's hand and she threw the element at her sister, who dodged the attack quickly and threw the air element at her sister.  
"Come on sister, I know that's not all of your strength and powers. Fight me!" Simone said angrily.  
"No I won't," Angel said.  
"Fight me!" Simone said flinging the lightning at her sister.  
Angel gasped as she was hit by the element and cough out a little blood. She looked in shock at her sister and flung the water element at her sister. Simone coughed as the water hit her then she glared at her twin. "Stop this please." Angel asked pleadingly. "They'll find us." Simone glared at her sister and began to summon another element until Angel heard their names being called. Angel turned to see Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent and Reeve running to them.  
"Why the frick should I care," Simone growled. "Fight me you wench. Or are you too chocobo to do it." She sent another blast of wind at Angel. "Take my unending rage!" Angel ducked aside but was blasted back.  
"Sister you must stop this now," Angel pleaded as she hit the wall surrounding the beach.  
"Why should I? I am merely practicing my power."  
"Stop your putting us all in danger," she begged.  
"Oh there are more of you," she turns around to see the others. "Dear sister you brought others here with your stupid note," Simone smirked cruelly. "How utterly foolish of you to do so." She sent a tornado of fire at them. "Feel the fire of my rage mortals!" Angel sent a bolt of lightning at her sister.  
"Stop this now!"  
"No! This is my power. It feels wonderful. The gift of the goddess lies in your destruction," she shouted. Cloud ducked away from the flames. He watched as the two girls had started their stand off.  
"Vincent," he called. The red cloaked man avoided being hit by the flames. "Shoot Simone." Vincent nodded. He raised his gun and cocked it. Reeve saw this and yelled to Vincent.  
"Stop! She and her sister are of Omega. Apart of the lifestream!"  
"What do you suppose we do," Cloud asked.  
"We let them fight," Sephiroth stated coolly.  
"Are you mad," Cloud shouted. Sephiroth shrugged indifferently. "You are aren't you!"  
"Some say I am," he answered. He looked up as the girls battled. Simone had cast a bio spell.  
"Taste my poison dear sister," she screamed.  
"Sister," Angel's eyes widened as she felt its effects.  
"Simone stop," a shrouded voice called out.  
"Name a reason I should," she challenged.  
"The planet and everyone including you will die!" the voice yelled out.  
"She's going to learn to fight back!" Simone yelled.  
Angel's vision began to blur a bit but she called to the earth to make it split under her sister. Simone quickly moved out of the way as the ground split in half then went back to normal. Angel looked at Vincent then at her sister.  
"I-I won't…let you…" Angel said as she got from the wall weakly and looked at her sister as the effects of the poison element continued to spread.  
Angel started slowly walking to her sister as Simone called out to the death element. When Angel was in a reaching distance, she slapped her sister across the face as she slowly collapsed. Simone looked at her sister with anger in her eyes as she raised her hand to touch her sister with the death element. Before she could, her sister suddenly disappeared and Simone looked around for her. Angel had disappeared then reappeared in Vincent's arms. Vincent held Angel close as he felt her shaking uncontrollably.  
"Have you gone mad!" Cloud yelled at Simone.  
"The poison element can leave her body, she has the magic to do it," Simone said coldly.  
"You idiot! She can't because the poison is spreading," Cloud said angrily.  
"Angel can you hear me?" Vincent gently asked.  
Angel nodded her head slowly and continued shaking. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Angel's weakened self and looked at Simone.  
"Don't you realize you nearly killed her?!" Cloud yelled.  
Simone rolled her eyes then looked at her sister.  
"Okay Angel show them you're fine so they'll stop yelling for no reason," Simone ordered.  
Angel looked at her sister shaking and said, "I-I wish I-I could…." Simone looked at Angel in shock then ran over to her. "Come on you're just kidding right? The poison isn't effecting you right?" Simone asked worriedly. Angel shook her head, shaking and said, "I-I w-wish I was…." Suddenly Simone's hand started to glow green and Angel looked at her sister's hand. Simone placed her hand on her sister's head and Cloud, Sephiroth, Reeve and Vincent watched as the light flowed into Angel. As the green light continued to flow into Angel, a black cloud formed above her and slowly vanished. Angel looked at her sister then smiled weakly.  
"Sorry I'm such a burden and a weakling. Things probably would be easier for you if you had a sister who wasn't so child-like and could put up a fight to keep herself save. I think once this is over…we should go our separate ways. You need a strong sibling…I'm not her because I'm terrible at fighting and probably make you want to kill me sometimes," Angel said softly with a sad smile. Vincent frowned as Angel looked at him.  
"Take me to the room…I'm tired," Angel said with a small yawn. Vincent silently nodded and walked back inside as the others stared at Simone. Simone stared as Vincent walked away with her sister in his arms.  
"What the feck do you want of me," She swore at them fine. "Your just gunna kick me out anyway. I'll leave on my own. My sister needs you. But all I need is the darkness." She turned away to hide her tears and walked to the sea. "You have what they need. The rest is just the means. Ends meat if you will." She turned back. "Teach her to fight with her magic. That is all I ask. Her magic is pure." Simone fished something from her bag. "Here. I don't care if you hate me," tosses and object to Cloud. She raised her hand to the sky and flames surrounded her in a counter clockwise spiral. The men covered their eyes when it exploded. They saw that the only remainder was a scorach in the sand.  
Reeve turned to Cloud. "You fricken dolt. Now we lost her."  
"Sephiroth could have helped," Cloud said. The leather clad man glared at him.  
"What could i say Cloud? Huh? To you I am always a monster. Don't think for a minute that you don't think that we are monsters." Cloud looked as if he was slapped in the face.  
"What can i say to a monster," he growled.  
"That is it guys stop," Reeve called out.  
"We shall settle this now," Cloud pulled out his sword. "Like real men. We will use only our giant swords."  
"Agreed Chocobo-arse," he taunted.  
"Good. Momma's boy," he retorted.  
"Emo."  
"Hypocrite."  
"Cross dresser." Cloud made the first strike.  
Reeve watched as Cloud and Sephiroth fought with their swords and insults. He shook his head and sighed as the two fought. He looked towards the resort and wondered had Angel was doing. Reeve looked as Cloud got beaten by Sephiroth and just shook his head again.  
"Let's get back inside and see how Angel is doing," Reeve suggested.  
"Fine," both Cloud and Sephiroth said.  
They all walked back into the resort. Once they walked in, they saw Angel sitting on Vincent's lap and Cloud walked over to Angel. When Angel looked at him, he smiled sadly and pat her head.  
"So she left…" Angel said sadly.  
"Yeah…sorry…" Cloud said.  
"My sister has her own destiny…it doesn't have to be tied to me…I don't hate her for what was going on…but I do wish she had a better control of her dark magic," Angel said softly.  
"Your sister said your magic is pure…what exactly did she mean?" Reeve asked.  
Angel looked at them then sighed as she started talking, "My magic and my sister's are from the life stream here…but my sister's magic is also from our mother's planet while mines is from only here. When she said my magic is pure…she meant it's not tainted by my mom's life stream. Sister was always the one with the strength and the courage to use her abilities. I was always the weakest between the two of us. I couldn't really handle my own magic but my sister could. I always wanted to be like her but I know I have my own path…" The guys stared as she looked down sadly. Suddenly Genesis ran in with a upset look and asked, "Where is my Simone?"  
"Simone left," Angel said sadly.  
"Where did she go?" Genesis demandingly asked.  
"We don't know," Reeve answered.  
Angel looked at Vincent, who smiled at her and held her close to him. Angel looked at Sephiroth and asked, "What did she tell you?" "She told us to help train you in magic," Sephiroth answered. Angel nodded then leaned her head against Vincent's chest.  
"I know the basics…I'm just not as confident in what to use in a fight really," Angel said.  
"Did Simone know this?" Cloud asked.  
"Yes. My sister knows a lot…she knows I don't use my magic unless I'm taught. I know the basics I just can't see myself fighting with them," Angel said.  
"Don't worry we all will help you," Vincent said.  
Genesis nodded then sighed. Angel looked at Genesis and took out a book.  
"Here…it's your original LOVELESS book…I found it and make it good as new before the water hit it," Angel said. "I'm sorry I did this to your book."  
Genesis took his LOVELESS book and smiled.  
"Thanks," Genesis said.  
They started going back to their separate rooms so they can start Angel's magic training in the morning. Angel cuddled close to Vincent and stared out the window, wondering where her sister was and if she was ok being separated again.  
In the distance, Simone stood, watching over Cloud's resort with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.  
"The training should be interesting to watch so I can see if my sister has improvement or if she needs better teachers," Simone said. She smirked. "Let the fun begin."  
Vincent reached over and shook Angel. "Wake up Angel."  
"Nugh. I want to sleep," she turned to the side.  
"You need too," Vincent nudged her.  
"Nah!" Vincent kissed her forehead.  
"Come on liitle one," she got up.  
"Okay..."  
"Look your sister will come back," he smiled. Angel nodded. "Don't be that way. We just need you to practice your magic. It's not like she would just turn on you."  
"Yeah I'll go," she got up to get ready.  
"I'll meet you in the kitchen." Vincent walked into the kitchen. "Was Zack here," he asked as he saw the fridge was comepletly empty.  
"Worse," Sephiroth said.  
"There's a first for everything," Angeal groan.  
"I wish it was me," Zack said in a gloamy voice.  
"What happened here then," Vincent asked.  
"Genesis," Zack answered.  
"He is not feeling well," Angeal said.  
"He cleaned out the fridge," Zack whined. "The arse deserves to die," Zack waved his fork like a pitchfork. "Down with Genesis!"  
"Down puppy," Sephiroth scolded.  
"Zack," Angeal warned.  
"Down with the famine starter," he shouted.  
"If your starving. Go have a salad," Vincent suggested. Zack looked disgusted.  
"That is not food!"  
"Okay then starve. It is not my fault that you got up late," Vincent glared.  
"He is the one who is moody," Zack said angerily.  
"Zack," Vincent warned.  
"Down with the men in red," he shouted. Angel walked in.  
"Shut up Zack." Sephiroth smirked.  
"The girl's right. Shut up Zack," Sephiroth chuckled.  
"Whatever," Zack answered. "Hey Seph! Why were you and Cloud fighting about."  
"It just had to be done. Oh! I belive that I have regained my tittle as the number one swords man Zackary Fair," Sephiroth smirked. The Puppy glared and settled down into his chair.  
"All hail the mighty Sephiroth," Angeal smirked. Angel sighed and lazily picked up the last of the milk and decided on cereal. "What kind of magic can you do Angel," Angeal asked her. She looked up.  
"I can do a lot with elements and healing, but that's about it."  
"Oh, I see," Zack nodded. Angel began to eat.  
"So what are you working on today," Vincent asked.  
"I don't know," she responded.  
"Think about it," Vincent suggested. Angel nodded.  
"Yeah, I know," she answered. Angeal turned to Sephiroth.  
"I think we should go check on our friend. He was never like this before," Angeal said.  
"Well to him this is like a break up or a really long separation. I don't remember any girl doing that to him before," Sephiroth answered. "Well lets go," he stood up. Angeal and Sephiroth left the room. They heard Zack yell something about traitors on the way out. As they continued walking to Genesis's room, they talked about old times and how they can help train Angel.  
Angel went outside with Vincent and Aeris and got ready. Aeris looked at Angel and smiled.  
"Now the first thing to do is focus on the element you want to call out…and keep everything pure and calm," Aeris said.  
"Ok," Angel said as she closed her eyes and stayed calm. Suddenly fire, water, earth and air swirled around her head and not out of control.  
"Now don't overexert yourself ok?" Vincent said worriedly.  
Angel nodded then told the elements to do back to the way before she called upon them. Vincent smiled.  
Sephiroth and Angeal had finally made it to where Genesis was and walked in to see Genesis staring out the window with a look of loneliness and lost. Angeal walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Genesis looked at Angeal and nodded at the reassurance.  
"She'll come back eventually Gen," Angeal said.  
"But why did she leave and why not take me with her?" Genesis asked sadly.  
"Maybe because she has something in mind for her sister," Sephiroth said as he looked outside the window and watched Angel practice more of her magic.  
Angeal and Genesis walked over to Sephiroth and looked outside to watch Angel practice her magic with Aeris and Vincent. Genesis watched Angel then got an idea.  
"Simone wants Angel to get better at fighting and magic right?" Genesis asked.  
"Yeah that's what she wants," Angeal said.  
"Then let's go help," Genesis said with a smile.  
Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth left the room and started to go outside so they could help with Angel with her training. When they came outside, they took out their swords and walked over, Angel looked at them with confusion in her eyes. Angeal took out another sword and handed it to Angel, who looked at it.  
"We're going to teach you how to fight with a sword," Sephiroth said.  
"B-but I'm more of a healer not a fighter," Angel said.  
"A healer also needs a way to protect themselves if their magic doesn't work," Angeal said.  
In the distance, Simone watched in amusement and curiosity as Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth taught her sister how to use a blade.  
Angel looked at the blade and held it correctly. Suddenly she was attacked by Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis and she blocked each of their attacks. Vincent tried to run towards her but Aeris held him back and shook her head. Angel attacked Angeal while dodging Genesis and Sephiroth at the same time.  
"Excellent. Improvement already," Simone smirked. "Good she needed to focus." She carefully watched their moves. "Wonder what sword is really her style. Perhaps she would be better with something else." She watched as her sister moved. She tried to keep space between her and the long swords. "A bow would be better. That way she would hold them off and be able to cast her magic."  
Zack had been chosen to pickup food with Cloud. What a mistake Cloud had made there. Zack had insisted on riding on the inside of the cart. Cloud had to deal with that the hard way. Then Zack had insisted on junk food. He must have picked up thirty dozen boxes of Twinkies. Thank God they were at the Warehouse Club or that would be impossible. Cloud ran through the list.  
"Zack?"  
"Yes?"  
"I need you to get some eggs."  
"Awww, fine," he went to retrieve the eggs. It occurred to Cloud a second later. You don't put a bull in a china shop. Well that has been tested. The bull didn't break anything but the handler on the way out did. Maybe it was "don't bring a soldier into a china shop". Crash.  
"Clean up on the egg department," Cloud just groaned. He marched his way to see Zack.  
"Hiya buddy," Zack called out wearily. Cloud just stared at him. Zack looked like a kid with his hands caught in the cookie jar.  
"Vincent relax," Aeris soothed. "They won't hurt her."  
"Are you sure," he said worriedly. Aeris nodded.  
"Even if they did I would heal her or she would heal herself." Vincent watched as the three elite swordsmen circled her on the ground. Each one had their wing displayed. Sephiroth dived at Angel first. His eyes lit up fiercely at the thought of battle. Angel block his head on attack. She narrowly avoided Genesis who attacked from her rear and rolled out of the way as Angeal hit her in an aerial assault. But Sephiroth returned with an attack that broke Angel's sword in half. He stopped his blade as it touched her cheek. The soldiers drew back. Angel looked scared but calmed down as Sephiroth sent his legendary blade away. She took a shakey breath and dropped to her knees. Angeal knelt next to her and rubbed her back.  
"That was great," he said. "Much better than Zack and Cloud did their first time."  
"Thank you," Angel stood up with the help of Angeal.  
"I think it depends on what kind of weapon can suit you as well," Genesis said.  
"Is there a type of weapon you think you can handle?" Sephiroth asked.  
Angel thought for a moment then nodded.  
"What weapon?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Bow and arrows," Angel said.  
"Why those?" Genesis asked.  
"I think I would be able to keep my enemies at bay and…be able to cast spells that way," Angel said thoughtfully.  
"Hmm…good point," Angeal said.  
"Can I try the blade again?" Angel asked, picking up the broken sword.  
"We don't have any extras though," Angeal said.  
Angel placed her hand on the sword and mumbled a small repair spell. The blade was repaired and Angel got in a fighting stance.  
At the grocery store, Cloud was paying off the damage Zack kept causing and in the end still had enough to buy some food. Once they left the grocery store, they went back to the resort to put the food away. When they reached the resort they saw Angel fighting against Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. Cloud and Zack ran inside to quickly put the groceries away and went back outside with their swords. They jumped into the batter so now Angel is going against them all and is slowly getting weaker.  
"Now they're overdoing it," Aeris said.  
"You think," Vincent said worriedly.  
"ENOUGH!" Angel yelled as Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Angeal and Genesis were thrown away from her and into walls. They stared in shock as Angel clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground. A huge sand-made cannon appeared in front of Angel and aimed at Zack.  
(to be continued)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

"An apple a day keeps Hojo away" (Part 2)

Zack gulped in fear as the giant sand-created cannon was aimed at him. Angel suddenly made the cannon disappear and was back on the ground where the cannon once stood. Sephiroth, Cloud, Genesis, Angeal and Zack stood up while staring at Angel. Aeris ran over to see if they were hurt. Vincent ran over to Angel and inspected her to see if she was injured.

"Vinny I'm fine…" Angel said to her worried boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked worriedly.  
Angel nodded and smiled at him to reassure him. Angel looked at Sephiroth and walked over to him. Sephiroth bent down to one knee in front of her and patted her head. Angeal smiled and nodded at her when she looked at him. Genesis gave Angel the thumps-up when she looked at him. "You did very well young one," Angeal said with a smile on his face. Angel looked at Aeris, who smiled and nodded to her. "Let's find you a bow and some arrows and see how you do in archery," Genesis said. Vincent walked over and picked Angel up. "I think she needs a break now…she over-exerted herself and that's not good," Vincent said. Sephiroth nodded in agreement after he looked at how worn out Angel looked. Angel suddenly struggled in Vincent's arm and said, "No I have to overexert myself…otherwise…my sister wont come back…"

"We won't over-exert you just so my girl will come back…you need to rest then get back to training," Genesis said. Angel looked at Genesis then shook her head. "No I want her to come back…you look so alone without her here….this is the only way she'll come back," Angel said sadly. "Sweetie we know you miss your sister but tiring yourself out wouldn't make her happy," Aeris said as she walked over and gently placed her hand on Angel's head. Angel looked at Aeris sadly then looked at Vincent. "Sleep first little one…then you can train more," Angeal said. Angel looked at Angeal and slowly nodded as she slowly fell to sleep in Vincent's arms to regain her strength and stamina. Vincent held her and smiled softly. Sephiroth leaned against the wall as he began to think of strategies they could practice with Angel.

"I'm going to see if I can find a weapons shop to buy her bow and arrows and see how she can use them before we decide on more training," Genesis said and began to leave.

Everyone watched him as he left to see if they can see any tension or anything. Angeal began to follow so he could keep a close eye on him and make sure he's really okay. As Genesis and Angeal disappeared from their sight, they began to think of spells and strategies Angel could use to help with her training.

From a distance, Simone watched them with interest and amusement as they tried to think of ways to have Angel's training not be so difficult.

"This is getting interesting and they need to find a way for my poor pure sister to be able to not overexert herself but also be able to fight with a lot of stamina and energy," Simone said with a smirk on her face.

As Angel slept, she could have sworn she heard her sister's voice in her sleep but she slept through the calming affects of her sister's voice in her head as she regained energy and stamina to continue her training.  
Simone smirked as her sister relented to her aches. She watched her sleep. It was a pity that none of the group was observant enough to notice her careful watch. This will lead to problems soon. If they couldn't notice her, who is to say that anyone else can't. She would have to make them extra aware. Perhaps a scare is in order. She toyed with the card in her hand. It was a key card used to open a few of the gates in Deep Ground. Any moron could tell that it belonged to the higher ups. The nice thing about being around guards was that it was easy to steal from them. The only thing left to do was make it look like the place was searched and plant the card. It was an easy task for anyone to accomplish.

After a bit of tearing through the drawers of her friends and throwing the contents along, she left the key in the middle of the living room. She left enough of a mess to appear that they were being watched. She shuddered at the memory of Zack's drawer. It was ten times more horrible than the things that Hojo kept in his locker. She should know. She had to clean it. She left the door ajar. It was perfect. She decided to head back to her spot on top of the bar. The roof may have be hot but it was the best place to remain hidden. And possibly drop water balloons on the skank who flirted by peaking out the window. That woman got the message after her sixth attempt at sticking half her body out the window. She figured that she was doing a public favor. Those poor kids had to see her.

Low and behold she was halfway out the window. Simone sighed and rolled her eyes. Sploosh! Ah another successful hit. She smirked as the woman began to swear. Several parents covered their children's ears. The woman raged around the room. Several times she peaked out and shook her fist at the roof. Unfortunately for her she was unable to see neither roof nor Simone. That suited Simone just fine. She snickered at her antics. She turned her attention to her sleeping sister. Angel lay under the umbrella on the beach. She slept calmly. Simone laughed slightly. Soon they would be running around like chickens. They would cluck and squawk as they believed that a fox had entered the pen. Soon the roosters would show themselves. Their job was to protect the hens. She snickered. Men and their incessant need to look tough would be their downfall. All chickens had a beak and a claw. Simone knew one day that this would cause chaos.

"What a mess they will think they are in. All the more to enjoy it," Simone said to herself. She watched as the people rushed around. She spotted some of the group shopping. She spotted Angeal as he raced to keep up with his friend. With a crowd this big she wondered how they were making it across the streets. It was lucky Cloud owned that condo. All the rooms around here were filling up. Soon the beaches would be too full for anyone to practice on. Time was truly running out.

If they remained here for too long the people would become targets to Deep Ground. She sighed as she looked around. It was a pity. Costa De Sol would become uncomfortable at this rate. Cid would be returning with the repairs and Barret would be with him. Simone located most of the group. Red was sleeping next to Angel. Aeris and Tifa were reading books nearby. Angeal was lost in the sea of people. Yuffie had situated herself near a vender. The vendor did not even realize that he was being robbed by the young ninja. She could not locate the rest. She figured that they were nearby and it was not safe to pop out yet. She saw the woman peak out again. She smirked and dropped yet another balloon. Sure it was immature but who could deny any fifteen-year-old they're just deserved fun. Years with Hojo deprive people of that. Sploosh! She smirked evily.

On the beach, Angel began to open her tired eyes and look around. "Sister…" Angel thought. Angel looked around to see everyone in their own little world and she crept away. She looked around to see if the coast was clear then starting climbing the wall to the roof. A few minutes, she reached the roof and saw a girl dropping water balloons. "Sister…" Angel said softly when she noticed the girl's hair. She looked around and jumped towards another roof. "Sister!" Angel yelled in happiness. Simone looked to see her sister running towards her and smirked. She got up and ran off. Angel began to smirk and ran faster to chase her sister.

As the twins were jumping from roof to roof, Red woke up to see Angel was missing and his eyes widen. "Little one!" he called out. Vincent, Sephiroth, Aeris, and Tifa looked towards Red and saw Angel missing. Vincent started to worry and began to look for her. "Little One!" Red called out again as he searched for her. Simone and Angel suddenly stopped, hearing everyone calling Angel's name. Angel grabbed her sister's arm and smiled. "Come back…Genesis looks even worse now than before…and we all miss you," Angel said. "I'll come back if you fight me," Simone said with a smirk. "But I don't have my bow and arrows yet sister," Angel said sadly. "Only magic dear sister," Simone said. Angel nodded her head and jumped off the roof with her sister. They ran back to the beach where Angel was smothered with hugs from everyone (well a kiss from Vincent). Angel smiled as everyone hugged Simone and smiled. "Let's do this sister," Simone said. Angel nodded and both of the twins got into a fighting stance. Both of the twins began to summon their elements and magic. Simone smirked evilly and used her poison element on Angel, who quickly dodged it and used her air and water element to make the poison disappear. "Good you've gotten faster…and quicker…" Simone said as she and her sister continued fighting with their magic. "How will you stop Deep Ground dear sister?" Simone asked as she began hand-to-hand combat with her sister like when they were in deep ground. Angel began blocking and attacking back. "Finding their weakness then using it against them…fighting to the death," Angel said. Simone suddenly appears behind Angel and grips her wrists tightly. "How do you escape their clutches?" Simone asked angrily. "Using one of my elements or kick them until they release me," Angel said as she used her earth element and kick her sister in the stomach. Simone let go and glared at her sister. Angel back-flipped away and glared back. Angeal and Genesis were able to come back, Genesis holding Angel's bow and arrows.

They watched as Angel and Simone continued to fight each other. "How do you keep yourself protected?!" Simone yelled angrily as she kicked her sister into the sky. Angel flew into the air but was able to spin mid air and land on the ground. "By relying on my friends!" Angel yelled back and rushed at her sister. "Power of the lifestream protect me," Angel yelled as she started glowing. She punched her sister then kicked her. As Simone flew into the air, Angel appeared and grabbed her leg then threw her into a wall. Simone coughed, injured and looked at her sister, who looked like she was ready to collapse any moment. "Good job...you're ready to fight them...on your own..." Simone said panting as she got out of the rumble. Angel smiled softly at her sister and shakingly walked over to her sister. "Your stamina and energy seems to have increased a bit as well," Simone said gently as she rubbed her sister's head. Angel nodded and smiled. The twins looked at their loved ones and smiled. Vincent ran over to Angel and quickly looked to see if any of her wounds were major. "Vincent, I'm fine," Angel whined as her boyfriend looked at her injuries. Simone was silent as Genesis checked her injuries as well then smiled at his worried look. "I'm fine Genesis..." Simone said. Angel slowly glowed blue and began to heal her and her sister. "Thanks sister," Simone said with a smirk. Angel nodded as she was picked up and healed by Vincent.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31  
"I cannot remember cuz my partner took forever to take her turn!11!"

Rosso hummed as she strutted down the narrow dark halls. Her footfalls were light on the stone floor. Even though there was little light, she knew her way better than her own hands. She felt light on her feet. Almost as if the halls were full of rainbows raither than cobwebs and blood. She had accomplished her mission and she knew that her love would be pleased. Only those that did their work well deserved praise. Only those that did well survived. Rosso was a survivor. She licked her red lips. Getting blood was something she was good at. She was the best at drawing enough to use for experiments without the victom knowing.  
"I really pity those fools. Vith enough of this," she bounced the blood bags in her hands, "ve can really make them cower." She chuckled cruelly at her imaginantion. "Oh, yes! They vill all suffer at my feet. The vorld shall lay at our feet. Then I shalll paint it all red! A vorld full of red," her dark laugh echoed down the halls. Several rats scurried away from its source. They did not want to be her next artistic medium. She smirked as the little rodents ran. The woman traced her finger on the wall and brought the residue to her mouth. She hummed at the flavor. "Fresh and still warm," she groaned in satisfaction. Realizing that she had still yet to deliver her cargo awoke her from her nirvana. She raced down the halls to make up for the time that she had wasted. The walls became lighter as she neared her destination. The walls went from black to gray. Her twisted smirk grew as she entered the room.  
The light was beginning to give out. She bowed down to the figures that sat in the rear of the room. Their new leader sat upon a bone trone. His hair shadowed his face. If she could see behind his white hair, she would have seen the cruel smirk on his face. He was planning. He and his brother. They now had the final pieces to their game.  
"Master! I have brought what you requested."  
"You have done well," Weiss droned out. He motioned for her to rise. Rosso did as commanded. The light flickered above them once again. "We are low on mako Nero." Nero simply nodded to his brother. His mask hid the smirk on his face. "We must work quickly. Rosso place that in the lab's main freezer." Rosso looked at Nero. She was hoping for a reward. It was rare to be rewarded. She held back her sigh.  
"Yes master," she said in a monotone voice and left the room.  
After Rosso left the room, Nero turned to his brother and said, "She was looking for a reward brother." Weiss looked at his brother and smirked. "I know but soon once I have no more use for her then there will be no more rewards for her, understand me brother?" Weiss demanded. Nero's eyes widen in realization and frowned. "So you are using her lust for me in your twisted game," Nero said. "Exactly brother," Weiss said, "Now go get that mako I asked you for a few minutes ago." Nero bowed and disappeared to follow his brother's request. Once he was alone, Weiss closed his eyes and thought, "Soon the girl, her sister and the world will realize that no one can truly stop Deep Ground."  
Once Rosso walked back into the room, he smiled darkly and motioned her to come closer."Come here Rosso," Weiss said darkly. Rosso nodded quickly and walked to her master. Weiss glared into her eyes and asked, "Are you trying to foil my plans because of that baby in you?" Weiss asked with a glare. "Of course not Veiss," Rosso said. "Now, you want an award from my brother," Weiss said as a statement. Rosso nodded and Weiss smirked. "Wait, my brother will return shortly," Weiss demanded. As soon as he said that, Nero appeared with more Mako and saw Rosso walk over to him for her reward. "Come my dear Rosso, your reward awaits you," Nero said as he tossed the mako to Weiss, who caught the vial full of mako, and left the room with Rosso.  
While this was occurring in Deep Ground, Angel was protecting outside with her bows and arrows as Vincent, Red, Sephiroth and Aeris watched her. "Try to relax a little more little one!" Red yelled out. Angel looked back at them and slowly nodded then went back to shooting her arrows at a tree. Without anyone's but Angel's and Simone's noticed, the sky was starting to turn a blood red as Angel slowly began to put her weapon away and grabbed her arrows from the tree. Simone was watching from the inside and glared. Angel walked over to them and stood beside Vincent as she watched the skies become darker and sinister. "Weiss, Rosso, Nero, what have you done now?" Angel and Simone asked to themselves. "We have to leave and get back to the ship," Angel said as she continued to look at the sky. Everyone looked at the sky and began to agree with her. "Angel, you and Simone get into the ship and keep yourselves hidden," Sephiroth said. "I don't think it will make a difference though," Simone said emotionlessly. "Why do you say that?" Vincent asked as he slowly lifted Angel into his arms. "Deep Ground is planning something big but what is it is a huge mysety," Angel said.  
The group ran to the ship and saw that it was finally repaired. Cid looked at them while in a chair. "Finally! I was wondering when you would get here so we can go. As you can see, I finally got it finished," Cid said. "Great now we gotta go," Angel said as Cid frowned. Cid opened the ship door and got in when everyone else ran got inside as the blood red sky started to darken rapidly. Angel looked around the ship and noticed it was a little smaller than it was before. "It's about the same as before but a bit smaller," Angel said. "I know. Some of the parts are somewhere," Cid said as he left to pilot the ship. Angel looked out as the sky changed to a more eviller background. (Evil Backgroud? Whoa Scary)  
"Sister. I don't think you quiet understand. We don't even know what we are running from. Heck we don't even know if it is them." Simone stood straight as she walked toward the front of the ship. Angel followed her sister and looked on at the sky. "Infact I have a worse feeling about this. I don't even think it is after us," she grew silent.  
"It doesn't matter. We need to get away."  
"Why are you so rash sister," Simone sighed. "We need to observe. Watch." Simone looked at the clouds. The color was swiftly changing.  
"Why the hell is there a hurricane now," Cid bellowed angerly. "Its out of season." Angel looked at him in confusion.  
"But it isn't," Simone cut in. "Those colors are not natural. Since when do the clouds turn completely gold."  
"I still don't think that this is good."  
"That is because you don't think of the possiblities," She said. Lighting crashed to the ground. People began to flee the beach.  
"I don't know a voice cried," the man was being held by his neck.  
"I don't think you understand me. So I repeat. Where is mother," the voice growled out. "We will search until we find her. Even if we have to start with you." The man being held choked in fear. "Useless," the voice shouted as he through the man aside. "You two search there. I'll start here. Mother's genetics were last spilled here. She has to be close." The other two figures nodded.  
"We will search high and low brother."  
"Good," his eyes flashed angerly around the beach. Soon there were cries of panic and fear as the three interagated all they could on the beach. Rain started to pour apon everyone there. The sky turned black. The only light that remained were the streaks of lightning.  
"Oh god no," Sephiroth whined. "What is it Sephiroth?" Angel asked as she observed the three men. "Those are our brothers. Their names are Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj," Sephiroth stated. "We have other brothers? Mom never told us about them..."Angel said. Simone watched with mild interest as her so-called brothers attacked the beach. "If they are looking for Mom, doesn't that mean they traced Simone's genetics?" Angel asked. "Now that you mention it, Simone's genetics are pretty similar to those of Sephiroth's," Aeris answered. Simone and Angel looked at one another then looked at the destruction happening outside of the ship.  
"Mother!" Kadaj yelled, looking around. As Yazoo continued to look around, he looked up a bit and saw two girls looking at him, one with curiousity and the other with interest. "Kadaj!" Yazoo caled out to his brother. Kadaj ran over and looked up when Yazoo pointed. "Those girls are watching us and it looks almost like...Sephiroth is with them," Yazoo said. Loz walked over after kicking a human in the stomach and looked up. "Those girls have some of mother's genetics. We must get to them quickly," Kadaj said as he disappeared with his brothers.  
Angel closed her eyes and used her magic to sense the auras around her. Simone watched as her sister sensed for the three males. Angel opened her eyes and turned around to see the three men staring at her then at Simone. "Who are you? Where is mother?" Kadaj asked angrily. Angel looked at her sister then back at the ones who are supposedly her other older brothers. Genesis gently grabbed Simone's hand and gently held it. Simone smiled at him then looked at Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo with emotionless eyes. Vincent picked up Angel and held her protectively as Sephiroth, Angeal, Cloud and Zack stood in front of Angel and Simone.  
"Who are you and where is mother?!" Kadaj asked/yelled out angrily. Angel gently touched Sephiroth's back and spoke calmly, "I am Angel and this is my sister Simone. We are the twin daughters of Jenova and Omega." "No you couldn't be. Mother had no birth children," Yazoo cried out. Angel looked at Yazoo and her eyes glowed. Yazoo felt himself being lifted then thrown into the wall. "Do not question my knowledge on my own mother you twit," Angel growled out. Simone reached up and touched her sister's back. "That is enough Angel. We wouldn't want mom to think that I have corrupted you once again," Simone said with no emotion. Ange's eyes stopped glowing and her magic hold on Yazoo disapeared.  
"Where is mother?" Kadaj asked. "We do not know but I can find her," Angel said, looking at her sister. Simone nodded and looked at them.  
"Mother's blood was spilled here along with a few others," Yazoo calmly explained as he flicked his hair back. This was no battle spill either. It was taken by force. And I'm sure you know how dangerous it can be. Even if it was taken by her offspring." Loz nodded in agreement. They looked at Sephiroth. "There are still those who like to play God."  
"So. I'll ask again," Kadaj said standing up and dusting himself off. "Where is that blood?" Cloud cleared his throat.  
"Why should we tell you," Cloud glared at the trio.  
"Why should we tell you," mocked Kadaj. "Look if you don't want another Hojo experiment, brother, then you will tell use what you know." Cloud took a half step back. He then growled.  
"Last time you tried to kill us to get closer to your mother," Cloud added emphassis on the last word. He reached for his sword but was stopped when Angeal put his hand on his wrist.  
"They must have a reason. Did you not notice that there is no one dead on this beach," Angeal reasoned. Kadaj spoke up again.  
"Ah. Someone with common sense speaks up," he leered at Cloud. "We want only that blood. Then we will leave. After all we wouldn't want to muck up your planet with our abomination that we call existences," Kadaj spat angrily. Who was Cloud to say that the brothers couldn't breath the same air as him. Yazoo patted his brother.  
"Calm down. You are gonna make Loz cry," he soothed. "Give us the stolen blood or any imformation and we will leave."  
"But I don't think anyone of us saw anything," Yuffie said thoughtfully.  
"What would you know! You were robbing people," Zack pointed out. "You even stole my wallet."  
"Part of being a thief or ninja is being observant. You wouldn't know that cuz you were chasing girls."  
"Hey-"  
"She is right," Simone spoke up. "If anything other than wrecking the condo, I had the best vantage point out of everyone." Angel looked at her sister.  
"I didn't smell anyone else either," Red added his two cents in.  
"Just great we lost track of it," Kadaj stomped angrily. "They already have it. First they stole the remains of emerald and ruby weapon and now this." Loz started to cry softly. Yazoo patted his back. Cloud glared hatefully.  
"I don't belive this! How can any of you eat this crap up! They tried to kill us all," Cloud shouted.  
"Cloud," scolded Aeris. "Everyone deserves a second chance!"  
"Not when their goals involve death and destruction," he shouted. Tifa nodded in agreement.  
"I'm with Cloud. This doesn't feel right," she said softly. Simone gave her sister a look.  
"Don't interfere sister. They have the right to feel as they do."  
"I don't like it."  
"I don't like it either but he is entitled to his beliefs."  
"But still, the fact that someone would take something that belongs to mother does not sit well with me. I will not interfere but I think I do know who has what they seek," Angel said to Simone. "As do I sister but this is something we must not interfere with," Simone said.  
"If we join forces, they can get what they want then leave us alone," Vincent said. Everyone looked at Vincent and stared at him. "Look as much as it seems like a bad idea, it is our only option. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz do not have to trust us and we don't have to trust them. We just need to work together to get Jenova's genetics back then they can leave," Vincent said in his usual monotone. "It doesn't feel right for us to help our enemies and what if they turn on us," Tifa explained.  
Kadaj looked at Angel then slowly smirked. "You, girl with the bluish silver hair and wolf ears and tails," Kadaj said. Angel's wolf ears twitch and she looked at Kadaj with a blank stare. "Not going to interfere in this conversation or something," Kadaj said with a smirk. "It is not my place to interfere," Angel said as she cuddled into Vincent's arms. Yazoo looked at Angel then frowned. "You are mother's birth child yet you do not seem to have the mako signature in you," Yazoo said as he took Angel from Vincent's arms. "Hey!" Angel yelled as she was taken from Vincent. Simone's eyes widen then glared at her brothers. "Give my sister back!" Simone growled. "Why is there not any mako signatures in you? Tell me now," Yazoo demanded. "Hey! Give her back to me," Vincent demanded. Angel stared into Yazoo's eyes then glared as she kicked him in the groin. Yazoo let go of her and fell to the ground in pain. Angel ran back to Vincent, who picked her back up.  
"The hell?!" Yazoo yelled out in pain. "Don't touch me. Don't demand answers from me," Angel said, crossing her arms. Cloud, Tifa, and Zack snickered at Yazoo's pain. Loz stared in shock then looked at Angel. "How could you do that to Yazoo?" Loz asked with tears starting to form. Angel looked at Loz and smiled. "Easy, he didn't hold me high enough," Angel said then looked at Simone. Simone smirked in amusement as she watched Yazoo roll around in pain. "Let's just help them so we can go back to facing our own problems," Red said boredly. "But," Cloud started to say. "Let's just do this because I'm getting tired of your stupid argument," Cid said. Everyone looked at Angel and Simone then looked at Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj. "Fine we'll help but only if you three leave our planet and never return," Tifa said with a frown. "We will," Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz said. Angel looked outside and thought with slight fear, "Weiss, Nero, Rosso...what have you done..."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Hours after the argument, Cloud had decided to speak with Cid about their course of action. Tifa and Yuffie had packed up everyone's belongings. They were not happy about the mess or the fact that Zack was housing a small monster in his things. The only thing scarier is that he decided to keep it as a pet. Cloud was beginning to get a headache from all the chaos. First he had to deal with Sephiroth's clones and he already had to deal with the real thing. Then he had to calmly deal with Tifa's and Yuffie's rants. Now he had to choose a direction. He was not in the best of moods. "look. I just think it's best if we head to the Northern Crator," Cid argued. "It seems like it is the least likely place that they would be."

"Normally I would agree," Cloud started, "but we have to find the blood."

"Do you think that we can? It might be too late already," he said as he leaned on the ship's wheel. His cigarette hung from his lips. The smoke drifted up slowly and occasionally it went in Cloud's face. "I mean that anyone that took it, already had plans for it." Cloud pushed some smoke out of his face and nodded.

"Even so. We have to try," Cloud drawled out. He was trying not to cough as the smoke entered his lungs. Cid sighed and dropped his cigarette. He then proceeded to stamp it out.

"Look the trio had also mentioned that it wasn't the only blood that was taken," Cid reminded. Cloud's eyes widdened in shock.

"Then whose blood did they take," Cloud said in worry.

"I don't know. All I can say is it's not mine. Wouldn't there be a pin prick wound," he suggested. "Lets look over what everyone was doing."  
"Sounds good to me," he answered.  
"Well we do know that the JENOVA cell's don't have to be pure," Cid added. Cloud stared at him.  
"Your right on that. But it still has to be a large amount of them."  
"Do you think second generation would be enough," Cid stated with a growl. "Angel and Red were both asleep on the beach.  
"Damn it," growled Cloud. "But who else's DNA could have been taken as well."

"Well," Zack had snuck into their convorsation. The other two men jumped as he had butted in. They had chosen to talk when everyone was asleep. "I do know that if they are planning on cloneing with the DNA they would use one with genetics for mass production," Zack said thoughtfully as he recalled his adventures in SOLDIER. "That's if they want an army."

"But they already have that," Cid had stated.

"I know what you mean," Zack started, "I have seen too many Genesis and Angeal's clones to feed an army of marboro," Zack had shivered as he remember the thousand-eyed-tentacaled-beast.  
"Now why did you have to use that beast," Cid spat angerily. "It freaken chewed me!"  
"Back to the point," Cloud interjected. "You have a point Zack. But they still have an army."  
"%&#* (# ShinRa and their experiments."

"You are right. They did cause all of this to happen," Zack said darkly.

"Enough! We can play the blame game when this is over. ShinRa has been destroyed. But that doesn't end the fact that we now have a new enemy," Cloud scolded them.

Angel walked in and gently tugged on Cid's shirt. "Not now Angel, we are having a conversation," Cid said. Angel tugged on his shirt harder and Cid glared down at her. "What?!" Cid asked angrily. "Weiss, Rosso and Nero are probably the cause of this. With Rosso acting more like a vampire, of course she'll take the blood. Did anyone ever think that Weiss, Nero and Rosso were the cause of this uproar," Angel explained angrily. Cid and Cloud looked at her silently then at one another. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" Cloud and Cid yelled/asked her. "It was not my place," Angel said boredly as she took out her computer and began typing on it.  
Simone walked in and slapped her sister on the back of her head. "I told you we shouldn't interfere baka," Simone said with a frown. "Whether we interfere or not dear sister, Weiss, Rosso and Nero will continue their plans if we do not stop them in time," Angel said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Angel what are you searching on your laptop this time?" Zack asked as he tried to look. "If you try to look at what I am doing, I will kick you in the balls just like I did Yazoo," Angel said calmly. Zack backed away in fear. "How can purity be so mean?" Zack asked. "I am half Omega and half Jenova and i am half light and half darkness. You do the math you twit," Angel said.  
Cid watched as Angel continued to work on her computer then leave the room with her twin sister. "I can never get over how much she has matured in a way for such a short time," Cid said. Cloud and Zack nodded in agreement. The three of them got back to their conversation and trying to come up with a plan while Angel and Simone were ignoring Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj.

"How long do you think this will take sister?" Angel asked. "However long they are planning," Simone stated calmly. Angel closed her computer and made it disappear as she saw Vincent talking to Sephiroth and Genesis. She smiled happily and skipped over to him. "Vinny!" Angel called out in happiness. Vincent looked at Angel and picked her up with a small smile then went back to his conversation with Sephiroth and Genesis. Simone walked towards Genesis and felt his arm wrap around her waist protectively. Angel closed her eyes as she droned out the conversation and began to think of her time in deep ground. Simone joined into the conversation that Genesis, Sephiroth and Vincent were having as she watched her sister. Angel suddenly opened her eyes then looked at her sister with a slight fear. Simone stopped talking and looked at her sister.  
"Angel what's wrong?" Simone asked, causing the conversation to stop.  
"We have mother's blood...we were in deep ground last...you are attuned to the mako," Angel mumbled in fear.  
"Yes but what does that have to do with this?" Genesis asked.  
"Rosso's pregnant with Nero's child," Angel said.  
"What does that-," Sephiroth started to say but cut himself off.  
"Sephiroth, what is it?" Aeris said as she slowly walked over.  
"If Rosso's having a girl and there is mako and Jenova's blood involved," Sephiroth said slowly.  
"They're planning for Rosso to give birth to the next Jenova or worse," Genesis said with wide eyes.  
"Not the next Jenova, the next Apocalypse is more like it," Vincent said.  
"They're creating a more evil Sephiroth, a more evil Angel or a more evil Simone," Angel said.  
"We have to stop them before it happens," Kadaj said suddenly.  
"Angel can you track them with your computer?" Yuffie asked.  
"Give me some time," Angel said as she tugged on Vincent's cloak. Vincent walked away with Angel in his arms.  
"The gender of the child dosen't matter," Simone pushed herself away from Genesis. "I need to think," She turned and made her way to the deck of the airship. "It doesn't have to be a clone. Remeber that," she turned silent as she left.  
"This cannot be any good," muttered Sephiroth. Zack entered the room.

"Um, Guys it is worse than you think." Everyone turned to look at Zack. "Well I am sure Genesis knows this, but with Sephiroth's or JENOVA's stabalized cell the clone army will stop degrading." Genesis's eyes widdened.

"I'm such an idiot! How could I have forgotten that. It was the reason I left ShinRa," he facepalmed. Sephiroth and Zack both sweatdropped.  
"Moron," muttered both Sephiroth and Zack.  
"Yeah. That would pose as a problem," Genesis stated.  
"It would definatly leave the enemy with better odds," Sephiroth glared at his friend. "If you wanted to be stable you should have just asked." Genesis just grummbled on how it wouldn't have been a challenge. The other two ignored him. "Anyway we should inform the others." Zack nodded in agreement.  
"This is not something you want to keep to yourself," Zack agreed. "Cloud really has hardened since I first met him."

Cloud swore as he looked at the message on his phone. He needed all the help he could get. Barret had chosen to stay away when Cloud had updated him on the details. Cloud couldn't blame him. After all the man had a little girl to care for. Cloud sighed. He had at least delivered the needed parts for Cid to finish the repairs. The ship would be back to full speed. That was something they would need to beat Deep Ground. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Tifa speaking to him.  
"Cloud. Cloud. Cloud!" The man turned around and rubbed the back of his head with a smile.  
"Sorry Teef," he chuckled softly. Tifa just gave him a worried look.  
"Cloud, I know that this is a large mess." He returned to his serious persona. "But we need to think rationally. If you get angrier it will just lead us nowhere." He just looked at her. His mako infused eyes glowed in the dark room. "We need to be careful."  
"We don't even know where their knew hidout is."  
"Well they need mako. Perhaps it is a mako spring or a reactor," she sugested.  
"That leads us nowhere. There are atleast five different springs we know of and there are a lot of reactors. Midgar is full of them." He thought for a minute and smiled. "You maybe on to something. Sephiroth wanted metor to hit at the Northern Crator where JENOVA fell. That place is full of mako. They maybe taking mako from there." He paused. "We should avoid any place with mako in the mean time. Tifa tell Cid that we are heading for Wutai." Tifa smiled and ran to inform Cid. The city of Wutai may not like their party but with their princess in their party the city will have to yeld. It was one of the few area's that ShinRa couldn't build. There are no reactors there. The ninja village would be a great place to hide.  
Angel looked outside as the ship headed towards Wutai and frowned. Simone walked over to her sister and watched along with her.  
"You seem worried sister. What's troubling you?" Simone said. Angel looked at her sister and sighed. "I guess it has to do with all of this. I just want it to end and just relax," Angel said sadly. "Sister, everyone wants that just as much as you do," Simone said. "I know. I have something to tell you and I don't know how you will take it," Angel said. Simone nodded and walked into an empty room with her sister. "What is it?" Simone asked. "I have been getting...dreams a lot lately," Angel said hesitantly. "Everyone dreams though sister," Simone said, rolling her eyes. "I have been having dreams about Lucrecia," Angel said softly. "What?! Why?!" Simone asked/yelled, shaking her sister's shoulders worriedly. "She wants me to bring her back. She wants to try everything over with Vincent and I'm afraid to tell him. I know he loves me but he has always loved Lucrecia," Angel said, her wolf ears drooped.  
Simone stared at her sister with anger and worry in her eyes. "You know you shouldn't keep secrets from your mate, sister," Simone said calmly. Angel looked at her sister with sad eyes and nodded her head. "Go tell him now and we will see what he thinks," Simone demanded. Angel nodded and walked off to tell Vincent. Simone sighed and walked out of the room to see Angel and Vincent talking away from everyone else. Simone watched as Vincent and Angel argued in the corner and glared at Vincent walked away. Angel was looking down with wolf ears and tail drooped, her hair covering her face so no one could see her expression. Simone sighed. Typical. Vincent had to flip whenever that woman was mentioned. Unlike her sister Simone listened. She had learned that people tend to talk alot and revel alot more. This Lucrecia woman had had her chance. A woman who subjects her own child to toucher in the name of science was not a good person. That was like selling your baby's soul before they were even born. She watched Vincent brood and storm off in another direction. Having seen enough, she left her postion to visit the chocobo stable. At least those birds had more sense than some people that were on her mind.

Cloud relaxed his shoulders as he saw the ship land. He hadn't stepped foot in this city since Yuffie had stolen their materia all those years ago. He had not looked fondly on that memory. Transversing a whole continent without materia was not easy. It was pure luck that they had enough items. He was extra glad that he had Aeris and Vincent on his team to cross the continent. They really could do amazing things when they were pushed to their limit.  
He had briefed Yuffie on her importance on this mission. Well he would say mission if it wasn't for the fact that they were hidding. Cid would call it gathering inteligence. Vincent would say it was preparation. Zack would look at Cloud and say they are wasting time and that the action is out ther. Cloud couldn't afford to make a mistake. Everything had a time limit. As much as he said it would help, he felt it was wasting time. He couldn't let the twins get in the wrong hands. Yuffie had taken the news raither well. She only requested two All materia this time. Last time it had taken a mastered Ifrit. She had learned that it was pointless to ask for high price when he gave the job to Red instead.  
The ship decened just behind the Dao Cho mountains. He had informed Cid to do this because the people of Wutai were not too fond of outsiders. Now that they had started establishing independance the warm welcome woud be gone with the tourism. It was back to it's orginal distrust of everyone outside its gates. He turned to everyone that was in the room.  
"We go in unarmed. If you have to carry your weapon make sure it is in plain sight. We don't want to appear as terroists when we have no intention of touching any of it's people". He glared at the silver-haired-men. "The last thing we want is a conflict. I will not have a repeat of Costa De Sol," his mako-blue-eyes glowed dangerusly. "I will not be responsible for what happens to you if you do slip up". He turned to the ninja. "Lead the way Yuffie,". Yuffie nodded and turned to the group.  
"Look I will do what i can to help. But my old man tends to hate strangers. So don't wander too far. Wutai is a ninja villiag. A child to an old woman can be deadly. Don't upset anyone, watch your step, and watch your back," she paused. "Be on the lookout for traps. Wutai is full of secrets. Some dark and other's dumb," she turned to lead the way out of the ship. "Oh! And any materia you find is M.I.N.E." She raced out of the ship. Cloud scoffed at her.  
"Come on people," he said. "If we don't hurry she will find a way to Midgar and back."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33  
Everyone followed Yuffie as she led them into Wutai and stayed cautious. Angel looked at the villagers and decided to stay close to the group this time. Yuffie led the group to where her father is so Cloud could talk to him. Angel looked at Vincent and frowned when he didn't look at her. The quiet tension between Angel and Vincent was starting to piss Simone off more than usual. Angel slowly clutched onto Vincent's cloak and shivered when she could feel Vincent's anger rolling off him in waves. Yuffie finally stopped in front of where her father lived and looked at the group. Godo walked out of his home and smiled when he saw Yuffie.  
"Yuffie, you've returned," Godo said as he walked over but then he stopped when he noticed she was still with that group.  
"Dad, we need to discuss something with you if you don't mind," Yuffie said.  
Angel let go of Vincent's cloak and slowly walked to where Yuffie to see Godo. Godo looked down to see Angel and blinked.  
"So you mind telling me why a child like this with this group of people?" Godo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave his daughter a stern, disappointed look.  
"Father it isn't what it looks like. Vincent isn't picking up little girls off the street again and Cloud isn't selling children into slavery," she urged. AVALANCH looked at the ninja with a surprised stare. Godo looked slightly appeased. Yuffie coughed slightly. Godo whispered in Yuffie's ear.  
"This isn't about that rare materia that you mentioned before, right? You know the one you claim must be the reason that Tifa's breasts defy all logic." Yuffie turned red.  
"No! Dad there is something more important going on. More important than materia. JENOVA cells are being farmed again." Godo nodded his head and turned to the rest of the group.  
"There are more of you then last time. Last time I only recall nine of you and one of them you reported as dead and the one of the new ones is Sephiroth. Yuffie, what in the world is happening this time. Has ShinRa returned? Is that who is harvesting that monsters again? Why do you have that demon with you?"  
"Dad. I don't think this is a subject we should speak of outside."  
"Very well. We will go inside. I don't want my people seeing the demon and thinking that he has returned for the blood of our children." Godo turned and motioned for the guards to let the group pass. "You are not to speak until we reached the throne room. I don't need spies reporting to the rest of Wutai. While we are at it Yuffie. When do you plan on getting married? As the future ruler of Wutai, this is unacceptable behavior." Yuffie had begun to tune him out. After traveling the world, the ancient rules of Wutai are considered ridiculous.  
"Well you heard the old man," Yuffie cheered. "Inside we go," she turned and took a step only to stumble on her shoelace. Cloud walked passed Yuffie.  
"We will talk about my child slavery business later," Cloud mockingly glared. They were used to her antics by now. She had already convinced half of WRO that Reeve's beard had a mind of its own and ate the large amounts of paperwork he made the employees fill out. He led the group inside. Godo lead them through the winding chambers and into the throne room. The lights bounced off all the golden fixtures. The throne sat in waiting for the aging emperor.  
Godo walked towards his throne and sat down on it. Angel looked around, holding Yuffie's hand. Yuffie gently picked up Angel and sighed.  
"How to explain all of this…" Yuffie thought to herself as Angel looked around with curiousity.  
"Godo, we will let the girls explain everything," Cloud said as Yuffie let Angel down so she could walk towards Godo.  
Angel looked at her sister, who nodded at her, then looked at Godo. Vincent watched Angel with protective eyes.  
"Mr. Godo, my sister and I are the daughters of Jenova and Omega," Angel started out.  
"What?!" Godo yelled in anger.  
"Dad let her finish," Yuffie said with a glare.  
Angel began to tell her and her sister's story about how they were kidnapped and how they ran away to get help from Cid and the others. Godo listened quickly and watched as Simone also helped explain everything with her twin.  
"And that's everything," Yuffied finished for them as Godo looked at everyone.  
"I would like to speak to the twin who actually looks like a child alone," Godo said.  
Angel looked at them then back at Godo, slowly holding Yuffie's hand.  
"I want Cloud, Yuffie and Sephiroth to stay with me," Angel said with a serious tone and look in her eyes.  
Cloud looked at Sephiroth, who had a look of shock but nodded. Vincent frowned and slowly left with everyone except Sephiroth, Yuffie and Cloud. Godo cleared his throat.  
"Child of Omega and JENOVA. Leviathan has proclaimed your coming to our prophets. Never had I thought you would come in our lifetime. Fear not and speak freely. You have my undivided attention." He smoothed out his robes. Angel was set on the ground. She raised her blue eyes to face Godo.  
"Do not fear my brother or the rest of my family. They have no intentions of continuing the old ShinRa's work," she spoke with a confidence beyond her age. Godo nodded. He wasn't surprised at the child's confidence. Sephiroth shifted his feet nervously.  
"Then I shall not worry over it now. Do not expect my fullest trust. We lost too many in that war." He looked to Cloud in a silent conversation. Cloud nodded back at the emperor.  
"That is fine enough. We are on the run from those who search for the JENOVA cells. I was told that this area was without outside contact." Angel scratched her ear.  
"It is true that we don't contact the outside world. ShinRa has destroyed our land and taken our wealth. Now that it is gone we have closed all our harbors but one. We have no news from beyond our island."  
"That is why we have chosen to come here. We hope that you may shelter us until we have a plan." Godo leaned his head on his palm.  
"You have my blessings to stay. If I didn't my child would nag me until I changed my mind," Godo sighed. Is there anything you need of me child?"  
"I would like to discuss it with my friends and family before I come back to tell you," Angel said with a smile.  
"Of course, take as much time as you would like," Godo said with a smile.  
Angel nodded and skipped out of the room to tell the others. Godo watched her and shook his head.  
"She seems so innocent. I hope the people will be kind to her. She is a very valuable child as well as her sister," Godo said.  
"Yes and about the whole thing between her and Vincent, it is just a match between them," Cloud said.  
Meanwhie, Angel was telling everyone about what Godo said and smiled at her sister. Simone walked over and lightly pat her sister's head.  
"You did good sis," Simone said quietly so only Angel could hear.  
Angel smiled and nodded then looked at Vincent only to look down. Simone, growing annoyed, grabbed Vincent's hand and her sister's hand.  
"Fix it before we make a plan. Your fight is making me want to kill one of you," Simone threatened.  
Vincent nodded and walked away with Angel. Simone sighed in peace then looked at Tifa.  
"Want to make sure he doesn't screw up?" Simone asked.  
"Yes let's go," Tifa said as she and Simone left.

"Vincent," Angel said worriedly. Vincent led her to the garden in the back of the palace. Vincent grunted in answer to her. The carved mountains loomed over the village. They looked as if they were eavesdropping. Angel was beginning to worry, "Vincent".  
"Don't worry over it. That was another life time ago."  
"But it still hurts you. I can heal that hurt."  
"No you can't. The fact is she choose Hojo over me and her own child," Vincent glared. "Sometimes a rose is beautiful but then you see that it was just a weed."  
"Liar," Angel growled. "You still love her." Tifa winced as she watched the girl yell. "Vincent, all I want is for you to be happy. With or without me". Vincent shook his head and turned away. "Answer me," she yelled.  
"Perhaps I want to move on," he droned quietly. "Don't you think she had me suffer enough? I locked myself in a coffin for twenty years. I even slept through the burning of an entire village caused by her son because of the grief," Vincent scolded. The air seemed to grow still.  
"Vincent," Angel whispered. Vincent turned to go back inside. "Vincent you can't run and hid from everything," Angel yelled. Tears were falling down her face. Clouds had begun to form over the sacred mountains and rain had begun to fall. Vincent stopped and turned back to her with a glare in his eyes.  
"Then stop expecting me to run back to her," he said. "Why can't you just accept my love?"  
"It's not that I don't accept it Vinny," Angel mumbled.  
Vincent slowly kneeled in front of Angel and looked into her eyes. Tifa and Simone continued to watch as silence filled the air.  
"Then what's wrong, Angel? Let me in please," Vincent whispered as he slowly hugged her.  
Angel's eyes glowed blue as did Vincent's. Simone's eyes widened as she watched her sister share her thoughts with Vincent. A few minutes passed then Angel and Vincent's eyes turned back to normal.  
"I promised you and I promised your sister, I would never leave you nor would I hurt you. Believe in me and let me protect you. Let me help you with your fears and shove them aside to show you that I'm not going anywhere," Vincent whispered softly.  
Angel smiled and hugged him, causing Simone to silently sigh and smile at them.  
"Thank you Vinny," Angel said softly.  
"No problem," Vincent said. "We better head back and talk to the others." Angel nodded in response and her stomach growled. "My. Someone seems hungry," Vincent smirked as Angel blushed at his comment.  
"Yeah," she answered. "We better met the others like you said though," she stuck her tongue out playfully and ran inside the palace. Vincent shook his head and followed her inside.  
"Tifa we better go back in before we are discovered by sister! She nearly bite me the last time," Simone urged.  
"But that was so cute," Tifa squealed softly. "It was like a romantic movie".  
"We can discuss that later. We run now," Simone said as she pulled Tifa inside just as the rain hit the palace. Tifa laughed.  
"What were you too doing outside," a voice asked. Tifa jumped slightly.  
"Cloud! You're a jerk," Tifa yelled at Cloud. Cloud only laughed and walked the other way.  
"Hurry up the others are waiting in the throne room," he continued to chuckle as Tifa chased him and hit him on the head. "Hey! Watch where you put those," he rubbed his head. Simone followed behind the duo and smiled contently at their antics.  
"Tifa I don't think you hit him hard enough! He still looks like a chocobo," Simone joked. The two girls laughed at the blonde's offended face.  
"Hey! I make this look good," he smirked. That only caused the two girls to laugh harder. Cloud rolled his eyes and decided to be silent. Women were something that he would never understand.  
They joined the others and started to make a plan on what to do about deepground. Angel was sitting on Vincent's lap, slowly falling asleep and Vincent was smiling as he listened to the conversation. Simone walked over and smiled at Vincent and Angel's little moment.  
"What do you think we should do then?" Sephiroth said as he gently rubbed Aeris's head.  
"It can't involve the girls this time," Yuffie said.  
"Of course it can't," Cid said.  
As they continued to make a plan, Angel began to hold onto Vincent's cloak, causing Vincent to look down at her. He frowned and gently placed his hand on Angel's forehead.  
"Aeris," Vincent called out.  
Aeris looked at Vincent then looked at Angel. She walked over to them and gently checked on Angel.  
"Is she having another nightmare?" Simone asked.  
"I think so," Simone said.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

The world was dark around Angel. She blinked her eyes. She knew exactly where she was. She was back in that cell she once called home. She searched around in a panic only to realize that the door was open. Taking the chance, she left the cell. There was nothing outside of the cell. No one patrolled the halls. Angel was calm. The hallway was as dark and damp as she remembered. She retraced the steps that she previously used to escape. The smell of mildew was all around her. She covered her nose as she choked on the smell. Quickly she covered her mouth to rectify her mistake. No one came. Angel became confused at the lack of activity in the lower levels of Deep Ground. This place was normally full of clones. Their footsteps usually echoed down the halls constantly.  
Angel walked around and looked around. "Hello?" she called out but there was no answer. Angel looked around even more and noticed it was completely vacant. "Vincent? Simone?" Angel called out for her sister and Vincent but still no answer. Angel started to get scared and felt herself being shaken harshly. She opened her eyes to look up into the worried eyes of Vincent, Simone, Aeris and Tifa. "Are you alright?" Aeris asked. "It felt so real," Angel mumbled. "Must have been so bad nightmare," Vincent said softly as he hugged her. "You wouldn't answer anything when we tried to wake you up," Tifa said softly. Angel looked at them then smiled lightly. "Sorry for the worry. I don't know what came over me," Angel said. Simone's eyes narrowed but sighed as she looked at her sister and Vincent. "No more problems?" Simone asked. Angel shook her head and hugged her sister. "Thank you," Angel said softly. Simone patted her sister on the head and smirked lightly.  
"You are just a bundle of trouble today huh?" Angel puffed her cheeks in a pout. "Causing drama yet again. You know the world is at stake right?" Angel just glared in reasponse. "Yeah Yeah i get it."  
"Like your one to talk. I've seen your dreams." Before anyone could blink the two girls were rolling on the floor in a mock fight. Both yelling at the other to take back what they said. Cloud groaned.  
"No matter how you look at it they are still children."  
"Right says the one who sucks his thumb as he sleeps with a stuffed bird," Tifa commented dryly. Everyone chuckled at the now embarrassed Cloud.  
"Hey! We have important things to do you know," the blond had decided to change the subject. "We have a lot of plans to make and information to gather".  
"Right last time you were given information when the clones appeared you kinda just walked away when you thought it would just make ShinRa look good. It would have shortened half of the trouble you know," Tifa scolded.  
"I won't make that mistake again okay. I was sick and over emotional at the time."  
"Good as long as we are clear." The two stopped rolling on the floor and their stomachs grumbled.  
"Er," Simone and Angel said. "Hungry!" They both smiled cheerfully. Everyone else just stared.  
"What," Angel asked confused as she scratched her ear.  
"Like none of you want to stick your teeth in something right now." Simone bumped her sister with her elbow. "Like how you want Vincent to stick his fangs in," Suddenly they were rolling around again.  
"No more sugar for them," Sephiroth stated. Everyone near him nodded.  
"Who gave them sugar anyway?" Cloud asked.  
Everyone looked at Yuffie, who was whistling innocently. Simone and Angel stopped their play fight and Angel crawled onto Vincent's back. She bit his neck and giggled when Vincent stiffened a bit.  
"Feed me," Angel said.  
Everyone looked at her as if there was something terrible wrong with her. Vincent sighed and shook his head at her antics.  
"I'll get some food for you two hungry animals," Yuffie said and left to get food for the group.  
Angel nuzzled Vincent's cheek and a dog-like purr could be heard, making Vincent blush unnoticeably.  
"Is she purring?" TIfa asked.  
"My sister does have some cat DNA in her so yeah she purrs a lot," Simone said.  
"That's so cute," Aeris said with a smile.  
"It is cute and if you rub her belly, she thumps her foot," Simone said with a smirk.  
Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. Aeris giggled softly as Angel continued to purr against Vincent, cauing everyone else to laugh silently. A few minutes later, Yuffie came back with some food for everyone and handed some to Angel, who immediately started eating happily while sitting on Vincent's lap. Simone took her food and ate it calmly.  
"So what do you really plan for us to do Cloud?" Aeris asked.  
"I bet he hasn't even come up with an idea," Angel said.  
"I'm sure he has Angel," Aeris said with a smile.  
"You're talking about the same guy who didn't take good care of a sword," Angel said silently.  
"What was that chibi?" Cloud asked with a smile.  
Angel glared at Cloud and growled at him, showing her sharp fangs.  
"My sister may look like a chibi but she doesn't look like a chocobo's butt," Simone stated matter-of-factly.  
"Let's not fight when we have to stop Deep ground once and for all," Genesis said boredly.  
"Genesis is right," Vincent said as he gently petted Angel's head, causing her to purr again.  
"You're enjoying that aren't you?" Cloud asked.  
Vincent nodded his head and smiled as Angel cuddled closer to him as she keeps purring. Simone just shook her head and continued to eat her food. Angel ate the rest of her food slowly then smiled when she noticed that Yuffie gave her some candy and secretly started to eat them as the group grew into a discussion. Simone ate her candy as well with a smirk on her face since no one was watching them closely.  
"Well we need to send out a group to scout around and spilt up. Those brats need to remain here for a while." A chopstick had struck Cloud's head. He turned to check but both girls had complete pairs. He turned back around. "Anyway we need to stick to groups like when we first set out. In groups of three we could search the glob pretty quick all we need is the airship to drop off groups in several parts. Only we can't be to obvious. For example if I went out the hero of Gaia news would spread like wild fire.  
"Or that is your excuse to be lazy. Just dye your hair pink like i told you to do ages ago!" Cloud glared at Yuffie.  
"When I said brats I meant her too."  
"Don't make me shove Conformer up your!"  
"Yuffie! Language," Vincent scolded.  
"Right kids..."  
"I still can't believe he pulled that plan out of his ass." A stunned silence filled the room. "What it is a good plan made up on the spot."  
"Cloud this is somehow your fault," Yuffie scolded.  
"Me!?"  
"Everything is your fault," Angel clapped happily.  
"Whatever," he sighed. In another world a scarred brunette shivered as someone stole the word he said the most.  
"Right so this has to be done carefully and in well-chosen groups," Aeris contributed to try and get the group on track.  
"Why not just stick Yuffie and I with Vincent and Yuffie's dad," Angel suddenly said, causing everyone to look at her as if she was nuts.  
"Well think about it, since Yuffie joined the group her dad must know the village like the back of his hand now," Angel said, looking at Yuffie.  
Everyone looked at Angel and shook their head. Angel sighed and took out her laptop as she usually would do in this kind of situation. Simone watched her sister carefully then sighed softly and shook her head.  
"Like it or not, my sister sort of has a point," Simone said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"What are you talking about Simone?" Cloud asked as if she had grown another head.  
"Out of all of us, sister and I know Deep ground a bit better than anyone and Yuffie and her father know this village better," Simone said boredly.  
"You're trusting Yuffie's dad to help us," Sephiroth said with a glare.  
"I know, I trust too easily and I make stupid mistakes," Angel said, "But this might be one of our only chances to really stop Deep Ground and we need all the help we can get."  
Everyone looked at Angel then at one another.  
"That is the smartest thing you have said in your whole existence," Genesis said with a smile.  
"Don't forget who is the one who got the two of you together," Angel said with a smile.  
"She got you there," Tifa said.  
"Maybe Yuffie and Angel can be good in a group together since their childishness can be used as a benefit in this case," Zack said.  
"Why do you say that?" Cloud asked.  
"Angel is the one who can track them better than any of us. She seems to know their every move, their every tactic as if she's linked to them," Genesis said.  
"Are you forgetting who you are Genesis," Sephiroth reminded. "You are even closer to Deep Ground then they were," Sephiroth face palmed. "Genesis you were the one creating their army with your genetics". Genesis looked away  
"Yeah I guess I do know a lot".  
"So your saying we should be hunting them down rather then gathering intel before striking. For all you know we could be playing into their hands," Cloud stated.  
"Well what else can we do we can't let innocent lives be taken," Tifa retorted.  
"But we are playing a game of cat and mouse," Vincent drawled out. "So sooner or later we will have to dangle them as bait".  
"As bait," Simone twitched.  
"Drop it".  
"Yes sis," Simone groaned. "You never let me have fun".  
"Well we could always just use them now," Cloud grinned.  
"Not funny Cloud," Zack groaned. "Leave the comedy to the professionals".  
"Well if we are going in groups it would be best to keep them together or separated with the most skilled," Yuffie grinned. "I vote Angel with me," Yuffie hopped exightedly. Cloud dropped his jaw. "Face it my weapon allows both close and distance combat, I'm faster than you and I'm a better tracker then you Cloudy."  
"Cloudy," Cloud twitched. "I didn't want her in my group anyway".  
"Hey! I don't want to be with Chocobutt either. Please don't make me go with him," Simone begged. "He is being an ass," Simone stopped. "Um why does everyone look at me weird when I say that word? A word is a word. Right sis?". Angel shrugged.  
"I dunno. My laptop has parental control," Angel pouted. "I can't answer that". Cloud recovered first.  
"Fine Yuffie but I'm sending Zack with you. You are still to inexperienced to go alone," Cloud glared. "I don't care what you did for WRO your going against them then you sure as hell are not guarding her alone," Cloud glared.  
"First you won't let me have sake now you won't let me lead a mission. Party pooper," Yuffie cried in offense.  
"Hey enough with the shrieking," Cloud groaned. "So that leaves Simone. Please someone take her," Cloud begged.  
"She is a living being Cloud, stop being a dick," Sephiroth scolded.  
"Sister what is a dick," Angel asked.  
"I think it's a whale," Simone though out loud.  
"Yeah stop being a whale," Angel yelled at Cloud.  
"I'll take her," Sephiroth stated calmly. "Angeal will go with me. So shut up whale-boy," Sephiroth smirked.  
"I know what a dick really is you know," Angel whispered to her sister.  
"I figured you might, you're not that big of a baka," Simone whispered back.  
"Cloudy with a chance of Sephiroth," Angel said randomly.  
"Really…" Sephiroth said with an annoyed look.  
"Let's face it. Sephiroth is like a hurricane and Cloud is up in the sky since he has a pole up his ass." Angel said evilly.  
"Who is teaching her this language?" Cloud asked.  
"You realize she's in this group right?" Genesis asked.  
"Oh…is it bad that my nightmare is connected to deep ground?" Angel asked.  
Everyone looked at her and sighed.  
"You didn't mention this why?" Cloud asked annoyed.  
"To tell the truth, I'm not even sure what it means," Angel said.  
Simone gently placed her hand on her sister's forehead and closed her eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Vincent asked.  
"Looking into her mind to look at that dream of hers," Simone said with her eyes closed. Simone hummed for a second then traced out.  
"Twin telepathy," Vincent thought in awe. Simone opened her eyes.  
"Odd," Simone said. Angel nodded.  
"You saw it too," she stated.  
"Saw what," Aeris kneeled down and asked in concern.  
"The halls were cleaned and empty. All the doors were unlocked. And," Simone paused, "there was a baby crying," Simone stated.  
"I thought as much," Genesis interrupted. "They are still trying for a perfect genetic sample like Angel. This time it looks like they are much closer to that clone than before."  
"It means we need to move faster," Cloud commanded. "Tifa, Red and I will go in a group. Vincent you take the silver-haired-brats." Vincent nodded. "That leaves Cid with the ship."  
"When do we leave," Asked Yuffie.  
"Two days," Cloud answered.  
"I wonder if that baby is Rosso's or someone else's," Angel thought to Simone.  
"Could be either really," Simone thought back.  
"I like being in each other's heads," Angel thought.  
"Me too but I think it creeps everyone else out," Simone thought back.  
"Why do you say that?" Angel thought/asked.  
"Because they won't stop staring at us," Simone thought.  
Angel looked to see everyone staring at them in confusion. She smiled and went over to Vincent. Vincent picked her up and petted her head gently. Angel purred and nuzzled against his hand. Simone shook her head as her sister's tail wagged happily.  
"Oh no, she's excited now," Simone said.  
"Dear lord she's in heat!" Zack said.  
"Not that kind of excited you moron," Sephiroth said, pointing at Angel's tail. Angeal wacked Zack's head.  
"Oh…" Zack muttered.  
"And you're the puppy," Simone sneered.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35  
Everyone but Zack laughed at Simone and Angel's joke before getting ready to go to bed. Angel walked over to Vincent and smiled up at him. Vincent gently picked Angel up and rubbed her head, causing her to purr.  
"Who has first watch?" Cloud asked.  
"We're technically safe in a sense," Yuffie said.  
"By your father who hates us all," Cloud said.  
"Hush Cloud, Angel's trying to sleep," Zack said.  
"No! Keep her awake," Sephiroth demanded.  
Angel opened her eyes and looked at them.  
"I can't sleep?" Angel asked.  
"Your dream is connecting you to Deep Ground so we need to keep awake until we look for their plans and shut them down," Angeal said.  
"Stay awake for me, Angel," Vincent said softly.  
"I'll try," Angel said as she yawned a bit.  
"How can you be sure it works both ways? It's not like she is actually connected to a person? If so I am the closest she has had," Simone questioned.  
"It could be a hunch but I don't like to take chances. She stays awake," Sephiroth crossed his arms.  
"Right it looks like its back to General Sephiroth," Cloud muttered. Angel looked like she was about to pass out. Vincent shook her awake.  
"Mmmm," Angel moaned.  
"This isn't gunna be easy," Cloud muttered. "Little brat can't even stay awake."  
"Cloud she is a little girl so she can't stay awake like we can," Tifa scolded. Angel's eyes closed again. Yuffie pinched her, causing Angel to growl.  
"Stupid wolves," Simone mocked. Angel pounced on her sister.  
"I'd rather be a stupid wolf than an annoying teen," Angel countered.  
"Really. Not when everyone sees you as a child," she mocked back.  
"We are the same age," Angel yelled.  
"And look who is taller," Simone giggled.  
"I. Am. Not. Short, "Angel practically screamed.  
"Drink your milk. Then we will talk," Simone sneered. Tifa moved to get between them but Cloud pulled her back.  
"No. It is working," Cloud stated. "Look she is wide awake and fuming.  
"Well if it is her dreams that is the problem then wouldn't keeping her up induce rem sleep much faster if she passed out sometime in the future," Vincent questioned.  
Cloud looked at Vincent then looked at Angel. Angel suddenly stopped and fell into Aeris's arms, falling asleep.  
"Well damn, now she's asleep," Cloud mumbled.  
"Wake her up," Sephiroth demanded.  
"If she doesn't sleep, she'll be even more defenseless than she is when she's awake," Tifa said.  
"Sleep….vortex…shows….dream," Angel mumbled into her sleep as a dream gate appears in front of Zack, who opened it like the idiot he is. When no one got sucked in, they all watched with wide eyes as they watched Angel's dream.  
"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Dream Angel called out. No one answered but there was the sound of a baby crying. Dream Angel looked around and slowly walked towards the sound of the baby's cry.  
"Don't do it Angel," Yuffie whispered in the real Angel's wolf ear.  
"Yuffie is that you?" Dream Angel called out.  
"She heard me," Yuffie said softly.  
"Guys, where are you?" Dream Angel said as she looked around a bit fearful.  
Everyone looked at one another as Vincent walked over to the real Angel and gently held her.  
"I'm here for you Angel. Go into the room," Vincent whispered softly.  
Dream Angel slowly walked into the room and saw a baby crib. She slowly walked over to the crib and looked in to see a baby that looked a lot more like Rosso than it's father Nero.  
"Did you call me here?" Dream Angel thought.  
"Angel come back!" Sephiroth called out.  
Dream Angel's ear perked up and she backed away from the crib. She walked into the hallway and looked around. The gate closed and disappeared as Angel opened her tired eyes.  
"Screaming hurts my head," Angel said tiredly.  
"So you saw the baby," Zack said.  
"I think the baby or someone is calling me there," Angel said.  
"You are a target," Sephiroth said with a glare.  
"Ouch! Watch those eye lasers," Zack cringed, "She is only a kid."  
"Hate to point out the obvious General," Genesis mocked, "but no shit she is a target and so is her sister."  
"They are using the link to draw her out in her dreams," Sephiroth sighed.  
"Hey guys the gate left a residue on my hand. Is that normal," Zack held out his hand.  
"That shouldn't have happened," Angel gasped.  
"It means one thing. The gate wasn't opened by Angel. It was forced open," Simone interjected.  
"My point is proven. They are using Angel's dreams as a means to track her. Zack go wash your hands," Sephiroth ordered. "With soap this time."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zack grumbled as he left.  
"Anyway we need to be careful on how we watch her. No one must touch that door," Simone glared. "It could just portal them to us. " Angel yawned.  
"Can I sleep now," Angel asked.  
"What do you think," Simone growled.  
"Yes?"  
"Fuck no! Why is everyone staring? Cid said it like eight times today. No one stared at him."  
"Can I now?"  
"No. All you do is sleep half the time anyway. Way more than a kid should."  
"Aw." Angel pouted.  
"Yeah that doesn't work on me so stop," Simone glared. "You know how serious this is so please be considerate."  
"But I do know."  
"I know you know, but that isn't what I said. I said try to not sleep that is all," Simone sighed. "I'm very tired too yet I have to stay awake because you refuse to try. If only tin hats actually worked."  
"If you want me to stay up, give me candy," Angel said tiredly.  
"Why would we do that?" Genesis asked.  
"She stays awake for hours if she has a lot of candy sugar in her system," Vincent said.  
"Might as well try it," Cloud said.  
Yuffie gave Angel some candy and blinked as Angel ate three lollipops. After Angel ate some candy, she started bouncing up and down happily as her sugar rush began to take effect.  
"She's feeling the sugar rush," Cloud said.  
Angel quickly took out her laptop and started working really fast due to her sugar rush. Cloud watched as Angel continued typing. Vincent sat behind her and watched as Angel continued working. Genesis walked over and helped Angel some of the time in her searching.  
"So have you figured out what that gate was and who forced it open?" Sephiroth asked.  
"The baby did it," Angel said.  
"How are you so sure?" Simone said as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
"Because that baby may be more connected than we know," Angel mumbled.  
"And you say this why?" Zack suddenly asked.  
"Because I can dumbass," Angel said.  
Angel continued her working with everyone watching. Angel concentrated as she continued working then handed the laptop to her sister who slowly started to work as well.  
"So you both know how to use this thing?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Sure we do," Simone said.  
"Anyway, lets continue working," Vincent said as he kissed Angel on the cheek, causing her to giggle.  
"Though personally I think this is simpler than you think," Simone yawned.  
"How so," Cloud asked.  
"Geeze Chocobo even I can figure this one out," Zack groaned.  
"Um. I'm kinda lost too," Aeris stated shyly.  
"It's all in the genetics," Zack answered. "My experience with Genesis clones has taught me a thing or two. It depends on how the genetics are passed down. Since the adult clones degrade and fail they decided to use the method that fails the least. A baby experimented with genes while in the mother's room fails a lot less. Since Genesis was a clone to begin with it failed, but in a case like Angeal and Sephiroth it works. Why? Because they are not clones."  
"Add in the Omega cells and that boosts the experiment times a hundred," Simone stated.  
"But say this baby is a clone then it will take a while to degrade. But since they had Hojo's note it isn't likely that they will make that mistake," Vincent drawled out.  
"So the kid is legit with the cells being slowly injected," Cloud thought aloud. "If the baby is still developing all we need to do."  
"No you are not gunna finish that sentence," Angel growled.  
"I'm just putting it out there," Cloud yawned. "Don't cry to me when people die because another monster was born." The older SOLDIER's flinched. Simone cleared her throat.  
"None the less the baby shares our DNA. Simple like I said," she yawned. "I'm really sleepy. Unfortunately just like sister I cannot sleep."  
"Well instead of candy would could use the Hyper shots," Yuffie suggested.  
"Those are only for depression from spells," Tifa stated.  
"But I used them to go into my limit faster," Yuffie grinned.  
"It explains a lot," Vincent smirked.  
"Hey!"  
"Those are made from chocobo greens," Angel said. "Perfectly natural."  
"Its a stimulant but I heard of people being addicted to them," Angeal added thoughtfully.  
"But it is better than the crash candy will give them later," Tifa added.  
"No! I hate needles," Angel screeched.  
"No we are not using them. Last thing we need is them being eternally hyper," Zack groaned. "It would be another Yuffie. Which reminds me. When are you gunna pay for all the materia hunting missions I did for you when I was in SOLDIER?"  
"No way! I would have hoped you would forget," Yuffie pouted.  
"Sorry kid I want my money soon."  
"Aw. Fine."  
"Candy," Angel yelled as she swallowed some rice candy. "Yum."  
Angel continued working with her sister as Yuffie and Zack argued about money issues. Angel sighed and took out her wallet and gave Zack 20,000 gil to shut him up. Zack checked to see if the money was real then put it away as everyone stared at her, wondering how she got that much money.  
"During my little adventures, I became rich along with sister," Angel said with a smirk.  
"How did that happen?" Yuffie asked.  
"It's our little secret," Simone said with a knowing smile.  
They stared as the twins continued working and Vincent shook his head.  
"Angel, come here so I can scratch behind your ear," Vincent said with a smile.  
Angel got up quickly and ran on all fours to Vincent, then sat down like a dog with her tongue out. Vincent laughed softly and scratched behind Angel's left wolf ear, making Angel pant like a dog out of happiness. Simone just shook her head and continued working as Vincent messed around with her sister.  
"I don't know how I feel about this right now," Yuffie said as she watched Vincent treat Angel like a dog.  
"Well she does have wolf DNA so I think this is normal," Tifa said.  
"At least she uses the bathroom like a human being does," Cloud said.  
"About our plan, wouldn't Angel or Simone kind of react if something Deep Ground related was going on in an area they are close by to?" Zack asked.  
"Angel only really reacts to mako," Sephiroth said.  
"Which is odd since the material inside of her is made out of mako," Genesis mumbled.  
"Let's not worry about that right now," Angeal said.  
Angel looked at them and smiled softly. Angeal and Sephiroth smiled back a bit. Angel frowned then whimpered like a puppy. Sephiroth walked over and sat down in front of Angel, who was still sitting in Vincent's lap. Sephiroth gently rubbed Angel's head and smiled as she purred happily.  
"We're doing a lot to protect your sister and you, is there anything you can remember about being in Deep Ground that might be helpful?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Not that I know of big brother since I was mostly traumatized throughout most of the experience," Angel said thoughtfully.  
"What about you Simone?" Sephiroth asked. Simone froze.  
"I'd rather not say." She frowned. "I can recollect a lot more than sister. It was oh so very dark. So dark that when we first saw the sun we thought the world was dying. That is until she spoke to the lifestream. Deep Ground likes to stay underground. So we don't really know anything but our cell and the lab." She shivered and returned to the computer. "That is all I shall say I don't feel like talking anymore," she closed the laptop. "If anyone knows anything it would be Genesis," she closed the laptop and got up slowly. "He is part of the original three after all." She turned and left through the golden doors.  
"That was rather worrisome," Cloud broke the silence. Sephiroth turned to Genesis.  
"You have a lot of talking to do," he said dryly.  
"That shouldn't be a problem. He so does love the sound of his own voice," joke Angeal. Genesis mock glared at Angeal before responding turning to Sephiroth.  
"Indeed I do," he turned away in a flurish. "I believe we shouldn't talk in front of puppies and chocobos."  
"Agreed," Sephiroth ignored his friend's prideful behavor. "They are rather loud." Cloud and Zack stared at the SOLDIERS in shock. It wasn't everyday that two hero's were dismissed like children.  
"You two play nice with the others now," Angeal patted Zack on the head. "Good puppy," he said playfully before he followed the other two out the door. Angel giggled.  
"Vinny I want a puppy. I want the black one," she giggled happily. Vincent smirked.  
"I don't know are you gunna walk it on a leash," he smirked darkly.  
"Hey," Zack yelled.  
"Quite your yapping mutt," Cid drawled as he entered the room.  
"Uncle Cid," Angel proceeded to tackle Cid in a hug.  
"Okay kid get off now I heard there was a chocobo and I could use some CFC. That is Coral fried chocobo to you," Cid grinned.  
"Not you too," Cloud groaned.  
Angel giggled as everyone continued to make fun of Zack and Cloud. She slowly snuck away without notice to see what Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal were talking about. Her ears perked up and her eyes narrowed as she checked her surroundings. Suddenly Godo stood in front of her as if he was look for her.  
"I would like you to…consider an offer," Godo said.  
"Why would I do that?" Angel asked innocently.  
"You are a child born of both Omega and Jenova," Godo said.  
"Well duh otherwise I wouldn't call Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Sephiroth my brothers…well half-brothers really," Angel said.  
"I think you should consider helping me out unless you want your friends to end up hurt," Godo said with a dark smirk.  
"No thanks besides Yuffie would never forgive you if you used me for something dangerous and something that could end up making this world crumble and such," Angel said as she turned away and walked back to her friends.  
Godo growled and followed her. Angel ignored him as she walked towards chuckling Cid and held onto his leg.  
"What is it kid?" Cid asked.  
"Godo won't leave me alone," Angel said with adorable puppy eyes.  
"Oh no the eyes!" Zack said as he looked away from the adorableness.  
"Did you leave the room?" Vincent asked with a small glare.  
"Curiousity as usual, but I didn't get hurt or run away," Angel said with an apologetic smile.  
Vincent sighed and shook his head at her usual antics of escape.  
"Angel you need to be more careful alright?" Vincent asked.  
"I will Vinny I promise," Angel said still having the adorable puppy eyes.  
"You're not going to stop until someone makes Godo leave you alone aren't you?" Vincent asked with a sigh.  
Angel nodded her head and used the puppy eyes on Tifa and Aeris, who covered their eyes to hide away from the adorable look Angel was giving them.  
"The adorable puppy eyes are super effective," Angel said softly.  
"Sometimes now go play with Yuffie," Aeris said.  
Angel giggled and held hands with Yuffie so they could play a game somewhere. Once they started playing a game, Angel started to concentrate in her game with Yuffie as everyone else relaxed and kept Godo away. A few hours away, Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal came back from their little meeting and saw Angel and Yuffie playing go fish. Angeal yawned.  
"As usual he had a lot to say," Angeal complained and recieved a glare. "I don't think we should talk about anything in the open anymore."  
"Agreed."  
"Well Godo was just messing with Angel a few hours ago," Cloud reminded.  
"Said some shit of wanting her power right," Cid cursed.  
"Figures," Cloud said.  
"That is sadly like father. I knew there was a reason behind letting us in," Yuffie pouted. "He has a reason for everything."  
"Never mind that. From now on everyone will discuss things in more private areas," Tifa stated.  
"This limits our time here," Cid added. "When do we split up?"  
"Two days," Cloud said. "We need to restock and prepare. How are the other three spawns of Jenova?"  
"Out of trouble for know," Cid lit a cigarette. "I left them trying to figure out chopsticks."  
"Good. Now everyone keeps an eye on Angel," Cloud commanded. "No more mistakes." Everyone nodded.  
"That's good and all but where is my sister," Angel asked. "She has been gone for a while."  
"That is true," Cloud said. "Shouldn't be a problem though. We have Angel so it's not like we need her. She doesn't have the same abilities. She shouldn't be in our way." Angel glared.  
"Isn't that a bit harsh Cloud," Tifa asked.  
"Perhaps. But we have more important things to worry about."  
"None the less she has the same cells," Genesis reminded. "Hers are just more stable than her sister. Hence her Mako resistance."  
"Exactly," Tifa urged.  
"But why do they want Angel," Cloud asked.  
"The instability is stronger. Ergo they can shape it like Kadaj," Cid puffed out some smoke.  
"I'm sure she will turn up soon," Cloud groaned. "You two live to annoy me anyway."  
"Of course we do because it's fun," Angel said, "and I'll have you know that my sister is just as important as me because her powers are more stable than mine."  
"She has a point," Tifa said.  
"She also just dissed herself," Zack said.  
Angel smiles and takes out a pink leash. She ties it around Zack's neck with a happy sinister smile, causing everyone to laugh at Zack.  
"Why is it pink?" Zack asked.  
"Because this was once my leash to take me out for walks," Angel said with a smile. "I knew it would come in handy one day though."  
"By the way chocobo ass, the only ones I want watching me are Aeris, Tifa, Cid, Red, Reeve, Cait Sith, Angeal, Sephiroth and Vincent. The reason for that is the fact that they are a lot nicer than you and Genesis is to stay with Simone. You and Yuffie are nice but also kind of creep me out," Angel explained.  
Everyone just shook their head except Angel, who was trying to teach Zack how to roll over like a good puppy. Zack glared.  
"This isn't Inuyasha and I'm not a half demon so lay off," Zack growled. He was growing annoyed at the constant tugging. Angel pouted.  
"I am not creepy," Cloud argued.  
"Nope your just a chocobo," Tifa giggled.  
"Great," he answered sarcastically. "Well we should get to bed." He yawned slowly.  
"Yeah good idea," Angeal agreed. "Genesis," he called. The ox-blood clad man looked up from his book. "Go find your charge," Angeal smirked. Genesis closed his book with a snap. He got off the wall and headed to the door.  
"Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return," he walked out the door in a flourish.  
"LOVELESS act three, stanza four," Sephiroth murmured. "Basically it's Genesis for goodbye."  
"Oh," Zack said. "I just assumed he was a new type of special."  
"Say that to his face," Sephiroth smirked.  
"Oh! No thank you," Zack pouted. Cid yawned.  
"Damn kids. I'ma hit the sack," Cid said tiredly. "I sugguest you do so too. I don't want to hear a peep from your room again Sephiroth."  
"Whatever do you," Sephiroth was cut off.  
"You know damn well what I mean," Cid snapped. Sephiroth cleared his throat.  
"Quite right," he answered and nodded his head. "It won't happen again."  
"Vinnie I wanna go stargazing." Vincent picked up Angel and smiled.  
"Okay our room has a balcanny." Angel waved goodnight to everyone and dragged Vincent out the door. Everyone else started to pile out of the room execpt for Angeal and Sephiroth.  
"So," Angeal started, "a noise complaint?"  
"It's none of your concern," Sephiroth said coldly causing Angeal to laugh.  
"Sure. Whatever you say," Angeal laughed louder.  
They went to their separate rooms and went to bed. Unnoticed by most of them, Godo was watching Angel on the balcony with Vincent, stargazing.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36  
"Hey no need to yell in my ear," Cid grumbled as Angel was shouting her good mornings.  
"Sorry, Uncle," Angel pouted cute. She earned herself a pat on the head.  
"Shorty doesn't know when to be quiet," Simone groaned. "You do realize that I'm not allowed to sleep either right?"  
"Yep but I just have more energy than you," Angel nodded enthusiastically. Simone groaned. "Cheer up sis. I saw shooting stars last night."  
"Impossible it was raining."  
"Vinnie took me to the other side of the mountains for a short trip."  
"Good for you," Simone said boredly. "Ouch! You bit me," Simone exclaimed loudly.  
"Now you're awake," Angel smiled. Simone growled annoyed.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Dunno you tell me," Angel smiled. Simone just stared at her.  
"We go through this almost every morning but it never ceases to amaze me," Angeal said incredulously. Sephiroth sipped his coffee.  
"It's just like your pets," Sephiroth motioned to Cloud and Zack who were arguing over bacon while Tifa was vigorously explaining that there would be more bacon.  
"Perhaps we are old?" Both generals stopped to consider that idea.  
"Nope," they both answered at the same time.  
"Your hair makes you look old brother," Angel said as she appeared in his face. Sephiroth didn't even flinch.  
"Your ears make you look like a bad cosplayer."  
"Touché," Angel glared annoyed. She turned and jumped on Genesis's back causing the man to startle and drop his ever present book.  
"Read me a story," She yelled in his ear.  
"So much for perfect composure," Angeal mocked.  
"Yuffie," Vincent glared causing the ninja to flinch. "How much candy has she had," he demanded.  
"Um. Not candy. An entire cake," she murmmered while Vincent stared in horror.  
"We are doomed," Sephiroth whispered to Angeal who nodded.  
"So cute," Aries and Tifa cooed over Angel.  
"Story now," Angel began tugging on Genesis's earing. The red-clad general had a look of terror in his eyes.  
"O-okay fine," he stammered.  
"Story, Story, story, story," Angel chanted over and over again as she bounced onto the floor and sat down with a happy smile.  
"Who gave her cake?" Vincent asked as Genesis started reading a story to the sugar-high Angel.  
"I bet it was my dad. I saw him ask her about cake," Yuffie said.  
"Damn him, he knows Angel can't resist any sugar," Vincent said.  
Genesis continued reading a story to Angel until she told him to give her a root beer.  
"Angel, I think you had enough sugar for the day," Angeal said.  
"I want a root beer," Angel said with a glare.  
"No," Sephiroth said.  
"Give me my soda you bad excuse of a SOLDIER," Angel growled.  
Sephiroth just looked at her as she kept asking for soda. Suddenly the opening of a soda can was heard and they turned around to see Godo holing a root beer can. Angel's eyes widen and she ran over to him, jumping up and down.  
"Soda," Angel said with happiness in her eyes.  
"You want this root beer," Godo stated.  
"Yes I want the root beer," Angel said, staring at the soda.  
"You have to do something for me in order to get this soda," Godo said.  
"I will do anything for soda," Angel said as if she's in a trance.  
Vincent's eyes widen then he quickly took out a bottle of cold root beer and whistled to get Angel's attention. Angel looked at him and squealed in happiness. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Vincent handed her the soda and sighed in relief as she happily drank the bottle from him.  
"We won't allow you to use Angel for selfish gain," Cloud stated, glaring at Godo.  
"All I did was giving her really yummy treats," Godo said innocently.  
Cloud and Yuffie glared as Vincent kept his watch over Angel, who was happily chugging down her root beer bottle. Angeal and Sephiroth just shook their heads at Godo's antics. Zack walked to stand in front of Angel protectively as Genesis and Simone stood together as well. Angel finished her soda and looked around as everyone glared at Godo. She jumped out of Vincent's arms and stared at Godo.  
"I won't use my powers to help you ever," Angel stated.  
"And why is that?" Godo asked.  
"I don't have to explain to you," Angel said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him coldly.  
Everyone looked at Angel as if she was replaced by Simone or Sephiroth. Simone stood by her sister and shrugged.  
"Godo, I think you should listen to my sister's decision," Simone said.  
"I'll get her to help me when you least expect it," Godo said with a glare as he left the room.  
Everyone looked at Angel with narrowed eyes as she suddenly started running around hyperly because of her soda. Vincent sighed, knowing it was his fault and watched as Angel jumped on Zack's back and told him to mush. Zack's eyes went wide as he felt Angel kick his sides.  
"I said mush," she kicked again. Zack began to run around and bounce Angel around. Angeal sweat dropped as he wondered how Zack had ever become his student.  
"I am curious as to how he had root beer," Vincent questioned.  
"Me too. Wutai is supposed have closed its borders," Yuffie reminded. "Root beer is produced by ShinRa. Father would never open his doors to ShinRa when ShinRa fell. Unless," Yuffie thought aloud.  
"Unless he knew what he wanted and planned ahead," Cloud finished.  
"Looks like it," Cid lit a cigarette.  
"You aren't supposed to smoke here," Yuffie scolded.  
"Like I give a shit what that old fuck says," he blew out a smoke ring. "See that kid that takes skill."  
"One day your lungs are gunna collapse."  
"That will be the day when you stop puking on my damn ship," Cid ended the argument.  
"We leave tomorrow. That leaves Godo with little time to actually try something. We should be okay," Tifa smiled.  
"Still even if sister denied Godo, she said she would do anything for soda," Simone murmurred.  
"I told you I am not waiting in the ship," a voice yelled angerily.  
"Oh no. Why now," Sephiroth groaned. Angeal shook his head.  
"Brother will be angry," anther voice was heard. The aura around Sephiroth turned dark as Kadaj pushed his way into the room.  
"Too late," Yazoo groaned.  
"Both brothers are very angry," Loz shivered.  
Angel squealed and jumped off Zack's back. She ran over to Kadaj and jumped into his arms happily. Kadaj caught Angel and smiled as Angel's tail wagged happily. Kadaj glared at Sephiroth as Sephiroth just sighed in annoyance.  
"No fighting you two," Angel scolded.  
"Little sister, this is no time to mess around," Yazoo said.  
"Sephiroth's mad and so is Kadaj," Angel stated.  
"Which means it's a bad idea to ruin this moment," Loz said.  
"Even though we have more important things to do than argue," Angel said with a smile.  
"Who are you and what have you done to Angel?" Zack asked/yelled.  
"I can be logical sometimes you stupid puppy," Angel said.  
"I have to agree with Angel, this is no time to be fighting one another," Angeal said as he walked over to Sephiroth.  
"Since I cleared that up, I have something to say," Angel said.  
"Oh no…" Simone thought.  
"Give me more cake and soda," Angel demanded cutely.  
"You've had enough," Cloud said.  
"If I don't get anymore, how can you be so sure that I will stay awake this time," Angel bargained.  
"Damnit give her more sweets," Cloud said, falling for Angel's trap.  
"She is gunna get fat," Simone groaned. "No."  
"You can have it later. Right now you have had too much," Angeal scolded.  
"Your mean," She glared.  
"Right. Well someone has to parent you," Angeal scoffed.  
"You're not my father," Angel yelled.  
"Enough," Simone grabbed her sister. "No more treats. That root beer was enough for a while."  
"Fine. I'm sorry," Angel pouted.  
"So back to the problem at hand. We are leaving tommorrow. We cannot sleep and Godo is acting strange," Simone listed.  
"Is that all we missed," Kadaj asked. "You act as if that is a lot."  
"You really do have a big mouth brother," Yazoo sighed in annoyance. Kadaj rolled his eyes. There was a giggling noise and everyone turned to look.  
"Loz," Kadaj scolded. "Don't give her candy."  
"I can't help it. She is so cute," Loz stated simply.  
"Hojo was a moron," Sephiroth sweatdropped. Genesis started laughing.  
"Your clones suck," he managed to stifle his laughter when he caught Sephiroth's glare.  
"Sis you can have your laptop back," Simone held up the computer but it was quickly snapped out of her hands.  
"Mine," she laughed crazily.  
"I figured with all the yaoi you have on there," she answered sighing.  
"I better not be in there," Zack yelled.  
"I refuse to answer," Angel yelled back.  
"Sis stop arguing with your brother," she snickered.  
"She/he isn't my brother/sister," both yelled at the same time.  
"You two act more like twins that Simone and Angel," Angeal said to Zack and Angel.  
Angel pouted and ate the candy Loz gave her. Loz smiled and picked Angel up, treating Angel like a dog. Angel just got comfortable in Loz's arms, causing everyone else to just stare at her in disbelief.  
"How come you're more calm when you're around Loz but not around us?" Kadaj asked with mock hurt in his voice.  
"Sometimes I'm a lot calmer around Vinny because he's mine," Angel said happily.  
"You're dodging the question," Simone stated.  
"Loz is like a teddy bear that I wish I had gotten for Christmas," Angel said, her tail wagging happily as Loz affectionately scratches behind her left wolf ear.  
Vincent glared at Loz and took Angel away from him, causing Loz to become sad. Angel relaxed in Vincent's arm and smiled at him.  
"No more sweets because you'll crash tomorrow and get sucked into that dream of yours which will endanger you even more," Vincent said gently.  
Angel looked into Vincent's crimson eyes then smiled, slowly nodding in understanding.  
"I won't eat anymore candy because you are really concerned Vinny," Angel said with a happy smile.  
"Really?! You'll listen to Vincent but not the rest of us. You're playing favorites," Cloud stated.  
"No I am not but Vincent's eyes are very sincere and fascinatingly awesome," Angel said happily.  
"Bet you'd say the same thing about his dad," Simone said.  
"I like Vincent's eyes way better than Dr. Valentine's," Angel said as she threw a yarn ball at her sister, who automatically started playing with it.  
Angel giggled and watched as her sister acted more like a cat than her usual self.  
"Seriously did you have to do that now?" Genesis asked.  
"Yes I did, besides it's adorable," Angel said happily.  
Everyone watched as Simone continued to act like a cat until she saw she was being watched. She cleared her throat and stood up, blushing with embarrassment.  
"Angel that was not necessary," Simone said.  
"You need to lighten up sometimes since you were this strict when we were in Deep Ground," Angel said as she cuddled in Vincent's arms.  
"If you hadn't realized, we were being hurt badly by those people," Simone said with a glare.  
"I know but you act as if everyone is out to get us that's why you never seen to fully relax anymore," Angel said softly. "I miss my sister who would still play a game with me and smile even when things get tough."  
Simone stared at her sister and smiled a bit.  
"You are such a child," Simone said as she laughed lightly.  
"I'm supposed to be childish," Angel said as her tail wagged slowly in happiness. Simone rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah well thanks for embarrassing me," Simone glared at Angel.  
"Your welcome," Angle piped up happily.  
"Stop staring at me," Simone snapped at the staring eyes. Everyone blushed as they looked away. "Damn you sister. I was hoping to keep that a secret. You could have waited till we were alone."  
"But this was more fun," she smiled. Simone pulled out a bone. "Why do you have that," her eyes grew wide."  
"Just cuz. You know. It's for fun," Simone began to wiggle the bone. Angel shot out of Vincent's arms toward her sister. "Ah. Ah. Ah," Simone taunted as she kept the bone out of reach.  
"Bone. Bone," Angel shook in exightment.  
"Where did you get that," Cloud asked.  
"Off of somebody. He won't need it anymore," She answered as she shook the bone. Angel hopped around happily.  
"Mine. My bone," she begged as she wagged her tail joyfully.  
"Fetch," Simone tossed the bone and watched her sister chase it and begin to chew it.  
"So your saying that is a human bone," Zack stared at Angel gnawing on the bone.  
"Yeah...Deep Ground didn't have many toys," Simone answered.  
"Oh."  
"Yep," Simone pocketed the yarn for later.  
"That is somehow still cute even if it is a real bone," Yuffie laughed.  
Angel kept gnawing at the bone with her teeth.  
"Makes her seem kind of cannibal though," Cloud said.  
"Technically she's not even human so it's fine," Genesis said.  
Angel took her bone and went outside to go bury it like all dogs do, causing everyone to sigh and go after her. Angel dug a hole and pulled out a pink material then placed her bone in there. She covered it up and picked up the materia with her teeth. She trotted over to Yuffie and gave the materia to her since she said to. Angel barked and Yuffie petted her on the head, causing Angel to wag her tail happily.  
"We're really treating her like a pet," Zack said.  
"Yeah yet I don't feel bad about it," Yuffie said as Angel started sniffing around.  
Everyone watched her worriedly especially Yuffie and decided to carefully follow her.  
"This wouldn't have happened if Simone hadn't even her the bone," Sephiroth said.  
"Hey!"  
"It's true," Cloud said.  
Angel stopped and dug another hole just to pull out a yellow materia and hand it to Yuffie. Yuffie put the pink leash around Angel's neck and followed as Angel walked around again. Angel stopped in front of a spot and dug another hole. She took out another human bone and began to gnaw on it, causing everyone to anime fall.  
"She gave Yuffie two materia then went after another bone," Angeal said with a facepalm.  
"She's following instincts," Simone said with a shrug.  
Vincent kneeled in front of Angel and waited. Angel stopped gnawing on her new bone and sniffed Vincent's hand. She walked over to him and cuddled him happily.  
"Yep she's following her canine instincts alright," Kadaj said.  
"Let's see if she could sniff out Deep Ground activity around here tomorrow," Cloud stated.  
"We are not using Angel as a dog to look for clues," Tifa said as she pointed at Angel happily nuzzling Vincent.  
"It would make her more useful," Cloud murmured, causing Angel to whine and whimper sadly.  
"She can hear you baka," Simone said.  
"Not right now she can't," Cloud whispered as Angel scratched her ears. Simone sighed.  
"She is in dog mode. It can't be helped."  
"Yuffie is the leash necessary," Yazoo asked in concern.  
"It is if we want to prevent her from running off."  
"Okay."  
"Hmm. Maybe we should get one for Zack," Genesis joked. "Is he house broken yet?" Zack glared.  
"I'm not a dog. I just have attention issues." Angel pulled up more bones.  
"Must be from the Wutai war with ShinRa," Yuffie said as she emptied the weapons materia slots. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for," Yuffie exclaimed. Angel wagged her tail happily and returned to her bones.  
"If I thought Sephiroth was disturbed then I was way wrong," Cloud said in astonishment. Tifa nodded.  
"That is debatable. It was Genesis's fault to begin with," Zack argued. "He was the one planting ideas."  
"True. True."  
"I am right here," Genesis snarled.  
"Hey guys," Yuffie called. "Angel found something and it isn't materia."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know but it isn't ShinRa or Wutai," she answered.  
"Bring it here," Sephiroth ordered.  
"I am not touching that," she yelled.  
"I said bring it here now."  
"Okay. Okay. Fine," Yuffie yelled as she picked up an object. It barely fit in her arms.  
Everyone looked at it as Angel went back to cuddling Vincent, her form shifting into a bluish silver wolf. Vincent blinked as he felt fur and looked into Angel's wolf eyes.  
"Angel…what the hell happened?" Vincent asked gently.  
Simone looked at her sister and gasped.  
"Sis! You shifted to your wolf form," Simone said as she went over to Angel.  
"She looks so cute," Aeris said as she held her hand out to Angel.  
Angel sniffed Aeris's hand then licked it. Aeris giggled softly as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal continued to look at Angel found.  
"Angel, listen carefully. I need you to look for something that could do with Deep Ground," Cloud said to the wolf.  
Angel cocked her head to the side as if showing she's thinking then nodded her head. Angel sniffed around, trying to remember the scent of some of the people of Deep Ground. She whined then trotted over to Genesis. She sniffed his arm, causing Genesis to blink at her in confusion. Angel sniffed around, remembering the scents of Rosso, Weiss, Nero and now Genesis. She continued sniffing until she stopped and started digging. She grabbed a bag with her teeth and trotted over to Cloud. Cloud gently took it from her and looked around inside of it.  
"These are old Deep Ground documents. Why did they throw these out?" Cloud murmured.  
"It could be because there are secrets they don't want told," Angel said as she sat down like an actual dog.  
"You can talk in that form?" Zack asked.  
"Of course I can," Angel said as she cuddled Vincent.  
"What's with the urge to act like a wolf now anyway?" Yuffie asked.  
"I started smelling something off other than Godo and the people of this village and because sister gave me a really yummy bone," Angel said as she scratched her ear with her foot.  
"Do you need a flea bath or something?" Tifa asked.  
"I've never had fleas so can't hurt to try one," Angel said.  
"Angel can you tell us about this thing you found?" Sephiroth asked, showing what Yuffie gave him.  
"It could be a really weird flashdrive or a microchip of some sort," Angel said thoughtfully.  
"Whose scent was on this bag?" Tifa asked.  
"A Genesis clone and a hint of Weiss," Angel said, wagging her tail.  
"You make a good pet Angel," Zack said.  
"I didn't get rabbis shots yet Zack. Don't make me attack you," Angel stated with a glare.  
"Sure you didn't," Simone yawned. "Deep Ground was very careful to give you all your shots. Don't lie," she scolded.  
"Party pooper." Simone shrugged.  
"That's one big microchip," Sephiroth groan. "This thing must be ancient."  
"Yeah reminds me of my old computer on the ship," Cid sipped his tea. "Bet if I pull that piece of shit out it could read it." Everyone stared at him. "What do you want my help or not," he stomped his cigarette out.  
"Sounds good to me," Cloud shrugged.  
"Get to it old man," Yuffie chirped.  
"Old," Cid grumbled. "Red is older than me."  
"I'm a teen for my species."  
"Right keep telling yourself that," Cid said as he took the microchip. "I'll be back if I can plug this into it."  
"Kadaj. Go with him," Sephiroth ordered.  
"Are you kidding me," he yelled. "I just got off that ship."  
"Do it now. I don't need you pissing off the locals."  
"Fine. But don't act all high and mighty because you, Zack and Angeal are on their kill list," Kadaj stormed after Cid.  
"I'm beginning to question who is leader," Cloud glared.  
"He wouldn't listen to you if you tried," he shrugged.  
"Yeah well just remember. What I say goes. I still don't trust you," Cloud glared. He ignored Angel's growl.  
"Ladies," Aeris interrupted. "You're both pretty now stop arguing," she giggled. Cloud and Sephiroth both looked at her in horror before they glared at her. Angel began laughing loudly.  
"What a way to waste breakfast," Zack said as he finished the bacon off. Cloud stared.  
"You ate all of the bacon."  
"So? You weren't eating it," he smirked.  
"Heel chocobo," Tifa pulled Cloud's ear. Angel went over to Vincent and started begging like a dog for soda.  
"It's amazing anything is done," Yazoo pointed out.  
"I'm just amazed that is isn't any blood yet," Loz pointed out as he scratched his head.  
"You should see when there is only one steak left," Yuffie giggles. "That is where the blood shed lies," she laughed hysterically.  
"Steak," Angel looked around frantically. "Where? It's mine."  
"There is no steak," Simone answered. "Only eggs and ... bacon grease."  
"I want steak," Angel demanded.  
"No," Vincent glared. "You didn't even eat anything on your plate.  
"Steak, Steak, steak," Angel chanted, causing Vincent to become a bit annoyed with her antics.  
"No now sit!" Vincent commanded.  
Angel stopped and whimpered but sat down like a good dog would. Angel's ears drooped and she looked down in shame.  
"Did he just…" Zack trailed off.  
"Angel, we can find you a steak," Aeris said gently.  
"No thank you Aeris," Angel said politely.  
Simone sighed and shook her head. Vincent looked at Angel and sighed.  
"Vincent look what you did, you broke her," Yuffied accused.  
"No he didn't, he was just concerned for my wellbeing and to perfectly honest I'm ok with his demand," Angel said as she went back to chewing on her new dugged up bones.  
Vincent frowned and sat beside Angel as she continued to gnaw on her bones.  
"Angel are you alright?" Vincent asked softly.  
Angel nodded her head and gave him a wolf smile before going back to chewing on her bows. Zack took out some doggy treats and fed them to Angel. Angel ate them lightly with a soft smile on her face. Zack finished feeding Angel her doggy treats.  
"Now that she has eaten something, can she get steak?" Zack asked.  
"Or we can see if she can find me more materia," Yuffie suggested as she tugged on Angel's leash.  
Angel shrugged and started to sniff around for materia as they waited for Cid and Kadaj to return with their news. Angel found five more materia: a red, blue, purple, green, and orange, and gave them all to Yuffie. As Angel continued to find more materia, the rest of the ground waited for Cid and Kadaj to return with information.  
There was a loud boom.  
"What the fuck is with this piece of," Cid was heard screaming profanities from the ship. "I told you not to touch it!"  
"All I did was turn it on like you wanted," Kadaj's voice yelled back.  
"Fuck this thing. It's on fucking fire. Damn." Angel's ears perked up.  
"Look just be happy that it printed out it's blueprints and numeric code."  
"Where does a clone even learn this shit." The voices went silent.  
"I guess Cid is done," Cloud said from his position on the wall.  
"What was your first clue," Tifa sighed.  
"Good," Zack groaned. "I was getting bored." Cid cam walking back covered in soot.  
"Here," he tossed the papers to Cloud.  
"What happened," Simone asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it. I left pretty boy to clean it up. All of you youngins need a haircut. You look like women." He was glared at by Sephiroth.  
"Speaking of hair. Is the myth about your hair true," Zack asked.  
"What myth," he glared.  
"The one in my email," Zack said happily.  
"What email."  
"The sivler elite," Zack said confused.  
"You joined the fan club," Angeal asked in shock. Genesis began to snicker.  
"I joined three fan- no four fanclubs."  
"Why," Angeal asked.  
"Well first I joined the Keepers of Honor," Zack flinched as Angeal glared at him. "Then the Red Leather and the LOVELESS study group." Genesis was laughing harder now as he gripped his sides.  
"Why?"  
"What better way to find out about other people than from the people who stalk them," Zack smiled proudly. "And it was fun," he shivered as he was glared at.  
"Wait what was the fourth one," Genesis was grinning madly as he asked.  
"Um my own fan club," Zack answered embarrassed. Genesis slapped Angeal on the back. His face was as red as his coat.  
"Who the fuck joins their own fan club," he asked Angeal. "Oh that's right your student." He was punched in the stomach by Angeal. "Shutting up," he wheezed. Sephiroth shook his head.  
"I use a bottle of conditoner everyday," Sephiroth answered Zack's question. "It was likely the smell changed daily."  
"Wait I didn't say what the email said." Sephiroth blushed.  
"Um I got that email as well. It's in my spam folder." Angeal looked at the silver haired general.  
"I don't even know you anymore," he told him. Genesis twitched in amusement.  
"He is in his own fan club too," figures. He snickered.  
"Hey I think this is the plans for a cloning device," Cloud called out.  
"Let me see that," Zack practically ripped the papers from Cloud's hand.  
"More like a genetic modifier...same difference," He ignored Cloud's glare. "I don't know about the codes. Perhaps it's the coding for the genetic modification. Looks like it was incomplete."  
"Must be a failure," Loz read over Zack's shoulder.  
"Not Hojo," he spoke.  
"Your right," Yazoo stole the papers. "This is too unorganized and hurried. Perhaps someone had only half of the data and tried to fill in the blanks."  
Angel's ears perked up and she walked over to them. She looked at the blueprints and blinked.  
"This is mine when I was still a prisoner. I made up a code and then randomly typed a bunch of crap," Angel said  
"Do you remember how to de-code it?" Yuffie asked.  
Angel slowly nods her head and looks at the code, remembering how to decipher it. Slowly but surely, the deciphering was done and handed to Sephiroth to look at. Sephiroth handed it to Cid, who looked it over. Angel sniffed around and stopped. She started digging until the hole was a bit bigger. Angel looked at Yuffie and Vincent, who slowly began to follow her. After a while, Yuffie and Vincent carefully got out of the hole with a bunch of materia and some other deep ground items that might be useful.  
"You're a lot more useful Angel," Cloud said as if it was a complement.  
"And you're still a lame ass," Angel said with a grin.  
Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis chuckled softly as Cloud glared at the smug looking Angel.  
"What about me," Zack asked.  
"Well your improving," she smirked.  
"Well that sums that up."  
"What about me," Vincent smirked.  
"Your my vampy," Vincent frowned then shrugged. It was better than lame ass.  
"I don't recall being here," Simone looked at the items. "Yet how is your work here."  
"I don't know," Angel pouted. "The scent is too old."  
"Useless wolf," Simone joked.  
"Better than hidding who I am," she mocked back.  
"Keep telling yourself that," Simone grinned. The two looked at each other and laughed.  
"They are so weird," Cloud said.  
"Yeah but who here isn't weird," Cid stomped out yet another cigarette.  
"Um," Yuffie hummed.  
"Exactly," he huffed. "These prints are absolute. There is no way they could power this machine."  
"Why," Tifa asked.  
"Well for starters. This doesn't even run on mako. Or coal."  
"What!"  
"Yeah it runs on chocobo power. Very unreliable."  
"Poor chocobo," Simone pouted.  
"Damn right. That shit ruins the meat," Cid swore. Simone stared at him in horror."What? Why are you looking at me as if I drowned your goldfish?" She just continued to stared.  
"Not the chocobo," she had tears traveling down her face before she started to cry outloud.  
"This is why I told Shera I don't want kids," Cid shook his head.  
"Once I made this code, they tried it and it never worked. The machine doesn't have to work on chocobo energy anymore that much I know of," Angel said.  
"What does it work on?" Zack asked.  
Angel laughed nervously and looked around tryin to be distracted by something else. Everyone narrowed their eyes at her and Vincent looked into her eyes.  
"Angel, does this machine work on you?" Vincent asked slowly.  
"Well not completely, it works on sister, that baby and I," Angel mumbled.  
"How did you know that?" Aeris asked softly.  
"There was a note in a book when I was in a dream and in there, they learned how to turn Jenova cells and Omega cells into a power source for a very powerful machine," Angel said.  
"Does that baby have Omega cells?" Cloud asked.  
"Well no not completely," Angel said.  
"What do you mean Angel?" Tifa asked.  
"Well yes they use to use chocobo power but they have the children of two…," Angel trailed off then tried to change the subject.  
"Angel what were you going to say?" Sephiroth asked in a demanding tone.  
"Talk me on a walk," Angel begged.  
Vincent sighed and took Angel on a walk with Yuffie. Sephiroth growled, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Loz followed Vincent and Yuffie so he could be away from Sephiroth for when he starts yelling. Kadaj just looked at the deciphered code that Angel made long ago.  
"They must have not been able to fully modify it unless they knew Angel's code and such. Maybe that is one of their reasons for trying to take Angel," Yazoo said as he looked with Kadaj.  
"Could be," Kadaj said as he handed it to Genesis. "Does this look familiar to you at all Genesis?"  
"Sort of but I mainly forgot about it," Genesis said.  
"I do have a question," Zack stated.  
"What is it Zack?" Angeal asked.  
"Does Angel or Simone have chocobo DNA?" Zack asked.  
"Could be a possibility but I doubt that they do," Sephiroth said.  
"How are you so sure? They didn't really tell us what DNA they have. All we know is that Angel has Wolf and maybe Dragon DNA and Simone has Cat and dragon DNA," Zack said.  
Simone was looking around for more notes that her sister might have not told them about. Genesis watched Simone carefully and smiled softly. Angeal bumped him.  
"Cat got your tongue," he smirked while Genesis glared at him.  
"I'd say it is more than his tongue," Sephiroth sneered.  
"More like his attention."  
"Now I remember why I left you guys," he crossed his arms in annoyance.  
"Oh please without us you would just be in a corner reading poetry," Angeal joked.  
"It isn't just poetry. It was a prophecy that was forfilled."  
"Except It wasn't for you," Angeal grinned. "It was the puppy's."  
"Actually poetry could be seen from several angles," Genesis snapped. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. "It can," he snapped.  
"There is the hot head we came to adore," Angeal cooed as if Genesis was a child.  
"You guys suck." Simone looked over.  
"Don't pick on him guys," she pouted. Genesis smiled. "It will ruin the rest of the day when he starts complaining."  
"Not you too," she grinned while Angeal and Sephiroth smirked at his despair.  
"Sorry but I am honest," she grinned.  
"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess," Genesis recited in a put out tone. Simone shrugged and continued to go through the paper.  
"Genesis," Sephiroth smirked. "Ever the dramatic."  
"I give him an hour," Angeal grinned.  
"Five minutes tops," Sephiroth betted.  
"You're on," Angeal and Sephiroth smirked.  
"Leave Gen alone already," Angel said coming back from her walk.  
"Alright fine," Angeal said.  
"Good because I found a lot of materia," Angel said with a happy smile.  
Yuffie was holding a bag full of materia as well as Loz.  
"Angel I thought you went for a walk?" Yazoo asked.  
"I did," Angel said with a happy grin.  
Everyone sighed then went back inside to rest and eat before they get ready for more searching. What they didn't realize was that not only was Godo watching them but so was the baby of Rosso and Weiss, whose name is Ally whose cells sped her growth along.  
"Soon Angel we will be acquainted and you will help my parents and uncle rule this world," the baby thought.  
Angel shuddered and looked around.  
"What's wrong sis?" Simone asked.  
"Can you feel it?" Angel asked.  
"Yeah we're being watched," Simone mumbled.  
"Guard up as always," Angel stated as Simone nodded her head.  
"It is our last night here," she looked at the table and shrieked causing everyone to look up in freight. All thoughts of being watched were forgotten.  
"What is it," Genesis was the first to speak. She pointed at the roasted chocobo on the table. Angel laughed and took a piece of it.  
"It is yummy," she smiled. "Besides. Who heard of a cat who doesn't eat birds?" Simone glared and folded her arms. Cid grunted.  
"Damn kids," he said as he took a slice for himself. Genesis sighed and shook his head. He swept his bangs aside and smirked.  
"Pay up," Sephiroth held out his hand.  
"Damn," Angeal dug a few hundred gil out of his pocket.  
"Hey," Genesis glared.  
"Sorry your mood swings are easy money," Sephiroth said as he placed the gil in his wallet.  
"You gunna buy me anything with that gil," Aeris smiled sweetly at him. He grunted and put his wallet away.  
"You're not gunna get an answer. Trust me Cloud is the same way," Tifa spoke annoyed. Cloud blushed.  
"I'm right here," he stammered.  
"I know," Tifa streached. Simone got up.  
"I'll be back later. I will be at the ship," she ran out of the room.  
"A little CFC hasn't killed anyone," Cid groaned. Angel nodded.  
"So can we eat it now that she is gone," Angeal asked.  
"Why were you waiting," Angel asked.  
"It is offensive to some people," He took a leg.  
"Dude! Angeal man how can you eat all of that," Zack exclaimed.  
"Well," he started. "While you were sleeping in, I trained." Sephiroth nodded.  
"Stop slacking off Zack," Sephiroth scolded. Angel giggled. "You need to stop slacking off too," he glared.  
"Aw," Angel pouted.  
Everyone continued to eat their chocobo meat as Simone was inside the ship, throwing up at the horrors the poor bird had endured. Once Angel stopped eating, she decided to go to the ship and check on her sister.  
"I'll be right back," Angel whispered to Vincent, who slowly nodded his head.  
"Be careful love," Vincent whispered back.  
Angel smiled and nodded her head before she left the group to go to the ship. As Angel carefully walked to the ship, she felt someone following her. She looked around with narrowed eyes but kept walking to the ship, keeping her eyes on her surroundings.  
"Hello Angel," Godo said.  
"Godo," Angel said boredly.  
"Just help me with this one thing and I won't bother you anymore," Godo said.  
"No," Angel said as she continued to walk towards the ship with a persistent Godo following her.  
Angel sighed and blew on her brother whistle on her collar which can only be heard by her Jenova celled brothers. With the group, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz stood up suddenly and ran out the room. Vincent, being worried about Angel, followed after them with Genesis and Cid.  
"You're in for it now," Angel smirked. Godo glared and left Angel in a hurry.  
"Angel," Vincent ran in the room.  
"What happened now," Kadaj complained. "Always drama."  
"Godo was here," she whined.  
"Looks like we can't leave her alone for five minutes," Sephiroth groaned. Angel shrugged.  
"Whatever."  
"Don't you whatever me," Sephiroth growled.  
"Look he is gone now. No big deal," Angel yawned. "Besides that. Where were you when we needed you?" He glared at her.  
"Stop acting immature," he was not pleased.  
"Well I am just a kid. So is my sister."  
"A kid in body but not in mind," he growled.  
"I'm done here," Angel said. "Vinnie I want ice cream. Vincent sighed and lowered his left hand for her to hold. Angel gladly took it and lead Vincent out of the ship. Her sister was forgotten as the thoughts of the sugary sweet entered her mind.  
"Keep an eye on her," Sephiroth commanded as he massaged his temples. He felt a nasty headache start to develop.  
"Whatever," Kadaj said boredly. "Yazoo you get the first shift."  
"Right," he checked his side for his gunblade. "Velvet Nightmare should have enough ammunition. Loz you get the next one."  
"Yay," the man smiled happily at the thought of playing with his sister.  
"On second thought, maybe he shouldn't get the second shift," Kadaj said.  
"Awwww," Loz whined.  
"I do wonder where that whistle came from," Sephiroth thought to himself.  
Yazoo waved bye and quickly ran to catch up with Vincent and Angel, keeping his distance. Vincent continued to walk Angel to get some ice cream when he stopped and looked down at Angel.  
"I've been meaning to ask. Where and when did you get this whistle?" Vincent asked.  
"My whistle…" Angel mumbled.  
Vincent sat down and placed Angel on his lap. Angel pouted but decided to tell him anyway. Yazoo stood and watched as he also listened to where that whistle came from.  
"Well since I like to run away and worry everyone I decided to make something so I didn't worry anyone anymore. It was during the time I was alone when we weren't really talking because of the Lucresia thing. I decided that maybe if I make something to call on my brothers or any of my Jenova celled siblings, it would be a great idea," Angel began to explain. "So I made a wish and asked for something that could bring my brothers to my rescue or to my location. I saw this whistle appear right in front of me and heard the Lifestream tell me that this was a responsible wish made by me because I didn't want to worry or make anyone mad at me anymore."  
Vincent watched as she messed with her whistle and smiled softly. He kissed her on her forehead and hugged her close. Yazoo smiled and shook his head at his sister's antics.  
"So you wanted to summon your brothers but not me or anyone else," Vincent teased her.  
"Well sis and I have that telepathic thing and I figured one of the demons who lay inside of you could tell when I was in danger," Angel said, blushing with embarrassment.  
Vincent chuckled and shook his head softly. He messed with her wolf ears, causing her to purr and rub her head against his hand.  
"If the Lifestream could make us a tracker so we can track your every move and such, I think some of us would be very happy about it," Vincent said as he stood up with her in his arms and walked her to get ice cream.  
"I can always ask for a locator ring or something that has my DNA in it and only those who truly care about me can use it," Angel said skipping happily beside him.  
"That could work," Vincent said.  
"Will you make the wish with me once we get my icecream?" Angel asked with puppy eyes.  
"Fine, just don't do that. You know no one can resist those kinds of eyes," Vincent said with a sigh.  
"Yazoo come walk with us," Angel called out suddenly.  
Yazoo sighed and walked over to them to see Angel smiling happily at him and Vincent smirking.  
"You knew I was there," Yazoo stated.  
"Your scent never lies," Angel said happily.  
"That sounds disturbing," Yazoo mumbled.  
Angel pouted cutely as Vincent, her and Yazoo continued to get ice cream. A few minutes later, Vincent handed a sherbert ice cream cone to Angel, who happily ate it. Yazoo shook his head.  
"You spoil her."  
"But she is too puppy like."  
"So is Zack but I don't buy him treats," Yazoo said before shivering at what he just said. "Ew." Angel had a dark look in her eye. "Don't you dare make stories about me," he sneered.  
"Oh I won't," she crossed her fingers.  
"If you do, Velvet Nightmare goes through your motherboard."  
"No please anything but the motherboard."  
"I thought so," he grinned.  
"No fair! I have nothing to hold over your head," Angel pouted.  
"You won't find anything," he smirked. Vincent watched them banter with a soft smile. Everything would work out somehow.  
"Meanie," Angel stuck her touge out.  
"Keep doing that. You look like a common house dog," he insulted.  
"Wolf. I'm a wolf," she snarled.  
"Wolves don't have blue anything," he grinned.  
"Yeah well...you look like a girl," he flinched.  
"Yeah well you look like a pathetic mutt when you beg," Angel snarled.  
"Enough you two," Vincent was actually laughing. Angel looked confused.  
"Vinnie are you okay," he only laughed harder.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37  
Vincent continued laughing at Angel and Yazoo's antics. Angel pouted and growled cutely at Vincent, causing him to laugh more and pick her up to kiss her on the cheek.  
"You're so cute, I'm sorry for laughing at you," Vincent said, slightly chuckling.  
Angel smiled and nuzzled him on the cheek. Yazoo just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Get a room," Yazoo said.  
"Don't be bitter because you don't have anyone," Angel said as she finished her ice cream.  
"Stupid dog," Yazoo mumbled.  
"You're starting to act like Eustace from Courage the Cowardly Dog. He's the farmer who gets beat on the head all the time," Angel said sweetly.  
"But I'm not bald," Yazoo said.  
"That can be arranged big brother," Angel said matter-of-factly.  
Yazoo shook his head as Vincent started to laugh again. Angel yawned a bit and frowned as her sugar rush and the adrenaline in her system slowly diminished. Vincent stopped laughing and shook her gently.  
"Stay awake Angel," Vincent said softly.  
"But I'm so tired," Angel whined.  
"I know but you gotta stay up so we can keep you safe," Vincent stated.  
"I'll try to stay awake as much as I can," Angel yawned out.  
"We better get some more sweets into her for another sugar rush," Yazoo said.  
Vincent nodded his head and continued to keep Angel awake.  
"Someone say sugar," Yuffie called from her spot on the tree.  
"Oh and she doesn't smell her," Yazoo muttered.  
"Well I did pick the tree downwind," she hopped down and ran over to Angel. "I got candy."  
"Candy," Angel's eyes flew open. Her tail began thumping rapidly. Yuffie laughed as Angel began to beg. "Candy. Candy. Give me candy."  
"Here. Hey! Not my entire arm," she shouted as Angel ripped the candy out of her arm. Angel ignored her. Vincent shook his head.  
"Candy. Candy. Candy," she chanted between mouthfuls.  
"Creepy," Yazoo shivered as he saw the possessed look in Angel's eyes.  
"We should head back now," Vincent suggested.  
"What about my dad," Yuffie questioned. "Perhaps we should switch rooms. You know like Cloud's for yours and stuff."  
"Could work," Angel said. "But it would only be for a short while."  
"Oh someone might want to look for Simone too, I meant to go look for her but got sidetracked like usual," Angel said thoughtfully.  
"Damnit now you tell us," Yazoo mumbled.  
Angel's ears drooped out of sadness because she meant to check on her sister but instead went to get ice cream and get sugar high again.  
"I'm a terrible twin," Angel mumbled.  
"Ok Yazoo my turn," Loz yelled out as he ran over to the group.  
"Yay, the fun brother!" Angel shouted.  
"What does that make me?" Yazoo asked.  
"The…random brother," Angel said.  
"What about Kadaj?" Loz asked.  
"The impatient brother," Angel said happily.  
"Sephiroth?" Yazoo asked.  
"The I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass brother," Angel said causing Vincent, Yazoo, Yuffie and Loz to laugh.  
Vincent snickered and followed Yuffie back to the place they are spending the time at with Loz following them as well. Yazoo rushed to the ship to check on Simone and get her back to where she can be safe while Vincent and Loz kept a sugar high Angel up.  
"Lollipop Lollipop oh lolli lolli lollopop," Angel began singing, causing Loz to sing along and Vincent to get a headache.  
"Oh dear gawd please tell me it's not that song," Simone said as she appeared beside them with Yazoo.  
"They won't stop, they've been like this since Yuffie gave Angel more candy," Vincent said as he carried his singing girlfriend.  
"Poor you," Simone said with a snicker.  
"No one knows that I can be put to a dreamless sleep and not be caught with the baby again but the Lifestream has to do it," Angel sang happily, eating more candy.  
"Don't tell them that if you want your candy," Simone yawned. "I fell asleep on the deck."  
"Sister," Angel pouted.  
"Yeah. I know," she sighed. "No sleep I get it. To be honest I don't even remember being at the deck. The last thing I remember was playing with the chocobos then nothing," she sighed. Vincent looked up from Angel.  
"Are you sure," he asked.  
"Pretty sure. Why," she asked. "I could have just sleep walked or forgotten."  
"Yuffie," Vincent asked. She nodded.  
"Sounds like something my father would do. I just want to know what he wants with them," she groaned.  
"I don't want to know," Angel said sternly. "I won't help him ever."  
"I have to follow sister," Simone shrugged. "It looks like it is getting dark." Angel nodded.  
"Party time," she randomly cheered. Yazoo groaned.  
"Time to stay up all night," Yuffie fistpumped. The gate drew nearer. A lone figer leaned against it.  
"Brother," both Angel and Loz cheered causing Sephiroth to cringe.  
"You're back," he groaned as he rubbed his ear.  
"Don't be such a stick up the o'le bum chap," Angel said as she impersonated a guy she saw on tv. Sephiroth glared.  
"You have so much energy. Perhaps you can catch up on your training," he mocked. Angel's ears fell.  
"I have been slacking," she looked down sadly. A couple of tears dropped on to Vincent's arms. Vincent looked at Sephiroth with a hardened glare.  
"I don't care what you think Valentine. If she runs into trouble alone and no one is there then what," he asked accusingly. "She needs to be able to defend herself and a bow is not gunna do it when guns are everywhere. You can argue that some of us use swords. Well guess what all of us are Jenova celled. Guns are weaker than our slashes. She can't defend herself. That is that," he said in a monotone voice. "If you love her you would see that," his eyes flashed darkly. Vincent met his glare. The red demon eyes were at war with the luminous-green cat eyes.  
"He is right," Angel broke the war by pushing herself out of his arms.  
"Angel," Vincent said.  
Angel looked up at Vincent and smiled at him. Vincent slowly nodded his head and watched as Angel and Loz walked off to an area to train. Vincent glared at Sephiroth again then followed after them silently. Simone rolled her eyes then looked at Sephiroth.  
"With everything that's been happening, do you really think her working on her powers will do anything?" Simone asked with a tired yawn.  
"It doesn't matter, she needs to be able to protect herself if we're not around to rescue her," Sephiroth said monotonely.  
"As true as that is, her archery skills has not diminished," Simone said as she went to watch her sister use her powers against Loz.  
Sephiroth just sighed and followed as well to see how Angel's skills might have improved or not. Angel back-flipped away from one of Loz's attacks then she quickly summoned her bow and arrows. She aimed it at Loz and fired arrow after arrow at Loz, who immediately dodged it. Simone watched her sister's movements and her speed.  
"Make sure your movements are in control and your speed isn't wasted," Simone called out to her sister, who nodded at her instructions.  
Loz dodged the arrows then ran after Angel to attack. Angel summoned her dragon friend to protect her and had it use it fire to harm Loz slightly. The dragon followed Angel's request and Loz flew back but back-flipped and landed on his feet. Angel thanked her dragon friend and sent it away. Angel gently calmed her breathing and summoned fire, water, earth, air, and lightning to surround her.  
"Good her powers are still tamed," Sephiroth said as Angel and Loz attacked one another with elements.  
Angel closed her eyes and asked the Lifestream for strength and stamina, causing the blue protomateria in her chest to glow blue. She opened her eyes and rushed at Loz. She started throwing punches and kicks at Loz, who tried to dodge them all.  
"Rely on your sources!" Simone called out.  
"I call upon the power of fire to burn my enemies!" Angel casted as Loz started to burn.  
Loz screamed in pain and Angel stopped her attack, panting from exhaustion. Angel touched her chest where the protomateria was and sent her thanks to the Lifestream through it. Simone nodded her head and watched her sister heal Loz's burns and injuries.  
"Angel you alright?" Vincent asked.  
"I'm alright Vinny," Angel said with a tired smile.  
"Good. It's a start. But Loz is only as strong as Tifa maybe more but not by much. You had to call upon help. That is a risk. You could have killed your friend if it were anyone stronger. A red dragon such as this would have fell in one flick of their materia.'' Angel looked down.  
"I have to agree sis," Simone thought aloud. "You have potiental but your skills are waning.  
"Whatever," she shrugged. "Not like you are any better."  
"Are you challenging me," Simone demanded.  
"Watch your volume. We are only outside," she mocked.  
"Not here and not now," Sephiroth ordered silencing the girls.  
"Fine," they muttered.  
"Your both are training as soon as we split up tommorrow. No bitching," he growled.  
"Yes brother," the girls both gulped.  
"Be happy you're not paired with me. You would both be dead. You wouldn't even stand a ghost of a chance against Weiss. You both fight like animals. Yes, I get you are but you waste too much energy. You think they would come one by one. No. So get to work. Your dismissed for today," the girls ran to escape their brother's anger.  
"Harsh," Yazoo muttered.  
"Do you understand what they are planning. It is likely similar to what I almost did. The planet almost didn't fight back. Jenova had made one large mistake when she choose to kill the last Centra. Don't you realize Omega never even woke for that incident? Meaning the planet only woke on a whim. Basically the Lifestream only has so much energy left after ShinRa and myself. She cannont reley on only that while lacking the skill to control it. She can call elements but she has to use her own energy to call it."  
"Maybe try to teach her how to not rely on the Lifestream alone since she's more tied to it than any of us at the moment," Yazoo said with a yawn.  
"That's not a bad idea," Sephiroth said with a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Well since Angel and Simone are the only ones who aren't allowed to sleep, I'm going to take a nap then wait for Kadaj to take his turn to watch over Angel. Man, I'm so tired from watching her," Yazoo said as he went to where he'd be sleeping.  
The crescent moons on Simone's and Angel's foreheads began to glow. Simone's glowed purple while Angel's glowed crimson. When the glowing stopped, the girls' yamis had surfaced so the girls could get some much needed rest in their mind.  
"Crimson, you're back," Vincent said with a look of shock.  
"I sensed my hikaris tiredness and decided to stay up for her while she rested in her soul/mind room," Crimson said boredly.  
"I did the same thing for mostly the same reasons and because it's been so long since we've been out to play and talk to our mates," Wave said as she stretched her tired muscles.  
"That explains why you're out now," Yuffie said as Wave walked over to Genesis and got comfortable in his arms while Crimson cuddled into Vincent's arms happily.  
Yazoo walked in and looked at his little sisters. He stared at them in confusion since the presence he felt from them aren't theirs.  
"Who are you?" Yazoo asked.  
"I am Crimson and that is my sister Wave, we are the true darkness that lies within Angel and Simone," Wave explained.  
"What are you out for?" Loz asked suddenly.  
"To let the hikaris sleep peacefully without that nightmare of Deep Ground," Wave said boredly.  
Loz and Yazoo nodded in understanding as Yazoo laid down and fell asleep on his makeshift bed.  
"He must be tired since he had to watch hikari train," Crimson thought as she watched Yazoo's breathing go slow and hypnotic.  
Vincent hugged Crimson a bit tighter, causing her to look up into worried red eyes. Crimson smiled and kissed Vincent softly to reassure him that Angel is fine and not having any nightmares. Vincent kissed back then leaned his forehead against Crimson's.  
"I love you," Vincent said softly.  
"I love you too," Crimson said with a smile.  
"Awww…" Tifa and Aeris cooed.  
Crimson and Vincent blushed deeply and glared at the two girls, who stood their giggling like school girls. Crimson sighed and messed with her crimson tail.  
"I never realized that when you and Angel switch places, your tails turn the color of your eyes," Tifa said.  
"My eyes may look crimson but they're slightly blue as well," Crimson said boredly.  
Vincent smiled and decided to bite Crimson's neck playfully, causing Crimson to squeak and giggle. Wave rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Get a room," Zack said.  
"Go get laid," Crimson said back with a dark smile.  
"I swear you and Angel aren't pure at all," Zack mumbled.  
"I'm darkness so of course I'm not pure," Crimson said with a monotoned voice.  
"Crimson," Wave called. "stop promoting animal and human interrelations."  
"Shut-up Wave," Crimson flicked her tail.  
"Stupid mutt. You are always trouble."  
"Whatever," she muttered.  
"I smell cooked chocobo," Wave's eyes widdened. "I want some," she was almost drooling.  
"So Crimson is practically the same while Wave is the opposite," Sephiroth noted.  
"I'm not the same. I am Crimson not blue," she stuck her tounge out.  
"At this point same difference," Wave sweatdropped.  
"Aw your no fun," she glared.  
"As you say. Carry me to dinner would you kind sir," Wave asked. Genesis nodded and took her to get her meal.  
"I don't think I like them much," Zack murmured.  
"We don't like you very much either," Tifa yelled at Zack.  
"Damn," Zack said.  
"You have the worst luck Zack," Sephiroth said as he shook his head.  
"How is it that I'm picked on the most by those two?" Zack asked.  
"Because you make it too easy," Angeal said.  
"How do I make it easy?" Zack asked.  
"You have that idiocy," Sephiroth said with a smirk.  
Crimson was cuddling and purring as Vincent held her and pet her ears. Zack, Sephiroth and the others just watched with creeped out eyes as Vincent just used Crimson's dog DNA against her.  
"Oh there something I forgot to mention," Crimson said happily.  
"What is that?" Sephiroth asked.  
"We have a brother, we're actually triplets. His name is Nikolai," Crimson said purring.  
"Where can we find him?" Sephiroth demanded.  
"Maybe deep in a forest. He was never captured like sister and I so I'm not entirely sure where he is because he likes to be a wolf more than human," Crimson said as she happily purred.  
"Great now we have to find him too," Sephiroth groaned.  
"Thanks for not telling us earlier Angel," Zack scolded.  
"Theres three children born of both Jenova and Omega. Dad never really wanted my brother to be found so the night before we were taken. Dad told brother to leave and run as much as he wants. He never came back," Crimson said as she calmed down.  
"Sephiroth," Angeal said concerned. "Where does he play into this. Right now they are grasping at threads for the DNA?" Sephiroth groaned.  
"I really don't know."  
"Do we have to find him? If we leave him hidden he may not be found. If we do find him he may be feral," Zack observed.  
"We can't leave him," Crimson declared.  
"He is feral," Angeal reminded. "He will not behave like a human or remotely like Red."  
"Having three dogs isn't fun," Vincent said of handedly.  
"I hope you mean Red and not me in that," Zack scowled.  
"Nope."  
"Damn you." Vincent just smirked.  
"Honestly we don't even know where he is," Sephiroth shook his head. "One of our groups is bound to bump into him."  
"It would be easier if we had Turks," Zack complained.  
"Unfortunatly all we have is WRO."  
"Their information is limited."  
"It's all we have aside for Angel's dreams."  
"We still don't want to touch those," Vincent reminded.  
"If you guys want to know where Nikolai is, why not just ask Angel when she has awakened," Crimson said boredly.  
"Why would we do that?" Vincent asked.  
"Because Nikolai's scent has always lingered on Angel since they were babies," Crimson stated.  
"Whick means..." Zack trailed off.  
Crimson sighed and massaged her forehead to stop her soon-to-appear-headache.  
"Nikolai has always have more of a wolf spirit and Angel considered him her alpha because he kept the nightmares away until he disappeared. If you can use her wolf senses long enough for her to track him then he'll be found as easy as that," Crimson said.  
"But you're forgetting that deep ground will come for her if we let her run off on her own," Sephiroth said with a glare.  
"Then have Red and Cait Sith run wth her, Reeve will be able to see what Cait Sith sees so he'll be able to tell you which way they go and such then you can just follow," Crimson said.  
"Well Red does adore Angel and treats her sort of like his own pups," Angeal said.  
"Nikolai is their balanca. He is more attuned to the lifestream than Angel is because he is mostly light," Crimon said.  
"How come Wave doesnt know about Nikolai?" Zack asked curiously.  
"She does know about him but Simone doesnt like to mention him," Crimson yawned out boredly.  
"Don't fall asleep," Angeal demanded.  
"I'm not but I am completely bored," Crimson saidwhile looking at them.  
"How long till Angel will reappear?" Vincent asked, wanting his original back.  
"Hmm...about another 7 hours or so," Crimson said thoughtfully.  
"Good then we'll ask her about Nikolai and hopefully Simone will fill us in more," Sephiroth said.  
"Who died and made you leader?" Cloud said with a glare.  
"Shut it chocobo ass," Crimson growled out.  
Sephiroth, Angeal and Vincent chuckled at the word.  
"Find Angel's brother can be our one advantage of stopping Deep Ground," Crimson said.  
"How so?" Zack asked.  
"Because he can help her tame her powers a lot better than any of you can," Wave said suddenly as she walked back in with Genesis.  
"Won't Simone be upset that she ate a chocobo?" Zack asked.  
"Probably," Crimson said with a dark chuckle.  
"Damn you are evil," Zack shuddered.  
"As for finding Nickolai," Cloud started. "We are on an Island. We will have no luck finding him here. There are no forests either."  
"Then we head to the mainlands?"  
"As leader," Cloud started. "I say we split off into groups there and search. She may know his scent but according to Red scents do fade over time. The only way to tell is to see if he marked in a forest."  
"Ew."  
"It's our only chance to find this beast," Cloud shrugged as he was glared at.  
"As much as you want to argue he is correct. Beasts are hard to track down based on site. It takes an experianced tracker to do it," Sephiroth reminded.  
"Yeah. I hated those missions," Zack groaned. "It's almost as if someone didn't want to do it."  
"Short staffed. Deal with it. Tracking is hard even for the genetically modified. We are super-human not dogs."  
"Plus it was funny," Angeal and Sephiroth smirked. Zack glared. "So we are stuck between three people who could smell it. We split up in three groups and three directions. I believe our best bet is Nibelheim, near Junon, Ancient Forest, and possibley north of the Icicle Village. The other climates would be a little too hot for a wolf. Mideel is too humid and tropical and Gongaga is a rain forest."  
"Then we will split off into groups tommorrow," Cloud ordered. "A group will go South-East of Wutai, the next group will go straight East and the last group will go North to the Icicle Village. The more sturdier members should check out the ice valley North of the village. Cid will drop everyone off close to their targets in a counter clockwise circle. Each group will be at their own continent. So meeting up will take a long while."  
"Sounds good to me. I am gunna pass out," Zack yawned.  
"I agree," Crimson grinned. "Get as much sleep as you can your gunna need it."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38  
Everyone looked at Crimson as she had a glint in her eyes that could only be mischief. Vincent shook his head and picked her up lightly.  
"What do you mean by we're gonna need it?' Zack asked.  
"You know how wolves are and since I'm not like normal wolves, you are gonna to have a tough time catching up or following me," Crimson said.  
"I thought Simone and Angel would be leading us," Cid said, smoking a cigarette.  
Crimson shrugged and cuddled in Vincent's arms, sighing happily.  
"Maybe depends on our hikaris," Crimson said.  
"Can Angel and Simone come back now?" Genesis asked curiously.  
Crimson and Wave looked at one another then slowly nodded their heads as the crescent moons on their forehead glowed. Once the beautiful red and blue light died down, Angel and Simone was looking at them. They looked well rested.  
"You guys look better," Tifa said.  
"It helps when you take a nap in your soul room," Angel said with a grin.  
"We're going to find Nikolai," Sephiroth said.  
Angel smiled happily as her tail wagged cutely while Simone groaned in despair and shook her head.  
"Nikolai isn't that bad sis," Angel said.  
"He's gonna be a douche," Simone mumbled.  
"Hey," Angel glared.  
"Oh believe me I am not sorry for saying that," The group looked confused but shrugged it off thinking he couldn't be as bad as some of the ShinRa executives.  
"Rrrrright," Cloud shrugged. "Let's just get some rest and stock up on goods."  
"Whatever gets this over with the fastest," Simone groaned. "Wait just a second," her eyes widened. "This tastes like." Angel snickered. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo," she screamed dramatically. Several people flinched. Random villagers stared. An old man shook his head in despair.  
"Fricken bath salts." She stopped to take a breath then ran back to the palace to wash her mouth out.  
"What a keeper," Zack chuckled at Genesis. Angel snickered even more. Genesis shook his head and sighed.  
"That's my sister," Angel smirked. "Vinnie can't we leave today. I want to leave today."  
"That may be a good idea," Cloud thought aloud. "We really are worrying about Godo. We should leave in a few hours instead. He isn't telling us something and I would rather not find out what that something is."  
"You're not gunna say let's mosey are you," Yuffie questioned.  
"Stop popping out of the wood work," Cloud snapped.  
"That's Vincent's Job," she laughed at the annoyed look in Vincent's eyes.  
"Yuffie," Cloud warned.  
"Right. I forgot. I'm sorrouded by ShinRa's finest emo's." ShinRa's ex-members glared at her.  
"Watch it," Genesis growled. "Just because I am on your side doesn't make me nice. Yuffie shrugged.  
"So can we leave," Angel asked cutely.  
"Sure can," Yuffie cheered. "The old man is nagging me to marry again so I'm ready to leave."  
"If only," Cloud groaned.  
"Watch it Cloudy! Remember I was on your three man team when we took down Sephiroth," Yuffie snapped. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.  
"You guys just got really lucky."  
"Anyway the ship has been all packed up and refueled. Tifa and Cid sent me to tell you that. You never pick up your PHS," she chidded.  
"Nice going Cloud you are 'that guy'," Zack snickered.  
"Shut up and start heading back," Cloud ordered.  
Vincent carried Angel back to the ship with Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, Cloud and Sephiroth following. Once Simone came back, she went back to the ship with Genesis, Yuffie and Zack. Once they got back in, Angel was in Cid's arm instead of Vincent's.  
"What the hell happened?" Yuffie asked.  
"Angel is the one with the closest location but she won't tell Cid," Tifa said.  
"Angel we need the location now," Cid said irritated.  
"Fine, the closest you could get is where I usually go when I ran off. The forest of the lifestream is closest to where my brother could possibly be," Angel mumbled.  
"Thank gawd she gave us that much," Cloud muttered.  
"I heard that Chocoass," Angel said as she was placed back in Vincent's arms.  
Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal snickered as Cloud glared at Angel.  
"Hey Yuffie why don't you want to get married anyway?" Angel asked suddenly.  
"Because then I know I won't be able to do what I want," Yuffie said.  
"I'm with Vincent, Simone's with Genesis, Tifa is sadly with Cloud, and Aeris is with Sephiroth. Sis and I do what we want as long as we live or something else," Angel said cutely.  
Vincent cleared his throat and glared at Angel. Angel cuddled in his arms cutely and used baby wolf eyes on him. Vincent was having a difficult time avoiding the eyes as Cid drove them the forest of the lifestream. What no one knew was that Godo sent someone to follow them and their name was Akio, a little girl from the village.  
Akio looked down at her phone. She had already sent out a text that held the coordinates of the ship. It was easy to locate the trail. The ship had dropped off one group at Cosmo Canyon. It was now heading north towards the bone village. She sighed and took a drink of water. The future of Wutai hung in the balance. Godo had decided to send a group to the Bone Village and that Akio would tail the group heading to Cosmo Canyon. It was likely that they were heading to the Forest of the Ancients. Akio stretched.  
"Easy," Akio grabbed the reigns to her chocobo and hopped onto its back. The bird raised its head and began sprinting towards the rocky canyon. Akio released her hair from its wrap. It was easier to fool people with her hair down. Everyone saw a ten year old girl. In truth she was twenty-nine. Akio let go of her reigns to shift her weapons around. A simple pouch of sewing needles laced in poison, a gas bomb, a knife hidden in her boot, a few rags of chloroform and finally a whip. All of her tools could be hidden in her clothing. She adjusted her whip-belt and grabbed the reigns. "Faster Maki," she called out to the bird. "We need to be ahead of them to set this up".  
"Why did we stop here the forest is that way," Zack groaned. Red shot him a glare.  
"Why did we have to stop and see your parents then," Red growled. "Let me visit my grandpa's grave in peace."  
"Take a chill pill," Kadaj intervened.  
"Please do," Genesis groaned. "I haven't have a headache this bad since Rosso spiked my drink."  
"Should I ask," Simone scratched her ear.  
"Please don't," he answered. Simone shrugged and looked at growing village.  
"Red there are baby you's," Yuffie cheered.  
"Yuffie," Red groaned. "You can't keep one as a pet." Simone and Yuffie both ignored Red and raced to see the cubs.  
"Well there goes that," Zack laughed.  
"Kitty," Loz followed the two girls in scooping up the cubs.  
"I swear we are babysitting," Angeal groaned.  
Angel sniffed around while in her wolf form to find her brother's scent with Vincent, Sephiroth, Aeris, and Yazoo following her. Angel's ears perked up and she looked around, frowning,  
"Can you find him?" Sephiroth asked Angel.  
Angel shook her head with a frown and tired to use her wolf instincts to find her brother.  
"His scent is kind of faint but he hasn't been here recently," Angel said.  
"How can you tell the difference?" Aeris asked.  
"My brother and I have similar scents but his is more masculine and smells like trees," Angel said as she sniffed a tree lightly and shook her head.  
"Is that his scent?" Yazoo asked.  
"No it's too feminine to be his. It smelled like a bitch in heat, desperation and the urge for power," Angel said as she sniffed the air.  
She continued sniffing until a certain scent hit her nose. She walked over to a tree and sniffed it. She smiled and looked at the others.  
"He's been here...close to the Ice it's kind of strong so that means he's been hunting here maybe," Angel said with a happy smile.  
"Good job doggy," Sephiroth smirked.  
Angel suddenly stiffened and looked in the direction of the forest.  
"I feel a great disturbance in the forest," Angel said  
"Did she just use a remade version of a Star Wars reference?" Yazoo asked.  
Angel growled darkly at an unfamiliar scent and got ready to run towards it.  
"She just ran head first into danger," Aeris muttered.  
"I have the feeling this is going to be a recurring problem," Sephiroth muttered before chasing after Angel.  
"I vote on a leash next time," Yazoo said as the group chased after the wolf-girl.  
Angel was growling at the wolf in front of her.  
"State your business here tramp," Angel growled. The other wolf glared.  
"I happen to be protecting my territory," the wolf spoke in growls to Angel.  
"I smell his sent," Angel barked.  
"If you mean him then you are barking up the wrong tree," she snarled.  
"What the hell is going on," Cloud demanded. The wolf howled drawing out her pack. Cloud pulled his sword off his back. "This is just like the other snow wolves around here." Tifa nodded and pulled her gloves.  
"Stop this now," Angel barked. "I only am searching for Nickoli.  
"He isn't allowed in our territory," the female snarled. "You are in the territory of the Ice Feng Clan," she barked. "I am the leader, White Feng."  
"Angel get back," Sephiroth warned.  
"Get away from our land two-legs."  
"I smelled Nickoli near here here. Along with another scent," she growled.  
"Oh you smelled the blood of my daughter Star-claw. She was in heat when he approached her. She took him out with ease. He ran with his tail between his legs. Where he quickly found a rouge female instead."  
"It only took a threat to his male parts," Star-claw approached her mother from behind and grinned cruelly.  
"What are they saying," Vincent asked as he watched the exchange.  
"They saw my brother and attacked him," Angel growled. White-Feng snapped.  
"Don't accuse us of protecting our own. If he wasn't such a pushy leader of his clan we wouldn't be having problems."  
"I'm only here to look for Nikolai. Have you seen my fuckin' brother or not? If I were you I'd answer the fucking question," Angel said with a glare.  
"Watch what you say on our turf pup," the female said.  
Suddenly a black wolf with green eyes walked over to them and glared.  
"Nikolai, I told you to stay out of our territory," Star-claw growled.  
"Oh shut it prissy wolf," Nikolai said boredly as he looked at the Ice Feng pack.  
"You were saying that when you wanted to claim me," Star-claw said with a grin.  
Nikolai looked at Star-claw and shuddered in disgust.  
"To be honest, I thought you were hot and I was still considered a young wolf at the time," Nikolai said with a smirk as he walked over to Angel and the others.  
"Get her and those two-legged beasts out of our territory," the female wolf growled.  
"Quiet Star-Claw," a male white wolf approached saying.  
"Tundra-Feng, he came onto our territory," Lead growled.  
"I allowed him through, he was following the scent of a fellow pack member now stand down," Tundra-Feng said.  
"I terribly apologize for coming onto your territory," Nikolai said as he stood beside Angel. "Let's go now young wolf before the prissy and the she-beast get even more angry."  
Angel looked at the group and smiled.  
"Follow the black wolf," Angel said as she walked with Nikolai.  
The others followed Angel and Nikolai, watching carefully.  
"Keep your ears perked up Ice-Feng Clan," Nikolai called out as he walked towards his pack.  
"Nikolai it has been a long time since we last seen each other," Angel said happily.  
"You smell like my sister Angel and I smell Simone nearby with others. I'm guessing these people are with you," Nikolai said as he stopped in front of a cave.  
"I became leader of the Ancient Wolves who are connected through the lifestream. My teacher is still living but he thought this would be a good experience for me," Nikolai explained.  
"Nikolai you're back!" a female said as she rushed over and nuzzled his cheek.  
"This is Kana, the rogue female wolf the she-beast told you about," Nikolai said.  
"It's nice to meet you," Angel said with a smile.  
"Yeah...sure pup," Kana said.  
A grey wolf with brown eyes and another black wolf but with ice-blue eyes came out of the cave as well.  
"The grey wolf is Jean and the black one is Sithe," Nikolai introduced.  
"How is it that you came to our rescue?" Vincent asked.  
"The lifestream told me my sister was in danger and showed me an image. That is how I knew I had to come to you," Nikolai said.  
Angel sat beside her brother and cuddled against him happily. Nikolai smiled and nuzzled his sister's head.  
"Once the others come here, Simone and I will introduced them all to you then talk to you about why we have come here," Angel said with a smile.  
"Unfortunately that will have to wait till Simone and the others get here," Cloud groaned. "They are in the forest by Cosmo Canyon. That has the worst reception ever and the most confusing mist. If one isn't careful they end up lost in their visions." Angel gulped. "Good news is, I told them to only stay in the forest for three hours at most." Angel nodded.  
"Who set up the teams again. I hope you picked someone who was actually there. I was kinda dead at the time so I have no clue on how that forest works," Aeris shivered. "This snow is really cold can we build a fire," she asked. Nikolai nodded. Cloud quickly built a pile and used his materia to cast a small fire spell.  
"That's better," Tifa yawned.  
"What troubles have you been having with that clan," Angel asked.  
"The average. Territory, food, mates and skirmishes," he yawned. "I assume you are here because you need me to join you. I won't join you."  
"But brother," Angel pouted.  
"I am pack leader. My duty is here."  
Angel nodded. "I understand."  
"Until then," Vincent brought out a sack of food. "We should eat."  
"I hate the cold," Sephiroth groaned. "When your trapped in materia for five plus years that happens.  
"Cloud dropped me in a cold lake I had two swim out of," Aeris laughed.  
"I said I was sorry," Cloud snapped.  
"Chill Cloud," Tifa knocked the side of his head. Cloud groaned.  
"This place sucks," Yazoo complained. "Nothing but a barren wasteland.  
"Don't say that," Angel said. "It's my brother's home."  
"Then you are seriously blind," Yazoo yawned.  
"Don't call me blind," Angel growled.  
"Relax sister," he groaned. Nikolai chuckled.  
"Not everyone can handle the cold up here."  
"Tifa could you pass around the tents," Cloud asked. Tifa nodded and passed out three tents.  
"Each tent holds four. Partner up," Tifa smiled.  
"I want away from the Jenova freaks," Cloud mumbled as Tifa hit him.  
"Be nice," Angel rolled her eyes.  
Suddenly a grey wolf with deep blue eyes emerged from the cave and looked at Angel with a smile on its face.  
"Master Jeremiah, are you well enough to be up?" Kana asked worriedly.  
"I am, plus I heard that voice of a young pup that I have missed greatly," Jeremiah said.  
"Master Jeremiah!" Angel said happily as she ran to the grey wolf and nuzzled her head up his chin with a happy smile.  
"It's good to see you once again young one," Jeremiah said.  
"You knew about my sister and never told me," Nikolai growled.  
Jeremiah looked at Nikolai and smiled.  
"Your sister is a big vessel for the lifestream in thi case. Her death will be the end of all of us," Jeremiah stated.  
"BUt why didn't you tell me where she was?" Nikolai asked.  
"Because the lifestream believes that the one who holds to living or destruction of this world is in capable hands," Jeremiah said.  
"Master Jeremiah, this...pup asked Nikolai for his help when he shouldnt leave the pack," Kana said with a snarky attitude.  
"Ah yes the whole Deep Ground issue. Of course he will go with her and I will become pack leader temporary until he returns," Jeremiah said with a stern voice.  
Vincent cleared his throat and Angel looked at him with concerned.  
"What are they saying?" Vincent asked.  
"Jeremiah thinks Nikolai should come with us," a voice said suddenly.  
The group turned to see the rest of their group shivering except Simone, who was in cheetah form and Red . Angel walked over to Vincent and snuggled him, hoping her fur would warm him a bit.  
"This is the rest of our little group," Angel said with a giggle.  
"What the hell is this," Cid cursed.  
"No cursing," Angeal groaned. "You gave Simone a potty mouth. Simone lightly cursed under her breath.  
"Ow," she complained when Genesis smacked the back of her head.  
"No cursing," he scolded.  
"Keep her on a leash," Kadaj snickered.  
"Hey...shut up," Simone held her tongue.  
"Whatever kitty cat," he was hit by Genesis.  
"My kitty," Simone smirked and went to cuddle Angel.  
"Nioklai is joining us."  
"F-," Simone stopped as she saw a snowball being aimed in her direction. "I get it," she hissed.  
"Neat cave," Red was examining the cave.  
"It was built by a blast from weapon," Nikolai explained.  
"I'm tired," Angeal yawned. The others nodded. "Zack did you finish the tents?"  
"Already done. But why is cloud telling me i have to share with Cid, Tifa and himself."  
"Cloud," Tifa glared at him.  
"I have Jenova PTSD."  
"Is that a thing?"  
"It is now," Cloud smirked.  
"Don't blame your stupidity on my mom," Angel growled.  
The comment caused Loz to cry, Yazoo to want to strangle Cloud, Kadaj to wanted to bury Cloud alive, Sephiroth wanted to stab Cloud so many times that he would die this time, Simone wanted to scratch out Cloud's eyes and Nikolai felt the urge to feed Cloud to alligators.  
"Well if it wasn't for her-" Cloud got cut off by Nikolai.  
"You wouldn't be protecting my family, is that what you were gong to say?" Nikolai questioned angrily.  
"I didn't mean it like that," Cloud started saying.  
Tears slowly formed in Angel's eyes and Vincent glared darkly at Cloud. Tifa and Aeris slapped Cloud on the back of his head and walked over to Angel and Simone. They hugged the two girls as Yuffie shook her head at Cloud's stupidity.  
"Sorry we're such a burden to you then Cloud," Angel said as she went for a walk.  
Nikolai slowly started to follow but was stopped by Jeremiah.  
"Mr. Valentine go after her since you are her mate," Jeremiah said as he watched his youngest student walk out of their sight.  
Vincent nodded his head after glaring at Cloud then took off after Angel. Sephiroth looked away as Aeris walked over and hugged him.  
"Cloud let's make one thing clear. If it wasn't for my mother, Angel and my siblings wouldn't have been born. Zack and Aeris wouldn't be alive again. Vincent wouldn't have been so alone and Genesis would have never come to help us stop his organization. So think before you speak," Simone said as she walked away with Genesis at her side.  
Cloud looked around to see everyone was mad at him and he slowly stood up to follow after Angel and Vincent. Jeremiah watched him and shook his head.  
"So much hatred in one person can cause them to say the wrong things," Jeremiah stated.  
"I never meant to say it the way it came out," Cloud said.  
"Yes but you did and you may have lost trust in a lot of people because of it," Jeremiah said softly as he ushered his pack into the cave. "You all can sleep in our warm cave for the night."  
"Thank you Jeremiah," Aeris said softly as she walked into the cave with Sephiroth and the others.  
"Will pup and kitty be alright master Jeremiah?" Sithe asked suddenly.  
"Let's hope so," Jeremiah said. Cloud groaned.  
"So much trouble," Sithe sighed. "The wind will be picking up and we may be buried in tonight." Jeremiah nodded.  
"It's good that they built their tents inside. This will be a nasty storm."  
"I just hope they have enough sense to come back in time," Sithe turned to trot deeper inside the cave. "See you soon Jeremiah."  
"Angel, we shouldn't venture too far," Vincent warned.  
"I know but I just needed to cool off," she pawed at the ground.  
"You just don't know his side of the story either. Sure he was rough, but his mother was killed by Sephiroth."  
"Still doesn't make it right."  
"No it doesn't but Cloud is only human. He doesn't hate you. He is just fustrated."  
"I don't care. He has no right." Vincent sighed.  
"Relax sister," Simone shook the snow off her fur. "Can we head back?"  
"He has to stop."  
"I think he understands that," Simone groaned. Genesis leaned back on a tree and opened his book. Angel began to dig into the snow.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Building a den for tonight."  
"I don't like snow," she groaned.  
"Then go," Angel shrugged.  
"I am not leaving you in the cold with Vincent."  
"Why is it that no one comes prepared for the snow," Genesis asked Vincent as the two argued over a snow den.  
"No clue. Perhaps everyone expects to find a good stranger."  
"What are you doing in the land of the Black-Fang," a Dire wolf rose from the snow.  
"Resting," Angel said innocently.  
"You smell of Nikolai," the large, black wolf sniffed.  
"Who are you," Angel asked.  
"I am Akuma," he answered. "I am a wanderer." Angel's tail wagged.  
"I want to wander too."  
"You are a strange pup," Akuma said.  
"I am one of Nikolai's sisters," Angel said wagging her tal.  
"That explains a bit but not why you are in the land of Black-Fang," Akuna said.  
"Letting off some steam at a pack member. This is my mate Vincent Valentine, my sister Simone and her mate Genesis," Angel said.  
"You can stay with me for the night, the cold is getting worse," Akuma said as he walked towards his den.  
Angel looked back and bites her bottom lip. Vincent looked at her and slowly nods his head as well. Angel and Vincent followed Akuma while Simone and Genesis quickly ran back to the Ancient Wolves den. Angel and Vincent walked into the den with Akuma and Angel gently cuddled against Vincent, using her fur to warm him up.  
"So you are one of Nikolai's sisters," Akuma said.  
"Yeah my sister and I were taken by Deep Ground soldiers while we were a few months old," Angel said.  
"That explains why I have never seen you around here young pup," Akuma said.  
"Do I really look like a pup to everyone? Even the White-Feng clan called me a pup," Angel whined.  
"Yes you look very young," Akuma said.  
Angel pouted and looked up at Vincent.  
"Are you warm?" Angel asked. "I can turn into a dragon or something so you can keep warm."  
"No I'm alright Angel," Vincent said with a smile.  
"I hope you don't get cold Vinny," Angel said with a whine .  
"I'll be fine just get some sleep," Vincent said.  
Angel slowly nodded and closed her eyes, sleeping on Vincent's lap to keep him warm from the very cold night. Akuma watched her closely and slowly fell asleep as well, staying alert just in case something dangerous happens.

"She went with a dire wolf named Akuma," Simone explained.  
"Glad you understood. It sounded Greek to me," Genesis sighed.  
"At least she is save with him," Nikolai yawned. "His pack was a branch from ours many years ago. Most of them died out. So he wanders the continent."  
"Nikolai," Kana whined. She needed Nikolai's attention.  
"It can wait till later Kana."  
"Fine," the she-wolf snapped. Simone rolled her eyes. She hated her brother for a reason.  
"What happened to Shauna, Katie, Lisa, Tia, Winter Fang, or Toxin Claw, brother," Simone questioned slyly.  
"I got bored of them," he yawned. Kana glared.  
"You aren't bored of me are you my love," Kana begged.  
"No, never," Nikolai appeased her. He turned away smirking. Kana grinned in triumph and walked away. "So any ladies in your group for me to take," he asked. He yelped as Simone tackled him.  
"You will touch no one got it. You are not good enough for anyone," she snarled and reached for his throat with her fangs.  
"Yeah sure. Whatever you say bitch," he pushed her away easily.  
"I don't know what she sees in you," she flicked her tail.  
"I'm the most wonderful brother ever," he chuckled. Simone snarled and turned away.  
"Watch your back," she trotted away. Genesis sighed as he followed her. He was growing board of not understanding the animals and would rather prefer human contact as opposed to watching snarling animals.  
"So Zack had gotten his sword stuck in it after he slipped in his own prank," Angeal had finished his fireside story.  
"Sure tell them about it," Zack grumbled as he remembered how he had slipped up setting up a slime trap.  
Jeremiah looked at Simone and Genesis and shook his head with a smile. He got up and walked near the back of the cave. He grabbed a purple materia and walked over to Genesis. He looked at Simone and handed the materia to her.  
"Usually this materia is for combat ,but this will give your fellow...pack members a way to understand us since they can't seem to understand any of us," Jeremiah said with a smile.  
Simone looked at him and nodded her head. She grasped the materia with her tail and closed her eyes, imagining everyone in their group could understand the other wolves and such. The materia glowed for a bit then stopped.  
"Now can you understand us?" Jeremiah asked Genesis.  
Genesis stared at the wolf with wide eyes and slowly nodded his head.  
"Good, now you won't seem annoyed and will be able to understand us wolves," Jeremiah said.  
"How is that even possible?" Genesis asked curiously.  
Jeremiah sat down and cleared his throat. Kana, Sithe, and Nikolai looked over at him while the last of their pack member listened to Angeal's story.  
"The Lifestream as you know has many abilities and such. This materia, although it is made out of mako, it has a special property. Sprinkling a bit of water from the lake of the ancients gave this materia the ability to be different than most. This materia gives humans the ability to talk to wolf packs. Although it seems strange, it is what the Lifestream and the carriers of the world's fate would want," Jeremiah explained.  
"So Angel would have wanted us to understand," Cloud said softly.  
"Not just Angel but many of the souls that now lies within the lifestream also wanted this to happen," Jeremiah said.  
Nikolai looks at Kana and winked at her, causing her to giggle like a school girl.  
"Why do you hate Nikolai so much anyway Simone?" Tifa asked.  
"He's a pervert," Simone said with a growl.  
"So are most men," Tifa answered back.  
"He asked me if you and the other women of this group are...," she paused. "To be frank. He asked if the women of this group would be open for mating with him." Tifa's mouth dropped.  
"What a jackass," she scowled.  
"Yeah well tell that to him. He is playing Kana right now," Simone yawned and curled in a ball to sleep. "Watch out he likes to peek at girls in their sleep." Tifa glared at the flirting wolf.  
"I'll sleep with one eye open," she cracked her knuckles and left to the tents.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39  
The storm raged on for hours but let up. The cave entrance was not buried as the wolves had anticipated. Angel woke up early to return to the main cave.  
"Be careful," the dire wolf called out to the retreating duo. "May our paths cross again."  
"I would love that," Angel called back. "Vinnie," she asked as they were a distance away from the wolf. Vincent look over at her. "I'm sorry for last night."  
"It doesn't matter," he walked lead the way.  
"Oh," she muttered.  
"We should get back to the others," he smiled gently at her. He didn't want to make her upset. "The snow is getting into my shoes," he pointed to his brass shoes. Angel giggled.  
"Oh poor you," she pulled out a fire materia and melted the snow in their path.  
"Much better," he shook the snow away. "I was afraid I would have to use the phoenix materia to unfreeze and revive me."  
"There you are," Nikolai raced over to Angel. Angel wagged her tail and nuzzled her brother. Kana stood behind him glaring.  
"Is everything okay. Are we ready to go," she asked.  
"Everyone is packed up. I was wondering if you would want to hunt with us before we leave," he smiled.  
Angel bit her bottom lip and looks at Vincent with hopeful eyes. Vincent chuckled softly and nodded.  
"Go on and hunt with your brother, just be careful alright?" Vincent said as he kneeled down and kissed Angel's forehead where the crescent moon was.  
"I will and if I get into trouble I'm sure Nikolai's pack members will help me or I'll howl," Angel said, her tail wagging.  
Simone looked at them and glared at her brother. She looked over at Red and whispered something into his ear. Red nodded his head and walked over to the wolves. Angel looked over at Red and smiled happily.  
"Are you coming with us Red?" Angel asked happily.  
"I sure am young one," Red said.  
"Let's go hunt," Nikolai said as he, his pack members, Angel and Red ran off in search for food.  
Vincent watched and frowneda bit as he watched them disappear from his view.  
"I hope she's be alright," Vincent said softly.  
"My sister can try to protect herself as much as she can but so do I," Simone said with a frown.  
"Did it feel like something bad might happen?" Yuffie asked.  
Simone slowly nodded her head and hoped that something bad didn't happen to her sister or all hell will break loose.  
Angel ran fast beside Red as she followed her brother and his pack members to where they usually hunt.  
"Don't get lost sis," Nikolai called out.  
"I'll try my best," Angel said as she continued to run after her brother with the intent to hunt for food. They ran past the traps that had been set up by Akio that were well hidden.  
"I feel something bad here Nikolai," Angel whined out to her brother.  
"Let's go back. I smell someone here," he began leading her back.  
"Gotcha," a voice whispered from the trees above. There was a swift click and a bang as Akio shot her gun. Her bullet slammed into Nikolai's shoulder. He had pushed Angel away and had taken the hit. A streak of red grabbed Angel and sped off fast.  
"Son of a," Nikolai cursed. Akio activated her trap and it grabbed Nikolai. She leapt down.  
"That has to keep you busy."  
"It won't," his eyes glowed and the wooden cage surrounding him broke away. He threw back his head and howled for his pack. Akio looked on in fear. Sensing the pack coming she threw her materia into the air and called out it's spell.  
"Float," she drifted into the air and used the wind to propel herself away with the wings on her coat.  
"What happened," Kana called to her love interest.  
"We were ambushed." The snow under him was stained with his blood. "I'll be fine. I'll have one of their pack mates remove it." Kana nodded and turned to lead the pack back. When she was far enough he thought to himself. "Perhaps I can get one of the hot babes to do it." He blushed heavily before racing back.  
"I'm alright," Angel smiled at Vincent. "Brother Nikolai protected me."  
"As long as no one was killed." Simone sighed.  
"There was a girl. I don't know. I really didn't see her because Red dragged me back," Angel told them.  
"She won't last long, next time I see her," Nikolai growled.  
"Oh brother," Angel grimaced as she saw her brother's injury.  
Angel got into her bag and pulled out some tweasers. Nikolai frowned and sighed, waiting fo his sister to take the bullet out of his shoulder. Angel smiled and handed it to Aeris, who gently took the bullet out slowly.  
"Are you feeling any pain?" Aeris asked.  
"No since you're the one helping me," Nikolai flirted.  
Angel shook her head and waited for the bullet to come out before she lifted her hand towards the wound.  
"Angel stitch him up instead," Aeris said softly.  
Angel lowered her hand and slowly began to use needle and thread to sow her brother's wound closed, being as careful as she can. Vincent looked at Red with grateful eyes and Red nodded his head back.  
"You probably put our pack in danger," Kana thought to herself, glaring at Angel.  
Angel finishes with Nikolai's stitches and smiles lightly. She took out a wrapping gauze and slowly wrapped her brother's shoulder. Nikolai watched her and smiles lightly when she took out a small ribbon to tie the bandage with.  
"We better get a move on before whoever that was comes back," Cloud said.  
Angel looked at Cloud and slowly nodded.  
"I can't help thinking that her motive wasn't to kill but to subdue," Angel said softly. "But that could be my imagination."  
"What did she look like Nikolai?" Yuffie asked.  
Angel's crescent moon glowed and slowly projected the people from Nikolai's mind.  
"I didn't know they could do that," Angeal said.  
"Neither did we," Simone said with narrowed eyes.  
An image of Akio appeared and Yuffie gasped.  
"Do you know who that is Yuffie?" Genesis asked.  
"Yes she's one of the people from Wutai," Yuffie mumbled.  
Everyone groaned in annoyance except the wolf pack who stared at them in confusion.  
"Godo thinks Angel is like this kid from a prophecy and he wants Yuffie to marry someone so she could take over," Zack explained.  
"That is exactly like him," Yuffie glared. "He believes that Angel is the one that would be born from Leviathan or rather Jenova. He thinks Angel is the god that will be the next to the throne."  
"Me," Angel pouted. "I don't know."  
"He wanted to set me up with that eighty-year-old-fuck," Yuffie swore loudly.  
"Whoa," Angel was surprised. "That's why," she pondered.  
"Such is the life of royalty," Simone groaned.  
"Wait so he thinks I'm divine," Angel asked.  
"Looks like it," Cloud sighed. "Nothing but trouble."  
"Nasty," Simone groaned. "Angel a leader." Angel glared at her sister.  
"Really," she snapped.  
"You are impatient and childish. The reasons we love you would make you a bad ruler."  
"That is true."  
"I'm ready to go," Nikolai smiled.  
"Good for you Cloud mumbled. "Tifa stay far away from him," he whispered to her. Tifa giggled.  
"Possessive much," Cloud blushed.  
"Whatever," he walked towards the ship. "Cid we are moving."  
"Fine. Just let me finish my smoke first."  
"I'm going on the ship," Simone bound to the ship and turned back into a human. Angel frowns.  
"She really doesn't like her animal form. I feel itchy without it," Angel sighed.  
"That just makes me the best brother ever," Nikolai smirked.  
"You already are," Angel smiled.  
"I'm following Cloud. I've been frozen enough," Sephiroth stalked to the ship.  
"So any clue and where that girl was heading," Yuffie asked.  
"None. The wind blew it away," Nikolai snorted.  
Angel scratched behind her ear like a dog, causing Nikolai to chuckle at the cuteness of it.  
"Always felt that you'd be better looking as a wolf than a kitty," Nikolai said with a smile.  
Angel smiled and trotted over to Vincent, rubbing against his leg like a cat.  
"That, on the other hand, is weird," Nikolai stated.  
"She has some cat DNA in her but she just doesn't turn into it," Cid said.  
Angel stopped and sniffed the air. She started to run towards the area her brother got shot with Vincent, Nikolai, Red and Yuffie. Angel sniffed the ground where the girl was waiting.  
"Wherever that girl is headed, it feels as if she's following us," Angel said as she looked at them.  
"Which means we need to be careful wherever we go now," Cid said with a frown.  
Angel frowned and sighed as she trotted over to Vincent and the others. They were returning to the ship. Cid lit another cigarette.  
"Don't you ever quite," Nikolai began coughing.  
"Get used to it kid. The world has worse issues with coal smoke now since no one uses mako anymore," Cid took a drag.  
"I don't like pollution," Nikolai growled.  
"Too bad we are going on an airship kid," Cid laughed and stamped out his tobacco.  
"You better clean that up," he snarled.  
"Nah. Let Gaia take its ash back," he rubbed his chin and adjusted the materia on his Venus Gospel. Nikolai growled.  
"I don't like you."  
"Same to you kid."  
"Quit it," Angel glared. "Pick up your trash okay. This isn't your land," She stuck up for her brother.  
"You have a lot to learn about Gaia," he nudged the ash onto a sapling.  
"We speak to the life stream itself," Angel defended.  
"Then you would know that he is right," Yuffie pointed out. "Ash provides nutrients to the soil and helps the plants grow. Cid only smokes pure tobacco so there are no chemicals in it. The tobacco is actually grown in Rocket Town as well," Yuffie played with her Conformer. Angel and Nikolai both huffed. Vincent shook his head. Sometimes they just didn't even try to understand each other.  
"Let's just get on the damn ship," Cid swore.  
"Agreed. I don't think sticking around here is a good idea," Vincent pointed to a dead rabbit. "It was caught in the trap. Since it was very sick the creature couldn't escape at all." Angel's ears fell as she trotted to the deceased creature.  
"I want to help," she nudged it gently. She called upon the Lifestream to give it life as she released it from its trap. "Be free," she smiled as the rabbit hoped off.  
"You shouldn't be so liberal with that, sister," Nikolai warned.  
"I just wanted to help."  
"I know but it isn't good to mess with nature," Nikolai told her. She stared silently at the ship as they continued walking.  
"It had a family," she broke the silence.  
"I know. I could smell it."  
"I didn't want those babies to die," she eyes gently with her paws.  
"Just don't mess with nature too much."  
"Fine."  
"Damn," Yuffie sorted through her pack. "I don't think I have enough tranquilizers for the entire trip."  
"Tranquilizers," Nikolai gulped.  
"They are for me genius," Yuffie deadpanned.  
"I have a few stored up," Cid already had lit another smoke without the others noticing. "I don't need more vomit on my ship."  
"Thanks gramps," she smiled.  
"I'm not that old," Cid glared.  
"Gramps," Angel snickered as she entered the ship.  
"Don't you start too kid," Cid said.  
Vincent shook his head and followed Angel onto the ship. Nikolai carefully walked onto the ship and shifted back into his human form, frowning.  
"Something wrong Nikolai?" Angel asked innocently.  
"I'm not use to being in this form anymore since I've always been in my wolf form. Being in this one feels so different," Nikolai said with a frown.  
Angel turned back into her human form, wearing her clothes from before she had turned forms. She gently took her brother's hand and smiled at him. Nikolai looked at his sister and slowly smiled at her. Angel led Nikolai onto the ship and walked towards one of the empty rooms in the ship.  
"You can sleep in here. This was the room Simone and I shared before we met our mates and such," Angel said with a smile.  
"We're all the same age but Simone has to look older than you," Nikolai stated.  
"The Lifestream thought it was for the best and I didn't question it," Angel mumbled with a slow smile.  
Nikolai wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her close even though he was taller than her.  
"You're the baby. You gotta stay small," Nikolai said jokingly.  
Angel glared playfully and punched his stomach, causing Nikolai to chuckle and pick Angel up into his arms. He slowly heard a possessive growl and turned to see Vincent growling at him. Angel frowned and jumped out of her brother's arms. She touched Vincent's arm and smiled softly.  
"Be calm those who dwell within Vinny, he's my brother and he would never take me from you," Angel said with a loving smile.  
Vincent's growling stopped as the rest of their "pack" boarded the ship and waited for Cid to take off to their next destination. Angel and Vincent went to sit down on the couch with Genesis and Simone. Angel was curled up on Vincent's lap happily while Simone was cuddled up to Genesis. Nikolai watched his siblings with a small smile, knowing that they both are happy.  
"You worried me a lot you know," Vincent whispered in Angel's ear.  
Angel kissed Vincent on the cheek and smiled softly. Her wolf ears perk up every now and then to sense for anyone close by.  
"The scent is following us now," Angel said suddenly.  
"How can you tell?" Cloud asked.  
"One a wolf has smelt other people's scents, they usually are able to track the person or are able to tell when they are near," Nikolai said as he walked over to Angel and rubbed her head.  
"That explains how Angel was able to find you because she remembered your scent," Tifa said.  
"Our parents kind of made sure we stayed together when we were infacts. Angel was a different matter before the whole experimenting. She need our scents to calm her and keep her quiet but when mom had Nikolai leave, Angel was restless which also explains why she tends to run off a lot," Simone said boredly.  
"You never mentioned that before. I always assumed she was more of a lone wolf or she had the DNA of a lone wolf," Aeris said as she leaned against Sephiroth.  
"It does explain why she was happy to meet that lone wolf," Vincent said.  
Angel closed her eyes but didn't go to sleep as the conversation continued around her.  
"Lone wolf? No she was just searching for her dear brother," Simone shook her head. "She is a pack animal through and through. She would die for any of you... if she were able." Simone looked around. "There are things I am unable to say. They looked away.  
"Look it is best if we get to sleep," Cloud ordered. "That way we can be well rested for the future."  
"Lemme guess your making me drive," Cid grunted. Cloud looked away sheepishly. Cid glared before mumbling something about sticking Venus Gospel somewhere painful.  
"And I was the abusive general," Genesis shook his head.  
"As i recall," Sephiroth paused. "You read LOVELESS to your underlings for punishment.  
"Exposing people to true art is hardly punishment," he defended. Vincent shook his head. Once again he had willingly exposed himself to a crazy group. From crazy ex-soldier, to a chocobo human, to reanimated corpses, and to jenova's true children. What more could go wrong," he watched Angel yawn. He picked her up to take her to room. The others would figure it out eventually anyway.  
"Vinny," she whispered in a tired voice.  
"Shh," he quieted her. "Sleep now. You can play later." She nodded. The tiredness was overwhelming. Vincent opened the door to their shared room and placed her on the bed. Food and cleaning could wait now that they were out of the wilderness.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40  
Once Vincent put Angel to bed, he gently covered her with a blanket and smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, causing Angel to smile in her sleep. He sat down in one of the chairs he had in the room so he could keep watch just in case the ninja from Wutai came back. Vincent watched as Angel sleep peacefully and looked out the window. Outside the room, Nikolai was getting use to be in his human form slowly and looked as his other sister cuddled with Genesis.  
"Mind telling me what I have missed since I stayed with my pack?" Nikolai asked.  
Simone shrugged her shoulders and filled him in on everything that's been going on, while Genesis filled in on some of the conversation. Once they completed what they needed to say, Nikolai nodded his head in understanding.  
"Mother never fully explained why Angel had been a big part of the world but hearing the story, I can see why she never did," Nikolai said softly.  
"What do you think about this whole Child Prophecy thing?" Yuffie asked.  
Thinking for a moment, Nikolai frowned as he tried to figure out what they said about Angel being a Prophecy child.  
"To be honest, I think it would seem very unlikely, but it could be the reason why not only Wutai wants Angel but so does Deepground in a sense," Nikolai said after a while.  
"And what of this lone wolf friend of Angel's?" Cloud suddenly asked.  
"There are many lone wolves and Angel only seemed that way because she was still uneasy," Nikolai stated, "In wolf years, Angel is still considered a pup in more ways than one."  
"This lone wolf must know a lot if he decided to help Angel out for no reason other than freezing to death," Yuffie stated.  
"I highly doubt that but it is a thought. For now, we should focus on not letting your father get his hands on my sister," Nikolai said and Simone slowly nodded in agreement.  
"I just don't understand one thing though," Aeris said, deep in thought.  
"What is it Aeris?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Does the Child Prophecy have to mature in one of her many forms or something if they think Angel is this so called Child of Prophecy?" Aeris asked.  
"For all we know, Angel is still too child-like in any form but she seems to have a small hint of wisdom in her eyes in that form too," Kadaj said with a shrug.  
"We have to double her training then, the more she relies on her own abilities the better," Yazoo said.  
Everyone but Nikolai nodded in agreement.  
"Once she finishes her nap, we'll start on her training then," Tifa said.  
"Agreed," Sephiroth said.  
Nikolai's ears perked up in concentration as he tried to hear for the woman who attacked him and is following. Simone got up and stretched.  
"I'm going to visit the stables," she left the room in a rush. Cloud shook his head.  
"With her love for those damned birds you would think she would like me more."  
"Oh don't think that she doesn't," Sephiroth snorted. "She has told us numerous times that she wanted to play with your hair. But it seems you talk too much," he smirked. Cloud rolled his eyes. He was done being made fun of for the moment. Nikolai sighed as he couldn't hear beyond the chatter and the hum of the engine. He was developing a headache. Yazoo shook his head.  
"It's less irritating on the main deck," he said before stalking off to the kitchen.  
"Show off," Yuffie muttered. "All of you and your dramatic exits," she flailed her arms around. "It's only the guys that have that ability as well," she paused as Tifa opened her mouth, "you don't count!"  
"Yuffie," Tifa did not want to be reminded how men and some women stared. It was funny when she first noticed it but she ran the bar too many nights for it to still be funny. She thought it over. "You know what? You're right! How do you guys do that," she quickly shifted her mood to join Yuffie's side.  
"Sexist," Yuffie pointed an accusing finger. The men in the room shifted nervously.  
Suddenly a tired Angel walked in, holding onto Vincent's cloak. Everyone looked at Angel to see her rubbed her eyes cutely.  
"ADORABLE!" Tifa and Aeris cried out as they ran to Angel and snuugled her.  
"You idiots are too loud," Angel said with a dark tone  
Everyone stiffened and gulped as they saw a dark aura surround the five year old.  
"Where is that energy when we train her?" Sephiroth thought.  
Angel looked at them with tired, cat-like eyes. Aeris and Tifa quickly let go of her and ran towards the others.  
"I'm five years old. I NEED MY SLEEP!" Angel shouted, causing everyone to flinch at the sonic boom of her voice.  
Vincent sighed and picked her up. He gently placed her against his chest and sighed in relief when she went back to sleep.  
"I understand you guys are like this but please be mindful that Angel can hear a bit more at this kind of stage," Vincent said boredly.  
"Am I the only one who wants to know where that kind of aura is when we trained her?" Sephiroth asked again.  
Vincent blinked then shrugged boredly. Angel hummed to the sound of Vincent's heart beat as she went into a deep sleep.  
"We should make sure that energy appears…but not as creepy," Loz said as he yawned. Sephiroth had an irritated aura around him. He wasn't used to being ignored. How dare they ignore the great general. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to revert. It wasn't like he could take it out on the cadets anymore either. He took a deep breath.  
"Loz," Kadaj complained as his eldest brother fell asleep on him. He groaned. "I'll just take him to bed. I suggest the rest of you do the same. We are all exhausted from the nights events."  
"I'm taking Angel back to bed," Vincent drawled out. His tiredness was heavily evident. Cloud nodded his head.  
"Hopefully she doesn't wake up again. I'm sick of her complaining. She has to get used to group traveling. No one is going to get along perfectly," Cloud stalked off towards the deck.  
"I swear he is on his period," Yuffie groaned at Cloud's back.  
Tifa sighed and followed after Cloud, while Aeris went over to Sephiroth and took his hand with a smile.  
"Come on Sephy," Aeris said with a smile and led them towards their room.  
Vincent sighed and went back to his and Angel's room so he can cuddle with the five year old and sleep.  
Nikolai watched as one by one the group went to their own separate ways before he shifted into a wolf and laid down near the couch. He sighed softly to himself and stayed alert.  
In Sephiroth and Aeris's room, Aeris watched as Sephiroth paced back and forth and sighed softly.  
"What's wrong Sephy?" Aeris asked as she gently took his hand in her own.  
"I was ignored and it pissed me off," Sephiroth said with an angry glint in his eyes.  
"I'm sure everyone is wondering where that aura came from too Sephy," Aeris said soothingly.  
Sephiroth growled slightly as Aeris sighed and pulled him towards the bed. She gently rubbed his head gently to see if that would soothe him. Sephiroth sighed and leaned against Aeris, who smiled when she saw him relax.  
"You think it's the Jenova cells inside of her that's making a reaction to her emotions?" Aeris asked softly.  
"Who knows? It could be but we'd have to watch her training and see if that's the case," Sephiroth said calmly.  
"You want me to examine her afterwards?" Aeris asked calmly.  
"If you want to," Sephiroth said as he slowly hugged her.  
Aeris smiled and hugged back.  
As everyone continued about their business, no one noticed someone skillfully breaking into the ship. Nikolai's ears twitched as he stood up and went to walk around.  
"I sense someone," Nikolai thought.  
Angel held onto Vincent in her sleep, feeling a presence she doesn't want to be near. Vincent tightened his hold on Angel gently to keep her close. Angel struggled in his grasp. She was able to worm herself away without too much of a hassle. Whatever was making that racket could practically fly. There weren't too many machines out there that could. The only known ones belonged to themselves, WRO, the remains of ShinRa and deep ground. She doubted anyone would be stupid enough to attack them solo. She left the room with an intent of heading to the cockpit. She wanted to know if the security system sensed anything. Nikolai had the same idea and he had greeted her in the hall. They exchanged nods and headed towards their destination.  
"Fuck," Cid cursed at the controls.  
"I know I heard it," Red spoke gently. He had hoped that the pilot would curve his anger.  
"I know you heard it. Heck I heard it. What I want to know is why my scanners can't sense anything or why I can't see anything of the like."  
"Relax," Cloud sighed. "I'll check the outer deck. For all you know we may have hit a flying fiend."  
"Really," Angeal scoffed. "There was a thud."  
"Gotta agree with steroid man here," Cid crushed his cigarrett into its tray.  
"I know but someone has to remain positive."  
"Positivity is not what is gunna save my ship."  
"Yeah yeah," Cloud sighed and slung his blade over his shoulder. "I'm on the case."  
While they were discussing what to do, Loz and Yazoo went to see what was going on.  
"Could it be that girl who was following us?" Angel said tiredly.  
"It could be. Go back to Vincent and wake him up," Nikolai said quickly.  
"When Vinny tired, it's hard to wake him up," Angel stated as she went to wake up Vincent.  
While Cloud, Loz and Yazoo investigated the noise, the intruder silently looked around to see if the coast is clear.  
Angel gently shook Vincent and Vincent turned over to sleep some more. Angel pouted and crawled on top of him.  
"Vinny wake up," Angel said shaking him, causing Vincent to roll over onto his back and Angel to fall off.  
Angel pouted and crawled onto his stomach. She thought for a moment and kissed Vincent to try to wake him up. Vincent kissed back in his sleep and held onto her. Angel struggled in her boyfriend's grasps.  
"Vinny wake up please," Angel said with a pleading tone as she shook him more.  
"Tired," Vincent said tiredly.  
"There's an intruder on the ship though," Angel said with a pout.  
Vincent sighed and opened his eyes to look into Angel's, causing the five year old to blush and crawl off of him. Vincent grabbed her quickly and held her close.  
"Vinny," Angel whined.  
"You stay in my arms," Vincent said in a low tone.  
Angel blushed at the tone and she tried to get out of them. Vincent growled lowly and Angel pouted at him. Vincent gave her a small kiss then sat up with her in his arms.  
"I won't leave your arms," Angel said with a small blush on her face.  
"Good girl," Vincent said with a small smile.  
Angel's ear perked up as her tail wagged and her blush deepened. Vincent smirked and left the room, holding Angel in his arms. Nikolai met up with them and blinked when he saw Angel's blush and Vincent's smile.  
"You never took my sister's virginity right?" Nikolai asked suddenly.  
"Of course not," Vincent said as he held Angel close.  
"Are you positive?" Nikolai asked with suspicion.  
"I am not that kind of man despite the fact that I am dating a five year old," Vincent stated.  
Angel pouted as her brother and Vincent had a stare down while she was still held in Vincent's arms. Angel's ears perked up cutely and twitched as she tried to listen for the intruder. Vincent looked down at her and watched as Angel sniffed slightly to see if she could smell the intruder at all.  
"Any luck?" Vincent asked.  
"Too much male scent everywhere," Angel whined as she looked up at Vincent.  
Vincent whistled as Nikolai looked away since they were the two males near her at the moment. Suddenly Sephiroth and Aeris walked in to see that Angel was looking up at Vincent with a blush on her face.  
Aeris giggled softly as Sephiroth rolled his eyes and walked over to them.  
"Those buffoons better have a reason to be banging on the pipes," Sephiroth complained as he ran his fingers through his hair to smoothen it. Angel watched in fascination. Who knew the general that was heavily admired for his hair actually has a bad case of bed head.  
"What were you doing," Angel smirked with mischief.  
"Sleeping. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I was dead," he groaned. Angel sighed. She was hoping for a scandal. Her ears quickly flicked around as her attention was driven back towards the intruder.  
"There is an intruder," Angel said allowed.  
"Great and yet they have found nothing."  
"Looks like it," Vincent sighed in annoyance. "I'll go outside and check." He placed Angel on the floor next to her brother. Angel looked up at him with pleading eyes. He ruffled her hair before leaving towards the top deck.  
"I may as well stop those idiots from damaging the engines," Sephiroth grumbled. His feet fell heavy and he ran his fingers quickly through his hair to appear presentable. Angel could almost feel the exhaustion emanating from him. Angel shared a worried look with Aeris before turning to Nikolai. He was looking around trying to pinpoint the unwanted guest. Aeris watched them with fascination. The two were tilting their heads around and twitching their ears to find the source of the soft scratching. Their ears twitched in random patterns.  
"So cute," Aeris thought as the urge to pet the two of them began to form and rise.  
Angel scratches behind her head with her left foot and shook her head to get her hair back to normal.  
"That was too cute," Aeris thought to herself.  
Angel turned to her brother and frowned.  
"Did you find them?" Angel asked in a whine.  
Nikolai shook his head and sighed in sadness.  
"They're really good at hiding their scent or masking it," Nikolai said with a growl.  
Angel whined, wanting Vincent back so she could be in his arms again. Nikolai looked at his sister and shook his head slowly.  
"What's wrong Angel?" Aeris asked.  
"I hate this! I want Vinny and I want the intruder to come out already. I'm five years old for Shinra sake!" Angel said with a growl.  
Aeirs gently picked Angel up and stayed close to Nikolai.  
"There's too many smells!" Angel yelled angrily.  
Aeris giggled and gently rubbed Angel from behind her ears. Angel purred and relax as her tail wagged back and forth happily. Aeris giggled as she petted Angel's head until Nikolai and Angel stiffened.  
"What's wrong?" Aeris asked suddenly.  
"Trouble," Nikolai stated as he stood in front of his sister and Aeris, growling.  
Angel whimpered in fear behind her brother as she looked around to see if the others were coming.  
"I want Vinny," Angel whimpered softly.  
Nikolai looked at her slightly then looked around, still on alert.  
"He'll be here,' Aeris said as she kneeled beside Angel and brought her into her arms.  
"I hope so," Angel said as she held onto Aeris.  
Nikolai looked at his sister and Aeris before nodding. He howled to alert Vincent to come to their location.  
In another part of the ship, Vincent's head snapped up as he heard a howl for a different location.  
"Angel!" Vincent yelled out as he ran towards the sound.  
Everyone in the group heard Vincent's yell and started to follow the sound as well.  
Back with Nikolai, Angel and Aeris  
Nikolai kept his guard up as he waited for the intruder to strike, keeping himself in front of Angel and Aeris. A metallic clanking was heard from their left. Nikolai leapt towards it but was met with cloud of smoke. The smoke spread quickly in the narrow hall. Angel felt herself being grabbed. She snarled and bit at her attacker but her fight was only met with a hard smack to her head. Her body fell limp in the attacker's arms. The ninja quickly tied her quarry up. Nikolai lunged at the attacker. He was just slammed into the wall and then into Aeris. Aeris let out a shriek as she was forced to the ground under the wolfs weight. With Angel secured the ninja tossed another can before running down the corridor. The second the can hit the ground it exploded. Breathing became hard for Nikolai and Aeris. The two fell over in a dead faint.  
A few minutes later once the smoke cleared up, Vincent and the others appeared in to room. Sephiroth ran over to Aeris and checked her over.  
"She's just unconscious," Sephiroth said as he checked Nikolai to see if he was alright as well.  
"Where's Angel…." Vincent asked while looking around.  
Sephiroth and the other looked around until they saw a strand of blue/silver hair. Vincent picked it up and growled darkly.  
"The intruder took Angel, we have to get her back," Vincent said angrily.  
Simone gently placed a hand on Vincent's right shoulder then looked at Yuffie.  
"We'll get her back," Yuffie said softly.  
Vincent growled darkly as he felt Chaos try to switch with him. Nikolai slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  
"No…anything but my sister," Nikolai whined and howled.  
Suddenly, they all heard a faint howl coming from Angel. Vincent's eyes widen as Nikolai howled again. Angel howled back, trying to struggle from the Intruder's arms.  
"Follow my sister's howl quickly, I think she's going west," Nikolai demanded.  
Cid nodded his head and went to follow the direction that Nikolai said. He drove the ship as fast as he could.  
With Angel, Angel bit the intruder's arm and growled in anger.  
"Let me go!" Angel cried out as she struggled.  
"You will help us Prophecy Child," the intruder stated unaffected by Angel's bite  
"NO! I WON'T HELP!" Angel cried out as she howled louder.  
Far away, a lone wolf's head snapped up when he heard the howl.  
"Angel is in danger," he thought as he stared at his home and decided to follow Angel's howl.  
"Angel!" Vincent yelled out as he felt Chaos slowly start to break free to find Angel.  
"Vincent!" Angel howled as she and the intruder got farther away from the group.  
(To Be Continued XD)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41  
The hold on Angel only tightened as she struggled. Angel stiffened before releasing another feral howl.  
"Shut-up already!"  
"Please just let me go," she pleaded.  
"We all have our reasons for doing what we do," the figured growled.  
"And I have all the right to fight you," she scowled before releasing another howl. Her throat was becoming dry from her struggle. She was losing her voice. She blinked and noticed a dot in the distance. It seemed as though the energy to go on a bit longer. Whatever that dot was, it was hope to her.  
Angel began to fight out of the hold as the dot in the distance slowly began to grown closer to where she was. She smiled, hoping that Vincent and the others were on their way to get her out of this dilemma. The figure turned their head and glared as the ship was gaining on them.  
"Why won't they give up? I need to bring you to where I am from so you can help," the figure growled in frustration.  
"If it's that Gazo or whatever his name's place, I don't want to help you at all. If I use my powers too much, not only will I die but you have put the world in jeopardy," Angel tried to reason.  
"If you can save my village, I don't care what happens to the world," the figure stated.  
"If you use me, then you won't have a village anymore," Angel pleaded as she looked to see Vincent reaching for her as the ship was gaining on them since Angel's talking started to distract the person who kidnapped her.  
Angel slowly got one of her arms freed without the person's knowledge and reached for Vincent's hand.  
"Vinny," Angel cried within Vincent's mind.  
"Don't worry, I almost got you Angel," Vincent stated in their mind link.  
"This person was sent by Yuffie's old home. They won't stop till their village is saved or until I die trying to help them," Angel stated.  
"We won't let that happened," Vincent stated before he grabbed her hand and pulled on her arm.  
The figure glared and tried to pull Angel out of Vincent's grasp, only to growl when Angel's grip on Vincent got stronger.  
Angel's eyes glowed as her right hand turned into a tiger claw and scratched hard until she was let go of and back into Vincent's arms.  
"Vinny," Angel mumbled as she held onto him, her hand turning back to normal.  
"I got you," Vincent whispered as he backed away from the figure as their ride screamed in pain and rage and glared at Angel with hatred in its eyes.  
"Give our hero back, vampire," screamed the enraged kidnapper.  
"Not a chance," Angel stuck her tongue out. Vincent whipped out Cerberus and aimed a few shots that caused the snatcher to fall back. He was careful to avoid any fatal shots. He quickly turned his back and fled with Angel nestled into his chest. The kidnaper fell back too wounded to continue.  
Vincent raced back towards the ship. The sooner that they returned the better. Nikolai met them half way. He was too slow compared to Vincent's altered body. He sighed in relief. Angel smiled at her brother.  
"I'm fine," she said to him. He nodded as they entered the ship.  
"I'm just glad we got to you fast enough little one," Angel glared but it quickly dropped as she relaxed in Vincent's embrace. He tenderly cuddled her to his lean body. She let out a sigh as his warmth seeped into her cold flesh.  
"We need to be more careful," Cid spat his cigarette into an ever growing mountain of butts he haphazardly placed in the command center. Nikolai sneezed at the ever worsening scent of tobacco. He would never understand human's need to poison the air with their addictions. Cloud motioned for the others to take a much needed seat. He was back to being collected as of this moment. He had found more serious matters in the kidnapping than those of the argument beforehand. He cleared his throat.  
"I'm sure everyone has realized that there is no where safe anymore," he took the silence as agreement. "This meeting stays between the seven of us," he gazed at the six in front of him. Cid placed an unlit cigarette in between his blistered lips.  
"Not even my bloody ship," Cloud nodded and turned to look at the rest. Angel rested on Vincent's lap. Nikolai nodded his head in agreement. He refused to open his mouth to the stench. Sephiroth stared in a calculative indifference. Simone just glared out the large window as if it would melt under her gaze. She wasn't the first to try that, Cloud noted absentmindedly. Angel sighed.  
"So what do we do?"  
"We have more hunters on our tail. Deepground and Wutai," Simone nearly growled. "So much for the freedom I promised you dear sister." Angel's ears drooped at her sister's tone. Nikolai let out a light whine as he felt the aura in the air intensify, or perhaps it was the now lit stick.  
"Whatcha wanna do about it," Cid drawled out.  
Angel looked at her sister and smiles slightly. She slowly jumped out of Vincent's arms and walked over to give her sister a hug. Simone stiffened lightly and gently rubbed Angel's head.  
"We are free though," Angel said softly.  
They looked at Angel with wide eyes but Simone stared at her in disbelief and hidden anger.  
"How can this be freedom?! You're being hunted by both Deepground and Wutai," Simone stated angrily.  
Angel smiled happily and dragged Simone over to where Nikolai was sitting down.  
"We're free because this time we have our family to help us," Angel said softly as she hugged Nikolai happily.  
Simone blinked and slowly smiled at her sister's innocent antics.  
"We can get the lone wolf I met to help too if that would work," Angel said, deep in thought.  
Sephiroth shook his head and crossed his arms to show his disagreement.  
"Angel, why should we trouble a wolf that you just met and who you shouldn't even trust?" Sephiroth asked.  
Angel frowned and looked down, her tail drooping in her sadness.  
"Because I trust you guys," Angel whispered softly.  
Sephiroth looked at her with shock in his eyes, Cid nodded his head in agreement, Cloud frowned and Vincent slowly picked her back up.  
"I trusted you all with my life and my sister's. I trusted you all to protect us from Deepground," Angel cried out in Vincent's arms.  
Vincent tried to use his growl-like purr to calm her down.  
"He helped me and Vinny in the snow so he couldn't have been a bad person," Angel mumbled sadly.  
There was a moment of silence as Angel's word rang in their ears and mind as Angel clinged to Vincent and slowly curled up in his arms.  
"I'll go put her back to bed," Vincent said softly after 30 minutes have passed.  
Vincent left to go to his and Angel's shared room and opened the door. He gently laid down with her in his arms and rubbed her back.  
"I do think I have my freedom…in some ways and I think the lone wolf could be a really big help," Angel mumbled.  
Vincent just rubbed her back gently and smiled as Angel mumbled to herself.  
"They're just worried about you my little wolf," Vincent said within her mind.  
"I know," Angel said sadly within his mind.  
Vincent and Angel closed their eyes and held onto one another. Vincent stayed alert so Angel wouldn't be taken from him again.

"I have to find that wolf," Simone sighed as she watched the clouds pass the ship as it hovered. She tilted her head in deep thought. The sound of Angel's howls may have lured it out of its den. The draft from the vents sent a chill through her spine. The cold is one thing she would always hate. In her opinion there were too many cold things and being cold was never good. She dreaded entering the cold to look for what maybe a lost cause.  
"Glaring at the snow won't make it melt," Simone froze. Had he heard her plans. She realized she should stop voicing her thoughts. Genesis smirked from his perch on the wall. As usual his nose was in his worn book. "If anything your face would freeze," he chuckled deeply. Simone rolled her eyes but let out a huff of amusement.  
"This coming from the man with a book glued to his face," she quipped.  
"Touché. Well met," he lowered his beloved object and lovingly placed it in his pocket. Simone shook the thought of being jealous over a book out of her head as Genesis looked her over with his glowing eyes. It was odd that the same eyes had once sought to punish them, now held such a concerned gaze. "Whatever you are planning, don't be reckless. You tend to leave me worried. And honestly a little hurt that you push me away," his voice held a tone of seriousness he rarely used. Simone had trouble meeting his eyes from the guilt. The moon's gentle light bathed the room with an ethereal glow. It left her with the feeling that they were completely alone.  
"I'm just not used to anyone caring yet. A lot of people seem to care for us now. I'm not used to feeling needed or protected," she tucked her hair behind her hair in a nervous habit. "All of a sudden my life matters. It isn't something I can just be used too." Genesis took time to process this. His whole life he was loved and adored. His parents doted heavily on him, SOLDIER had cadets worshiping him, and his friends tried their best to get him to return. Even if he didn't understand their love until it was too late, it was safe to say he was spoiled.  
"I admit it isn't an easy thing to see, I believe you will see it sooner than later. I just wish you could see your worth as much as the rest of us do. Especially your sister and I," Simone shivered. "Cold?" Simone shook her head. He smirked. "Still too proud," he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her. Simone stiffened and relaxed. "It get's easier. I promise."  
"I trust you," she slowly raised her arms to return the embrace.  
"I can't stop you from going," he asked. She shook her head.  
"It's something I have to do," she pulled away. He nodded.  
"Just don't get hurt."  
"No promises. But I will come back. I don't think he is too far," she pulled on her forgotten coat.  
"Mum's the word," he sighed as he watched her retreating form.  
What none of them realized was that the dire wolf was running quickly to their location with determination and worry.  
"Please let that girl be alright. I can't stand knowing something bad must have happened to her," Akuma thought as he quicken his pace.  
He looked around until he spotted a girl that had a similar scent to Nikolai and Angel. He ran over to her and smiled.  
"Uh…hi," Simone mumbled.  
"Is Angel alright?" Akuma asked worriedly.  
"We were able to get her back in time…who are you?" Simone asked annoyed.  
"Akuma, the dire wolf from Black-Fang territory," Akuma stated.  
Simone sighed in relief, knowing she doesn't have to go find him at all.  
"My sister Angel seems to trust you and would like you to join us, protecting me and my sister," Simone stated.  
"I would be happy to help that young pup, she seems to need all the help of not only her family and friends but also the friends of the forest," Akuma said as he followed Simone back to the ship.  
Aiko was watching them from afar while putting medicine and a bandage on her scratch mark from Angel.  
"Godo will not be pleased but I may have to tranquilize the girl to get her back to Wutai," Aiko mumbled to herself.  
Genesis looked up to see Simone had returned with a dire wolf behind her.  
"I am Genesis, Simone's mate," Genesis said.  
"Yes…you came with the pup and her mate," Akuma said remembering who he was.  
Genesis nodded and led the way to where the others were waiting. Cloud looked up to see Genesis walk in with Simone and a dire wolf who Nikolai remembers.  
"Akuma!" Nikolai cried out.  
"Nikolai," Akuma said as his greeting.  
"Why are you here?" Cloud asked suddenly.  
"The young pup who I found myself fond of…her howl reached my den and a wolf named Jeremiah told me to go and help her for there will be more dangers that she will face," Akuma stated.  
Nikolai smiled softly as he missed his home and his teacher.  
"Sounds like something he would say," Nikolai stated.  
Akuma looked around as if searching for someone and frowned when he didn't spot them.  
"Angel and Vincent went to bed a bit early since the…intruder took a lot out of them emotionally," Sephiroth stated calmly.  
"We're thinking of doubling her training, would you care to join?" Genesis asked.  
Akuma nodded his head and smiled.  
"I'd like to help the pup as much as I can," Akuma stated.  
"Great," Cid said with a smile.  
A few minutes later, a sleepy Angel walked into the room with an equally tired Vincent. When Angel saw Akuma, she smiled brightly and ran towards the wolf. She hugged him happily and nuzzled his cheek in greeting, causing the dire wolf to chuckle and nuzzle her back.  
"Akuma you're here!" Angel said happily.  
"Yes, I've come to help you. Orders from Jeremiah of the Ancient Wolf pack," Akuma said with a smile. Cloud briefly wondered why the dire wolves of his home weren't as nice. Must have been the mako reactor. Akuma rested on his haunches. "So where do we begin?" The room remained silent. Even Cloud and Sephiroth with all their leadership skills were at a loss.  
"We have no idea," Genesis crossed his arms. He felt that the nail needed to be hit fast. The awkward silence was going nowhere. Akuma looked over them.  
"I assume this is the best way to travel," Akuma took in his surroundings. "Well the best thing is to train you in being a wolf." Angel smiled cheerfully.  
"I'd very much enjoy that," she smiled.  
"Feral child," Cloud face palmed.  
"Just let it go it is easier that way," Simone sighed. "No help for the helpless."  
"Just who is helpless," Angel playfully growled.  
"Nevermind," Cloud said. He didn't want to be bitten. He may just contract rabies.  
"Enough," Akuma commanded. "There is more to a wolf than being wild."  
"No truer words have been spoken," Nikolai beamed.  
"The plan still remains the same. We shall keep moving," Cloud ordered. "In six hours I expect Angel to be training." Angel nodded in agreement.  
Angel looked at Vincent and smiles softly. Vincent noticed the look on his mate's face and smiled back gently, nodding in agreement. Angel walked over to him and lifted her arms for him to pick her up. Vincent gently picked her up and Angel nuzzled his cheek lovingly, causing Vincent to smirk.  
"Vinny," Angel asked within his mind.  
"What is it?" Vincent asked.  
"I want you to train me and I want Chaos to train me as well," Angel said nervously.  
Vincent stared into Angel's eyes to see that she was afraid he would say no to her simple request.  
"I will help train you since you are my mate just like you are the one I share a body with," a deep voice said soothingly.  
"Chaos!" Angel cried out happily.  
"Hello my lovely wolf," Chaos stated with a chuckle.  
"If I can chat with you, then…Galiant Beast are you there?" Angel called out for her other mate from within Vincent's mind.  
"I'm here mate," a gruff voice responded.  
"That is so cool, now I can talk to Vinny, Chaos and GB since the other ones kind of want to kill me in a way," Angel stated happily within Vincent's mind.  
Vincent smiled as Angel's aura pulsed with happiness and light causing everyone in the room and look at her in shock. Aeris quickly grabbed Angel and frowned softly when Angel whimpered in sadness from the separation. Vincent quickly took Angel back into his arms and Angel yipped in happiness, nuzzling her cheek against his.  
"Sorry, she's just happy is all. We'll see you guys in six hours," Vincent said as he turned to go back to his and Angel's room.  
"DON'T CRUSH HER IN YOUR PASSIONATE MOMENT!" Loz cried out stupidly.  
There was a tense silence until a ball full of light magic hit Loz in the head, causing him to fall back and go unconscious.  
They heard Vincent chuckling and Angel's huff of annoyance from her brother, while she blushed from what he said. The room remained silent. The group stared with unblinking eyes. A few of them cleared their throat.  
"Poor Loz," Kadaj groaned.  
"Perhaps we should have explained the birds and the bee's brother," Yazoo tilted his head to the side. Angel's eyes widened.  
"You can actually breed?"  
"Eh," Kadaj dropped his jaw slightly.  
"Um only if Sephiroth is sterile. Then we would be," Yazoo answered as if he was answering a math equation. Sephiroth hid his face behind a curtain of silver hair. Angel looked around in excitement. The awkward moment had her tail wagging. Vincent pulled her close. He had sensed a joke coming from her. Kadaj glared at Yazoo.  
"Some clones," Sephiroth muttered in annoyance.  
"Why the hell would Hojo make clones that couldn't procreate," Zack asked. Sephiroth bore his glares into his skull.  
"I am not sterile," he growled. Zack flinched.  
"Oh how would you know, virgin," Zack shot back. Sephiroth flung out his arm and summoned his sword. Zack gulped. Angel squirmed in Vincent's arms. She was beyond control now. Zack summoned up his courage. He had faced him before. He reached for his sword. He silently cursed at Cloud for allowing the buster sword to rust. He instead wielded one of Cloud's many spares.  
"What are you two doing," Aeris scolded. Both swords were swiftly returned.  
"Aw," Angel pouted.  
"Nothing Aeris," Sephiroth said with a light smile.  
Angel blinked and pointed.  
"When Sephy smiles, a kitty dies," Angel said blankly.  
Zack slowly snickered at what Angel said before a dark ball hit him in the back of his head.  
"As for procreation, I can procreate in any form," Angel suddenly said.  
That caused everyone to look at her and slowly tense up.  
"Seriously?" Loz asked.  
"Yes," Angel said seriously.  
Zack, Sephiroth, Aeris, Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo looked at Vincent, who was trying to hide his blushing.  
"If you impregnate my sister, I'll chop them off," Kadaj stated darkly.  
Angel pouted cutely and clinged to Vincent.  
"I-I always wanted Vincent's children," Angel silently muttered, too bad Red heard it.  
Red ran into the room and sniff Angel carefully.  
"Red what are you doing?!" Yazoo asked.  
"Angel's fertile…too fertile," Red stated before glaring at Vincent.  
Angel blushed deeply and jumped into Vincent's arms.  
"Let's just get to my training," Angel mumbled.  
There was a moment of silence before…  
"Angel and Vincent's babies would look adorable don't you think?" Loz asked.  
That caused two balls of light and a ball of darkness to hit him unconscious.  
"Don't give them any ideas," Kadaj muttered.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Angel, her brothers and the lone wolf walked towards the training room to begin the training session. Vincent followed since he promised he'd train Angel as well. Aeris followed to heal any wounds that might occur.

Akuma walked forward and smiled at Angel

"Shift into your wolf form, pup," Akuma stated.

Angel nodded her head and shifted into a bluish silver wolf and sat down like a dog. Akuma noticed that Angel looked as if she should be at least 12 years old but didn't say anything. Vincent watched closely as his mate was starting her training as a wolf first.

"First thing you must know is that even a loner wolf want to be near other wolves every now and then," Akuma instructed.

Angel paid attention as Akuma started with the basic wolf instincts such as growling, proclaimed territory and wolf attacking.

"She catches on fast for a wolf in captivity," Yazoo murmured to the others. They gave a silent agreement in return.

"We may have hope after all," Kadaj smiled in approval.

"What of ShinRa's old computers," Loz thought aloud. "What if they contain data on them?"

"That is the single smartest thing you said all week," Kadaj complimented.

"Be nice brother. Loz is the eldest," Yazoo reminded.

"What," Angel overheard.

"It's true," Loz smiled.

"That explains so much," Vincent thought to himself.

"Still wouldn't those computers be guarded. I'm sure they are probably shut down so they would need a manual start up to access," Aeris reminded.

"So we could have a scouting mission. But where would those computers be located," Sephiroth joined in. "Hojo blew up his lab and the main computer during my meteor. Deep Ground may have some but getting in there is not possible without losses. Only Genesis would be about to go through that maze and I don't trust him to be returned easily."

"What if ShinRa has the files," Aeris interjected.

"ShinRa has been dismantled."

"No. ShinRa and his turks. More precisely Rufus and his bodyguards," Kadaj spoke.

"Still around?"

"They wanted to improve the planet," Yazoo folded his arms. "We attacked them in search of mother. They wanted to destroy her. So perhaps," he trailed off.

"They have more than we initially thought."

Angel looks at them then slowly shook her head. She closed her eyes as the crescent on her forehead begins to glow. Yazoo looked at her and frowned.

"What are you doin-" he cut off as Angel's laptop was levitated into the room and gently placed into his hands.

Angel's ears perked up and she quickly dodged as Red decided to help out in her lesson. She opened her eyes and laid on the ground as her ears drooped, knowing Red is more of an alpha while she's still a pup.

"You can't practice with just a wolf alone, Angel," Red said with a smile.

Angel smiled as her tail wagged happily and she stood up. Nikolai walked over to them, deciding on helping his sister as well.

"Use my laptop to contact Rufus and his guards, they'll answer me," Angel called out as Nikolai, Akuma and Red surrounded her to get her ready for multiple enemies.

"Since when was she buddies with Rufus?" Kadaj mumbled.

"You'd be surprised with how close Deepground made your sister," Vincent stated as he opened Angel's laptop and clicked in her password.

He slowly opened a chatbox between him and Rufus. He looked up every once in a while as Angel attacked back or was attacked.

 _Angel, is there something important you wished to discuss with me? – Rufus typed_

 _It's Angel's mate, Vincent Valentine. Angel is busy with her training at the moment but yes we need your help – Vincent typed_

 _Mr. Valentine, what can I do for you? – Rufus typed_

 _We need information on ShinRa's computers….we wish to use them – Vincent typed_

 _Why not let Angel use her gifts, after all she's a computer hacker and she should know how to locate those computers and files you seek – Rufus typed_

 _How do you know this? – Vincent typed_

 _She's used her computers to help me with some things and besides once I help you all, she asked us to train her in the way of the Turks like you learned – Rufus typed_

Vincent stiffened and looked at Angel, who was licking her paw and growling at Akuma.

 _'Angel wants to train like a Turk…why didn't she tell me?' Vincent thought to himself_

 _ **'Perhaps our mate was scared you wouldn't want to train her if she asked or she was afraid that you wouldn't want her to. After all she may have a dangerous aura but she's still innocent in everyone's eyes,' Chaos replied in his head**_

 _Well, good luck Mr. Valentine- Rufus typed_

 _Rufus is offline_

Vincent closed Angel's laptop after saving the conversation in a word document and went back to watching as Angel bit her brother's neck and kicked him into the wall.

"Nice job Angel," Red commented before he ran towards her.

Angel quickly dodged away and jumped onto his back, sinking her teeth into his neck causing Red to try to shake her off.

"She's getting the hang of it," Loz stated.

Vincent slowly nodded as he watched the fight and winced in worry as Red hit Angel back into the wall. Angel slowly stood up shakingly as her body started to glow red. Everyone but Vincent's eyes went wide until they looked at Vincent to see him glowing as well.

"V-Vinny?" Yuffie stuttered and gasped when he looked at her with his red eyes.

Vincent slowly blinked and stopped glowing along with Angel.

"A mated pair and a very strong bond," Akuma said a few minutes after the silence.

Suddenly everyone heard a thud and turned to see Angel on the ground, still in her wolf form.

"Angel!" Vincent cried out and run over to her with Aeris.

Red ran over to her, worriedly along with Akuma and Nikolai(who was limping). Vincent gently touched her head and frowned.

"Angel," Vincent mumbled.

Red slowly came closer and rubbed his head against Angel gently.

"I'm sorry little one…" Red mumbled, feeling like it was his fault.

Vincent gently looked at her chest and sighed in relief, noticing she's still breathing. Simone ran into the room.

"Who awoke the beast," she growled. Akuma backed away. It isn't smart to harass a littermate when they don't understand.

"Training went a little rough," Red solemnly answered.

"Be more careful. Chaos never plays nice," she growled. She knelt beside Angel. "Wake up wolf," she nudged her. Angel's eyes fluttered open. "Good. You let him in. Were you borrowing power?"

"It was just so tempting."

"You are lucky Vincent has complete control," she scoffed.

"Vincent doesn't have complete control," Yuffie stared. "You lied about it. Why? None of us would have been mad." Vincent felt eyes on him.

"I needed to protect her."

"Yeah well next time be a little more honest," Simone barked at her sister's mate. Angel glared at her sister.

"She's right. I'll be more careful."

"Vinnie," Angel's ears drooped.

"Look training is over," Akuma stated. "For today."

"I'm sorry Angel," Red rasped out softly. Aeris was attending to the marks on his neck. He hissed when she healed a particularly nasty puncture.

"It's not your fault," a loud alarm screamed from Angel's laptop.

"That is not good," Kadaj spoke from his spot. The laptop screen held the message "SOS" before turning blue.

"That is going to take some time to fix," Simone picked it up. "Were you given permission for these files?" Vincent nodded.

" I even saved the message. Angel's computer automatically started to download it."

"These files were sent in return. A virus and an SOS," Simone hummed.

Angel slowly sits up and shifted back to normal, wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Hand it over," Angel mumbled.

Simone nodded and handed it over to her sister. Angel looked at the computer and glared.

"Damn, it's a nasty one too," Angel growled as she set to work.

Akuma watched in fascination as Angel typed quickly on her computer.

"Get me a flashdrive, quickly," Angel ordered.

Yazoo nodded and ran out the room to grab one of Angel's empty flashdrives then came back and handed it to her.

Angel got to work on a second download of the files onto the flashdrive, clicking away at the virus and any other dangers on her computer as the files were uploaded to the flash drive.

"How does it look sis?" Loz asked.

"It's a nasty one," Angel mumbled as she continued fighting the virus.

"It'll be a while to fix?" Kadaj asked.

Angel nodded her head and looked up at them, still working.

"I'll be okay for a while," Angel said with a smile.

Vincent sat beside her and closed his eyes as he heard his mate's fast typing.

"Sis, you sure you can stay up and continue to fight it?" Simone asked.

Angel growled darkly and Simone's eyes narrowed.

"Damnit!" Angel cried out, causing Aeris to jump slightly and look at her.

Angel quickly took the flashdrive out before it was infected by the virus as well and tossed it to Loz.

"There's the files and a virus protection that's updated on it so the file won't get corrupted while I fight it all on here," Angel stated.

The only sound that could be heard was Red's rasped breathing and Angel's typing as a silence occurred in the room. Angel slowly relaxed as Chaos' aura surrounded her and calmed her down. She looked at Vincent and smiled gently.

"I'm okay…thank you..both of you," Angel mumbled gently as Vincent smiled then slowly frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to do Turk training…?" Vincent asked.

Angel stiffened and was able to kill the virus and any other problems on her laptop before looking at her hands as her ears drooped.

"Sis…you wanted Turk training and never said anything?" Simone asked.

Angel looked up at her sister and winced at the hurt and angry look in her sister's eyes.

"You didn't tell me or your mate. You told none of us this," Simone growled as she shifted into a tiger.

Angel shifted into a wolf and laid on her stomach, whimpering.

"You wanted that kind of training and said nothing," Simone growled.

"Simone," Vincent stated with a warning tone.

"I wanted to ask Vinny first if he would train me…since he did Turk training once…or ask one of Rufus' bodyguards. I wanted to tell everyone but we were worried about Wutai, the kidnapping, and the training that I forgot," Angel whimpered sadly.

"You know what happened to Cissnei," she growled. "The retraining that made her disappear. You can't even sense her in the lifestream or in this plane." The tiger stalked closer. "Do you remember? She advised us against it even when you begged for it. When we both begged. That kind of training breaks a person. She lost her emotions in the improved training. The turks don't fight with emotions. They are machines. I won't let my loving sister be a machine!" Her stripes took on a purple glow that flickered with each word. Angel cowered in fear. It was never easy to soothe her sister when she was like this. She was right. Turks were trained to not feel. More recently the new training took away both physical and emotion feelings. They lost all sensation. "True power comes from emotions. I don't want to lose you to that," the flickering stopped. The tiger sat down and lowered its head. She refused to look at anyone in the room. Angel stood up and looked away.

After a moment of silence, Angel slowly walked towards her sister and rubs her head against hers. Simone slowly rubbed her head against her sisters and sighed.

"Vinny was a Turk once and he shows emotions doesn't he?" Angel mumbled.

Simone stiffened and looks at Vincent, who is looking at Angel with love and concern in his eyes.

"If anyone can train me, then Vinny can. You trust me don't you?" Angel asked.

"You're the baby between the three of us," Nikolai mumbled as he walked over to his sisters and rubbed his head gently against Angel's.

"How would mom feel if she knew that the baby wants to be like the Turks?" Yazoo slowly mumbled as he walked over to his three siblings.

Angel looked up as her brothers walked closer to her and frowned.

"I'm a natural at hacking and the wolf training already but I'm gonna be trained by practically everyone so…shouldn't I be trained in the ways of a Turk as well?" Angel mumbled.

Vincent's hands clenched into fists and shakes his head in disagreement.

"You have the way of being dangerous but the lifestream needs you to be innocent, young one," Red said softly, causing Angel to look over at him.

Angel looks at Vincent and whimpers gently. Vincent looks at her with sad, pained eyes, causing her eyes to widen.

"I can't lose you to the way of the Turks," Vincent whispered gently.

Suddenly clapping could be heard and everyone turned to see Rufus and his two bodyguards in the room, Rufus clapping his hand with a smile.

"When did you get here? How did you get here?" Aeris asked with shock in her eyes.

Angel looked down at her chest and noticed her protomateria was acting up suddenly.

"Used a bit of Angel's powers of course," Rufus stated with a smile.

Vincent's eyes widen as he quickly looked at Angel and stood up. He picked her up and noticed her protomateria was glowing out of control.

"What's going on?!" Vincent cried out, causing Simone and her brothers to look at Angel in Vincent's arms.

Aeris gasped and ran over to Angel, forcing Angel to shift back.

"It hurts!" Angel cried out.

Red and Akuma ran over to see what the trouble is.

"It seems the lifestream is upset with her choice and is punishing her for it," Aeris said gently.

Nikolai looked away in sadness as Angel shook and screamed in Vincent's arms.

"Tell it to stop!" Sephiroth stated.

"I can't…this is between Angel and the lifestream. I can't interfere with this," Aeris said sadly as she watched Angel in pain.

Slowly the glowing stopped and Angel went still. Simone leaned closer and nudged her sister's head with her nose.

"Angel…" Simone mumbled.

They can only hear Angel say "I'm sorry, I won't do it. I promise" Over and over again. Vincent looked at Angel with pain-filled eyes and held her close so her head rested against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

 _'Please be okay love,' Vincent mumbled._

 _ **'We're here for you mate,' Chaos whispered as he sent his aura to calm Angel down as best as he can.**_

 __ _ **'Please be alright,' Galiant Beast whimpered**_

 _'She's strong and is our mate,' Hell Kaiser stated with a hateful voice._

"I'll try," she murmerred.

"Rude," Rufus signaled. Rude nodded and pulled out a syringe. Vincent flinched at the sight of the needle.

"Morphine," the bald man walked over towards them. Angel squirmed.

"Needles," she moaned.

"Just let him get it over with. I promise it will help," Rufus soothed. Angel nodded and let the needle do its work. She slowly nodded off to the sounds of Vincent's heart.

"How did you tap into her power," Loz asked.

"With this," Rufus held up a sphere. "An empty materia with her power locked away."

"And how did you know to come?"

"The virus steamed from one of our computers."

"We were under attack. Give us a break," sneered the redhead.

"Reno," Rude called to silence the idiot.

"Whatever," he tapped his electromag stick on his shoulder. "Honestly it spread to all of our computers. Somehow deepground has been busy." Rufus's phone rang.

"Tseng. Yes. Yes. Good take Elena with you. Take the helicopter to the golden saucer. Yes. Good luck," he hung up. He nodded to the others.

"So the other two are safe," Reno. That sly dog. "Does anyone find it odd that the clones aren't attacking?"

"Reno."

"What?"

"Learn to close that hole you call your mouth," Rufus ordered. He flicked his blond hair to the side so that it covered his eye patch.

Vincent gently kissed Angel's forehead and sat on the ground to let her continue hearing his heartbeats.

"So you went from Turk to a pedo, Valentine," Reno stated.

Vincent looked at Reno with a glare.

"At least I can get a girl," Vincent stated.

"I can get a girl!" Reno yelled, causing Angel to whine in her sedated sleep.

Vincent kissed her forehead gently and held her closer. Angel smiled in her sleep and gently held onto Vincent's shirt as Vincent covered her in his cloak.

"So that's a no on her becoming a Turk," Rufus stated, "She could be a computer hacker or something for us at least…she would be completely useful."

"You stay away from her," Vincent stated with a glare.

"She came to me and asked to be a Turk," Rufus stated with a smirk, "even asked for your Turk training files and videos to do basic learning."

Vincent stiffened and held Angel a bit tighter.

 _'She wanted to be a Turk because I was one…' Vincent thought sadly._

 _'I wanted to be a Turk because I wanted to be strong like you,' Angel said tiredly within his mind._

 _'I became a Turk to protect Lucrescia and I lost her because of it. I won't lose you too because unlike her, I love you too much to see you become an emotionless killer. I don't want that for you,' Vincent said within their mind link._

 _'Vinny…' Angel mumbled._

 _ **'We love you the way you are. Dangerously innocent but pure at heart,' Chaos stated within the link.**_

 __ _'Chaos,' Angel whimpered._

 _ **'We don't want you to lose who you are. The girl we fell in love with and became mates with,' Galiant Beast growled out.**_

 _'Galiant Beast,' Angel whimpered softly._

 _'Besides what kind of mate would we be if we let the woman we love become what we once were,' Hell Kaiser stated._

 __ _'Hell Kaiser,' Angel said softly._

 _'We can't lose you Angel,' they all stated._

 _'O-okay I won't do the Turk training…plus what the lifestream did hurt like hell,' Angel mumbled._

Vincent smiled gently and closed his eyes, blocking out the arguments. He held her close. Angel relaxed and began to sleep. He ignored Reno as he continued to pick a fight with the others. As long as Angel stayed by his side everything would be alright.

Simone got irritated by the squabbling. "Shut up already!" The tiger quickly silenced the cocky redhead. She gave out loud growl. Sephiroth looked over at Rufus.

"What do you want," he asked calmly.

"Deepground found us at the ruins of Midgar. We were cornered trying to recover a signal from a lost computer. It was one of our turk computers dropped from a MIA turk. When we got to the computer we were jumped. There were too many soldiers to deal with. You know since they were all enhanced. My turks are only human."

"Why were you tracking the signal."

"I'd prefer it better if the enemy doesn't have any data or research from any part of ShinRa."

"All turk computers contain a heavy amount of info. We have a little bit of everything on there. Even what shampoo Sephiroth uses," Reno smirked.

"Invasive," Sephiroth growled.

"A bit. But Information is how we get a step ahead," Rufus smirked. "Besides their information was good enough when you were general. The problem is we can't access the information on it because it was disconnected from our servers. That was its last known location."

"Because the last of that information is locked within Angel's mind," Reeve stated as he walked in with Cait Sith.

Rufus looked at Angel and looked thoughtful.

"Into her mind you say?" Rufus asked.

"In a way, Angel holds a lot of Deepground's information due to their experimentation on her and her sister. Simone got brains and brawn. Angel mostly got brains and a lot of innocence," Reeve stated.

"How did you know this?" Reno asked.

"I observed her of course," Reeve stated as he walked over and gently rubs Angel's head.

Angel slowly opened her eyes and looked at Vincent.

"Lap….top…." Angel slowly mumbled as she weakly sat up.

"Sleep some more you need rest," Vincent stated worriedly.

"Lap…top…."Angel mumbled again.

Vincent sighed and handed Angel her laptop. Angel's eyes glowed as she began to type.

"What the hell is she doing?" Reno asked.

"Giving us the lost information," Rufus stated.

They watched as Angel continued typing with a sleep-dazed look on her face. Reeve frowned as he continued to watch Angel before she stopped and handed her laptop to Rufus.

"Deepground information unlocked and download into a new file, going back to sleep," Angel mumbled and closed her eyes, going back to sleep in Vincent's arms.

"That was interesting," Rufus stated as he looked at all the information he now has thanks to Angel's mind.

Reno kneeled down near Angel and Vincent. Vincent tightened his hold on Angel and glared at Reno. Reno just smirked and nudged Angel.

"Wakey wakey little freaky chick," Reno mumbled.

Vincent stiffened and looked at Reno with a dark look before he took out Cerberus and held it near Reno's forehead.

"Call her a freak again and I'll make sure no one finds your body," Vincent stated coldly.

A gentle touch on his face caused him to look down to stare into sleepy sapphire-emerald eyes.

"Not worth it…" Angel mumbled, causing Vincent to put his gun away.

Vincent nodded and closed his eyes, alert in case he had to kick Reno's ass. A dark ball appeared in Angel's hand and she threw it at Reno, who glared at her.

"Back up will ya? I don't need your stupidity ruining my time with my mate," Angel stated bluntly.

"Why you little…." Reno growled.

"Don't forget my brothers and Vinny can kick your ass," Angel stated before going back to sleep.

Her comment made everyone but Reno laugh due to how true the statement was.

"Loz and I would love a round two."

"Reno, I'd hate for you to be the cause of us being kicked out," Rufus glared. Rude adjusted his sunglasses.

"Silence," he spoke.

"No to open that file," Rufus flipped open the laptop and settled onto a chair. He occasionally ruffled his hair but there was no other movement from him.

"What are you looking for anyway," Yuffie read over the man's shoulder. Once again forgetting to be silent.

"Specific locations this turk was. This one has been missing since my father's death. This turk had been traveling under a guise before Tseng lost contact. Specifically a village that my father had blown up. " Simone let out a gasp.

"Let me guess. Banora," Zack walked in with a scowl on his face.

"That's right Lazard sent you there in place of Sephiroth."

"I'd never forget," Zack growled. "There are things there that I will never recover from. What is it you are looking for?"

"At the time it was Genesis's army. Later deepground. That was where you had left Genesis. So that is where our search began."

"I realize I caused this by not taking him with me."

"They would have had me sooner than later," Genesis soothed as he walked in with Angeal.

"Late to the party," Reno joked.

"Oh I remember you ," Genesis stared at him blankly. "Reno and Rude. Turks. Yet the woman was always better than you." Simone let out a tiger grunt at the sexist joke while Yuffie glared at the red man. He looked over apologetically.

"Hey! That was in poor taste we don't know what happened to her. All we know is that was her computer. Angel can't sense her so we have no clue."

"You can't mean who I think you mean," Zack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes we do," Rufus sighed. "I refuse to leave a turk behind. Dead or not. If there is a chance, I will find Cissnei. Or what remains. These men and women have given their lives to ShinRa for one reason or another. I will not let that debt go unpaid. My father and I have destroyed enough of this planet and the lives on it. Name one name here that wasn't affected by ShinRa." The room was quiet. "I will forge a new path with the life I have been given." He reached for his missing eye. "I see better without it." Angel looked over drowsily and whined.

"The planet forgives," she said meekly. Rufus nodded and stood up.

"Men it's time we take our leave. This is our mission. They have theirs."

Angel's ears perked up and her eyes glowed as her protomateria glowed wildly, causing the same for her whole body.

"Angel!" Nikolai cried out.

The room turned into a memory of Cissnei.

"That's Cissnei! How does Angel know her?" Zack asked.

"Cissnei was there in deepground, telling us to never become Turks. She made us give a blood oath," Simone mumbled.

"So Angel should be able to locate her right?" Rude asked.

"Sadly, I don't know why she can't," Simone stated.

 **Memory:**

"Angel, I need you to do me a favor," Cissnei asked Angel, shackled in front of her.

"What is it Cissnie?" Angel asked with the mind of a three year old.

"Forget me," Cissnei begged.

Everyone can hear Angel's whine and whimper of sadness.

"Why?" Angel asked sadly.

"They'll hurt you badly if you remember me," Cissnei stated, rubbing Angel's hair gently.

"But what if I need to locate you or I want your help," Angel mumbled.

Cissnei looked thoughtful and smiled.

"Think of your favorite place and go there but for now, forget about me," Cissnei said, hugging Angel gently.

 **Memory ends**

Angel's ears twitch as her eyes, protomateira and body stopped glowing. She blinked and realized everyone was looking at her.

"You were the last to see her. Where's your special place?" Reno yelled as he grabbed Angel and shook her.

"Stop you're hurting me!" Angel whimpered as she struggled out of Reno's hold.

"Reno enough!" Rufus ordered as Angel was grabbed and held tightly by Vincent.

Simone looked at her sister and frowned.

"You saw her last…your special place is where the lifestream is right? We'll go there," Simone stated.

Angel looked down at her hands and shook her head. Simone frowned and looked at Angel.

"Where's your special place?"

"Once while I was wandering away from Deep ground…I went to a place that looked like a forest but it was a meadow….I talked a lot with people there…it was always warm and bright there…." Angel stated.

"What's your special place?" Aeris asked gently.

"My meadow…I named it the Meadow of Life…a barrier surrounded it and I talked there with Cissnei but whenever I left, I didn't remember her except from the fact that she was a Turk," Angel said sadly.

"Show us where it is," Rufus ordered.

"I can't…" Angel said sadly.

"Why not?!" Reno asked.

"Because…Cissnei told me not to…" Angel stated, "I'm sorry…I can't help you…"

"Motherfucker," Reno growled.

"She was part of the older turk training Reno. She may have not had an alternative," Rufus looked over at Angel. "This meadow must be near deepground. I have a hunch we should start there."

"Whatever Mr. President."

"Reno, I told you it is just Rufus. I am not president of anything. Besides we cannot breach this barrier on our own. Rude, Contact Tseng and give him the message to meet us there instead. I refuse to leave anymore behind." Rude took his phone to his ear to relay the message. "Reno, we need a way in that barrier."

"What about her," he pointed at Angel.

"Great idea hand her to the enemy."

"Sorry," he shook his head.

"Perhaps I can help," Simone spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"In theory I should be able to enter that zone."

"Sister," Angel whined.

"Look there is a barrier and that zone is heavily covered in mako. Sis you mentioned that that place was warm and comfortable. Most mako springs are that way. Only certain beings can enter it without any side effects."

"I still don't want you to go."

"I don't want them poisoned like Zack and Cloud were either."

"But I want to go back," her ear's dropped.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Let's go then."

Angel smiled then looked at Vincent.

"Go on, if you need my help, just accept it okay?" Vincent asked with a smile, slightly worried.

Angel nodded and walked over to her sister.

"You'll have to lead the way then Angel," Rufus stated.

Angel nodded then shifted into a wolf.

"I'll do my best," Angel stated.

"A blue wolf…how…unique," Reno mumbled.

Angel rolled her eyes and walked over to Simone, who was still a tiger. Genesis looked at them in worry and Angel looked at him.

"If it'll make you feel better you can have Cid follow us but you'll have to keep up," Angel stated.

Genesis slowly nodded then looked at Cid, who sighed and nodded. Angel and Simone left with Rufus, Reno and Rude. Angel closed her eyes and sighed softly, relaxing herself before she started running towards her meadow, Simone following her closely. Angel's ear perked up as she heard the Turks and Cid's airship following them.

Soon it became nightfall as the Turks and Cid continued to follow the running sisters. Vincent frowned and watched Angel.

"What wrong?" Genesis asked.

"She's feeling tired…I can feel it," Vincent stated.

With the sisters, Angel's eyes kept closing and opening fast as she forced herself away to reach their destination.

"Sis, you're tired…sleep on my back and I'll keep running okay?" Simone asked gently.

Angel slowly nodded and stopped, causing her sister to stop as well. Simone leaned down and felt the added pressure on her back as her sister fell asleep on her back. Simone grunted a bit and started running again, hoping her sister doesn't fall off her back as she takes a nap. Simone continued to run towards her sister's special place.

 _'Cissnei, we need your help…please…' Simone thought to herself as she pushed herself to go faster._

"This better be safe," Cloud growled. "I spent a lot of effort trying to keep her safe.

"Consider this a favor," Rufus answered.

"Cloud, please," Zack pleaded. "Just let it go."

"You have an investment in this? Fine."

"Thank you."

"It's looks like Angel needed a break," Loz noted.

"She will be fine," Sephiroth looked over thoughtfully.

"We will have to land the ship when we get close enough."

"I know," Cloud sighed. "Is it really necessary not to fly."

"Apparently," Rufus sighed. "But can you argue with results."

"How much longer," Yuffie asked pleadingly. "I really don't feel so well." Yuffie leaned over her bucket. "It's much easier when still."

"Hmm," Yazoo rubbed her back soothingly. Cloud sighed. Even after all these years, her motion sickness has never dyed down.

"Perhaps if I read aloud," Genesis suggested.

"No," Sephiroth and Angeal shouted at him.

"Art haters."

"No comment," Angeal sighed.

"Is that it," Cid called out.

"Looks like a forest," Red flicked his tail.

"I'm getting a faint call," Aeris spoke up. "It defiantly is closer."

Vincent watched as Simone neared the location with Angel still asleep on her back.

"Angel! Wake up," Simone called out.

Angel opened her eyes tiredly and looked up to see the faint outline of Meadow of Life.

"There it is," Angel mumbled as her sister slowly to a trot and stopped in front of the gate.

The turks and Cid stopped their vehicles and Cid landed near the place as the sisters looked at it. Angel slowly got off her sister's back and slowly walked towards the entrance of the meadow. She walked in as the barrier reacted and accepted her inside. Simone sighed and slowly followed after her sister inside the Meadow of Life. Reno neared the entrance and touched it slowly, only to be rejected and pushed back.

"It seems it will be up to them after all," Rufus stated.

Vincent slowly left the room and exited the airship. He walked towards the Meadow of Life and sighed. He slowly touched it and gasped in shock as it accepted him into the area. He walked in after the sisters and looked around.

"Beautiful…." Vincent mumbled.

"Vinny you're here," Angel stated, in her normal form while wearing a white sundress.

"It accepted me inside," Vincent stated.

"That would be my doing, Valentine," Cissnei stated as she smiled after hugging Simone.

"We need your help Cissnei," Vincent stated.

"Tell me everything," Cissnei stated.

Angel, Simone and Vincent began to tell her everything and even including other things such as Angel wanting to be a Turk only for the lifestream to hurt her and how they needed Cissnei's help.

"I see. Well. After we lost track of Zack and Cloud, I was sent to Banora. From there I tracked the unusual mako fluctuations to deepground. From there I found their lab. A long with an army of Genesis clones. It's not like it was the first time I faced them but this was different. They locked me in a cell. Eventually after a year or two I was placed with two children. I was experimented on. Funny. I once told someone I wished I had the wings Genesis had. The ability to be free. Well." She flexed her shoulder to reveal mangled black wing. Angel flinched.

"I didn't know."

"I used materia to make you forget. You escaped because I let you. I wanted you to leave and never return. If you did they may have killed you or worse. Now they are attempting to replace you with one of their own. But first they need you. I was able to escape after a brutal attack from Rosso. She was in a mood swing and she was sure she killed me. Soon after I found my way here."

"This is a protected place."

"It's kept me alive. Just barely."

"I guess I dropped my computer during my escape. I had data on weaknesses, plans, relationships, and more. Was there something you were looking for? You two are the only things I have left to fight for."

"I don't know…we'd have to let Rufus in but I don't trust Reno," Angel mumbled.

Cissnei looked at Angel and smiled gently, slowly placing her hand on her head.

"He's still being an idiot," Cissnei stated.

Vincent nodded his head and gently smiled at the relaxed look on Angel's face.

"Why did you erase my memories of you? Were they gonna use them against me? Was it a safety precaution?" Angel asked.

Cissnei frowned and gently hugged her close.

"Even if they get to you, the world chose you to be its host. If they killed you, the world will either revive you or die with you. You and your sister were all I have left to live for and fight for. You two showed me that life and emotions were so very precious. Angel, I made you both promise not to become a Turk no matter how much you both wanted to because you both are the daughters of Jenova. Do you know how terrible it would be for both daughters of Jenova or even one to become a Turk? I don't think the world would be able to handle losing one or both of you. I love the childlike innocent you had then and I still love it now," Cissnei explained before hugging Angel a bit tighter.

"Sis, don't ever change. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you became one of them," Simone stated.

"I couldn't bare to lose you to the way of the Turks. I wouldn't be able to see your smiling face, your eyes that show so emotions that makes me want to hold you and protect you. I wouldn't be able to live without you as you are now," Vincent stated with a warm smile.

Angel looked at them and slowly smiled, nodding her head before closing her eyes and falling asleep in Cissnei's arms.

"We've been running a lot to get here so she's exhausted," Simone explained.

"Okay, she will be able to rest for a while," Cissnei said slowly sitting down and letting Angel's head rest on her lap.

Vincent took off his cape and laid it over Angel for her to use as a blanket. The three of them watched one of the most precious people to their hearts sleep peacefully on Cissnei's lap.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 42

"I despise waiting," Reno moaned.

"Get used to it," Tseng ordered coldly. He was used to complaints. Most Turks were quiet. Reno not so much. It was confusing on how he actually became a Turk since he was so emotive. Elena being the newest one started out very expressive but over the years she developed a collected attitude. Reno not so much. "Elena do you have any readings?"

"Mako readings have stopped spiking," she looked over at Tseng admiringly. Tseng nodded with a smirk. Elena had reminded Tseng how to be human. It was easy to get caught up in work as he was head of the turks.

"Just keep a sharp eye on it."

"Yes, Tseng."

"Lovebirds," Reno spat.

"This is why you will be forever alone," Rude reminded.

"Now you sound like Valentine."

"At least he made sense," Rude slipped back into silence.

"Do you think they found her," Zack asked as he walked up from the ship.

"Possibly. Zack, it has been a while. I see Angel has done her work for you," Tseng nodded to him. Their mission in Banora had been traumatizing to the young soldier. The whole village was decimated. Not a single person was alive in the village at the end of it all. The last survivor had been Angeal's own mother. The woman had been spared by Genesis. In spite of it all she had taken her own life. Despite the situation Tseng had managed to befriend the hyper man.

"It has been a while. Is Turk business still Turk business?"

"What are you implying," Reno asked.

"That is one of the things you have consistently told me."

"You were never one for rule following, puppy," Tseng grinned.

Zack just glared at him then continued to look at the Meadow of Life. An hour has passed since Angel, Vincent and Simone went through the barrier. Genesis was worried about his Simone and wished he had known if he could pass the barrier as well. Thirty minutes later, the barrier rippled as two figures exited. The Turks and the gang looked to see it was Simone and Vincent exiting to barrier.

Cid waited as they got onto the ship and frowned when he noticed Vincent's missing cape-like-cloak and Angel.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Cissnei cannot leave this place, she's barely alive as it is," Simone stated.

"Where's Angel?" Sephiroth asked.

Simone looked at the barrier with a sad look and sighed.

"Angel is still inside. Cissnei said she wanted to do something while Angel was still asleep," Vincent mumbled as he watched the barrier.

Vincent's eyes widened as Cissnei came out, carrying Angel in her arms.

"Cissnei…" Zack mumbled.

Cissnei slowly stumbled onto the ship, holding Angel in Vincent's cloak as if she was a baby.

"I'm ready…to be a part of the lifestream…" Cissnei stated as she placed Angel down on the ground gently.

Cissnei glowed blue and slowly turned into a blue orb that slowly lowered and entered the protomatiera in Angel's chest.

"Cissnei…she's dead now…." Zack stated sadly.

Angel slowly opened her eyes and looked around, confusion in her eyes. She looked at her protomatiera and gasped lightly as it glowed wildly again.

"What's going on?" Vincent mumbled as he walked over to Angel, put his cloak back on and placed his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Cissnei…I can hear her now…and I can remember her…." Angel mumbled.

"She waited for Angel it seems," Simone had tears running down her face. "Likely to stabilize the materia."

"Boss," Reno asked.

"Right," Rufus paused. "It seems our mission here is done. You can grieve when we reach our destination."

"Orders are orders," Tseng called to the others. He followed Rufus to their helicopter.

"Man. What a drag," Reno sighed. He shook his head and walked with Rude to the helicopter. Elena took a minute to observe the situation. Tseng calling her to move broke her out of her trance.

"My materia," Angel sighed sadly. She didn't know what to feel yet. Vincent picked her up and hugged her soothingly.

"Damn it," Zack groaned before heading into the ship. He even pushed Cloud aside. Cloud sighed. Only time could help him. He had been there before several times. Angel looked on sadly. Her hand clutched her chest.

"Deepground must be stopped," Simone growled. Genesis wrapped an arm around her possessively.

"Don't worry. They will pay," he promised.

Angel looked at her materia sadly since it was still acting weird before she looked up. She blinked as she saw a full moon in the sky and howled. Simone and Genesis looked at Angel and frowned sadly. Suddenly two more howls followed Angel's, indicating that Nikolai and Akuma has joined into the howling. Their howls were heard across the world and were joined by other howls of loner wolves, wolves and their packs.

"It's like their own grieving song," Simone mumbled as she heard the howls of wolves surround them.

The howls slowly died as Angel leaned her head against Vincent's chest and smiled. Vincent smiled softly and gently kissed Angel's forehead. Angel sighed in relief as her materia stopped glowing wildly and settled as if it finally calmed down.

"We have to go to the lifestream…I want to touch the water and talk to it," Angel mumbled.

Vincent nodded and boarding the ship with everyone else since the Turks had already left. Angel hummed softly to herself as the aura of Chaos, Galiant Beast and Hell Kaiser surrounded her, checking to see if she's really ok. Angel smiled at the careful caress of the auras, knowing they're just worried about her wellbeing.

"I'm okay," Angel mumbled, placing her hand on Vincent's chest.

"Just double checking Angel," Vincent mumbled.

Angel looked around the ship until she spotted Zack who was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Angel whimpered sadly at how hurt Zack must be feeling and tapped Vincent to indicate she wants to be put down. Vincent placed her down gently and watched her with concern as she walks over to Zack.

"Zack…?" Angel called out gently.

"Go away Angel," Zack stated coldly.

"She loved you very much, I hope you know that," Angel stated.

Zack looked at Angel with the angriest glare she had ever seen on her "cousin's" face.

"You're the reason this happened!" Zack cried out.

Zack quickly stopped talking when he saw the deeply hurt and pained expression on Angel's face.

"Wait…Angel…I didn't-" Zack was cut off as Angel ran out the room and went to Vincent and her room.

Zack looked at where she ran in horror and concern, knowing his words had hurt the girl who had nothing to do with what happened to Cissnei.

"The hell Zack…" Vincent mumbled as he ran after Angel.

Simone glared at Zack darkly as Genesis gently led her away from the room so she doesn't attack the hurt puppy. Nikolai and Akuma looked at Zack with cold eyes before they left the room as well.

"Zack Fair first-class moron," he kicked his foot into a wall. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flicked it open. He noticed all the fan club emails and sighed. Back then things were so simple. He remembered when the world fell apart. It all ended when he and Angeal finished off the Wutai resistance. Sephiroth came in later. ShinRa just wanted to plant his face on everything. He had joined the fanclubs in hopes of finding out more of Genesis. He was shocked to find out people had made one for him. The last email on that one was about how he had died. He had read it while dragging Cloud out of Hojo's clutches. He snapped it shut and closed his eyes as he felt them grow hot. He had never said thank you. Not a decent thank you. She had allowed them both to escape on her motorcycle and sidecar while protecting his parents from ShinRa. Now he had selfishly said the wrong thing to one of the few people who would understand him. "I guess I never did become a hero," he stalked out of the room and avoided making eye contact with anyone. He didn't feel like talking anymore. He could feel their concern and angry stares. They reminded him of the thousands of bullets piercing his flesh and how cold it felt to die bleeding out.

He walked out of the ship. He wondered how far Gongaga was from here. Perhaps he could see his parents. No one had bothered to tell them that he died. He doubted he could fix anything here. Angel looked beyond upset. He looked towards the forest. No he couldn't run. He made a mental note to write to his parents. Right now he had to fight until his arms fell off.

"I'm sorry I was too late, once again," he groaned. He figured he could train until he was too exhausted to stand. It would at least take his mind off things. He looked at the location of the land. The forest was too raw for him right now. They had to be near Midgar. He felt the need for danger. He hoped he could find a Midgar Zolem. He checked his items for a ribbon and was pleased to find it still in his gear. Only the planet knows how a ribbon prevents infliction. He made his way towards the marsh.

Inside of Vincent's and Angel's room, Vincent was trying to get Angel out of her curled up state on the bed. Simone came in to see if she could get her sister out of this state but it didn't work. Genesis gently held Simone close as she looked at her sister with pain filled eyes.

"I don't like that she's like this…she's usually so lively and forgiving…or dangerous and playful…I can't handle my sister looking so depressed," Simone mumbled after Genesis pulled her out of the room.

"There's nothing we can do for her right now but you can go talk and pet the Chocobos," Genesis suggested.

"With my sister like this, I don't even want to talk to them or be near them. Cissnei wanted Angel to be alive and lively but it's like my sister lost her happiness," Simone stated with angry tears forming and falling down the sides of her face.

Genesis gently wiped her tears away and held her close as he led them to their room.

 _'Good luck Vincent, they both are hurt and I can only help my own mate,'_ Genesis thought as he entered his and Simone's room and closed the door.

He gently led her over to the bed and had her lay down before he got in beside her and pulled out his Loveless book. He began to read some passages to cheer Simone up as she cuddled close to him and listened with sadness in her eyes.

After Genesis and Simone had left, Vincent placed his hand on Angel's back and gently kissed her uncovered cheek. Angel slowly uncurled to look at him with puffy red eyes that indicated she had been crying the whole time.

"Is it really my fault?" Angel mumbled sadly.

"No, I think he was more upset with himself and ended up saying the wrong thing to you," Vincent reassured her, "He probably was upset that he didn't say goodbye or something. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

"You promise…." Angel pleaded softly.

Vincent looked at her with the most pain-filled eyes as he stared into the depressed sapphire-emerald eyes of his mate.

"Yes, I promise," Vincent stated gently as he picked her up and held her close in his arms before he laid down and covered them both in a blanket.

"She really told me she loved him and that she was sorry," Angel stated sadly.

Vincent gently rubbed Angel's back and closed his eyes.

"Shh…everything will be alright Angel," Vincent mumbled.

Angel slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes, hearing Vincent's relaxed heartbeat.

 _'That idiot better apologize to her or there will be hell to pay,' Chaos, Hell Kaiser, Galiant Beast and Vincent Valentine thought in unison._

Angel giggled slightly. "Vinnie please," she sighed. "I don't want to think about it anymore." Vincent nodded. Angel focused on her breathing. She didn't want to upset Vincent with anymore tears. Right now it felt like she lost a part of herself. Soon the length of the day overwhelmed her. She fell asleep listening to Vincent's heart.

Sephiroth was looking out the window of the ship. "What do you think Angeal."

"It's not an easy fix. I had hoped he would never feel that pain. That doesn't excuse his dishonorable actions." Sephiroth nods. "Poor Angel."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Cloud sighed.

"I think that would be best," Tifa smiled. "Besides he needs to apologize right now." Angel is just a little girl."

"Tifa don't you remember when I "died"? You yourself told me you were upset. You went as far as to go on a hopeless quest to find me. You found me and made me remember myself. Please have some sympathy," he hugged Tifa and rubbed her back lovingly. "You waited a long time for me. I promise to be everything you want and need from me."

"Thank you Cloud," she returned the embrace. She pulled away. "Go find your friend." Cloud nodded. "Angeal do you want to come with?" The older man waited for a moment. Sephiroth spoke.

"There is never a bad time for an honor speach." Angeal nodded.

"I'll go. That idiot needs to remember his honor." He placed his new sword on his back. Cloud had returned the original blade to Zack after a lot of rust removal. Zack and Angeal hadn't been pleased about the damaged blade. Cloud tied his ribbon.

"We better head out now before the world is barren of monsters," he sighed.

"Not all monsters are evil," Angeal reminded. Both men left the ship.

Sephiroth looked up at the sky and sighed, thinking about how messed up his sisters' lives have been. Aeris walked over to him and gently wrapped her arms around his waist, Sephiroth covering her arms with one of his hands.

"She was really hurt by this," Aeris mumbled.

Sephiroth nodded and closed his eyes, trying to push away the hurt look his baby sister had on her face when Zack had told her it was all her fault.

"She looked like her world had died. He was one of the few people on this ship who wanted to help her, to protect her, to befriend her…she must feel betrayed at some point.

"We won't know until we ask her correct?" Aeris stated.

Sephiroth nodded his head and sighed gently as he thought about how to talk to his sister, a sibling he had ended up being with for only a few or so months now. A tense silence surround members aboard Cid's ship and continued even when Angeal and Cloud had returned with a hurt Zack. Angel was now in the room, curled up on Vincent's lap with her eyes closed as she focused on calming herself down.

Once Zack had entered the room, everyone's but Angel's gaze looked at him with cold or hard eyes that made him want to whimper and curl up into a ball. Zack slowly breathed calmly and walked over to Angel and Vincent. Vincent quickly took Cerberus out and pointed it at Zack, a hash glare on his face as if warning Zack that if he came closer he will die.

Angel gently placed her hand on Vincent's arm and lowered it. She slowly looked at Zack and Zack started to hate himself even more from the hurt, pained look in her eyes.

"Angel…I'm really sorry about what I said and how harshly I treated you. During my outing, I didn't realize how badly hurt Cissnei's leaving must have affected you and your sister and only thought of myself. You had just gotten your memory back of her and everything and she hadn't said goodbye to you either," Zack stated sadly.

Angel slowly reached towards him and grasped his hands. Zack looked into her eyes and slowly squeezed her hands gently and reassuringly.

"I understand and I do forgive you Zack," Angel mumbled before she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Tears welled up in the corner of Zack's eyes as he hugged her back and Angel sniffled softly. Nikolai slowly smiled and shook his head before looking at Akuma, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much," Zack whispered to Angel.

"You're welcome…after all…you're family to me," Angel whispered back.

Her words caused more tears to run down Zack's face as he held the girl close to him. Vincent smiled lightly and mocked growled at them.

"Hey don't hog my mate from me," Vincent said with a pout.

"But you can't hog her all the time," Zack said playfully.

Angel laughed at their silliness, her laughter causing the tension to disperse and everyone to smile, knowing that their loving young member of their group was happy once more.

"I had complete faith," Cloud smiled gently.

"Stop rubbing it in," Tifa whispered.

"That's dandy and all, but where are we headed now," Cid questioned. "I mean we are on constant chase by two sides."

"Deepground has been too quiet lately," Sephiroth observed.

"It's not like we can attack them head on," Angeal reminded.

"I hate hiding," Aeris sighed. She was a people person through and through.

"I don't think there are many places for us to go," Zack sighed. "Perhaps we could try attacking a base or two."

"We can't just rush in," Angeal folded his arms. "Even ShinRa is having trouble with it."

"I am totally out of ideas," Sephiroth sighed.

"Usually there is a place to go but they show up just as fast," Cloud reminded.

Angel looked outside and frowned as she thought of where they could go. Nikolai looked at his sister and slowly frowned.

"What are you thinking?" Nikolai asked Angel.

His question caused everyone to look at Angel with curious or cautious eyes, hoping she doesn't start her wandering all of a sudden again.

"I…want to finish training…I want to be strong so I can fight against Deepground…Wutai…and anyone else who is after me and want to use the people I care about and love," Angel stated.

Simone slowly smiled at her sister's words and looks at the people around the ship.

"I definitely want to pay Deepground back for what they did to my family," Simone stated.

"I want to get them back for what they did to my sisters and what they were planning for the baby of us three," Nikolai stated.

Sephiroth looked around as each person said their reason to fight against Deepground and slowly smiled at their responses.

"I want to fight alongside everyone here," Sephiroth stated, causing everyone to look at him with either a grateful smile or a nod of agrrement.

"I want Cissnei to fight with us," Angel stated.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as Angel placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She slowly calmed her breathing, connecting her mind with the Lifestream.

 _'Yes young one…it's been a while since you've connected with me,'_ the Lifestream stated within her mind.

 _'I have a request to ask of you,'_ Angel said within her mind.

 _'I will see what I can do…what is your request?'_ the Lifestream asked.

 _'I want Cissnei to fight alongside us against Deepground…and whoever else we must face…I want her and Zack to be happy…is that a selfish request…'_ Angel thought.

The Lifestream went silent for a while, causing Angel to look sad.

 _'Come to me young one…someone will be there waiting for you, your friends and your family,'_ the Lifestream said before it disappeared from within Angel's mind

Angel opened her eyes and blinked, realizing she must have fainted and was in Vincent's arms.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked worriedly.

"We have to get to the Lifestream now…" Angel mumbled.

"Closest place to the lifestream," Cloud yelled to Cid.

"The damned forest. What about Midel it is much more open to the raw Lifestream. This is just a spring."

"He's right that's where we were pulled from," Tifa reminded.

"If we are moving that fast can I please have a tranquilizer or three," Yuffie begged. She was slightly green from the idea.

"We wouldn't dream of forcing you to be awake through this," Tifa smiled. "Not when you are losing your stomach."

"Thanks. That makes it easier on everyone." Angel looked anxious. Vincent hugged her in worry.

"It's going to be alright."

"I know but I feel the need to hurry," Angel pouted.

"If the little lady says hurry then we really don't have much of a choice," Zack reminded cheerfully. "She's the reason for this journey after all."

"Right. We are in this all the way," Tifa cheered.

"All the way," Yuffie joined in sleepily as her medicine took over. She slumped over tiredly.

"That's my cue," Cid quickly turned the ship and pulled a lever. The ship shifted heavily as it changed speeds.

"Careful," Vincent reminded as he carried his mate carefully.

"Where's the fun in that," Cloud groaned.

"Now you understand. The sky has no mistress."

"Right."

"What are we looking for," Nikolai asked curiously.

"Surprise," she answered.

"It's never straight forward with me," Aeris answered. "It speaks cryptically most of the time."

"What the devil is going on," Simone walked in sleepily. "The force made me fall out of bed."

"Traveling like a lunatic because of your sister," Cloud sighed.

"You do realize people still live in Midel. We have to be cautious," Sephiroth warned.

"We met people there once when we were allowed to be out of Deepground," Simone stated.

"Yes they were really good friends to us," Angel said with a smile.

Everyone looked at the two girls with curious but unconvinced eyes.

"They were very nice to us and gave me different ways of magic," Angel stated as a book with an M appeared in her hands.

"Angel learned many types of magic from them. They were Wiccans, very nice people actually," Simone stated.

"Did you learn anything Simone?" Aeris asked.

"I did learn a few healing spells from them and a dark spell from some other person," Simone stated.

Angel smiled at Vincent and opened her book, the first page revealing the names of the people they met.

"Demetri and Diana Wedlock," Vincent mumbled.

"They had a daughter there named Morgan, she should be seven years old by now," Angel said thoughtful.

Cid continued to steer the ship towards their destination with a cigarette in his mouth. Angel and Nikolai have gotten used to it, knowing it won't damage the planet like other cigarettes do. Cid turned his head slightly to see Angel reading a Magic book and smiled lightly.

"Say kid," Cid called out to Angel.

"Yeah Cid?" Angel asked.

"Mind reading a relaxation spell from that book?" Cid asked.

Angel slowly turned the page and found a Wiccan relaxation spell. Angel tapped on Vincent's arm, indicating she wants to get down. She slowly sat down on the floor, closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I am peace, I am calm, I am love, trust, and hope. Please, send me the angels of times forgotten, and lead me to inner peace," Angel mumbled as her body glowed white and she closed her eyes as she sent the relaxation spell around the people in the ship.

Vincent closed his eyes as Angel's purifying magic surrounded him gently, helping him to relax and smile in content.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time," Zack stated with is eyes closed.

Sephiroth, Angeal and Cloud nodded in agreement as Angel's magic washed over them as if it was caressing the tension out of their bodies.

"What is going on here," Genesis stated as he stormed into the room. He wasn't used to being duped. He stopped and felt as if all his worries had fled him. It felt similar to the goddess's healing. Angel smiled cheerfully.

"It's fantastic for PTSD. It basically cleanses their aura."

"Amazing. We should have checked on Midel more," Tifa observed Cloud's serene face.

"After it fell apart people began reconnecting to the planet much like Cetra," Simone explained. "Only they still can't hear it but they began developing some magical gifts."

"This is better than meditation," Angeal drawled out from near sleep. Sephiroth nodded as the unusual serenity stayed on his face. Vincent gave Angel a full hearted smile.

"Amazing," Aeris looked over the serene men. "It's almost as if they are different people." Angel yawned.

"Spells do drain energy," she walked over to Cid's tea machine. He had it installed since any pot would just end up shattered. "Caffeine she grinned.

"Still better than coffee I guess," Simone shrugged.

"Do you think that I can learn such magic," Aeris asked. "The Cetra were magical beings after all. Perhaps if I learned it I could be a stronger caster without materia," she explained.

"Don't see why not," Angel responded with a smile. The tea was doing its job. There was a collective thud as the relaxed men fell over in dead sleep.

"It's more powerful than you thought," Simone face palmed. Angel grinned and looked at her sister.

"Only crazy people actually do that sis."

"It's too late for that discussion."

"So now we have seven sleeping weirdoes," Cid scoffed.

"Seven?"

"The kid too," he motioned to Yuffie who was snoring in a corner.

"I'll grab the blankets," Simone said smirking. "They look like they will be out for a while."

"How long till we get there," Angel asked as she cocked her head.

"About six hours depending on turbulence. If it is heavy I'd say seven to eight."

Angel and Simone gently covered the men with blankets and made sure they were comfortable, considering they kind of dropped to the floor hard.

"I'm glad they're relaxing now," Angel stated after drinking some herbal tea.

Aeris and Simone nodded lightly as they felt the silence for the first time since they became a part of the group. For the next six to seven hours, Angel would train with her sister, Red, Akuma and Nikolai. Red, Akuma and Nikolai were beasts and didn't fall into a deep sleep from Angel's relaxation spell.

Akuma, Red, and Nikolai trained Angel with her animal instincts and abilities while Simone taught her how to control her magic and keep it hidden from those who will harm her.

Aeris even taught Angel how to meditate, connect with the lifestream and how to heal better.

Within three hours, Vincent had woken up and Angel tackled him happily. Angel explained to him how he's been asleep for about a few hours or so and how everyone else is still asleep. Vincent smiled and went to watch Angel's training progress since Vincent missed more of it.

Within five hours, the other males aboard the ship had finally woken up and their destination was about an hour or so away.

"Hey the tense men finally awake," Cid stated jokingly.

"It was so effective," Zack mumbled tiredly.

"Angel is in the training room, meditating with Aeris," Cid stated, "We're pretty close to our destination now."

Sephiroth nodded and went to the training to see Vincent leaning against the wall, watching Aeris and Angel, who are both sitting on the floor with their hands clasped and their forehead touching with their eyes closed. Sephiroth blinked as he noticed a chalk circle with salt on the ground as well. He looked at Vincent, hoping to get answers but Vincent shook his head, indicating he doesn't know either.

"Salt is used for protection. A salt circle is one of the best mediums in creating a barrier from negative energies," Simone snuck up on them. "The chalk is just a focus for them to create a stronger barrier. Just a line nothing more." Sephiroth looked even more confused but he chose to shake his head. Vincent just stared in contemplation.

"Would it keep me away," Vincent asked.

"It shouldn't. You are not evil."

"Stop being dramatic Valentine," Sephiroth scolded the older man.

"Hn."

"Men," she scoffed. "Just let them focus," Simone pushed them out.

"I don't even want to know anymore," Sephiroth sighed as his sister managed to push them easily out of the room.

"It is an important conversation. Come back when we have arrived," she hissed.

"Conversation?"

"They are in a meditative trance with the lifestream and each other. In doing so is what creates the barrier." Sephiroth and Vincent sighed in defeat as they quickly lost this battle. Luckily for them, Cid's voice was heard.

"Get your ass's here now. We have arrived."

"Damn it," She saw their smirks. "Fine."

"Sephiroth," they turned to see Aeris frowning tiredly. "Why are you bothering Simone?" His smirk fell and he hung his head slightly to hide his eyes. Defeat.

"Vinnie," Angel cried as she ran out of the room and tackled him. Vincent took the blow easily and hugged her. "Let's go. Now!"

"Hold your chocobos," Simone sighed. "We aren't excatly there yet."

"What," she asked as they walked into the control room.

"Forest," Cid grunted.

"Huh?"

"We cannot and will not land my ship in a forest."

"Oh."

"Chocobo time!"

"Why not just land it near the forest or some of us just leave the ship to go to the lifestream," Angel stated.

"Well I suppose that could work," Cid murmured.

"Plus the others wanted to meet Demetri, Diana and Morgan," Nikolai stated.

"I can go with Aeris, Zack, Vincent and Sephiroth to the lifestream," Angel volunteered.

"Nikolai, Red, Cloud, Genesis and Simone can go to Midel and get the people who taught Angel and Simone magic," Kadaj stated.

"Loz can come with us and Yazoo can go with Simone's group," Angel stated.

"So then everyone else will stay here with the Cid and the ship," Nikolai said.

Angel's group left the ship and headed in the location of the lifestream while Simone's group headed to the city to meet up with Demetri, Diana and Morgan, keeping a low profile.

With Angel's group, they continued walking towards the location of the lifestream. Vincent carried Angel in his arms while Sephiroth held Aeris close, feeling that she was still drained from hers and Angel's circle connection with the lifestream. Zack stood behind them with a frown, he felt that Loz and himself were being third wheels. Loz stood beside Zack, alert and watching their surroundings in case they are jumped by Wutai or Deepground. As they walked deeper into the forest, Angel's protomateria started to glow, indicating the lifestream was calling her to it.

"Let's keep moving, its calling me," Angel called out.

The other members of her group nodded as they got closer to see someone in the water of the lifestream. As they got closer, they noticed it was Cissnei and Angel smiled before she looked to the side to see two wolves with glowing eyes. She tapped Vincent's arm and pointed towards the wolves. Vincent nodded his head and walked over to them, frowning as Angel's eyes glowed as well. Zack had ran over to Cissnei and hugged her close, tears pooled from his eyes. She startled a little before hugging him back.

"I thought I'd lost you," he sobbed. She patted his back and smiled.

"I'm just rather lucky."

"Don't do that again. I love you too much to lose you again," she blushed and looked away.

"Just promise me you won't run into suicide again."

"Deal," he smiled as he held her close.

"Who are you," Angel asked as she was placed on the ground.

"Hati."

"Skoll."

"I chase the sun." Skӧll, the black wolf with red markings stated. Angel peered closer and noticed it had gunmetal-black armor nessled on his back. She inhaled their scents. Death and despair. She shivered slightly.

"I hunt the moon," The snow white wolf spoke. His armour was as white as his fur. It was no wonder she didn't see it before.

"I am also known as "Treachery"," Skӧll growled.

"I am "One Who Hates"," He snarled. Angel backed off slightly at their hostility.

"We will succeed at Ragnorok."

"You smell of evil things," she accused. "If you are so evil why haven't you hurt my friend?"

"This," hissed Skӧll. He raised himself on two legs to expose a chain that went from his neck to the lifestream.

"Ragnorok is comming little pup. We will feed," Hati barked. She could see foam comming from his mouth. His chain glowed as he jumped up.

"You are not like anyother wolf I've met," she stared. Vincent looked nervous.

"Angel," Loz warned.

"Careful they look fearal," Zack shouted.

"We are what comes when the end begins."

"What are you," Angel spoke.

"We are not like you. We are older than your oldest races. We existed before the Cetra first spoke the planet. We were born from the planet's creation. We shall end everything."

"What happen's when you take the sun and moon," she shivered.

"Crops will die."

"Tides will rise."

"The ground will cool."

"All shall die."

"Ragnorok will come in the form of a child." Both wolves stood and tossed their head back to howl. It was angry and hungry. In a flash they vanished into the lifestream.

"Oh my," Aeris gasped as she could finally speak. The wolves energy was terrifying.

"Vinnie," Angel whinned. He held her.

"I promise to protect you and the planet from them."

"So they come when weapon fails to defend the planet," Sephiroth spoke.

"So if they are older than Cetra," Cissnei started, "then it was no wonder we didn't know about them."

"That power was incredible," Angel pouted. "We can't let them get loose."

"They said in a form of a child…they never said it was Angel…it could be any child," Cissnei stated.

Angel looked at the spot the two wolves were and frowned thoughtfully. She looked towards the lifestream then looked up at the sky. Vincent looked at her in worry and held her closer.

"Angel…" Loz called out warningly.

"When this planet dies, so will I," Angel stated before she sighed sadly.

"Not if the protomateria in your heart is taken," Zack said.

"There's something you all should know," Angel stated as Vincent turned to look at them wih Angel once again in his arms.

"Simone and I weren't the only children in Deepground. We were two out of five. Two of them were named Wave and Crimson and sister and I ended up merging with them both…they are us and we are them. But there was another," Angel explained.

"Another child…why didn't you save them?" Zack asked.

Angel looked down sadly then looked up at the sky.

"She was the sun…and the moon…she was already broken…she and I were suppose to..bond…become the child to make Ragnorak but I ran away with sister," Angel stated.

"In other words, if you come to close, you will cause the end of the world,"Sephiroth stated.

Angel slowly nodded and frowned as she looked at the lifestream again.

"Let's meet up with Simone and her group," Loz stated.

They nodded and started to leave the forest, not knowing that the two wolves watched Angel with a smirk on their faces.

"Part 1 of Ragnorak is out in the open and the second is still locked up," Skoll stated.

Hati nodded and smirked as he looked at the chains, realizing it wasn't time just yet. Skoll looked at the sky and growled before he and Hati went back to the lifestream, hoping for their release of their prison soon.

Angel and her group had finally emerged from the forest and walked towards the village with sunglasses and other things to make them look like tourists. Angel ended up asking Aeris to carry her so it would look like she was hers and Sephiroth's child since Angel looks a somewhat like Sephiroth already.

As they walked further into the village, Angel pointed to a nice looking house and told them that's where her friends lived. They walked over to the house and Zack rang the door bell. They waited for a few minutes before Demetri answered the door, saw Angel's wagging tail and ushered the group into the house quickly before looking around and closing the door.

"Took you long enough," Simone scolded. Her eyes trailed away from Angel. "Cissnei?" The turk smiled and gave a small wave before she was tackled in a hug.

"Careful," she recovered. "I'm still rather weak and unused to my appendage," She motioned to the slightly healthier wing. It was smaller than the three SOLDIERS but it looked like it would support her weight. "I still don't undertand how anyone flies with just one."

"Magic," Demetri explained. "Magic from both Jenova's home world and the planet's mako."

"That sort of makes sense," Genesis sighed. He was one of the clone makers in deepground. The wings still confused him.

"So why are you holding Angel like that Sephiroth," Simone asked inncently. He blushed faintly and set her down.

"Someone had to hide her."

"As a family," Yazoo smirked.

"Did you have a better idea?"

"Exotic pet. That's what we did with two cats and a wolf."

"Not the leash," Angel whined as she ran to Vincent.

"You know most dogs enjoy them," Zack rubbed his neck. "Ya know for walks and stuff."

"Oh I'd bet you would enjoy a leash, Puppy," Genesis said slyly.

"Gross," he recoiled. Nikolai looked up.

"Leashes are for masters to hold someone in their control," he growled.

"That's the point," Genesis grinned.

"Give it up Nick," Red called to his new friend. "You don't understand the implications. You have spent more time in secluded area's with wolves than "humans"," he used the term loosely. Nikoali, Cloud and himself were playing a board game. Both beasts turned to Cloud as it was his turn.

"I landed on my own mako reactor so I don't have to pay the rent," he spoke. He smiled as he was winning.

"I wanna play," Angel blurted out.

"It's just ShinRaoply."

Angel blinked and sighed before she looked at Morgan and smiled.

"Morgan, you've grown well," Angel stated.

"Your magic is still a bit childlike," Morgan said with a grin.

Angel smiled softly then looked at Demetri and Diana who looked worried about something.

"Diana?" Angel called out.

Diana looked at Angel and gave her a gentle smile.

"I…met them…Skoll and Hati," Angel mumbled.

Nikolai stiffened and turned to look at his sister with shock and fear.

"They're not free are they?" Nikolai asked suddenly.

Angel shook her head and looked at her brother, who sighed in relief.

"They said Ragnorak will come through a child and…there was a girl…with me and Simone when were with Deepground…they were going to connect her and me…to make an end of the world crisis…she had already been broken completely by them and did whatever they asked," Angel explained sadly.

Simone looked out the window, silently as she remembered the other children that had been there with her and her sister in Deeprgound.

"Wave and Crimson were actual girls as you know…there was about 10 kids there…Angel and…Selene were the ones Deepground favored…I was somewhat a favorite as well….they ended up combining sis to Crismon and me to Wave…that was four of us between the same….Selene….was more of a child who was up during the sun…and down during the moon like most but she…her body pulsed with power that made an earthquake appear, volcanoes errupted…she was Ragnorak herself…they needed her and sis to merge…become the ultimate destruction of Ragnorak..the daughter of Omega and Jenova…and a child they made into their own image…they would fight for dominance in one body…but still be the same person..the world will end when they join their bodies together," Simone stated sadly.

"And that's when you both ran for your lives," Cissnei mumbled.

Angel and Smone nodded then Demetri gently frowned as he watched tension appear in the room.

"We have to make sure Selene and Angel do not touch," Morgan stated and her parents nodded.

Like that it was decided that Demetri, Diana and Morgan would go with the group to stop the plans of Deepground, Wutai, and hopefully even Ragnorak.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

Demetri, Diana and Morgan began to pack some stuff up like clothes, books, and their journals. Once they had finished their packing, Angel was back in Sephiroth's arms to play the daughter role. They all left the house, Demetri and Diana watching around their home with tense shoulders. Angel kept herself alert as well, knowing some of these people were against what Demetri, Morgan and Diana are.

They stayed together as they walked towards Cid's ship where everyone else was still located. Angel stiffened as she felt anger or disgust radiating from some of the townspeople that watched the Demetri and his family.

"I wonder if they're here to persecute the demons," a female townsperson whispered.

That comment she had made, caused Angel's eyes to turn into the same shade as her brother Sephiroth's eye. Before anyone knew what had happened, the woman was on the ground, dead. Someone screamed as Angel's eyes turned back to normal and looked at the body in shock.

"They killed her," someone cried out, pointing at Demetri, Diana and Morgan before they charged at them.

Angel howled and fell out of Sephiroth's arms, shifting into a wolf.

"Did she just turn into a wolf?" a male townsperson cried out.

Angel looked at them with dark eyes and growled before charging at the person who was going near Demetri and his family.

"Angel, no!" Aeris cried out.

Angel jumped the person, bit their neck and tore at him before looking at the townspeople with her dark eyes.

"This place...you people…I'll slaughter you all…" Angel said in a dark female voice.

Sephiroth looked at Vincent and noticed he wasn't giving any of Chaos' energy or any of the other's energy to Angel.

' _What's wrong with her?'_ Sephiroth thought in worry as Vincent ran over to Angel and stood in front of her

"She's going to kill you," a villager cried out to Vincent.

"She won't hurt what is hers…" Vincent mumbled as he and Angel looked at one another.

Angel stared as Vincent slowly got closer to her as carefully as possible.

"Angel…it's me Vincent…your Vinny…you are not the monster that Deepground wants you to be…you're sweet, loving, caring, strong, smart, beautiful….come back to me love," Vincent cooed gently.

Angel's eyes slowly went back to their beautiful sapphire-emerald color. She looked down and screamed as her fur was soaked in the blood of a person who had a family and was considered innocent.

"V-Vinny," Angel whimpered as Vincent carefully picked her up and wrapped her in his cloak.

"Shh…I'm here for you now…" Vincent said reassuringly. The group looked nervious.

"Let's get her on the ship now," Sephiroth growled. The others follow his lead. Vincent carried Angel after them. Cid looked at them confused as they ran into the ship.

"What has gotten into you? You look so haggard. And there are more of you! And the turk is alive!"

"Vincent," Kadaj called as the man in red stormed passed them with Angel.

"What happened out there," Angeal asked Sephiroth worriedly. Sephiroth rubbed Aeris's back soothingly. "She killed some people."

"I can't believe that she did that," Aeris stammered. "I couldn't save them."

"There has to be something wrong, right? Like maybe it was her mate's energy," Zack asked in hope what he saw wasn't Angel.

"Simone," Yazoo asked. The girl looked up. Sorrow and pain etched her face.

"I have no clue what happened. That was her though. All of her. She let her rage control her over a pointless comment."

"It wasn't pointless to us," Morgan scowled. Simone and Morgan never could see eye to eye. To her, Morgan, only saw black and white, never the gray in between.

"One was a mother. Another was a father, perhaps a brother, or maybe he was sending money he earned to his family from all the contractor work he had to do to provide."

"They treated us bad."

"Obviously not bad enough that you lived there without fear of death. News flash. Some people don't care about you."

"We are not demons," Demetri spoke.

"Never said you were," Simone growled. "You are no saint either. You and Diana have killed."

"It wasn't easy," Diana said. "You know that," she was close to tears.

"Then you have no right to decide who lives or dies based on how the town supposedly treated you. I know I come off a lot as bitchy, but I just saw what my sister did. That is not justifiable. If anyone needs me, you know where I will be," she stalked off.

"We have our hands full," Cissnei stated worriedly.

"Right. Now we are probably going to be under attack from the law," Cloud was seething. "She really knows how to fuck shit up."

"Cloud," Tifa warned.

"Tifa that was murder! You know like what happened to your father. I'm sorry Sephiroth but it is true," Cloud stated angrily.

"No offense taken," he stiffened. He knew Cloud had not meant to dig up old wounds. That didn't mean that the salt didn't sting.

"I'm so lost," Red sighed.

"I feel sad," Loz remarked.

"What Angel did wasn't just the fact that those people were…disagreeable with Demetri and his family…it's a deeper part of her…the part we all know is within her….Jenova is her mother as she is mine and Simone's….Angel has been put in the light too much…the darkness has consumed her this time and she's scared of who she is," Nikolai stated.

"She didn't have to murder!" Cloud cried out.

"My sister saw them as prey…and her a predator…it wasn't Vincent who was helping her…it was the dark part of who she is…my sisters had darkness in them and you all knew this…are you going back on your word to help them because my sister ended up killing an innocent," Nikolai stated.

Aeris looked at Demetri, Diana and Morgan.

"Why didn't you leave the town?" Aeris asked softly.

Demetri looked at Diana then Morgan and sighed softly.

"My family has always lived in that town…our…abilities were once loved…then one day…we met the biggest hardship…a man who believes magic…and anything to do with it…shall show their true colors…he made a spell that will cause anger and rage in any person who feels upset about a friend or family…" Demetri explained.

"So that man is the reason my sister killed someone in cold blood," Sephiroth growled.

Demetri sighed and Diana decided to speak next.

"It could be the news regarding Ragnorak…the stress…the anger of misunderstanding…anything…can trigger that side of Angel…her killing side," Diana explained.

"She murdered someone! I don't think she's sorry about it," Cloud stated.

Aeris looked at Cloud with shocked eyes and slowly shook her head.

"She…looked so upset and horrified by what she had done to an innocent person…Vincent calmed her down…he got her to be herself…those eyes…they were filled with death…with anger…no remorse…it's not the Angel we know…there's something in her that made her do what she did…there just has to be," Aeris mumbled as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her.

"Do a scan on her once she's calmed down," Cid stated and Aeris nodded.

With Vincent and Angel, Vincent had carried Angel to their room and placed her on their bed before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. Angel watched him silently as he wrung out the excess water then came back and gently cleaned the blood off of her.

"Vinny," Angel gently whimpered.

"Hm?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me…I feel like…I'm becoming some sort of killing machine…I don't want to kill again…I didn't mean to….you believe me right…." Angel whimpered.

Vincent was silent as he continued to wipe the blood off of her. Thinking the silence was a no, Angel's ears drooped as tears formed in her eyes.

"I…was so afraid of what was happening to you…you weren't my Angel…you were someone else…I wanted my Angel back….to see the light that are always in your eyes…to see you show the real you…that was a part of you…a darker you and I still love you…" Vincent stated with reassurance.

Angel shifted back to normal and hugged Vincent as she cried into his shoulder. She cried until she had no more tears. Vincent rubbed her back, kissed her forehead and told her how much he loves her over and over again until she calmed down.

Simone had heard their conversation and closed her eyes as tears formed and slid down the side of her face.

' _Please…not Angel…she's the innocent one…the light…please…don't corrupt her….i can't bare for that to happen to my sister…my loving sister…she's so shaken up…so scared…so hurt…I can't…please….mom, dad….we need you more than ever…to help Angel…'_ Simone thought sadly with tears before she walked to her room where she laid on her bed and cried for her sister.

Far away from their location, Simone's call to her parents was about to be answered. Omega took the form of Laguna and left with Jenova to where their children needed them.

Simone leaned against the wall of her sister's door when she heard footsteps coming closer. She looked up to see Sephiroth, Aeris, Genesis and Cloud.

"Thought you were going to your room," Sephiroth stated.

Simone remained silent and went to her room, Genesis following after her. Once they were out of sight, Sephiroth knocked on the door and waited. Vincent answered the door and let them in. They saw Angel looking at the wall with the most heart-wrenching expression on her face.

Vincent walked back to the bed and gently pulled her onto his lap. Angel clinged to him as if she was afraid he'd disappear from her.

"Angel…" Aeris called out softly, slowly reaching for Angel's hand.

Angel flinched away from Aeris and curled up closer into Vincent's arms, causing Aeris to frown and a flash of hurt to enter her eyes.

"Angel…please…" Aeris begged as she reached for her again.

Angel whimpered and hid her face in Vincent's shirt. Sephiroth frowned as he watched his little sister try to curl into Vincent's arms.

"She wants to scan you….please allow her Angel," Sephiroth spoke gently.

Angel looked at her brother then at Aeries and lastly at Vincent. Vincent slowly nodded and Angel smiled gently.

"Okay but I want to stay here," Angel mumbled.

Aeris nodded her head and placed her hands on top of Angel's, glowing as her powers scanned over Angel's body. Angel tensed up as Aeris' magic scanned her body.

"See anything," Angel whimpered.

"Nothing out of the usual yet," Aeris hummed. She searched for a bit longer and found nothing. "I don't understand."

"It's simpler than you think. It's the Jenova cells. Every Once in awhile there is an energy flair. She had a buildup of negative emotions. Mix that with her wolf nature she felt cornered and the natural powers took over. I did it several times," he looked away.

"Angel," Vincent held her tight. "It will be okay. Whatever happens we will deal with it."

"Could the protomateria make it worse," Aeris wondered.

"Anything is possible."

"Those people are going to come after us now," Aeris looked away tearfully.

"We will worry about it when they actually get the ability to communicate or fly."

"I'm so sorry," Angel cried.

"Shhh," Vincent cuddled her.

"Just get some sleep. You will feel better after some," Aeris said. Angel nodded and laid down. Vincent held her to comfort her.

"Thank you."

"Sleep well," Sephiroth called over. "Don't worry I have done worse than you. You are not a monster." Angel nodded.

"Thank you Seph," she called out as they left.

"I love you. All of you. I promise to stop you from hurting anyone from now on." Angel sighed and curled up.

"I love you too."

 **Another part of the ship**

"What are you doing," Cissnei asked as she watched Zack and Cloud shuffle through the kitchen.

"Baking a cake for Angel," Zack smiled like a puppy.

"I'm here to apologize," Cloud sighed. Tifa watched from the table.

"And I'm here to stop them from blowing up the ship," Tifa sniped causing both women to laugh.

"Hey we have feelings too."

"Yes but no taste," Tifa smirked. "And no cooking skills whatsoever," she added.

"Please spare us," Cloud smiled. "Help us great baker."

"Are you going to take that sass," Cissnei prodded Tifa.

"No," Tifa smirked. "I don't think you deserve my skills." Zack and Cloud fell to their knees.

"Help us great one," they begged.

"Thats more like it," she boasted.

"I got it on camera," Yuffie shouted from her hiding space in the cabinet.

"Damn it," Zack raced after the ninja.

"Can't catch me," she giggled and tossed a smoke ball to escape.

"Every damn time," he noted dryly.

Tifa snickered as Zack and Cloud tried to make a cake for Angel. Deciding she didn't want the poor girl to be killed due to bad baking, she decided to help them out with their cake for Angel. Aeris and Sephiroth had gone to their room with Aeris curled up tight against Sephiroth.

"She's so young and now her mother's cells plus her wolf instincts are colliding to make her kill people. Will...she remain the innocent one or will it corrupt her…" Aeris mumbled sadly.

"Let's hope nothing bad becomes of this," Sephiroth mumbled as he gently kissed Aeris' forehead.

In the room where they would all meet up at occasionally, two people appeared and looked around. Nikolai, who had his eyes closed and was relaxing, sat up and looked at them. His eyes widen as he saw his mother and his father in a human form.

"Mother, Father," Nikolai mumbled.

Laguna(Omega) turned and faced Nikolai, his eyes widen as he noticed his last child was among them.

"Nikolai….my boy," he said softly as he walked over and kneeled in front of his son, who was still in his wolf form.

Nikolai shifted into his human form temporarily and hugged his father tightly, feeling his father hug him just as tight. Jenova watched with tears in her eyes as her missing baby and her husband hugged each other. She walked over and kneeled beside Laguna(Omega).

"My little Nikolai," Jenova mumbled as she pulled him out of his father's arms and hugged him, tears falling down her face.

Laguna watched and hugged them both with his eyes closed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nikolai asked.

"We felt our daughter was in trouble," Jenova stated as she and Laguna let go.

"Yeah...Angel killed someone so now we're on the run from the law too," Nikolai stated sadly.

Jenova's eyes widen as she covered her face and shook her head.

"Please...all my other children did this...not our baby...our light and dark princess," Jenova mumbled sadly before she got up and went to look for Angel.

"She's in her room with Vincent, resting right now," Nikolai stated.

"Please stay here...she hasn't wanted anyone but Vincent to touch her or be near her since the incident," Red suddenly said as he walked in to see Jenova and Laguna.

Laguna slowly nodded and gently took Jenova's hand, leading her over to a couch to sit down . Jenova leaned her head against Laguna as he gently rubbed her hair and tried to soothe her as best as he could. Red had left to let everyone know that Jenova and Laguna aka Omega was on the ship.

"Go fish," Loz called to Kadaj.

"Uh Loz. We are playing candyland," he gently reminded.

"Oops. I forgot the rules," he blushed.

"Its fine brother," Kadaj sighed. "Just get a card and move the amount of colors okay." Loz nodded.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here," Red stated as he walked into the empty training room."

"Velvet Nightmare jammed," he showed the gunblade he was currently cleaning as he played the game.

"I wanted to try a peaceful game. Tifa said my games weren't nice," Loz stated as he finished his turn.

"Bored," Kadaj answered as he picked up his card. "Back to start," he moaned.

"We have visitors."

"Really? How did they get on?"

"Your parents."

"Mommy is here," Loz cheered as he had also won the game. "The strong man quickly stood up and fled the room." The other two looked at each other and ran out together. Red shook his head and went to find the other's. He found the rest relaxing in the meeting room. They were chatting about the situation and possible solutions.

"Jenova's here," Red called.

"What," Cloud looked over nervously.

"Well that is unusual," Angeal commented as he cleaned his sword.

"Probably here to talk to Angel or to us," Tifa stated.

Cloud frowned as he thought of multiple reasons that Jenova could be here. He sighed and decided to wake up Angel and Vincent. He got up from his spot and walked towards Angel and Vincent's shared room. He stopped when he saw Vincent leaving the room slowly.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

Vincent turned around and shushed him.

"She's still sleeping. I was just going to get her some water is all," Vincent explained quietly.

"Might want to wake her. Jenova's here," Cloud stated.

Vincent's expression became unreadable as he opened the door and picked Angel up gently. He held her close so she stayed asleep, listening to his heartbeat before he left their room and followed Cloud to where Jenova was.

"When did she get here?" Vincent asked seriously.

"A few minutes ago probably," Cloud answered/

Cloud looked at Angel with wary eyes as Angel slept relaxed.

' _She sleeps so innocently. You sometimes forget that she's the offspring of Jenova who is dark and Omega who is light. She didn't mean to kill an innocent but I can't let my guard down in case she does kill again,'_ Cloud thought to himself before he and Vincent walked into the room where Laguna and Jenova were sitting.

Cloud blinked as he watched Loz hug his mother and act like a child while Kadaj smiled and talked to his mother. He watched as Laguna/Omega snickered at his wife's children and shook his head as they called him 'father' as if they wanted something. Jenova looked up and glared at Vincent, who walked over to them and gently placed Angel in Laguna/Omega's arms.

"She just went to sleep," Vincent stated softly to her mate's father.

Laguna/Omega nodded his head and gently held his daughter close to him. Jenova slowly placed her hand on her daughter's head and frowned.

"She killed someone innocent...I had thought the darkness in my cells wouldn't affect her since it didn't when she was a baby," Jenova said, her voice filled with regret and pain.

"It's alright my love...just give her once over and see when she may have her next dark attack," Laguna/Omega stated gently.

Jenova nodded her head and checked Angel, her aura surrounding her daughter as she scanned the inside of her body.

"Her next darkness attack could be in a few days...may be less but Hati and Skoll talked to her," Jenova stated.

Laguna/Omega sighed and gently rubbed Angel's hair away from her eyes.

"My poor girl...a key to Ragnorak...and everyone's rebirth on this world as well," Laguna/Omega stated.

He looked at Vincent and sighed.

"Angel was chosen by not only the lifestream but by Skoll and Hati themselves...to be the key of life and death...I thought...that she would never meet them but...I was wrong...we all will die unless we fight against the other key...the one who wants to merge with Angel and make Ragnorak happen...once she or he is destroyed, Skoll and Hati will sleep once again until the next second key is born," Laguna/Omega explained.

Vincent looked at his mate with sad eyes and gently touched her wolf ears.

"We'll try our best not to have them merge…" Vincent mumbled.

"I'll hold you too that," Jenova watched him. She wasn't comfortable around him yet as he had slain her mate.

"You have my word."

"I trust you," Omega replied.

"I'll make sure it isn't misplaced."

"Who didn't tell me this was happened," Simone spoke from the doorway. Genesis was shadowing her closely.

"Simone," Jenova called out. She was careful since this daughter wasn't comfortable around her as much as Angel was. Simone walked over and skillfully avoided her brothers who were sitting on the floor in random places.

"Hmm," Angel groaned.

"Wake up princess," Omega soothed.

"Dad," Angel smiled up. "You are in you're human form."

"Yes princess."

"Feeling better," Jenova asked.

"A bit," Angel said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault," Omega reminded.

"It could have been stopped."

"Could it," Simone asked. "It would have happened at some point. With us or strangers. You are not a monster."

"I don't know."

"You are not," a new voice spoke up. Angel looked over to see Cissnei smiling at her. "Sorry to intrude on this family reunion, but Angel without you I wouldn't be able to be here."

"You were needed," Angel spoke softly.

"No I wasn't. Atleast not for this cause. You took the time and energy to have the lifestream pull me back. That is selfless. Definitely not a monster."

"Thank you," Angel commented. "I needed that," she smiled. "I will do my best to avoid it."

Vincent smiled gently, seeing his mate's beautiful smile.

"Angel, I'll protect you. I promise," Vincent said softly.

Angel looked at Vincent and smiled softly, reaching out for him. Vincent gently took her into his arms and Angel held onto him tightly. A glow surrounded her neck then died down a bit to reveal V.V. for Vincent Valentine, C for Chaos, G.B. for Galiant Beast and H.K. for Hell Kaiser.

"My mate marks are more vibrant," Angel mumbled with a smile.

Jenova frowned, knowing her daughter's mate is the same man who slayed her own. Omega gently rubbed Jenova's back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"I don't like him," Jenova whispered to Omega.

"I know but I don't blame him or resent him for what he did to me. Get to know him after all, he's now family," Omega stated.

Far away from them, the child of Rosso and Nero had finally been born and experimented on. Due to too much experimentation, the child's gender was both male and female, meaning the child could look like either gender whenever they wished to. Rosso named the child Aeron which means meant slaughter, carnage. Nero watched their child fast growth with hidden fear as Rosso nurtured and told the child daily about its mission.

Nero watched as the child killed Selene with the mind and body of a three year old. Once Selene had been killed, Aeron had become the new key to Ragnorak. Aeron waited for the day that he/she would merge with Angel and become the destroyer of this world. After the fast growth of he/she's mind and body, Aeron was now the age of seven but had a big wisdom of an adult.

Nero watched as Rosso loved the evil experimented child and decided to stay as far away from it as possible. Aeron noticed its father's avoidance and walked over to him.

"Father," Aeron called out in a female voice.

Nero looked at his child and nodded, showing he was listening.

"Is there something the matter?" Aerson said in a male voice.

"Nothing my child, I just have things to do is all," Nero stated as he walked away from his child...no the monster he helped create with Rosso and the rest of Deepground.

' _That child is a monster...and I helped create it...and let them experiment on it...I have to warn them...I have to warn Angel somehow,'_ Nero thought to himself.

' _Father has been acting strange and distant...maybe I should tell him that he needs to spend time with his family...or i'll make sure he's the first to perish during Ragnorak,'_ Aeron thought as it watched its father walk away.

Nero found a bird that Deepground hadn't killed yet and blinked, realizing it was Angel's bird that he had gotten her when she was a captive here. He quickly wrote his note to Angel and strapped the message to its leg.

"Please...give this to your mistress, Angel...I know she misses you very much," Nero whispered to the bird and watched as it flew away fast to where Angel is.

It took the bird only 10 hours to reach Cid's ship since some of Angel's energy was a part of the bird and it could go faster than most birds.

Inside the ship, Angel blinked and looked around, noticing the energy coming towards the ship. She jumped out of Vincent's arms and walked towards a window. She opened it and held out her hand. She gasped in shock and happiness as her bird from deepground perched onto her hand.

"You're still alive," Angel mumbled as she walked away from the window with the bird on her hand.

She noticed a note attached to its leg and untied it. The bird perched itself onto Angel's shoulder as she read the note to herself.

 **Note:**

 _ **Angel,**_

 _ **I know we have our differences and I am your enemy. I must warn you about the child Rosso and I had created together. Once the baby was born, Weiss and Deepground experimented on the child and now the cells have become confused. The child is now a boy and a girl. Rosso named the child Aeron which means slaughter, carnage and it's from mythology. The name comes from the word Agrona, goddess of war and death, who was portrayed as a masculine figure in myths. But that's beside the point, Aeron has killed Selene, the original second key for Ragnorak and has now become the child born for Ragnarok once it merges with you. This child is my son and my daughter all at once. I'm warning you to keep yourself protected and train as much as you can. This child...it's a true monster...please as an act of kindness from myself, do not let this child win against you and merge with you..I fear it will kill me first for distancing myself.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for all I've done to you. Take care of yourself and your family.**_

 _ **-Nero**_

Angel's eyes widen after she finished the note then looked at the bird.

"Come along Beta, we must tell the others," Angel mumbled to her bird that happened to be a blue/black crow.

Angel went back to where everyone was and showed the note to Sephiroth who had ended up joining them with the rest of the members of the ship. The ship was silent as Sephiroth read the note out loud. Angel sat in Vincent's arm and gently pet her bird.

Once Sephiroth finished the note, Simone frowned and held Genesis' hand.

"They've experimented on that baby and now it's a true menace...we have to make sure it doesn't merge whatsoever with Angel," Cloud stated.

"I feel sick," Aeris looked away sadly. "I had hoped that genetic experiments would stop."

"We all had hoped for it," Angeal looked on sadly. "The world doesn't need this."

"You know," Simone started. "If he was so worried why didn't he do anything to stop it. This is his child. A child with both parents," Jenova flinched at her comment,"and he didn't even try to teach his child love and compassion."

"He might have realized too late," Angel argued.

"Whatever. He is still half the let his brother and lover experiment and train their child to be hateful and now he realizes his fault. Then he abandons it?"

"That doesn't matter. We can point blame all day but that isn't getting rid of this issue," Cloud reminded.

"Fine," she relented.

"I wonder how powerful this being is. It can't be more than a few months old," Yuffie asked. "Could it topple towns at this point?"

"Aeron," Zack spoke. "Just picturing the namesake only brings me back to one image. If it's worse than Nibelheim burning then I really hope for a miracle."

"Love is a learned emotion," Aeris reminded. "Sometimes it is too late to for someone to learn it. Anger is not however."

"Just a thought," Cid spoke over the group. "Say we kill this kid. Does the killer become the key?"

"That is an interesting development," Genesis wondered aloud. "If Angel kills Aeron would they merge and the world ends?"

"Oh no," Angel's eyes widened.

"But say this," his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Why don't I like this," Simone asked as she pulled away to meet his eyes. They were calculative and smug.

"Simone will kill Aeron."

"What," both sisters shouted.

"Why can't anyone else do it," Simone asked in horror.

"You are the least likely to ever turn against your sister and would never be in a situation to attack her. Let's say training accident."

"You have the added benefit of being one of the few able to hold the key by just your genetic makeup. You are siblings," Angeal was agreeing out loud.

"Don't feed his poetic dramatics," Simone accused. "We don't even know how the keys work!"

"True but it is an option," Sephiroth reminded.

Angel tapped Vincent's arm, indicating she wants to be put slowly put Angel down and watched as she drew a chalk circle in the ground for both her and Simone. Angel looked at her sister and waited. Simone sighed and got into the circle with her sister. Angel gently sprinkled salt to purify her circle then she and Simone sat down in the circle. They placed their hands onto each other's shoulders, closed their eyes, calmed their breathing and leaned their heads down as their minds connected to one another.

Vincent and Genesis watched their mates as they entered a mind link that they must have learned from Diana, Demetri and Morgan when they met them. Beta, Angel's crow was in the circle as well with its eyes closed as it slowly turned into a phoenix.

"What are they doing?" Tifa asked in a whisper.

"Sharing knowledge," Morgan answered.

Simone and Angel slowly let go of one another and smiled lightly.

"The second key, according to the lifestream has to be more dark than light. Simone would be able to be the second key but needs to avoid Skoll and Hati's temptation to merge with me and destroy this world...so it can be reborn," Angel explained.

"Reborn?" Sephiroth asked.

"This world will be reborn after Ragnarok and Skoll and Hati will go back to sleep…" Angel explained.

"So it's good and bad," Tifa stated.

Jenova looked at them then at Angel with a sad expression.

"My baby will not be reborn with everyone...she will be one with the lifestream where she will be raised and become the key for Ragnarok once again," Jenova stated sadly.

"I'll be reborn with Angel," Vincent stated.

Everyone looked at Vincent in shock but Omega looked at him with approval and a smile.

"Why…?" Angel asked.

"My life wouldn't be complete without you," Vincent stated.

"I'd do the same if it happened to Simone," Genesis stated.

Simone looked at Genesis and stood up. She walked over and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Genesis kissed Simone back as Angel jumped into Vincent's arms and kissed him happily. Those on the ship except Jenova smiled and nodded their head as if saying they would rather be reborn with the two girls as well.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Omega reminded. "We still have this strange child to get the key from."

"Not to mention maybe we can avoid Ragnarok," Jenova urged.

"I hope it is that simple. Let's face it. It isn't going to happen," Zack reminded. "It never is," he scratched his scar.

"I've noticed," Sephiroth said dryly.

"We just have to keep Angel away, double both their training, and hope we win," Cloud shrugged.

"It's all we got," Tifa sighed.

"Where to now," Morgan asked.

"I can think of a few places but how about cosmo canyon," Red suggested. "It's peaceful enough. We can use it as a hideout and it has a strong connection to the lifestream. It's a magical place."

"I like it already," Angel smiled.

"Oh you will," Aeris smiled. "It's a wonderful place. It's surrounded by desert but it is heavenly."

"The stars never shine brighter anywhere else they say," Demetri sounded intrigued.

"I'll change the course. I might take a blooming day so get off my back," Cid yelled.

"I always wanted to go there," Nikolai stated. "There are coyote's and more of Red's kind."

"I was able to find some of our tribe wandering the desert," Red said fondly. "In fact some of my own should be at home."

"You have kids," Yuffie asked in shock.

"All grown up but yes," Red flicked his tail happily. "My mate is a very independent packleader. Time for us is different remember. To us it has been merely a week apart," he chuckled.

"I want to meet them,"Angel stated happily.

"After you finish your training for the day, you can," Sephiroth stated.

Angel pouted as Cid steered his ship Cosmo Canyon. Diana went to Angel's room and grabbed a magic book. She came back and handed the book to Angel. Angel took the book, sat down and studied up on the different magic that has been written in the book. Simone sat beside her and slightly read over her shoulder. Beta chirped and flew over to Vincent's shoulder.

"Well hello there," Vincent stated.

"That's my bird Beta….I found him during my time in Deepground and took care of him. He was a crow then I turned him into a phoenix," Angel stated.

Vincent nodded as Beta rubbed his head against his cheek. Morgan walked over to Angel and read along with her. Demetri and Diana smiled gently, happy that despite what happened at their home Morgan and Angel were still friends.

 **Deepground**

Nero watched as his child sparred with some of the new recruits. Rosso watched with a sadistic smile on her face as Aeron ripped the heart out of one of the newest members and drank the blood from his heart.

"Our baby is acting like a vrue vampire, no?" Rosso stated with a smile.

"Yes, our child has gotten strong over the course of a few days," Nero stated.

Rosso looked at Nero with narrowed eyes and tapped him on the shoulder. Nero looked at her and blinked at the suspicious look in her eyes.

"Why have vou not been vit our child?" Rosso asked with a dark glare.

"I'm not happy with the experimentation of our child but I will hang out more with the both of you, I promise you that Rosso," Nero stated.

"Vou better," Rosso warned as she turned her gaze back towards Aeron, who had killed a female worker by stabbing her multiple times.

Nero watched as Aeron killed the rest of his new sparring partners and waved happily at Rosso and Nero. Rosso waved back with a smile and Nero nodded to his child, since he remembered when his child came to him and gave him a warning.

 **Back with Cid and the others**

Sephiroth and Genesis decided to go to the training room with Angel and Simone. Vincent and Omega decided to help out with the training. They gave Angel weapon, magic, and transformation training with Nikolai and Akuma. Simone was given mostly weapon and magic training since she was excellent at her transformations. Angel was trained so hard that she would sometimes collapse from overusing her abilities or too many weapon usage.

"Fifteen minutes then you will stand," Sephiroth growled.

"But I only get water breaks," Simone complained as she dodged fireballs and lightning in an effort to hit the slender Yuffie.

"You can handle your magic better. Angel uses too much at once in her transformations."

"No fair," She complained as she ran from a newly introduced blizzard spell. She ended up slipping on the ice. "I'm okay."

"We are so doomed," Sephiroth sighed.

"Have some faith," Angeal sipped his tea.

"Tag you're it," Sephiroth said to him.

"Hmm. Get back into the game you two."

"Okay," both girls responded. Genesis and Cloud focused their materia barrage on Simone while she tried to catch Yuffie. Angel continued to race around shifting from wolf to human constantly. It was and hour later and both girls lay panting on the floor.

"Better. But it will be like this from now on," Angeal commanded. "Sephiroth is too soft with training you."

"I don't envy them," Zack chuckled.

"Don't think you escape that category either," Angeal scolded him. "Everyone is getting stronger. Don't think you can slack off puppy."

"Yeah, Puppy, who do you think is going to help me with physical therapy and training," Cissnei giggled. "Everyone needs to be in top form. I have to master my alterations eventually."

"Even I'm learning to be more defensive and offensive," Aeris chimed.

"And teamwork," Genesis scowled.

Angel and Simone watched them with smiles on their faces.

"They're our family aren't they…" Angel mumbled tiredly.

Simone nodded her head and closed her eyes as she shifted into a panther. Angel followed her league and shifted into a wolf. She curled up on her sister's side as Simone licked her right paw then fell asleep. Aeris looked over to them and smiled. She pointed at the sleeping girls and Nikolai walked over and slept on the other side of Angel, like when they were infants.

Vincent walked over and gently covered them in a blanket before he laid down near them and fell asleep, covered in a blanket.

Aeris grabbed pillows and blankets with the help of Tifa and Cissnei. They all but Cid and Akuma took a nap in the training room where they'll have to wake up in a while to resume training.

[TO BE CONTINUED:]


	46. Chapter 45(this is the real chapter 45)

**This is Chapter 45 of the Final Fantasy fanfic XD**

 **We decided to add characters from different shows and games but please remember we own none of them except the children Nikolai, Simone, Angel, Aerron**

 **Please enjoy this**

* * *

The sun was setting on Cosmo Canyon. A few firecat cubs were scampering around. They were playing with the human children they would soon learn to protect. Amber, being the alpha cub rose her head to the sky.

"Something is coming," she growled out to her friends. "I think dad is visiting," she bounded around her brother. She had the traditional beading in her mane. She was a clone of her father in the looks department.

"Calm down. You are acting like a newborn omega," Luka, her brother scolded playfully. He was larger and calmer than Amber but he prefered her adventures to his. She had the imagination he lacked. He scratched his zebra like was very different from the other Cubs as he carried a rare recessive trait that made his fur blue instead of the normal red. Even the flame on his tail was blue. Although they were still young they were in a stage that they were considered grown up. They were beginners at hunting but excellent fighters. This put them at a stage where they weren't babied anymore and were treated to the same rights as any pack member.

"Please," she hissed. "I am an apha," she tackled him playfully. They wrestled on the ground and Luka eventually gave up.

"Children," a voice called.

"Mom," Amber called over happily. "Dad is coming."

"I know dear," Solstice smiled gently at her children. Solstice's body was covered in many tribal tattoos. Each new symbol was one she had earned from defeating a powerful enemy. She watched the other cubs continue to play with the human children. She shook her braided mane. Many beads clicked as they hit each other. She wore feathers to form a headdress that attached to her main from her beads. The human's cared for their manes and offered many intricate styles. "Wren and her mate have brought in some food from the hunt. It is time to eat."

"Alright," Luka cheered.

"Yay," Amber bounced around her mother.

"If i'm right that ship will be here in an hour. Hawke has seen it from his post," Solstice smiled cheerfully. She held a regale poise as she called for all the children to head home. Both firecat and human were sprinting back with the promise of food lying in their minds.

An hour has passed since Cid's ship had been seen by Hawke and it landed as safely as possible before the people on the ship left. Angel was asleep on Red's back while Simone was given a piggyback ride by Genesis. Vincent watched his sleeping mate with a smile.

"Home sweet home," Red said with a happy sigh.

He trotted towards his house when he saw one of his children run over to him. Red smiled as his son Luka ran over to him and greeted him.

"Father who is that on your back?" Luka asked calmly.

"I will explain everything soon," Red said as he walked.

Luka looked at everyone else and slowly followed his father. Red walked closer to where his mate was located and looked back.

"Angel...we're here…" Red whispered softly.

Angel slowly opened her eyes and got off of Red's back. She looked around in wonder then looked at Luka, who was looking at her in a curious kind of way. Angel walked over to him and smiled, her wolf ears twitching on her head.

"I'm Angel," Angel greeted.

"Luka, one of Red's children," Luka introduced.

Angel's eyes widen and smiled happily. Without a warning, she tackled Luka and hugged him happily.

"I finally get to meet one of Red's children. I'm so happy to meet you," Angel said excitedly.

Luka tensed up, not knowing what in the world she was doing until he was freed from her grasp. Vincent held his mate and shook his head.

"Sorry, Angel got too excited since she's never been here," Vincent explained.

Luka slowly nodded his head and watched as Angel and Vincent's eyes met and they seemed to be in their own world. Luka looked over to see a girl looking into the eyes of a man in a red coat.

'What are they doing?' Luka thought to himself.

"That girl over there is Simone and her mate Genesis. The girl you were tackled by was Angel and that's her mate Vincent. Like I said, there's a lot to explain," Red stated to his son with a grin on his face.

"Dad," Amber called out. "Don't forget about me," she called.

"I wouldn't," he nuzzled Amber. "You are next in line for leadership," he smiled. Her beads clicked as she nuzzled back. "This is my mate, Solstice," Red introduced.

"Welcome children of the lifestream," Solstice bowed her head in greeting. Simone slid off Genesis's back and shifted into a firecat.

"We are honored to be here," she spoke. Angel shifted into her wolf form.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Wow," Luka looked over amazed.

"It's what we do," Angel winked. Her blue coat matched his evenly.

"It's amazing," Amber said cheerfully. Angel nodded before laying down next to Luka. They were becoming fast blue friends.

"What were you doing with the red-eyed one," Luka asked.

"I was talking with him with my mind."

"It's a mate thing little one," Solstice nuzzled her son.

"Oh," he answered.

Solstice noticed how close her son was becoming to the young wolf and smiled.

"What has brought you to our home?" Solstice asked.

"It's a really long story," Vincent stated as he slowly sat next to Angel and gently stroked her back with his hand.

Angel looked up at him and smiled before laying her head back down.

"You all must be uncomfortable," Amber stated to the humans.

"Not fully, some of us are use to sitting on the ground," Aeris stated as she sat down with Sephiroth.

The rest of the members from Cid's ship placed their weapons down and on lock before they too sat down on the ground. Simone laid on her stomach as Genesis sat beside her. Amber laid on the ground along with her parents.

"Now tell me why you've come to our home," Solstice stated with a calm voice.

Angel and Simone started talking about how they were taken from their parents as infants and experimented on by Deepground for five years. They talked about how the escaped, how they met up with Cid and other people to why they had come here. Red helped out along with Genesis and Vincent. Sephiroth and Aeris would say a few things or nod to show that what the girls are saying is true. During the conversation, Luka had gotten closer to Angel in a protective manner without realizing it. Angel had fallen asleep sometime during the conversation so Vincent helped out with the story. Once it was over, Solstice frowned as her mind centered around everything she was told and looked at her mate, who nodded his head to show it was the truth.

"This is a very upsetting moment for you all and a deadly future for one of the girls who brought you all closer together to fight a greater evil," Solstice stated.

Amber looked over at them and noticed how close her brother was. She frowned and looked at how peaceful Angel was sleeping.

"We have to double the girls training and everything," Nikolai stated since he was quiet during the introduction and conversation.

"I'll see if we have enough rooms for all of you then," Amber stated as she got up.

"We can sleep in the ship if there's not enough rooms," Cloud stated.

"Nonsense, there must be rooms in our home for you all to sleep in," Solstice stated as she and her daughter got up and walked away to see if there were any available rooms.

Vincent looked down to see Angel asleep and smiled lightly, knowing the double training has been hard on her and her energy. He looked to notice that Luka had gotten closer to Angel and almost shielded her in a protective manner.

"You got a bit closer there son," Red stated

Luka looked at his father and blinked before noticing how close to Angel he was.

"Oh! I didn't even realize it," Luka stated with a frown.

Without any notice, a tattoo of a wolf appeared on Luka's left arm with the letter 'A' on it. Solstice and Amber had returned to show the group to the rooms they would be having. Amber noticed something on her brother's arm and gasped.

"Luka what is that on your arm?" Amber asked.

Luka looked at his right arm and blinked when he saw the tattoo as well.

"What in the world…" Luka stated in shock.

Red looked at the mark then looked at Angel, who was slowly waking up.

"Angel, what is this mark on my son?" Red asked.

Angel looked at him with tired confusion before she slowly got up and walked over to the side that Red was on. She looked at the tattoo then touched it, the mark glowing as she touched it and stopped when she placed her paw down.

"Well this is a new development. It seems your son has become my familiar," Angel stated with a tired voice.

"Familiar!" Red called out.

Angel nodded and frowned tiredly as she thought about who might have made him her familiar.

'Did the lifestream do this without the notice of Skoll and Hati...to show that it wanted to protect me just as much as everyone else?' Angel thought to herself, forgetting that her mates could hear her thoughts even the ones to herself.

'Perhaps they did. But you made a new friend," Vincent reminded.

'He could make a good meat shield,' suggested Chaos. Angel frowned but chose to ignore him.

'Just enjoy the moment," Vincent urged.

'Okay,' She agreed.

"What does a familiar do," he asked.

"You will behad returned from the many tunnels that created their home. She had managed to find an empty but furnished wing full of pelt beds. They had expanded from behind what used to be red's room. a focus for her magic," Simone started. "Just like your kind was for the ancients. She will be able to control her magic better with you around and be able to cast stronger spells. You will protect her with your life."

"That means you will be leaving," sighed Amber. They have never been separated before.

"I guess," Luka looked back sadly.

"That just means I'll have to be the best alpha I can be for when you visit," she wouldn't be selfish and keep him from his destiny no matter how hard it would be without him. Firecats bonded for life. He gave a nod and an unsure smile. She rolled her eyes. "And you in return can get some confidence. If you had that you could have been alpha." Luka looked at her in shock. Was he really that capable.

"T-thank you sis," he stood up and nuzzled her. Keeping her tough composer she made a snide comment.

"And perhaps you could grow out your mane."

"Hey," he shouted before they were at it wrestling on the ground. Solstice shook her head.

"I'll see if the village elders have some more human food," she waved her paw over the bloody carcass. "This is surely not appetizing," she snickered.

"Yes please," Genesis scowled at the thought of eating something bloody.

"It is preferable," Sephiroth covered for his haughty friend. Simone and Aeris giggled lightly behind their backs.

"As long as it isn't chocobo please," Simone asked as she transformed back.

"I'll do my best."

"I'll come with," Red spoke as he followed her.

"Vincent," he looked over. "My ear itches." He sighed but scratched behind her ears with his clawless hand. "Thanks," she purred. "The scenery around here is pretty."

"It's one of the places I never visited," Sephiroth recalled. "It was too peaceful and didn't have a mako spring according to ShinRa."

"But you have to admit there is something here," Aeris said as she watched the cats roll around on top of eachother. "I'm going to sit next to the cosmo candle for a bit," she stood and walked over to the eternal campfire that was kept burning by the youth of the village.

"Is it hard to not be able to understand her," Genesis asked in concern.

"Funny. I could say the same to you," Sephiroth responded before turning to watch Aeris.

Angel smiled gently and shifted back into her original form. She yawned a bit and looked at the blood carcass. She grimaced a bit then looked over to see what Aeris was doing. Luka watched Angel with protective eyes as she curled up in Vincent's lap.

"Where do you wish to sleep?" Vincent asked Angel gently.

"In your lap," Angel mumbled.

Vincent shook his head and smiled gently as he held Angel close to him. Angel closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep in the arms of her mate. Luka laid on his stomach, keeping a protective watch over Angel as she slept in the arms of her mate.

'I hope one day I can have a mate as well...maybe another firecat or anything...but for now, i have to play my role as Angel's familiar. I hope I can really help her out. Since we heard the story, I've felt the need to store her away from danger and kill this Aeron person,' Luka thought with a smile as he watched Angel and Vincent.

Without anyone's knowledge, the letters DG appear with the other mate marks on Angel's body, showing that the last demon within Vincent has accepted Angel as his mate. Angel listened to the voices of her mates while she slepted.

'We have to make sure Aeron doesn't hurt our mate, we may have to even give her own powers to prevent Ragnarok as best as we can,' - Chaos

'Even if we could, there's no way I would be able to handle you all sending your auras into her body as protection,' - Vincent

'If she can handle having five mates in one body, I'm sure our power will be handle by her,' -Galian Beast

'Why can't we just kill the kid so we can become the key. Does it really have to be a child of the lifestream?' -Death Gigas

'We don't know how much of that power could kill her though...as much as I love killing and death, it's not worth losing the love of our life...again,' - Hell Kaiser

'I won't lose her...she's mine and no one else's...I can't live without her,' - Vincent

'I can't live without you guys either…' Angel

Vincent smiled gently and kissed Angel, letting her know through the kiss he's not letting her go ever. Angel sighed in her sleep and held onto Vincent's cloak as she felt the presences of her mates. The HK, C, GB, DG, and V marks on Angel's neck glowed gently and surrounded her in a protective barrier for the time being and some of the energy from the barrier merged with Angel so her magic energy is slowly restored.

Vincent petted her repeatedly. He looked up as Solstice and Red returned with a few human's carrying platters of food.

"They have decided to have a feast in honor of my visit," Red smiled cheerfully.

"We have plenty of food to go around," a girl stated. "My name's Tetra and the silent bonehead I call a husband is Leo," the man glared slightly.

"Ignoring my wife," we have plenty of food and we will have entertainment surrounding the Cosmo Candle.

"We will have music, dance and storytelling. It's amazing once the sun sets and you can see all the beauty of this land," Tetra exclaimed.

"Sounds romantic," Genesis droned. "I bet I could read aloud."

"Please no," Sephiroth muttered. "I'll get the others."

Sephiroth went to get the other members and Genesis smirked, knowing what he said made Sephiroth beg in a way. Vincent shook his head and watched as Angel's ears twitched cutely.

"Not that I have a problem with it but how did you and Angel become mates?" Luka asked, not entirely sure how their mating worked.

"Angel was experimented on to stay age 5...I'm not sure if she can age like her sister but when she came to us that day she escaped. I felt a power that drew me to her as if she and I were destined to be. At first, I was still...in love with a woman who didn't love me back and I had to choose between Angel and that woman. As I got close to Angel, I finally felt at peace...I felt love and hope and many things the other woman never made me feel," Vincent stated as he brushed Angel's bang away from her eyes gently.

Luka smiled at the loving moment that Vincent is having with Angel.

'She's very loved...this may not be so bad plus I will do whatever I can to help her stop Ragnarok,' Luka thought to himself as he walked over and nuzzled Angel's cheek, smiling as Angel's arm wrapped around his neck, her hand gently petting his fur. They began to cuddle on Vincent's lap much to his chagrin. His legs were becoming numb. He sighed and began to pet them both. Simone snickered at sight before turning her attention to Tetra as she explained more of the ceremony.

"We have a party every time a leader or elder comes home from a trip. It may not be permanent but we still party. This is a time where knowledge is shared and recorded. It can be anything from a simple recipe to a whole adventure," she laughed. "I always bring back recipes to share."

"Tetra," Leo reminded. "You are doing it again. You're going to scare them away."

"Oh hush," she sniped.

"Trust me the only thing that scares me away is spiders," Simone smiled.

"You're afraid of spiders," Genesis asked. The wheels in his mind were turning over how he could use that information. He smirked darkly.

"Don't you even dare," she warned before paying attention to Tetra once more.

"We do our best to continue to seek knowledge and keep traditions alive. You simply must try our cactus tea and wine. Oh and we finally were able to grow a Banora tree in our gardens. It was hard to do. The tree would keep trying to grow fruit but it would kill itself constantly. We found burring cure materia at the roots helped immensely," she yammered on.

"Is there any fruit."

"Plenty," she laughed. "I'm running out of space. Please take some."

"I'd be honored," he beamed.

"I can't wait. I'm starving," the elder wolf smiled as he troted behind Nikolai.

"If you're starving then I could eat a chocobo," Zack laughed.

"Oh your friends are here," Leo said dryly.

"Leo you need to lighten up. That is why you married me after all," she joked as she poked his ribs causing him to jump. "You should head to the Candle. We have a few appetizer trays here but the feast will be there," she pointed.

"Sounds amazing," Cloud thanked before heading there with Tifa. It had been a long while since they had seen this serene place.

At the time of the feast, Angel had woken up and joined her friends, family, familiar and his village. A few of the human children had pulled Angel away from the table and they all played together. Simone and Nikolai watched their sister with gentle smiles, knowing she never had the full affect of being a child.

Everyone danced, ate and mingled as the moon shined brightly.

"One day...this world will be at peace for years to come," Angel mumbled, sitting on Vincent's lap and petting Luka's head.

Vincent and Luka nodded their head in agreement.

In Deepground, Aeron was angrily stabbing one of the failed projects because he/she lost track and can't find the other key Ragnarok. Rosso walked into the room and frowned at her child.

"Tell mommy vhats wrong my child," Rosso stated with her accent that makes people think she's true vampire.

"I can't find her! She dropped off the face of the earth and I can't sense her at all!" Aeron screamed angrily as he/she stabbed another failed project, soaked in blood.

"Ve vill find her my child and then Skoll and Hati vill be so proud when they are unleashed," Rosso stated as she walked over to her child and hugged him/her.

Aeron nodded in their mom's arms then looked to the window to see their father. Nero smiled slightly and waved to his child from behold the glass.

'She can't be sensed from anyhere...even when we checked the Cosmo Canon...it's like...she disappeared completely,' Nero thought to himself with a frown.

"It's just how could she completely disappear without dying," he groaned in frustration.

"My baby. Don't you vorry," she cooed as she petted him. "Veiss vill fix this. And your daddy vill help."

"Right."

"It's time for your nap," Rosso reminded.

"Mom."

"Even destroyers need to sleep," she tutted.

"Yes mom," Aeron moaned.

"Good," she lead him to his bed to rest.

Many of the group had began to wined down. They began heading into the man dug caves that many in the canyon had decided to call home. There were many fires that warmed the caves and made it very homely. Angel was already asleep and was put to bed early with Luka curled at her side. She twitched as she felt a negative aura being concentrated on her. She was quickly soothed by Vincent's arm wrapping around her. She instantly calmed down and fell into a dead sleep.

The morning came all too soon. Even earlier for the SOLDIER's of the group. They had risen early for practice. The sun wasn't even a speck in the distance and they were running through the canyon to start the day before practicing katas. They had originally planned to make the girls join them but they had decided to let them rest after last night. The sun had began to rise as they made their way back into the village.

"Get them up," Angeal ordered to Sephiroth and Genesis as he went towards the edge of the town. The two men nodded and went to get the two girls for training.

"I don't wanna get up," Simone groaned as she cuddled her pillow.

"Your not making this easy," Genesis sighed. The girl smirked thinking she won. Her smile dropped as she felt the lack of fur bedding under herself.

"Hey no fair! I can walk," she whined. He smirked playfully as she pouted.

"You wouldn't get up," he reminded before laying a gentle kiss on her lips. She silenced herself and blushed. She was going to speak but then she felt the ground.

"Hey!"

"You said you could walk," he joked before walking back outside. She sighed before deciding on a change of clothing. Angel was having a different experience with Sephiroth. She had decided to bite him several times before agreeing to get up. He wasn't fazed a bit.

"No fun," Angel pouted.

"I never said I was," he said dryly.

"That's not what I heard from your room at night," she tried to one up him.

"Right because I have the time from guarding you to actually sleep."

"Not what I meant."

"What did you mean."

"No you ruined it!"

"Just get dressed," he smirked. He knew he had won this game of wits.

"Fine," she sighed as she reached for her bag.

"Bring Luka," he said as he left the room.

Angel sighed and woke up Luka, telling him it was time for them to train for the first time together. Luka got up slowly, stretched then followed Angel to where she and her sister would be training. Vincent had gotten up and followed them.

Once they got there, they saw that Simone had already started her training with Red,Angeal and even Amber. Angel walked over to Aeris and began her meditation and magic control, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, eyes closed and her mind cleared. Luka stood beside her and closed his eyes as Angel concentrated on her task.

Angel's mind:

Angel was walking until she suddenly stopped to see a child that resembled both Nero and Rosso.

"Ah...i've been wondering how long you'd stay hidden from me," the child stated.

Angel frowned, knowing this is the child Nero had warned her about.

"Aeron, the key for the world's destruction," Angel stated.

"Correct, first key to either reborn or death," Aeron stated.

"You can't hide from me forever, I may not be able to find you now but I will soon. This world will die because I will overcome your weak will," Aeron stated with a smirk.

"I'm more powerful and experienced at the moment," Angel mumbled.

"Not for long," Aeron growled at her.

The mind link between the two keys was severed before Angel opened her eyes to see worried eyes looking into her confused ones.

"Are you alright sis?" Nikolai asked the youngest of the three children.

"That child can't find me here...he can't find me at all," Angel stated.

"That is perhaps my doing," Luka spoke.

"He is correct. My people have always had a talent for magic," Red flicked his mane away.

"Whatever. This is excellent news," Cloud cheered. "We won't have to run as hard."

"We still have to be careful," Sephiroth reminded.

"Well yes it is hard to hide our group and looks," he fingered his spikes.

"Sounds like a bit of a breather to me," Simone sighed. "At Least I only have to kill a tyrant. Much easier than a defenseless girl. This one has the likelihood to kill us both," Simone felt uneasy. This wouldn't be anything they have faced before.

"This gives us a tactical advantage if we attack head on too. We also won't have to worry about the places we go to be attacked. We just have to be aware of our location and the ship," Angeal thought outloud.

"It's amazing that you could see from his vision," Aeris praised. "Your magic has improved a lot."

"Thank you," Angel said proudly. She had been practicing a lot over the past few days.

Angeal gently patted his niece's head and nodded his head with a smile. Angel gently rubbed her arms around Luka's neck, hugging her familiar. Luka blushed at Angel's affection for keeping her safe and protected.

Angel slowly let go of Luka then walked towards Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Nikolai for more training. Vincent and Luka followed after her to train with her since Luka is her familiar and Vincent is her mate.

Angel's eyes closed as her mark on Luka's arm glowed. She slowly opened her eyes as she notched a bow and arrow, aiming for Kadaj. Vincent cocked Cerberus and aimed it at Loz. Luka and Nikolai looked at one another with glares.

"For another dimension and another time, I call upon you for your assistance in my fight!" Angel mumbled as a gateway appeared beside her. A silver fox demon appeared from out of the gate and stood beside Angel with purple eyes and growled at her opponents.

"Summoning magic...she mastered it…" Angeal mumbled.

"She summoned a fox familiar from another dimension," Sephiroth stated.

"So who is he?" Simone asked.

The fox familiar looked at Angel and bowed slightly to her.

"You, who have summoned me to help your fight, can call upon me for assistance. In my dimension, I am known as Tomoe, but this is not my original form," the fox stated to Angel.

"You came from the Kamisama Hajimemashita world...I know…" Angel mumbled and hugged him.

Tomoe's eyes widened then softened.

'I shall help her...along with Nanami,' Tomoe thought to himself.

"I hope you and Nanami end up together the way you are meant to," Angel whispered to him. He straightened his stance.

"Very well," he turned his gaze sharply to Kadaj.

"This is a different summon than that from materia," he whipped out his sword. Tomoe simply charged for him and dodged blow by blow. Kadaj's eyes widened when Tomoe disappeared. He instantly blocked his back narrowly avoiding a claw to his face. He felt a prick at his cheek. An arrow whizzed by sharply. "This is a bit unfair," he growled and pushed Tomoe back. Tomoe elegantly landed a few yards away.

"There is no such thing as fair in war," Tomoe smirked. "You live or die."

"Sheesh. You're a bit of a bore," Kadaj sent his blades forward. Tomoe jumped and landed on the sword. Kadaj swept his sword up in attempt to slice him. More arrows wizzed around him. Some had spells attached to them. Some were on fire, others glowed an odd color and a few held ice spell that sent icicles hurtling towards him. He dodged as best as he could. A few hit their mark. He was losing quickly. This a new to him. "Yazoo!"

"Yes brother," a few shots rang out as they knocked several arrows to the ground uselessly.

"Hey," Angel cried.

"No rules were given. Remember," Kadaj mocked as he took the chance to launch a barrage at the fox. Yazoo took out most of the arrows that Angel sent Kadaj's way. It was easy to see the combo was too much for Kadaj alone.

"From another dimension and another time, i call upon you to help in my fight. I summon you to my realm for your help, Sesshomaru Dog Demon of the West!" Angel called out as another gateway appeared and a man with long silver hair, a purple crescent on his forehead and his Bakusaiga out stepped from the gate way.

"A pitiful human calls upon the great Sesshomaru for help...I don't help filth but I will assist this once," Sesshomaru stated unemotionally as he ran towards Yazoo and fought against him.

"I wonder how long or what her limit on summoning is," Angeal stated as he and the others watched. Vincent was shooting at Loz so he wouldn't be able to help as Nikolai and Luka rushed at each other and used their own magic against one another. Yazoo dodged Sesshomaru, who quickly went after him. Kadaj was swinging his sword, trying to aim for the fast Fox demon from another dimension.

When none were paying attention, Angel notched four arrows, aiming thing at her brothers. She pulled the string back and the the arrows go, aiming them for a brother each. She whistled to let those who are assisting her that they need to dodge.

Tomoe, Luka, Vincent, and Sesshomaru moved out the way as Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and Nikolai each got an arrow lodged into their shoulders.

"Enough!" Angeal called out, ending the training session Angel was in.

Angel closed her eyes and opened the gateway to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked around then walked through the gateway, returning to his own dimension. The gateway closed once Sesshomaru had gone home. A second gateway opened and Tomoe walked in, nodding towards Angel, who smiled despite her eyes being closed.

"So you can summon from other worlds as well...interesting," Angeal stated as the Kamisama Hajimemashita gateway closed after Tomoe entered it.

Angel looked at them with a gentle smile before she closed her eyes and fell back. Vincent acted quickly and ran towards her, catching her in his arms.

"Summoning must tire her out after opening and closing the gateways...we may have to exceed that limit but not now," Sephiroth mumbled as Angel slept peacefully in Vincent's arms to regain her magic.

"She is still fresh at it," Simone smirked. "I may have to challenge her soon."

"I was an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow to the shoulder," Kadaj groaned as he slowly removed the arrow. He hissed as he quickly cast a cure spell on the bleeding wound. Yazoo removed his quickly before moving over to Loz who was less dextrous. Aeris assisted Nikolai as he couldn't reach it without tearing something.

"Imagine if those arrows were tipped with poison or serrated," Aeris chided them for removing their arrows too fast.

"I'm fine," Kadaj growled. "I just need to train more," he sheathed his sword.

"I couldn't agree more," Yazoo looked over his gunblade.

"I was too slow," Loz looked away sadly.

"It went better than expected. She has improved greatly," Angeal praised.

"I can't wait for my turn," Simone exclaimed.

"I think everyone needs rest now," Cloud studied the tired group.

"Angel needs rest. I will set her up for bed now," Vincent stated before he walked to the door with Angel in his arms.

He stopped outside the doorway and listened for what they are saying about her training, figuring they could see them still.

"I'm very proud of her improvement," Aeris had finished healing Nikolai. "Her stamina has increased pleasantly and her magic focus was amazing. She may be able to handle this yet if plan A doesn't fail."

Vincent lovingly rubbed Angel's wolf ears, causing the sleeping girl to purr lightly. Vincent just smirked and continued to play with her ears, knowing her tail was wagging in the process.

Hearing Angel's purr, Aeris turned to see that Vincent was petting his mate's ears. Her eyes widen as five auras entered Angel and became one with her, helping to replenish her energy draining and restore her powers to her once again.

"Did anyone see that?" Aeris asked.

Sephiroth frowned and Angeal looked thoughtful as Angel's energy and aura sustained itself.

"Well...seems you've been cheating Vincent," Kadaj growled.

Vincent looked at Kadaj, blinking in confusion.

"What are you on about?" Vincent asked.

"Those auras...they surround her and replenish her energy. It was your doing wasn't it?!" Loz stated angrily, feeling that the fight wasn't fair at all.

"The fight was fair," Angel mumbled tiredly as she opened her eyes and slowly tapped Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent gently placed Angel down and watched as she walked over to Loz. Loz watched his baby sister with wary eyes. A dark aura surrounded the tired girl, causing Luka to blink. Angel pointed at Loz and tapped her foot. Loz slowly kneeled in front of his sister and gulped, forgetting that a sleepy Angel is a deadly Angel.

"Why must you wake me…" Angel growled as she gripped his shirt.

"The f-fight…" Loz whined.

"It was fair...because Vincent was on my team and there was no rule against him helping me now was there…" Angel stated darkly.

Angeal cleared his throat and shivered a bit when Angel looked at him, her eyes a lot like Sephiroth's at that moment.

"She's right...because we had Vincent be on her team then if he replenishes her energy...it's a fair fight…." Angeal stated.

Angel gripped Loz's shirt tightly then turned and flipped him onto his back. She looked down at him so they are eye level.

"Don't you ever say something that stupid to me ever again, do you understand brother," Angel growled darkly.

Loz nodded his head quickly as Angel let go of him and walked over to Vincent. Once she got over to him, she lifted her arms up and Vincent picked her up. He let her rest her head against his chest. The feeling of his heartbeat slowly lulled her to sleep.

Kadaj looked at Loz, who is on the ground with wide eyes.

"We should see how good she is when she's tired," Sephiroth mumbled.

Luka and Nikolai looked at Sephiroth like he was a crazy idiot.

"She could be like the kid we're trying to get rid of," Yazoo stated.

"Or we could make her so exhausted that when she's in the fight...she won't be easy to merge with," Kadaj mumbled.

"If you do that, it'll be easy for the child to try to merge with Angel," Aeris stated.

"Please," Simone spat. "Wait till you see me hungry," she smiled joyfully. She really wanted to express the results of her training. She had been practicing alone for a while.

"You will get your turn soon enough," Sephiroth smirked.

"Yes!"

"But not today."

"Aw," the girl moaned.

"Everyone else is too tired."

"Not everyone."

"You couldn't dream of keeping up," he drawled.

"You want to test me or not," she scoffed.

"You really don't want too."

"Oh I really do."

"Hmph. Fine. We each walk fifty paces then we shall begin." He began walking. Simone seeing that she had gotten her way was ecstatic. Instead of walking her paces she lunged at the silver-mans back. His eyes widened as he moved to block her attack. "You're not playing fair."

"Who plays fair," she grinned. Before she was pushed back easily. She spread out her hand and a portal appeared. Two men flew out. One in a red jacket and the other in a blue one. Upon landing they looked around and caught her eye. They nodded in agreement. The one in red set his claymore forward as his brother laid his hand upon his katana.

"You have been left alone too often."

"You have to make friends somehow," she led the barrage of sword attacks against her brother. Sephiroth knew he could easily take down his inexperienced sister but now that she had summoned two sword masters, he was challenged.

"This is what I call bonding," the red one said to the blue one.

"You talk too much Dante," he scoffed before pushing his way around Sephiroth.

"Don't be that way, Vergil," he placed his sword on his back and readied his pistols. Sephiroth's sword was moving quickly to block many attacks. Vergil aimed a hit from behind Sephiroth. He was almost unable to block due to the gunfire. Simone aimed a strike from above with a flaming sword. Sephiroth merely sidestepped.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnd cliff hanger XD because i have no idea how to continue this fight right now so I'm gonna end it here. PLease read and review! This was only made for fun**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 is now completed. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is where they'll try to see the development of Angel**

* * *

After a few hours of harsh battling, Sephiroth fell to his knees, breathing heavily as his sister, Simone stood triumphantly with Vergil and Dante, whom she summoned for this battle.

"Y-You both can summon from different dimensions…" Loz stuttered.

Simone humphed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Duh…" Simone mumbled as she sent Vergil and Dante back to their own world.

Simone walked towards her room with Genesis following behind her silently. Aeris walked over to Sephiroth and helped him up.

"Are you alright….?" Aeris asked him gently.

"My sisters would be interesting enemies but with that dimension power...I do wonder the limit for that," Sephiroth stated.

"We could always ask Angel who has her laptop everywhere she goes," Yazoo stated.

Kadaj shook his head and frowned.

"We can't risk Deepground and that child finding us here if she uses that. We don't fully know if she has a tracker in her laptop they could trace either," Angeal stated.

"You mean the cookies that cannot be eaten," Loz frowned.

"Something like that," Yazoo patted his shoulder.

"You have too little faith," Cissnei walked over. "Do you really think I would haven't have shown her how to use counter viruses. I'm a Turk for hell's sake. We created programs to counter everything."

"No program is full proof," Angeal challenged.

"It's not easy to stay ahead and perhaps we will be crack but it only depends on what she is researching. If she tries to get their files there is a huge chance they can invade the computer and use gps against us. In the end that information you are searching for is useless. Never Before has anyone existed with this kind of power."

"Just like a library," Sephiroth grunted. "It needs to be written for it to be found."

"And I thought you were the smart brother," Kadaj joked.

"You didn't know it either," he growled.

"No need for that tone brother," he laughed as he submitted.

"Once again we are left with nothing. All we know is they both posses a power to dwindle Sephiroth, over time," Sephiroth glared warningly," and can summon beings of power. What we don't know is what the enemy can do," Aeris pondered. "We can assume they are limited to two summons unlike materia and also unlike materia these beings actually have a will of their own. The scary part was," she paused. "Their life forces were not linked to our lifestream. I could sense their life energy and some of it was more dark and tourchered than others. If they could be summoned as easily wouldn't it be easy to summon something with pure hatred and evil," she shivered.

"You're worried over another Jenova," Sephiroth started. "And another me," he stared down at her with an unreadable expression."

"Yes," she looked away in fear that she upset him.

"I-I," his voice was for once lost. "Right."

"That also includes them," Angeal thumbed over to the three brothers.

"Hmph," Kadaj fumed. Yazoo simply hung his head while Loz looked lost.

"We were lost," Yazoo said simply.

"I wasn't. Not completely. I could have stopped," Sephiroth clenched his hand.

"Woah," Angeal warned. "Time for a walk don't you think." Sephiroth nodded and allowed the burly man to drag him away. "We'll catch up with you later," he called back.

"I suppose we should go as well," Yazoo stated as he and his brothers left.

Pretty soon everyone started leaving the training area, each with different thoughts on what happened. The progress of Angel's abilities and the strength that Simone possessed has grown since they had last sparred with them.

 **In Vincent and Angel's room**

Angel was asleep curled up against Vincent as her crescent moon glowed, linking the two of them together. In the dream realm, Vincent and Angel were in a garden with a beautiful stream.

"Interesting dream date," Vincent stated with a smile.

"It was how I was able to escape Deepground in my mind. They were never able to go into my dream state no matter how many times they tried," Angel stated, watching the river with a peaceful expression.

"The fact that you were able to make it so we each have our own body just proves how great of a mate you are as well," Chaos stated as he picked Angel up and placed her on his lap.

Vincent nodded and looked at the others who were doing their own thing.

"I figured it would be easier, despite the fact that you all share the same body. You are all different beings and I love you all. Your marks on me proves that claim," Angel said as she gently touched the mark on her neck with the C V GB DG and HK showed.

"I still think we should become the key so you won't have to worry about that mutant child," Death Gigas stated with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"But we don't know the kind of damage that could cause the world or ourselves," Vincent stated.

"We also don't know if we'd be able to touch her once we became the key. After all, the keys together causes Ragnarok," Hell Kaiser stated, glaring at Death Gigas.

"Let's not forget that this is the fate of not only the world but if the keys are to connect together then Angel will not be with us if the world gets recreated," Galian Beast reminded them.

Angel watched as her mates argued and sighed softly.

"Guys, I'm glad you think of me and such but if you became the key, you'll come back as the new key and I'll cease to exist. Just protect me and help keep me safe as much as you can okay," Angel asked.

Chaos, Hell Kaiser, Vincent, Death Gigas ad Galian Beast looked at one another then at Angel and nodded in agreement. Angel smiled and slowly closed her eyes, asleep in Chaos' arms as her mates watched over her in the Dream Realm.

Simone yawned as she studied the text laying in front of her. She was studying the dark arts. This was different than the magic given by materia. This magic was from shaping the life stream to suit one's will. One could heal with white magic using the same process, but she was aiming to kill. This kind of magic needed precise concentration. Just as much as some healing but there was the cost of possibly injuring and killing everyone around you. This spell was a portal opener. If miscast it could result in missing limbs. She yawned again before reaching for her glass. The candle's flickering startled her. A draft. She turned her attention to the door as she quickly hid her book. As the animal pet finally fell it looked as if she were mindlessly doodling.

"Hey," she called back as she lowered her pen.

"You need sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak."

"I'll just pretend that you tend to oversleep," Genesis smirked.

"That's likely for the best. Don't want to be on my bad side when I get to be that key."

"Don't let that define you."

"Right. And the first thing that will go is your Goddess."

"You?"

"Don't try that," she pouted. "You told me how she saved you and how wonderful she is." He chuckled.

"Don't be jealous," she raised an eyebrow. Too easy. Crisis averted with a diversion. The book lay safely under the desk. She crossed her arms.

"Humph," she turned away from her mate. He didn't take that with ease. She blushed as she felt a set of arms wrap around her and pull her away from the chair. She blushed as she felt the warm red leather of his coat.

"You do not need to compare yourself to anyone. You are mine just I am your's. You will never be your sister or the Goddess because you are you. The only one I want and need." She blushed.

"Genesis," she sighed. He was just as poetic as the Knights he was enamored with. The chivalrous heroes of children's books and the lovers of romance novels. She was in love with these qualities along with his flaws. He had plenty and so did she. She relaxed into his arms and embraced him back.

"Love," he smiled as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't want anyone else." She nodded. It was hard to keep up with her sister now. She was finally starting to tap into her power.

"I'm worried about her you know," Simone stated gently. "She finally started to tap into her powers and it'll be hard to keep up with her."

Genesis gently kissed the back of Simone's neck causing her to shudder lightly and blush.

"I thought you wanted her to be strong, to be able to use her powers and not her feeling useless," Genesis stated gently.

"I do. It's just...we've always been unbalanced or have some kind of balance. She has a familiar and can link her aura with her own mate's. It's a bit unsettling. She's the baby out of all the Jenova children and she's my baby sister. She has always been fragile and delicate. Now we're training her to protect and kill, I just can't see my sister as a killer even if she has killed before," Simone stated with a frown.

"You are remarkable and you are very gifted. Your sister has always had drawbacks on her powers but you had no resistance. You both are free and she's finally able to tap into powers she never could tap into before," Genesis mumbled.

Simone sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of her memories of her sister. Her smile. Her innocence. Her fear. Her loneliness. Everything that she remembered of her sister flashed through her mind until one memory of her sister looking at Loz with anger and tiredness in her expression.

"What do you want to protect the most about your sister?" Genesis asked Simone gently.

"Her life," Simone answered immediately.

"We all want to protect her life but what has the most meaning to you about your sister Simone?" Genesis asked.

Simone thought for a moment before she closed her eyes and said, "Her smile. I want to protect my sister's smile. When she smiled despite the hardships and pain we've gone through, she always wore a smile."

"I want to protect your life as much as I want to protect your sister's. The thing I want to protect the most of you is your heart," Genesis stated, "Because despite the anger and the hardships you've faced and used on your sister, you've always wanted the best for her and I want to protect that," Genesis stated with a smile.

"You just know what to say at the right time," she smiled. "Almost as if you actually practiced. Like right out of a book."

"You wound me," he smirked. She shook her head before leaning over and planting a kiss upon his cheek. He felt a surge of pride and love sear through his chest. He had his princess within his grasp. Although he knew that she preferred to be a queen instead. It was easier to annoy with 'princess'.

"Mine."

"Dear of heart," he nuzzled her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a voice spoke from the door.

"You are," Genesis groaned as he glared lightly at Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Good," Sephiroth smirked.

"Evil," Simone muttered before scooting herself off of Genesis's lap.

"We need to change the regimen on Angel. More stamina and perhaps sending her hunting monsters with us."

"Hey what about me," Simone asked in concern to her training.

"I'm not sure about you yet," Sephiroth glared. He wasn't happy about the loss.

"Why not have Simone go as well? I'm sure Angel would want her sister there with her," Genesis stated.

"I'm not sure if she is stable," Angeal sighed as he rubbed her neck. "I'll still take you under my wing," he acknowledged the girl in front of them. She nodded.

"I'm not going to burn Cosmo Canyon," she growled. She met Sephiroth's glare.

"You're right. But such an increase between the two of you is astounding. I think bringing you together is what is making you unstable. I'm not sure. But solo training can be beneficial. We can test where you two are at and how we can improve you. This will be temporary."

"Sure," she grunted.

"I guess," Genesis sighed. "That never worked well for us. If I remember how competitive I was." Angeal and Sephiroth stared at him. "What?"

"Understatement of the year," Angeal scoffed while Sephiroth smirked. Genesis blushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. They shook their heads. They knew he would always be competitive.

"So what will I do in the meantime," Simone questioned her brother.

"Take a break for the day, train with Genesis, or something," Sephiroth suggested.

Simone sighed and stayed silent as Angeal and Sephiroth left the room.

"Simone…"

"It's fine Genesis...I understand. My sister isn't a fighter but has to be or she'll cease to exist," Simone stated sadly.

Genesis watched as Simone walked towards the bed and laid down in it, covering her body up. Genesis slowly took off his jacket and changed into some pajama pants before getting into the bed with Simone and pulling her close to his chest.

"We'll do whatever you want to do okay," Genesis stated with a gentle tone.

Simone slowly nodded her head as she and Genesis went to sleep.

 **The next morning**

Angel sat with Vincent, Luka and the rest of Luka's family as they ate a light breakfast. Angel had a frown on her face as she remembered the conversation between herself, Angeal, Sephiroth and Vincent.

 _Beginning of Flashback_

A knock on the door caused the dream connection between Vincent and Angel to disconnect as both of them opened their tired eyes. Vincent placed a gentle kiss against Angel's lips before slipping out of bed to answer the door. Vincent frowned as he saw Angeal and Sephiroth and let them in.

"In the morning we will be training you separately from Simone," Sephiroth stated, being straightforward as usual.

Angel's eyes widen as she sat up and stared at her older brother and uncle.

"Simone and I always train together though," Angel stated sadly.

"This is to test the boundaries of your abilities, sweetheart," Angeal stated softly.

"What are you going to have her do?" Vincent stated angrily, tired from being awake from his shared dream date with Angel.

"Stamina training and perhaps taking her monster hunting with us," Sephiroth stated.

"Monster Hunting!? Are you out of your mind?!" Vincent cried out with anger present in his eyes.

"It's the only way we can see how well she can do in a fight and she will do this in order to protect herself from the dangers of that child!" Sephiroth stated angrily.

"Vinny, Chaos, Death Gigas, Hell Kaiser, Galiant Beast...all of you...please calm down," Angel stated calmly.

Vincent looked at her as his eyes flashed the colors of the demons within him. Angel opened her arms and Vincent walked towards the bed and kneeled in front of her. Angel wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead gently.

"Calm...you've all always protected me...if I don't learn to fight...I'll cease to exist and I want to be with you all...forever," Angel mumbled gently.

Vincent stiffened and held her tightly to him, shaking as he knows she voiced his fears and the truth that he needs to understand.

"I won't let you…" a dark voice stated, causing Angel to gasp softly as the C mark on her body glowed dark red.

"C-Chaos…" Angel called out gently.

"I won't let you die on me," Chaos stated darkly as he and Angel locked eyes, sapphire clashing with gold.

Sephiroth began to step forward before he was stopped by Angeal. He looked at him to see Angeal shaking his head.

Tears began to form as she held Chaos/Vincent close.

"Let me fight….let me feel useful...if I can't protect myself against the other key, everyone will lose me forever...you'll lose me forever…." Angel stated as tears slid down the sides of her face.

Chaos' eyes widen before he placed his clawed hands on both sides of Angel's face and pressed his lips against Angel's. Angel shuddered lightly as she felt the lips of each of her mate's before Vincent's was the last she felt. Vincent leaned back and looked into her sapphire eyes with his crimson ones.

"Call on us when you need us….promise us that," Vincent whispered.

Angel nodded her head and kissed his forehead gently. Angeal smiled lightly as Sephiroth looked deep in thought.

"See you after breakfast okay?" Angeal called out.

Angel nodded her head and watched as Angeal and Sephiroth left the room and closed the door.

 _End of Flashback_

' _After that, Vinny and I went back to sleep and went back into the dream world. Chaos was pacing, Hell Kaiser was pissed off, Galian Beast was howling in anger and Death Gigas was ready to punch a tree. I sat on Vincent's lap who was trembling with anger and sadness. I was finally able to get them to calm down by promising I'll call on them when I am in trouble, I'll take Luka as extra protection and they can watch me from the shadows if they feel nervous or overprotective,'_ Angel thought to herself with a gentle sigh.

"Angel," Angel looked up and spotted Luka. "Are you ready. Don't worry we do this all the time when we hunt," he flicked his tail happily. She gulped before standing. He cocked his head. "Your sibling seems to think that you will do fine. You should be proud. I am still not allowed out alone," he smiled.

"Right," she smiled nervously.

"Don't make us wait much longer. I wanna go now," he pawed the ground before he pranced out of the room. She shook her head. She wanted her sister but her brother was right. It was time to learn her own strengths and how to deal with weaknesses away from her sister. She also had yet to learn to use most of her magic outside of sparing. It was time to see if any of her spells could be of use. She left her room to eat her breakfast before she was to be dragged away.

After breakfast, Angel went outside and saw Luka, Angeal, Sephiroth, Nikolai and Kadaj waiting for her.

"Ready?" Angeal asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," Angel mumbled.

They walked away from part of their safe haven and hunted monsters that were around Cosmo Canyon. Each monster that would appear in front of them, they would let Angel and Luka handle it. In a safer distance, Vincent stood watching after Angel and even fought some monsters that had decided to try and sneak up on him. Angel and Luka fought a Grand Horn, with a bit of help from Sephiroth, a few Golems, a couple desert sahagin and Angel ended up befriending a griffin somehow.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head as the Griffin nuzzled Angel's head lovingly.

"Seriously….you befriended a Griffin, during our training lesson," Kadaj cried out, causing the Griffin to glare at him and hold onto Angel closely.

"I didn't mean to big brother...this one was drawn to me and me to him," Angel stated as she gave the Griffin a kiss on its beak.

Vincent sighed from where he stood and shook his head as he thought about how Angel seems to befriend a lot of wildlife. Which caused Vincent to go into a deeper thought, while still alert

In Vincent's Mind was this: _Is this the lifestream's doing I wonder?_

"I'm gonna call you..Hunter...do you like that boy?" Angel asked the Griffin, who just nuzzled her head gently.

Luka watched the girl who he was destined to protect, being nuzzled by a Griffin after it had looked into Angel's eyes.

 **Flashback begins**

They had just finished battling a Golem and Angel decided to rest on the ground, hugging Luka.

"Well you are a strong one but you rely on your sister way too much," Sephiroth stated softly.

"She was all I had to rely on when we were kids, I can't help relying on her," Angel mumbled as she gently petted Luka's mane gently.

When he heard that Simone was all he could rely on, it caused Sephiroth, Kadaj, and Nikolai to feel upset even though they knew they were never there for their sisters during their captivity.

Luka looked at his partner before his gaze shifted around as he slowly stood up and got into a protective stance. That's when the Griffin decided to strike. Before it could lift its claws to swipe at Luka, Angel looked at the Griffin in the eyes and a flare of her aura surrounded the Griffin.

The Griffin looked at Angel as a mark appeared on its forehead with the same symbol as Luka's arm.

"Another familiar...lifestream is really wanting to protect me even with the monsters of this world," Angel stated softly as she gently placed her hand on the Griffin's neck.

' _I will always want to protect you for you are a child of the lifestream and I will do all within my power to protect you from those who wish Ragnarok on the world,'_ The lifestream stated within Angel's mind

 **Flashback ends**

Angeal sighed. "It looks like we are going to have to expand the stables." The griffin nuzzled Angel.

"As long as it's got room for my friend," Angel said with a smile.

"Hope that doesn't turn into friends," muttered Sephiroth.

"I heard that," Angel pouted. She had now mounted her newest pet.

"That ship is looking full," Kadaj growned. He was now sharing his room with his brother's.

"I did nothing," she said innocently. Luka's tail wagged in agreement.

"Still," Sephiroth cut in. "You did well little sister." Angel giggled happily.

"I'll do better the next trip," she cheered. She would have to tell her sister of her adventures. Sephiroth nodded.

"I expect you too," he was going into general mode. Angel nodded confidently. Luka and the newly dubbed Hunter had engaged in a playful game of chase. Angel smiled. She was glad that her new friends had decided to get along instead of vying for her attention.

Angel saluted like a military cadet and Sephiroth smiled, saluting back towards his little sister. Far from their sight but not far from Angel's presence, Vincent smiled softly as the moment between Angel and Sephiroth became a better bond than ever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review because we have been working really hard on this fanfic and it's been pretty fun for us. We'd like some comments on the chapters as well.**


	48. Chapter 47

Please enjoy chapter 47. We do not own the characters except Angel, Nikolai and Simone.

* * *

After a few more minutes of monster hunting, Sephiroth, Angel, Hunter, Luka, Nikolai, Vincent, Angeal and Kadaj went back towards the den. Angel was sitting on Hunter's back with Vincent behind her. They had met up with Vincent and decided they would all go back together.

Once they got back to the den, they saw that Red, Yazoo, Simone, Genesis, Tifa and Cloud were waiting for them.

Simone took one look at the Griffin and sighed.

"What happened during the training?" Simone asked as the Griffin landed and Luka stopped beside it.

"It's okay Hunter, that's my sister," Angel said from the back of the Griffin as it slowly lowered its body to the ground.

Simone looked at Angel and Vincent on the back of Hunter then noticed the familiar symbol on its forehead.

"Seems the lifestream was busy with sending more help…" Genesis mumbled.

Sephiroth and Kadaj nodded their heads. Nikolai had stopped on the other side of Hunter.

Angeal walked over to help Angel down from the Griffin's back. Vincent slid off Hunter's back and gently took Angel out of Angeal's arms.

Angel smiled gently at Vincent, who looked at her with love, pride and admiration.

Simone rolled her eyes and tapped her foot.

"So how was the training?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth looked at Vincent and Angel and smiled lightly.

"It was excellent. She did very well and fought a few monsters by herself," Sephiroth stated.

Vincent put Angel down and watched as she ran towards Simone. Simone looked at the baby of the triplets and slowly grinned. She ruffled Angel's head and watched Angel smile happily and giggle at the affection.

Genesis looked at Angel and smiled as he saw the smile on her face that Simone wants to protect.

Angel backed away from her sister and lightly fixed her hair before giggling as Hunter licked her face. Angel gently pet the Griffin's head and hugged it.

"This is my new familiar Hunter the Griffin. Don't eat him or you'll feel my pain when I go near a mako pool," Angel said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Why would anyone want to eat that," Cloud chuckled.

"Don't ask," Angel warned. "What happened out there stays out there," she gave a mysterious look before patting Hunter on his head.

"Self sacrifice isn't funny," Simone scolded.

"I'll be mindful."

"Father, I did well," Luka nuzzled his father. "Dinner will be large." Red nodded and smiled at his cub.

"You need not try too hard to please me, Luka. I am always proud."

Angel looked at Luka and smiled gently, knowing that all Luka ever wanted was to show that he was just as strong and brave as his sister.

'He and I are not so different. I may be the baby and the precious one in my family but I know how it feels to think that I have to try really hard to please everyone around me,' Angel thought to herself before kissing Hunter on his cheek.

Simone watched her sister as she gave a gentle smile in Luka's direction. Genesis gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong?"

Simone sighed softly as she watched her sister get picked up and held by Vincent. A small smile appeared on her face as Sephiroth ruffled Angel's hair, causing the baby of the family to pout cutely.

"She has a lot of people now. Sometimes I wonder if she truly needed me at all or if I was just a path that would lead to her destiny...or fate," Simone mumbled.

Genesis watched as Angel was hugged and congratulated on a job well done in her first hunting without her sister and frowned.

"She loves you and always seemed to look up to you even during your time in Deep Ground," Genesis stated.

They watched as Angel was placed down and smiled as she looked at Simone. Simone stared at her sister and blinked at Angel's ears drooped slowly. Simone frowned and watched as Angel seemed to think of something. Angel looked at her sister and bit her bottom lip.

"What is it?" Simone asked.

"My smile...it wouldn't mean anything if it happened been for you," Angel stated softly.

Simone's eyes widen in surprise.

"You always told me to smile and not think of the bad things that happen in my life, both you and Cissnei always said that my smile brightened the darkness that would spread in your hearts. My smile wouldn't mean anything if the two of you hadn't said how important it was to you," Angel stated.

Simone closed her eyes as she felt tears begin to form at her sister's words.

"I wouldn't have lived long if it hadnt been for you, Simone," Angel mumbled as tears formed in her eyes as well and hugged her sister tightly.

Simone hugged her sister close to her and smiled softly.

"If my smile is what you want to protect then you have to smile too," Angel whispered.

Genesis watched with a gentle look in his eyes then looked at Vincent who nodded his head with a small grin.

Hunter watched his mistress and her sister's moment with curiosity. Vincent gently gave Hunter a gentle pat on his side. Hunter craned his neck and began to preen Vincent's hair. A normally loving gesture for the beast, was incredibly painful for Vincent. The man took it in stride. The others laughed as the man grimaced.


	49. Chapter 48

**The story continues X3 this was more of a run chapter**

* * *

Chapter 48

The campfire's wonderful light licked at their faces. Smiles were passed around as they began to trade stories. They had just finished Cloud's first encounter with a chocobo, when they broke out the alcohol. Vincent even shared a smile at Angel's pout. She wasn't allowed to even sip at the booze. Yuffie soon joined Angel in pouting. Simone snickered as she sipped her tea.

"Okay, I got one," Angeal snickered.

"No," Genesis groaned.

"Yes," the silver general smirked. Angeal ignored them in favor of his story.

"So we had just finished debriefing with ShinRa senior when this one," he thumbed towards Genesis, "decides that he wanted cook lunch." Genesis hid his face in his hands. "So we foolishly agreed to meet him in the kitchens."

"Second worst mistake I've ever made," Sephiroth snickered as he wrapped an arm around Aeris.

"Agreed," Angeal smiled. "Well I didn't know this recipe called for. Apparently Genesis had decided to cook a chocobo." Simone scowled and scooted away slightly.

"It was years ago," Genesis rubbed his temples.

"So he ordered it fresh and wild caught. Anyway it was loose in the kitchen. Pots, pans, utensils flew everywhere. That's when it got worse. The poor animal knocked over a huge jar of honey. It splattered over all of us. To make it worse the feathers flew around and landed everywhere. The animal then stopped and stared at us before calming down and pecking at the box of cereal. The room was destroyed. We did the only thing we could to maintain any dignity. We ran like hell to the executive elevators."

"ShinRa was pissed."

"They blamed that on me," Zack scowled before laughing.

"Easy puppy."

"Hey!"

Angel giggled softly as Simone grinned.

"You all are just terrible," Aeris stated with a giggle.

"Not as bad as sister's first taste of honey," Simone stated

Angel's eyes widen and shook her head fast.

"This should be interesting," Vincent stated with a grin.

"So during one of our training session, Angel here snuck out and stared at her bottle of honey. So the store owner decided to be nice and give the honey to her before deep ground found her and took her home. She decided to suck the honey out of its container and when she got to Weiss and Nero. She told them she was a bee and she wanted some honey. So she started to spout insect wings and fly around saying buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. We realized then that honey causes her to turn into any insect for 30 minutes," Simone said.

Angel blushed deeply and hid her face as everyone started laughing.

"I just wanted some sweets," Angel pouted.

Vincent smiled gently and gave Angel a gentle kiss on her forehead. Angel smiled as she looked up at him and curled up against him even more.

Luka watched his partner's family and smiled gently at their interactions. Red looked over to Luka then at Angel's smiling face. Luka walked over and laid down beside his partner. Angel looked around and smiles happily.

"Thank you all for coming into our lives and helping us learn and grow. I felt that we could rely on you all and I was right," Angel said with a warm smile.

"Angel's right since you have done everything in your power to protect me and my siblings and I'm very grateful," Simone stated with a grin.

"Thank you for being with my sisters even when it was not my time to come to them. Simone has evolved in many ways that not even I knew she could. Angel has grown stronger day by day despite being the only one who still in her 5 year old form. You all are the greatest family and friends we could ever ask for," Nikolai stated.

Cloud and his comrades looked at each of three children and nodded.

"I'm happy we could protect you and we will continue to do so," Cloud announced as everyone nodded in agreement

Angel looked at her sister as her mark on her familiars and her forehead glowed a white color, her protomateria glowing in her chest.

"Child of Omega and Jenova, the one known as Simone, your familiar will come to you soon," The lifestream said through Angel.

Simone looked at her sister and slowly nodded. The glow stopped as the lifestream gave Angel the control of her own body. Angel slowly blinked and looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"Are you going to faint?" Angeal asked worriedly.

Angel looked at Nikolai and tapped her throat lightly.

"She can't answer at the moment, her speech isn't back yet but I don't think she will faint," Nikolai stated.

"I'll check just in case," Aeris said as she got up and went over to Angel to take her for a small checkup.

Simone watched worriedly then glared at Nikolai. Nikolai looked at his sister and sighed.

"Simone, I know you dislike me especially because of how I am now but we are siblings and I love both of you very much. Please accept me as your brother once more," Nikolai pleaded.

Aeris returned with Angel, who watched as her siblings stared at one another. Angel slowly frowned and went to grab both of Simone and Nikolai then leave the area to hers and Vincent's room.

"Luka follow and watch the door," Angel called out as Luka got up and followed her.

 **Vincent and Angel's room**

Once they got there, Angel walked in while dragging Simone and Nikolai inside and closes the door while Hunter and Luka stood watch.

"Simone, I always knew what Nikolai was like," Angel stated.

Both Nikolai and Simone looked at her with wide eyes.

"But I accepted it and still love him because we all have a bond and we share the same parents. Nikolai is a womanizer but he still wants to be pack with us. We are the only fully blood family he has,"Angel stated.

Nikolai and Simone shifted to their main animal forms and Angel did the same. Angel walked over to her sister and nuzzled her neck. Simone slowly nuzzled her sister back, despite the fact that she's a panther and all. A rumble escaped her throat in a mimic of a purr.

"Family is limited lately," Nikolai urged. Simone pulled away and raised her eyes towards him. She stood tall and stalked over to him. Their held eye contact spoke for them. He lowered his head. Simone laid her head on top of his before backing off. Angel sighed. It was a start. At least she didn't pull out her claws. It would take time for them to build a camaraderie. Both were willing to start. Angel smiled as she curl up between them.

Nikolai and Simone smiled gently as Angel curled in between the two of them.

"My family is one of the strongest families I know," Angel mumbled gently.

"And it is growing," Nikolai smiled encouragingly. Simone let out a yawn. The day had been long. Angel let out a yip of amusement.

"Sleepy sis?"

"Shush," she flicked her head away in embarrassment.

"I think someone is being obstinate," Nikolai laughed.

"You guys are the worst," Simone flicked her tail back and forth. The thumps from her tail only made Angel more amused. They stayed up a little longer. The moon was high in the sky when Nikolai was the last to drop his head in his paws. Two wolves and a panther were curled around each other when Luka was sent to see if they had "killed each other". He chuckled before returning to the other sleepy travelers to express his findings. The older members exchanged a laugh.

"They are still going to have to get up early," Angeal laughed.

"That's a bit cruel."

"I'll let them have an hour later then. I'm not evil."

"I think we need the sleep as well," Luka snuggled up to Hunter who was preening his feathers.

"Honestly this group grows weirder and weirder," Kadaj shook his head.

"Right. And that started with you," Cloud laughed as he headed to his room.

"Chocobo head," Kadaj scoffed.

"Where," Loz looked a little confused.

"It was an insult to Cloud," Yuffie patted Loz's shoulder. "You will figure this out eventually. Vincent bid them goodnight as he headed towards his crowded room. His metal boots echoed on the cave's stone floors. He entered his room to see the endearing sight. He shook his head with a slight smirk before stepping over the sleeping trio and getting ready for bed. Angel opened an eye and closed them in serenity. Life was looking up for the young girl.

* * *

 **thanks for reading**


	50. Chapter 49

**Hello everyone. Simone and I finished chapter 49 and we are now putting this story on hiatus since we've been non-inspired for a while now. Sorry it took so long as well but we are authors of other stories so it was bound to happen. We will decided if we want to give up on this story or not as well. For the one who requested more Cloud, I get you are a Cloud fan but please read the name of the story before making a review like that. Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 49

 _ **Deepground**_

Nero watched as his child stabbed his new sparring partner over and over in anger. Rosso watched her child's rage with a loving smile as the blood from Aeron's opponent soaked the child.

"WHERE IS SHE?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MET HER BY NOW AND FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE OF HER SOUL AND BODY! SO WHY CAN'T SHE BE FOUND?!" Aeron screamed in rage as the stabbing continued but the body had already passed after stab wound 40.

Rosso walked into the room and slowly stopped Aeron, frowning as the child cried in anger.

"Ve vill find her my little destruction and you will end this word," Rosso stated soothingly as she started to clean her baby up.

Nero sighed and ordered for the body to be removed and the blood cleaned up. He walked towards his office and looked at some of the drawings Angel made during her captivity. He smiled lightly at a photo of Angel and himself, Angel hugging him as if he was her beloved father.

As Nero's mind wandered, Weiss walked in and looked around.

"I see you kept some as well," Weiss stated and Nero nodded.

"To think the power of the world was in our hands and we never knew. How did Jenova bring in the lifestream's heir?" Nero stated as Weiss remained quiet.

 _ **Cosmo Canyon**_

Angel slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the warmth of her siblings before looking at the bed to see Vincent sound asleep. She slowly stood up and slowly left the room, her siblings and Vincent watching her so she wouldn't notice.

Angel walked toward Aeris' location and looked around. She slowly knocked on Aeris and Sephiroth's room. She sat on the ground as rustling sounded from behind the door until it was opened by a tired and bed-haired Sephiroth.

"Training hasn't started yet, so what is it?" Sephiroth asked tiredly.

"I-i want to talk to Aeris please...I need to…"Angel mumbled.

Sephiroth looked at his youngest sibling and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

"Please?" Angel begged.

Sephiroth sighed and walked back into the room to wake up Aeris. Angel waited patiently as Aeris tiredly got out of bed and walked out the room.

"What is it Angel?" Aeris asked with a yawn.

Angel nudged Aeris's left leg then walked away from the room. Aeris watched a bit then Angel looked back until Aeris followed her. Angel walked into the room where Hunter rested with Luka.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Aeris asked.

"The world's end...as the heir of the lifestream...if it succeeds...you all will no longer see me unless you visit the lifestream pools but once the training stops...we have to face Aeron...all of us or this world will lose innocent lives and I can't let that happen to the people of this world," Angel stated.

Aeris gently petted Angel's head and frowned lightly.

"We won't allow our memories of you to be erased and we will fight with you," Aeris stated gently.

"If the merging does happen...a fight of dominance will happen within my body...no one must touch me or i will lose and become Ragnarok...cheer me on...lend me everyone's strength and believe in me to become the best Omegus for this world…" Angel stated.

"If you succeed...you become the new Omega…." Aeris whispered as Angel slowly nodded.

"As the one chosen by the lifestream and the child of Jenova and Omega...it's my duty to put balance within this world...Aeron has too much darkness in his heart...so I will right his wrongs," Angel stated as she watched the entrance way.

"Do your brothers and sister know this?" Aeros asked.

"I don't think so," Angel mumbled.

"I leave that entirely to you." Angel nodded.

"I'm just so scared."

"Darling," Aeris hugged the young girl. "This isn't an easy task to push on anyone. That alone on a child, it's just cruel." Angel nodded as she fought the tears prickling at her eyes.

"Thank you," she sobbed lightly. Aeris held her tightly. She began to run her fingers through her hair tenderly. It effectively soothed the girl. Angel cuddled closer.

"All will be well sweet one. I understand the sacrifices that one must make. It wasn't an easy task to choose but it was the only way. You will not fail. This I know." The shaking sobs slowed as the girl began to tire out. Aeris continued to play with Angel's hair as she hummed.

After a few minutes, Angel leaned out of Aeris's embrace and smiled lightly before going back to her room.

 **Sephiroth and Aeris moment**

Aeris slowly frowned in worry before going back to hers and Sephiroth's room. Once she got in, Sephiroth pulled her close and let her hold onto him until she told him what made her upset.

"What's wrong, love?" Sephiroth asked gently.

"Just what Angel told me," Aeris stated softly.

Sephiroth gently pushed Aeris back till his hands rested on her shoulders and their eyes met.

"Want to talk about it?" Sephiroth asked.

Aeris frowned, not sure if what Angel told her was to be kept a secret or if it was okay to share with others.

"I'll face the consequences and tell her I begged you to tell me Aeris," Sephiroth stated

Aeris looked at him with sad eyes and slowly told him what Angel discussed. Sephiroth's eyes slowly widen in shock then softened, now understanding the hardships the youngest must face.

"We all will be there for her and cheer her on," Sephiroth stated as he pulled Aeris into his arms to hold her as her body started to shake with sobs.

' _How could she not tell us her burden? We're her family and just want her to live...to see her smile..to grow...to show the world that despite her being different...she loves in her childlike way,_ ' Sephiroth thought as tears formed and slowly slid down his cheeks.

He held Aeris close to his body as comfort for both of them. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. It just sort of happened. He wiped them away and focused on his lover. Angel's path mimicked her own ever so slightly. For her to see Angel walk the same path must be absolute hell. He knew you couldn't have everything in this world. He took a shuddering breath that he didn't even notice but she did.

"Seph," he felt a hand stroke away his tears. He looked down. She had pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "It will be okay. Somehow." He simply nodded before letting out a sigh.

"Let's hope she will tell the others'" Sephiroth said in a hoarse whisper.

 **With Angel, Simone, Nikolai and Vincent**

Angel had made it back to her room after her talk with Aeris. Her mind was in a turmoil because she wasn't sure how her siblings and everyone else would take this news.

She opened the door and breathed in and out slowly before walking in. She noticed that they all were awake.

"Where did you go?" Vincent asked gently as he got off the bed and walked towards her.

Nikolai and Simone stood up on their paws as well and watched their sister with worried eyes.

"I-I have something to tell you," Angel stated.

"You can tell us anything," Nikolai said and nudged his nose against her cheek.

Tears slowly formed in Angel's eyes and slowly slid down the sides of her face as she told them about her conversation with Aeris.

As they listened, Vincent's eyes looked pained, Nikolai was shaking his head with tears in his

eyes, and Simone was still with shock.

"Not you," Vincent said with a pained tone.

"Vinny," Angel said as she cried lightly.

Vincent pulled her close to him and held her tightly as tears slid down the sides of his face. Simone walked out of the room and shook her head. Nikolai left the room as well and went for a walk.

"She's just a child...her smile...i wanted to protect her smile…" Simone said sadly.

Simone slowly closed her eyes as she felt one of the things she wanted to accomplish as a sister had just been crushed by what Angel had said.

' _How could she not tell me this…? Is that my purpose? Just let my sister fight and pray that she makes it out of the fight? Her smile always kept me going no matter how many times we were beaten and how hard we trained. I won't let them take what makes her special away.'_ Simone thought as her eyes narrowed and her determination grew.

* * *

 **Thank for reading and now this story is on hiatus. See you when there's more inspiration!**


End file.
